


Duchesse d'Anjou

by Iona_Albuquerque



Category: Europa Universalis (Video Games), Historical Fiction, Original Work
Genre: EU4 Inspired, F/F, Period-Typical Racism, War later on, historical fiction - Freeform, violence later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 169,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iona_Albuquerque/pseuds/Iona_Albuquerque
Summary: A young woman emerges in the Chateau de Versailles at the end of the 17th century and, through her intelligence, her determination, and the support of the Queen-consort of France, young Yolande de Bourbon-Anjou becomes one of the most important people in the world going into the 18th century. Cross-posted on fictionpress.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. The Daughters of France

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote the first couple chapters of this story on fictionpress during quarantine earlier this year and, very quickly in the last week, I wrapped up the last chapter and a half and decided to post this story. The plan was initially to just post this on fictionpress, however, since I did post Marchioness on here last week, here we are. The main purpose of act one, the first ten-ish chapters, is to explore the absolutist France and the world of the Chateau de Versailles, as well as some other locations that'll become evident later on. Then, starting with act two, the story begins moving to more diverse places.

Act I.

The Shadow of The Sun King.

Chapter I.

The Daughters of France.

* * *

I stood in the line of newly mature noblewomen, dolled up and ready to be presented before the King and Queen. My red hair was combed perfectly straight by my mother and our attendants, my freckles were powdered into submission, and my waist was squeezed into an incredibly constricting blue corset that matched by blue and gold dress. My mother deemed that my ginger complexion - which I inherited from her, mind you - appeared far too Protestant for the Catholic King of France. Therefore, she decided to hide my complexion as much as possible and instead focused on my blue eyes, calling attention to them with the blue dress.

I kept my eyes down and shy as mother told me, but I could not help but glance to the girls on either side of me. The one on my left was a brunette. Her black hair was long and curled, a deep pink blush was drawn on her cheeks, and a red dress clung well to her body. Her skin was a number of shades darker than mine and perhaps that gave her a livelier appearance. She was sexier than I was and she knew it, the quiet confidence she exuded was clear but she did not make a sound or even a movement that wasn't premeditated - she could almost pass for an Italian seductress. The girl to my right was also a brunette but her hair was more of a chocolate brown, it was also braided. She wore a golden dress and seemed like she spent every waking moment prepared to be the innocent, gentle, wholesome noblewoman everyone wanted to be.

I was the daughter of the Duke of Anjou and my mother was a noblewoman from the Spanish Netherlands. Her father was a Flemish Catholic landowner who reported directly to Spanish Governor. This marriage had been considered unusual as my father was capable of securing a much greater and more strategic marriage, though my mother tended to not point that bit out, heaven knows why. That could play against me, though that would first require the King to notice me for long enough to remember who I am, assuming he even knows I am his cousin's daughter.

Finally, the King and Queen entered the hallway. Philippe X de Bourbon, King of France and Navarre, walked arm in arm with his young wife, Queen Anne of Poland, a Princess from our eastern ally against the Habsburgs and their realm. The King and Queen stopped in front of every girl and appraised her individually. Only those who received their favor would be allowed to formally join the court as Ladies. Those who failed would remain mere girls for the next year. This practice was seen as a bit excessive and even lecherous by some nobles, but no one dared argue with King Philippe. The King demanded that only the finest men and women in France join his court as Versailles was to be a palace of perfection. Anything that did not meet his standards was seen as a personal insult - the draperies had to match not only his taste but his mood, the staff were to be ready to host lavish dinners and massive parties whenever the King deemed it necessary, and, of course, he was just as selective with his company, down to each and every new nobleman or noblewoman. I had to hope I would measure up.

The line of girls ahead of me got shorter and shorter. Those who made it scared me, everything about them was so put together I couldn't even imagine competing with them, but those who were refused scared me even more. I was absolutely certain that many of the girls rejected would have made it in before me, seeing them be refused meant that I surely was going to be refused as well. I was beautiful, but not beautiful enough. I was witty and I could bite my tongue, but I would be witty when I should have bit my tongue and I would bite my tongue when I should have been witty. I was the daughter of a Duke of relation to the King, but I was also the daughter of a foreign noblewoman of minor status from a country which is often our enemy. I had nothing going for me when the King and Queen arrived. I bowed my head and averted my eyes, not daring to speak or even make eye contact until given direct permission to do so. Mother made one thing clear, our King was an absolutist and he liked to exert his authority over nobles when given the chance.

"You may relax." the Queen gave me permission as she inspected me. She grabbed my shoulders and ran her eyes across me, noting every detail and every possible flaw. The King stood next to her and sightly behind, observing me, but allowing his wife to take the lead. I did not know what that meant. It could be a bad sign and it could hint that he was so disinterested in me he couldn't be bothered to inspect me himself. It could be a good thing on the other hand though, it could mean that the Queen approves of my appearance and wanted to inspect me herself. Perhaps the King would go along with what the Queen said on these matters, after all, she would be better versed in the feminine realm than he was.

I blushed as she ran her hands down my sides to my waist and quickly stole a hidden glance at the King. Suddenly, it all made sense. I saw a small, pleased smile on his face - he enjoyed the thought of his wife touching another woman - the fact that they chose me for this routine can only be a good thing. Queen Anne's physical examination was thorough, she ran her hands across my rear and even briefly cupped my breasts. I did not dare saw a word, I suppose there were worse ways to become a woman than to get touched by the beautiful Queen of France. This was my way to truly become part of the court at Versailles and any sort of objection would only hurt my chances. Satisfied, Queen Anne smiled, but she left her hands at my hips.

"What is your name, young one?" Queen Anne asked, speaking perfect French with only an almost invisible hint of a Polish accent. She likely learned French long before she knew she had the chance of marrying the King of France itself, after all, French was the lingua franca of Europe. It did not matter if she married to a German Prince or a foreign ruler, she and her husband would communicate in French, in some cases permanently as that was the King's favored language, in other cases, until she learned the local language. Her complexion was pale, only a shade or two fuller than mine. She had green eyes and blonde hair. She was dressed in an elaborate white and gold dress that made her look absolutely beautiful. She was the definition of elegance and she knew that.

"Yolande d'Anjou, my Queen," I answered. My grandfather had been a Bourbon Prince of France but, as he was not going to inherit the throne, he was instead granted the Duchy of Anjou. Dukes of Anjou have traditionally gone far in the world by inheriting other countries, such as the Plantagenets who inherited England and spent centuries fighting the Valois of Paris for control of France and the Medieval House d'Anjou which reigned as Kings of Naples, Hungary, Croatia, and Jerusalem at various points. Of course, my father's status meant little nowadays, bureaucrats loyal to King Philippe ran Anjou just like they ran the rest of the country. My father's role was just to flaunt his wealth and pay lip service to the King here at Versailles just like every other French noble.

"Come, I want you as a personal aide." my eyes opened wide for a moment but I quickly obliged. Anne was evidently amused by my shock as she giggled, I think I even saw King Philippe suppress a laugh. I followed obediently as the King and Queen appraised the remaining girls. The Queen seemed disinterested in the rest of the girls once she chose me and thus the King ended up having to choose virtually alone. The King chose a few more girls to become women in his court but, ultimately, it seemed he became deflated with all of this once his wife was satisfied, so he ended up sending most of the girls back. I wasn't sure how to feel about that. On one hand, I was ecstatic to have not only been chosen, but to have been personally chosen by the Queen. I wasn't quite sure what she meant by a personal aide, that seemed different from a lady-in-waiting - something I am definitely not capable of doing, I can hardly handle my own appearance, let alone the appearance of the Queen of France. The Queen was the consort, so it wasn't like she was expected to have a political agenda - and even if she did, what was I supposed to do? Sure I was interested in geopolitics and the state of the French Kingdom, but my father had been bemused by that interest at best and my mother downright tried to squash it, deeming it unladylike. I could hardly imagine what role Anne envisioned for me, but I was so happy to have succeeded and I would do my best to do what was expected of me. After all, I wanted to make my family happy.

We left the hall and headed for the throne room. I saw the honor guards of the palace bow before the King and Queen and I couldn't help but feel powerful. I knew the bows were not for me, but in my shock and happiness, it was easy to imagine I was some sort of Queen. We stopped just outside the throne room. I could not wait to enter the throne room with a great new status, a status that should surely make even my mother proud. Nevertheless, the King stopped and I had to show deference, I did not want to lose my freshly earned status so soon. There was also the fact that King Philippe exuded authority, he was dressed in layers open layers of exotic clothes and he wore a blue, white, and gold ermine cape. He wore long, curly black hair that made him appear vigorous and healthy even though he has already outlived his first wife and produced heirs. He did not need to wear a crown, everyone knew he was King.

"I must meet with that damned arrogant Anglo again. The situation in Spain is tiresome my dear, but you know it will benefit us all if it goes well." King Philippe told his wife. He was speaking of an English ambassador that was here in Versailles. The situation in Spain revolved around King Fernando III and his failure to produce a heir despite having already been through two marriages. The Spanish Habsburgs had struggled with producing heirs as of late, likely a side effect of marrying within the Habsburg dynasty, but Fernando III had married outside the dynasty, first to a Bavarian Princess and then to one from Wurttemberg, still, he had no luck and he was growing older. He had no brothers or sisters as a result of that decreasing fertility and the Austrian Habsburgs were eager to take the throne. We in France could not allow that, not after fighting so hard to keep Spain and Austria apart in past centuries, therefore King Philippe wanted a solution that would actually benefit France. He was willing to go to war against Austria to put an ally on that throne, but he had to guarantee that England would stay out of this war. That would be problematic as Margaret, the Queen of England and Ireland, was also Queen of Scotland and her husband, Maurits IV, was Stadtholder of the United Provinces of the Netherlands. Philippe wanted to avoid a war that dragged in the whole continent, regardless of whether or not we could win it.

"Of course my dear, I love you. I shall be in the throne room with Yolande." Anne replied. The King kissed his wife, I bowed my head and he nodded to me before heading off in the direction of the English ambassador. I turned back to the Queen and found her grimacing. I wasn't entirely sure why but I did not dare ask. Besides, I thought to myself, it was probably just distaste for dealing with the English. Anne sighed but then turned to me and seemed to cheer up, she grabbed by hand and ushered me into the throne room "Come, let me introduce the new you to the court."

It felt right holding her hand. Her skin was beautiful and impossibly soft. She was gentle and she was womanly, but she was nothing like my mother. This was the Queen of France who spent her entire life as a Polish Princess. She was born to much higher standard than I was, but she seemed so easy, wearing a smile on her face - well except for that grimace she gave after kissing her husband - and being affectionate. My mother told me that such behavior was childish and that it was unbecoming of a noblewoman, however, who was more qualified to decide what was womanly in Versailles than the Queen of France herself? We entered the throne room together, hand in hand. We walked in the direction of the throne. Once again, I felt like royalty. The woman with me was unquestionably the Queen of France, but what was I then? I certainly wasn't a King, nor did I want to be, but I couldn't be the Queen if there already was one. There could not be two concurrent Queens, could there? Surely that was impossible, after all, the King and the Queen were married to one another. The Queen could not have any other monarch, especially not another Queen. Such a thing was wrong, unnatural, and sinful.

I was still trying to figure out what I should be imagining myself as when I caught the eyes of my mother and father. My father wore a curly black wig over his short brown hair to more closely resemble the King and he was dressed in a red, white, gold, and blue outfit. He was the Duke of Anjou, nominal head of one of the most important and historic Duchies in France. Anjou has given its name to countless dynasties and provided them with the wealth necessary to finance their adventures abroad. My father may not be nearly as powerful as his predecessors but our status still meant something. Now, given that the Queen has seemingly spontaneously made me her right hand woman, I could be the one who brings meaning back to the name Anjou. My mother was next to him in a burgundy dress. Pride was clear in her face, but I imagined that it was more pride in her work than actual pride in me. My mother was the source of my red hair and my pale, freckled skin. She, however, had green eyes - not nearly as nice ones as Queen Anne, but green eyes nonetheless - my blue eyes came from my father. I smiled at them, feeling accomplished and eager to learn how I may use my post to further impress my parents and my family.

The Queen sat down in the smaller of the two thrones - the one on the left - and then used our joined hands to usher me over to her side. I stood to her left, next to the throne, but not on it. If King Philippe were here, he would be in the throne further away from me and he would likely be joined by a loyal advisor on his right. From this position, standing on the elevated pedestal next to the throne, I could see everyone gathered in the room ahead of us. Nobles, clergymen, bureaucrats, and generals mingled together were servants dashed from place to place, fulfilling the demands of their masters without question. The staff at Versailles were very talented and they were relentlessly vetted before given the status. Philippe X was obsessed with this idea of the perfect court. That was the reason why he and his wife chose each and every girl to become a noblewoman and why even the servants were expected to contribute to Philippe's vision.

"Ladies, Lords, this is Lady Yolande d'Anjou." the Queen introduced me to the room of familiar people. My parents were here and I could at least recognize many of the people in here, but this time, it felt different. I was the subject of attention and that made me feel powerful. My perspective was only a few feet removed from where I would be if I were the reigning Queen of France. The fact that there was a beautiful woman next to me praising me as she held my hand certainly didn't hurt "As an intelligent, beautiful young woman she will serve me well as a personal assistant. Yolande shall be at my side at important events and functions. She will be an advisor of sorts, a confidant, and even an attendant. Her status is very important to me so I want to make a few things clear to the court. First of all, I want her to be treated with respect and dignity, she may just now be joining us, but she is joining us in a very important capacity. Second of all, I will be paying her a salary that I deem appropriate for her work. I do not want this sum questioned or tampered with. Finally, to the men of this court, I am aware that Yolande is beautiful, however, she is very useful to me so I deem her off-limits. She will not marry until and unless I relieve her of her duties."

Queen Anne's statement to the court was just as much for me as it was for the court. She made my duties clear, she explained that I would be paid a salary, and she told me that I wasn't going to be married off until she deemed it appropriate. I was grateful for that, I hardly thought I was ready for marriage, despite my mother's insistence that I could marry well very soon. My mother went for being a mere Flemish noblewoman that would be forgotten by history to the Duchess of Anjou within the walls of Versailles, she wanted me to take a leap even above that. I was sure my mother imagined me married off to another French Duke, a German Prince, or God willing, somehow setting me up with a foreign King. I was glad that I had the Queen of France herself giving me a perfect excuse for not getting married until I was ready. My parents were hard to read. My father smiled when he learned I was going to have a salary from the Queen - a rather generous one at that - and my mother was happy about my status, however, she was less happy about Queen Anne controlling my marriageability.

Nevertheless, I had a great new role to play in Versailles. Regardless of what my mother thinks, I know today went better than I could have possibly imagined.

* * *

"These will be your new quarters, opposite of mine and the King's." Anne told me as she opened the double doors to an impossibly lavish room. In the center of this room was a massive bed with countless layers of fabrics and curtains descending down from the canopy above. To the left, there was an attached bathing room. That room was dominated by a large square bath. On the right, there was a dressing room. The dressing room was loaded with dressers, mirrors, and closets, likely to be stocked with dresses, court gowns, and all sorts of secondary garments. Back in the main bedroom, against the wall to the dressing room, there was a desk stocked with paper and ink. Opposite of the desk, there was a sitting area. Two couches and a chair filled that corner. The walls were adorned with gold detailing and paintings. This room was far larger and far more decorated than anything I have ever experienced before.

"These quarters are amazing, thank you." I smiled with absolute gratitude at Queen Anne, she had been wonderful to me all day and I could not wait to return the favor to her. I never imagined that I would have such an important role for the Queen but, now that I have it, I will be sure not to lose it. That didn't seem to be a risk, however, as Anne seemed to like me and enjoy my company. She pulled me in close for a hug once I thanked her. I hugged her back. I felt the French Queen in my arms, I felt her hot breath traveling down my neck, and I smelled the intoxicating scent of her perfume. I could see why King Philippe chose her as his wife, he had heirs and he was old enough that he didn't need to remarry, but, when confronted with a woman like Queen Anne, how could he not? This woman may be from Poland, but France suits her like a glove. She belongs in Versailles.

"They belonged to Princess Isabelle before her marriage, but I think they suit your more than they ever suited by step-daughter." Queen Anne revealed, acting like it was nothing that she was giving me the room of a French Princess. Princess Isabelle had long since been married off to the Catholic Elector of Saxony but to be given her rooms...that seemed extreme. I was no Princess after all. Anne seemed to not think that shocking revelation was enough because next, I felt her eyes lock with mine. Something strange came over them and I found her hand brushing through my red hair. Slowly, as if involuntarily, her head moved closer and closer and her eyes seemed to glaze over. I lost her eyes but she did not lose my attention, my eyes slipped to her lips, getting closer and closer. I realized that it wasn't just her moving in, I was moving in too. My eyelids shut and for a moment, nothing happened, but then...then our lips touched. I felt the French Queen's love and passion pour into me, love and passion which hadn't been there for King Philippe. I felt as if my body itself was ignited as everything turned hot and parts of my body felt alive in ways they never hand before. I felt right. All too soon, Queen Anne broke off.

"Good...very good...you are wonderful, young woman. Here I was thinking this was going to take weeks." Queen Anne smirked with a giggle before continuing "Philippe will be done with his meeting with the ambassador soon, I will have to entertain his foolishness. Don't worry though, I will be back as soon as I can be, ready to pick up where we left off."

I nodded dumbly and watched her leave as I sat down on my bed. The kiss felt absolutely wonderful, but why? Queen Anne was a woman, a kiss with another woman was meaningless, it couldn't amount to anything. Perhaps if she were the King instead then it could mean something, but even then, she would be King and I would be a mere vassal of hers at best, the daughter of one otherwise, therefore, I wouldn't be marriage material for a royal anyway. What was with the kiss then? What did she mean by picking up where we left off? We couldn't take things further, could we? That wasn't impossible, we were both women...how would that even work? I thought this was all absurd...but I also knew it felt heavenly. This was the turmoil I found myself in when my mother of all people wandered into my new quarters, likely having been informed of my new living arrangements somehow. The Flemish redheaded Lady scanned the room, seemingly more concerned with the luxury and the status than her own daughter, but this was nothing new. I quickly hid any hint of my inner turmoil before my mother's eyes finally rested on me. There was a satisfied smile on her lips as she sat next to me on the bed, hopefully she had come to the conclusion that my new role with Queen Anne was overall to our benefit despite her dissatisfaction with the marriage rule - a rule which seemed far less innocent now than it did back then.

"You did well today. I'm proud." My mother shot me a legitimate smile. My father could have married a higher ranking woman but my mother got the best marriage she could have reasonably hoped for, however, that didn't seem to be enough for her. She was a Duchess in Versailles while France is at the height of its power, but now she wanted me to achieve her wildest dreams. I'm not sure if my mother thinks this is what I actually want or if she just wants to live vicariously through me, either way, it doesn't seem to affect her plans. She may have not been thrilled about me not going to get married any time soon, but I suspect she already has a plot for how this is going to benefit my status and thus her status.

"Thank you mother. I look forward to serving Queen Anne." It was the truth, even if she had unexpectedly kissed me. I didn't know what to make of that but I did know that I liked it and, while I don't think it would make any sense, I wouldn't mind it happening again. I did hope that the kiss wasn't going to change my role, I was legitimately interested in finding out how working closely with Queen Anne would look. I'm not sure how I would feel if all of this was just a ploy to get some sort of subservient kissing friend...I'm not sure what else I could call it. The word lover seemed rather heavy after only one kiss and I'm not even sure if making love would be possible between Anne and I. The word wife is certainly out of the question. Such a pairing cannot be a marriage, not even the most radical of Protestants would argue that, and even if, somehow, it wasn't taboo, Anne was already married, to the perfectly healthy King of France no less. I didn't know what to call it because I didn't even really know Queen Anne's intentions or what was even possible between two women. In any case, I certainly shouldn't be having these thoughts anywhere near my mother. The point is that I didn't mind the kissing, as weird as it was, but I hoped the job behind it was real after all.

"Yes, of course." My mother replied, evidently seeing this as an excellent branching off point for her plot and the reason she actually came here to speak with me to begin with "With your new role, we can be wherever the Queen is. There are very few things that your father cannot get us access to, but now, you have the key to all of that. Foreign dignitaries, the most exclusive balls and dances in Europe, you're even sleeping in the Princess's bedchambers. Once Queen Anne relieves you of your duties, you and I will have everything we need to make yet another leap in this world."

As predicted, my mother was concerned with status. I saw this as a wonderful future for me where I could serve the Kingdom of France, she saw this as a wonderful opportunity to marry me off to whoever she deemed, likely selling her one and only daughter off to the highest bidder. I suppose that was even more motivation to prove myself worthwhile to Queen Anne and King Philippe. I had to prove to the Queen that she still needed me and I had to make sure that King Philippe wouldn't put an end to it himself. I don't know quite what Anne wants to accomplish by kissing me, but I would imagine her husband wouldn't approve. The fact that her reaction to kissing her husband was a grimace while her reaction to kissing me was a smile and a giggle would not mix well with King Philippe's status as the icon of French perfection. How could Philippe be French perfection if his wife preferred a half-Flemish noblewoman?

"What about father? He'll have to stay in France, he's Duke of Anjou after all." I replied. Sure my father's title was practically just nominal at this point but the Duke of Anjou couldn't just up and leave France, his titles mattered. My mother, someone so concerned with status, couldn't expect the Duke of Anjou to just leave France behind so that she could go off to one distant Kingdom or another to live our her dreams of being a wealthy mother-in-law of a King or Prince. There was no loyalty in the marriage game my mother wanted to play, no greater purpose - she just wanted more wealth, more excess, and more status. She would marry into the Habsburgs if given the chance and the Habsburgs have been the natural enemy of France for centuries. Much like the French and the English, or the French and the Spanish - who are now ruled by Habsburgs as well - or the French and virtually every other country in Europe. France has fought them all and France has prevailed more often than not. That success has inspired my loyalty, unfortunately, my mother cannot say the same.

"You're not going to live with your father forever, my dear. A woman marries and goes off to live with her husband - this is the reason why I am in France after all - you should be happy though. You're fortunate enough to have a mother who is going to go with you when you get married. You're going to have my love and support in Parma or Wurttemberg or Portugal just like you do in France now." My mother tried to reassure me. I couldn't help but think that this was a positive spin on her own ambition - she had a place in the greatest palace in the world in the greatest country in the world but she was willing to trade it all for a higher station in a lesser palace in a lesser country. I did have to admit that I was happy she would go with me though. I didn't want to go to a foreign country to meet strange people and marry a bizarre foreign nobleman but, if I had to do so, I would rather do it with my mother at my side as a slice of familiarity. In any case, I was very fortunate because, instead of that, I would spend the foreseeable future in Versailles in the personal service of the Queen of France.

* * *

"Here." Queen Anne told me as she handed me a stack of papers, all containing lists of various goods and transactions. These were all written in French and, from a cursory glance, they contained details of trade between France and The Polish Lithuanian Commonwealth. I watched as Anne sat down next to me with a similar stack of papers in her hands. Now I understood, she was dividing up her work between us "I asked Philippe to let me look at our trade with my home country. I want to know what we're giving to our eastern ally and then I want to write to my father and find out what Poland really needs. With any luck, we will be able to streamline trade in such a way that will benefit both France and Poland. I took half of the stack, I want you to look through the other half. I want to be done as quickly as possible in case Philippe asks us to help him out with the Spain situation."

"I was unaware that King Philippe actually asked you to help with these matters. When he shooed you off to meet with the English ambassador, I assumed that was indicative of your relationship as a whole." I casually pointed out as I began looking through my stack. It seemed that we were selling weapons, manufactured goods, and exotic chinaware to the Poles in exchange for grain, livestock, and raw materials. France had a high population and it was growing every day, meanwhile, the amount of arable land we have, for the most part, stays the same, with the exception of the occasional conquest - though conquest comes with more population as well - therefore, we need more grain, we need more food, and we need more farm animals. This is the price of carrying a population beyond which the land can actually support, hence, famine can devastate France. The amount of food coming to France from the east was immense but perfectly good weapons the French Army could use, perfectly good manufactured goods that French people may want, and exotic goods from China and India that the French people lack that is going away is immense as well. I wasn't sure how Queen Anne felt, but I think that, right now, trade is too far in Poland's favor. The Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth has the ability to raise prices on their food and grain and, due to French demand, we would have no choice but to give them more goods, weapons, and exotics that should be in France.

"He usually doesn't. I started looking into French relations with Poland on my own and, eventually, King Philippe noticed. He helped me get proper documents and real information. In return, I've wanted to get more involved in French politics. Philippe is reluctant to let me do much more though. Part of him wants to manage everything all on his own like a true absolutist, another part of him feels inadequate by asking his wife to do anything, and a third part of him doubts that I will be very much help at all. I want to prove him wrong but he's reluctant to give me much of a chance. Maybe, with you at my side, I can change that." Anne smiled at me before stealing a kiss on my lips. I blushed and enjoyed the sensation, continuing to feel it on my lips even as she had long since pulled away. A palace servant came rushing through the room, stopping just long enough to pay deference for the Queen, and that prompted me to get back to work. I enjoyed Anne's kisses and I liked being close to her, but the French Queen made it very clear that these things would be our little secret.

I thought about France on the world stage. We are the dominant power in Europe, surrounded by Spain from north and south with the Austrian dominated Holy Roman Empire to the east. This Habsburg entanglement has not prevented us from dominating the continent, nor has the presence of England just offshore. England, Scotland, and Ireland are united in a personal union under Queen Margaret II. Margaret II was married to Maurits IV who ruled the Netherlands. England may be united with the Netherlands by marriage but we have prevented the English from establishing a permanent presence on the continent, something which they had lacked since the end of the Hundred Years War in 1453. Abroad, France possesses a number of trade outposts along the Slave Coast of Africa leading to a trail of Indian Ocean islands pointing the way to French India. From Pondicherry, we exert authority over much of the east coast of India, from the Carnatic up to Bengal. The trade and manufacturing in these region pours into Paris and Versailles, allowing the excesses of the French government and court to be the envy of Europe. In the Americas, plantations produce cash crops like sugarcane that allow us to bring something to China that the Chinese actually want, meanwhile, to the north, a vast realm stretches from Nouvelle-Orleans in the south all the way up to the Gulf of Saint Lawrence in the north. In this vast territory, we could grow tobacco, harvest timber, and trade for furs. We have an incredibly large empire overseas with tons of potential, yet we have a trade imbalance with Poland of all places? The Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth is barely left standing due to constant border wars and often incompetent leadership due to a bizarre election system, a trade deal with them should be equal at best and, if anything, biased towards France.

Why should we depend on Poland for grain when we lay claim to a huge portion of open North American plain ripe for cultivation? Yes we have not yet really settled the plains we claim to, however, using some of that excess population in France, we can begin to settle it and we can make a difference. Our land claims and our trade with the Indians already demands a series of trade posts and forts littered across the land, trade posts and forts that could serve as the foundation for settlements. More people in the Americas could bring crops to France, more tax revenue could justify the existence of these colonies, and more people could be pressed into service against England's growing colonial empire in the Americas. The English lay claim to Newfoundland, Nova Scotia, Hudson Bay, and several Caribbean islands. We claim Louisiana, Nouvelle-France in Canada, and another few Caribbean islands. With the exception of Portuguese Brazil and some Dutch islands, the rest of the Americas are claimed or even outright settled by the Spanish. This Spanish Empire, stretching from the southern tip of the Americas up along the Pacific coast to a settlement they call San Francisco, is a vast and wealthy landmass.

The Spanish Empire in the Americas contains great plantations, plains upon plains of free roaming livestock, and literal mountains of silver. These lands are massive, valuable, and the first in the Americas to be settled by Europeans. The wealth of the Americas allowed Spain to wage constant wars against France in the past centuries and now, with the Habsburg line ruling Spain in danger of dying out, it is only natural that all of Europe has become invested in the succession. The Austrian Habsburgs would like to see the lands remain in the family and, with any luck, become unified again, however, this would make them too powerful and too threatening. Thus, the obvious alternative in Paris is to engineer a way to get King Philippe or one of his close relatives on the Spanish throne, that way, France would be the one to grow too powerful and too threatening. Needless to say, our rivals don't want to see either of us grow powerful. England, the strongest of these neutral parties prepared to intervene in any succession war, are more on the Habsburg side at the moment. King Philippe is working hard to bring the English over to our side but such a process is long, tedious, and stressful. I understand why Queen Anne feels a need to help her husband with all of this.

At this point, we are willing to accept that getting a Bourbon on the throne may be impossible, but we are working hard to ensure that the Habsburgs, if nothing else, will not re-inherit all of the Spanish Empire. King Philippe was likely searching for a good ally, someone stupid with ranged ambition. Philippe's plan is to weaken Spain and neutralize it on all fronts. King Philippe wanted to get a Frenchman he could control on the Spanish Throne and he felt the fest way to do this was to clear it with England and only then do we begin negotiating with the Habsburgs themselves, both those in Vienna and Madrid. The Spanish Habsburgs and Austrian Habsburgs may have shared a dynasty, but they were rather far apart by now, despite the inbreeding. The Austrian side of the family had been less prone to the practice, with the inheriting line anyway, and thus, the Holy Roman Emperor Leopold VI was not actually meant to inherit Spain at all. Of course, the Habsburgs smelled a chance at getting a throne and no moment of facts would hold them back.

"You must admit he is being stubborn." I looked up from the stack of papers to see the English ambassador walking alongside the Count of Auvergne, my uncle. I think I understood what was going on, King Philippe and the English ambassador were at an impasse, so Philippe adjourned the meeting for a time. During this recess, the Count of Auvergne was sent in to appeal to the ambassador. My uncle was clearly paying lip service to the ambassador and trying to make him sympathetic towards the French position on the Spanish question. The ambassador was clearly falling for it and his pleas were getting noticeably weaker, after all, complaining about an absolute monarch's stubbornness was a foolish and weak complaint. An ambassador from a country as major as the Kingdom of England had to be entirely aware of how absolutism works and that absolute monarchs have to be shrewd, stubborn, and intelligent in order to maintain such a system without leading their country into bankruptcy and ruin.

"The King is doing what he feels is right. Austria and Spain are superpowers in their own right, seeing them combined yet again will be ruinous for Europe. Ask your Queen this - how can she, in good conscience, claim to be the defender of the faith for you Protestants but stand idly by as the Holy Roman Emperor becomes the ruler of the country which spawned the Spanish Inquisition? The German Protestants would suffer!" the Count of Auvergne pleaded. He was appealing to the Protestant English ambassador emotionally, after all, in reality, nobody could expect that the Spanish Inquisition would spread to Germany, but, to a righteous man raised hearing horror stories of the Spanish religious courts, such an image was horrifying. The truth is that the Holy Roman Emperor couldn't stop a robbery in Saxony if he had six months head notice. Leopold VI rules the Austrian lands and he has titles and prestige that covers the rest of Germany but fails to produce any actual effect. Simply being the King of Spain would not radically change the situation in Germany.

"Perhaps, but putting a Bourbon on the Spanish throne causes the same issue. You know that I can't go back to London to tell my Queen that the thrones of our two largest rivals are only a handful of deaths apart. As powerful as Austria is, Austria is not England's rival. Spain and France are our rivals." the ambassador countered. So it did indeed seem to boil down to the Bourbon question. That particular bit was always going to be problematic because Philippe X obviously hoped that France and Spain could one day be united by these events. Uniting two colonial Empires and two of the strongest continental powers in Europe with one another would leave England weak and vulnerable. Even now as England is at the peak of its power, united with the rest of the British Isles and joined with the Netherlands, England struggles against France or Spain separately. United, the two countries could wreak havoc on English ambitions. A threat that Austria never represented, no matter how strong it was. The ambassador was indeed in a difficult position.

"Nonsense, the Bourbon dynasty is strong and healthy. Yes King Philippe is a Bourbon, but so am I, so is my young niece Yolande here. There are plenty of ways a Bourbon could be on the Spanish throne without harming England. This can become a solution that makes everyone happy." my uncle briefly mentioned me with a small smile, I smiled back. The English ambassador looked at me just long enough to entertain my uncle's gesture and I played along. The ambassador and the Count of Auvergne turned back to their discussion as if nothing ever really happened.

"In that case, why does it have to be a Bourbon to begin with? If King Philippe is concerned with balance, he could just as easily propose a minor Habsburg claimant. Queen Margaret is not convinced this is anything other than a naked play for the Spanish throne." the ambassador replied, seemingly exasperated. It almost seemed like this English ambassador thought his own Queen was being unreasonable. I actually understood where Margaret was coming from and I figured that she was doing what was right for her state, just like how King Philippe was doing what was right for France and the House de Bourbon. In any case, the two men continued the conversation as they left the room. It seemed that my uncle wasn't exactly have a hard time with convincing the ambassador, the problem is that the ambassador was just doing his job. Queen Margaret gave him clear discussions to not give Spain to the Bourbons without massive concessions and no real chance of a Franco-Spanish Union. Shrewd work, good work, hypocritical work from the woman married to the ruler of the Netherlands. This was exactly the kind of foreign policy that the English needed and this was exactly why they were a worthy rival for mighty France.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been chapter one. I'm not sure how long the total story will be, but act one is currently planned as ten chapters and the first five chapters are done. I will post them all at once and then, in two weeks, this story will resume with regular, biweekly updates. Let me know what you think and, most importantly, enjoy!


	2. Servant to the Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gap between writing chapter one and writing chapter two was one of the biggest ones in the course of these free time written chapters, but I hope it doesn't show too much. If it does, don't worry, because from chapter six on, chapters will be written consistently in two week increments, as mentioned. In the off weeks, i'll be posting my Star Wars fanfic on FFN and, since I've realized that rich text works way better and way quicker than HTML, I might bring over all ten finished chapters of that along with the resuming biweekly updates.

Act I.

The Shadow of The Sun King.

Chapter II.

Servant to The Queen.

* * *

I sat behind the King and Queen in a balcony of Versailles as a military parade made its way around the courtyard in front of us. White and blue banners covered in golden fleur-de-lis flowed in the wind, carried on poles held my marching troops in their blue coats. A legion of troops circled in front of our balcony and stopped, faced the King, and rose their muskets before firing off a salute to the French King. These were the mighty armies that fought our wars - the troops that would push east into the Holy Roman Empire, north into the Spanish Netherlands, and southeast into Italy - and they were one of the King's favorite toys. Therefore, I could visibly see the King's expression fall as a messenger entered the balcony and sat in the seat next to mine, sitting behind the King and waiting to get permission to speak to him. The King sighed and watched his precious troops for a few moments longer before turning to the messenger.

"What is it?" the King dispensed with royal protocol. His impatience was clear in his voice - the great King of France did not want to be disturbed and he wanted this interruption to last as briefly as possible. The messenger was shaking but he did not let his fear slow him down - he knew so much as stuttering would waste Philippe's precious time and endanger his position - his delivery was swift and clear.

"My King, the English ambassador has asked for another meeting today. He says he has received new instructions from King Maurits." the messenger reported. That was strange, Queen Margaret was the one to actually reign over England, Maurits was her Dutch husband and sovereign of the Netherlands. Why was Maurits the one sending the ambassador instructions? This was very strange and having an ambassador asking - likely demanding actually, given that the messenger dared interrupt the King - for a meeting was against protocol. This was arrogant and sudden.

"Tell that damn rosbif I am busy! I am observing the troops and then I am meeting with Thibault. The ambassador of England does not determine when the King of France meets with him." King Philippe told off the messenger. Maximilien Thibault was the French Minister of War, one of the most important bureaucrats appointed by our absolutist ruler. The King actually seemed to be looking forward to meeting his War Minister, that, combined with the ambassador's arrogance and stress over the situation with Spain in general, made Philippe quite angry with the messenger. As for rosbif, that was a common French insult for the English, who ate silly foods not fit for pigs or dogs. They knew nothing of the culture or luxury of France.

"If you would like, I could meet with the ambassador." Queen Anne proposed. The young Polish Princess and French Queen was eager to play a bigger role in French politics and she saw this as an opportunity to get involved in a major capacity. King Philippe is clearly on the verge of dismissing that ambassador all together and forcing him to go back to England. Perhaps Philippe's anger will make him will to send his wife in his place. All Anne wanted was a foot in the door, at that point, she was eager that she could prove herself useful to the state. It dawned me on that, if Queen Anne was going to that meeting, I would be going too. I would be sitting at a table where negotiations were being held over the fate of the Spanish Empire. This was hardly the most important negotiation and, with Queen Margaret being rightfully stubborn and the ambassador merely being a mouthpiece, these talks would probably go elsewhere, but I was building with anticipation as I thought about having a role, however small, in determining the fate of Europe. I tried to reign in my hopes as I saw King Philippe was thinking about it, I could hardly expect anything until and unless the King of France allows for it.

"Very well. Do not accept anything less than a Bourbon on the Spanish throne and do not sign a thing, leave that part to me. Tell me everything that happens exactly as it happened. Understood?" Philippe pressed Anne. The King ensured these conversations would be inconsequential and that, if this opened the way for anything important, he would be the one to carry it out, however, the fact that he was allowing Anne to go to a meeting alone, as inconsequential as it was, was progress and the ambitious Queen was going to take it.

"I understand, thank you love." Queen Anne leaned over and kissed King Philippe on the cheek before rising up and facing me "Come Yolande."

I rose and followed Anne as we left the balcony. The doors closed behind us and we rounded a corner before Anne showed her excitement. Her husband was the most powerful man in the world and she just laid the foundation for playing a greater role in this marriage. Queen Anne wanted to become the most powerful woman in the world and she just made a step. If this went well, she would make another step. I had the privilege of being along with her on this journey. My mom could manage to marry me off to some foreign ruler in some strange land, but the politics of some pitiful German Principality or some Italian Duchy didn't even come close to the politics in the walls of Versailles. I felt like I could play a bigger role as an assistant to the Queen of France than I could as actually being the Princess or Duchess of some foreign land. I was excited as Queen Anne sat down at the negotiation table and instructed me to sit to her right. I watched as the English ambassador entered the room, the same one we had seen speaking with my uncle. He was an overweight man and he wore a grotesque powdered white wig, a neatly trimmed light brown mustache over his lips betrayed his natural hair color, which was likely rapidly disappearing below his wig. The man seemed to be surprised to be meeting with two women rather than the King of France, however, his expression turned giddy when he believed he had the opportunity to manipulate us to giving him what he wants. He is a fool, Queen Anne will wrap him around her fingers and rip the Spanish throne out from under him.

"Queen Anne, I am pleasured to meet your acquaintance. My name is Earl Richard of Anglesey, Queen Margaret II's ambassador to the Kingdom of France and the Kingdom of Navarre." He bowed before the Queen and then he took his seat opposite the Queen, he turned to me for a moment and seemed to remember me - I suppose the red hair is rather distinctive - in any case, I nodded when he asked "I believe I know you as well my lady, you are Yolande d'Anjou, are you not? Daughter of the Duke and niece of the Count of Auvergne? Ah, I knew it, your uncle speaks quite highly of you."

"He should, she is more talented than any Englishwoman could ever hope to be." Queen Anne replied, the Earl of Anglesey's eyes narrowed when he realized the slight against his Queen, but he did not dare speak against it. The Queen of France will not be questioned by an Englishman in the walls of Versailles, King Philippe would never allow it "Now, shall we discuss the Spanish question?"

"Very well then," the Earl replied and we focused on the important matter "King Maurice - Mauritz IV of the Netherlands - as King-consort of England, has given me written permission to allow for the following. In exchange for allowing Maurice to succeed Queen Margaret as King of England, Scotland, and Ireland should she die first, he will support the succession of a Bourbon to the Spanish throne. That Bourbon would have to be outside of the French line of succession, renounce all claims to France for him or herself and their descendants, and be confirmed by either King Fernando III of Spain or by the Austrians. Such an agreement would allow the Spanish Empire, intact, to pass to a Bourbon cadet branch as far as England and the Netherlands are concerned."

"Mauritz seeks the English throne for himself?" I asked, the Stadtholder of the Netherlands married the Queen of England but I did not think that he had ambitions for an outright union between the Dutch and English. Now I understand why King Philippe did not want us to approve anything, such a move would have massive ramifications. The House of Orange having a hereditary position in London as well as their almost uninterrupted habit of being elected rulers of the Dutch Republic would radically change the balance of power in Europe. An alliance and a marriage would turn into a personal union and the profits from two of the richest colonial empires would be flowing into the pockets of one man. The very thing that Philippe wanted to do with Spain Mauritz was going to do with England. Not only that, but his ambassador was asking for that while declaring that the Bourbon King of Spain would have to renounce his claims to France. Mauritz went behind his wife's back and tried to trade away England's balanced doctrine for its throne. The Stadtholder wanted to leave Spain and France with a common dynasty but nothing to do with it while running off with two countries for himself. His ambitions will complicate matters.

"King Maurice is simply securing the future of English Protestantism." the ambassador countered, mentioning the other issue lingering over Europe. Queen Margaret II was perfectly healthy and married to the equally healthy Stadtholder, however, the two of them have failed to produce an heir. Of course, there are plenty of Catholic claimants eager to get their hands on the British Isles, however, the Anglicans demand a Protestant monarch. This demand leaves the English succession almost as unclear as the Spanish. Mauritz - or Maurice to the English - wanted to solve both succession crises in a way that really only benefitted him. The Bourbons would end up with a member on the Spain but treaties would sign away any chance of the union we really wanted, the Habsburgs would lose Spain, all its territories, and its colonial empire with nothing to show for it, and England would see its geopolitical scheme compromised by a self-centered Dutchman. Obviously we weren't going to accept this, no one would, its a blatant power grab that doesn't really give us anything. Nor does that convince the Habsburgs. In fact, the most likely outcome of this scenario is that Mauritz gets to laugh on the English throne whilst Bourbons and Habsburgs battle all across Europe for the throne in Madrid.

"With all due respect, ambassador, English Protestantism is not in the best interests of the French Catholics." I replied. King Philippe made his stance on Protestantism very clear when he stripped the Huguenots of their protection. The King's policies have, for better or worse, rendered France virtually free of Protestants, causing craftsmen and skilled laborers to flee from France to our enemies in England, the Netherlands, and Brandenburg-Prussia. We hardly need English Protestantism to grow any stronger after that.

"With all due respect, Lady Yolande, a Bourbon Spain is not in the best interests of England, nor the Netherlands, nor the Emperor. France and Spain are already the most powerful nations on the continent, the idea of you uniting with Spain is threat to England's sovereignty and religion. Then, you have to consider the position of King Maurice as Stadtholder of the Netherlands. His country is small and religiously isolated - the Calvinist state has Catholics to the south, Lutherans to the east, and Anglicans just across the Channel to the west - the fact that Spain and France are rivals are the only thing that has allowed the Dutch Republic to exist independent of its former Spanish overlords." the Earl of Anglesey countered. I suppose I had to understand his perspective. Queen Margaret II does not want France and Spain united under any circumstances because such a union would threaten England itself. Mauritz, her husband and Stadtholder of the Netherlands, is willing to accept a Bourbon alliance between France and Spain, but not a union, only if he gets to unify England and the Netherlands. With all of the British Isles and the Dutch Republic combined, Mauritz feels he will be equipped to hold off both Spain and France. Of course, such a change in power will pretty much neutralize the whole point of getting a Bourbon on the Spanish throne. There is a bit of an exception, in that both English interests and French interests would grow while Austrian interests stayed the same. The Holy Roman Emperor would lose his Spanish ally to his greatest enemy and the Netherlands would be forever lost from the Holy Roman Empire due to a union with England. Mauritz's plan would suit us in terms of Austria, but it would not suit us in terms of England or the Netherlands. We wanted Spain to increase French power, not to just balance out Europe after an Anglo-Dutch union.

"Is the Emperor on the Spanish throne preferable to a Bourbon?" Queen Anne countered. She remembered how my uncle, the Count of Auvergne, had frightened Anglesey with an admittedly fantastical idea that a union between Austria and Spain would lead to the Inquisition spreading to the entire Holy Roman Empire. We wanted England to look at the Spanish situation and think that there were only two possibilities: A Bourbon on the Spanish throne or an Austrian Habsburg, either a Franco-Spanish union or a union between Spain and the Empire. Once that was done, we wanted England to see a Bourbon on the Spanish throne as preferable to a Habsburg. If we had England and thus the Netherlands on our side or at least neutral, we could defeat the Austrians in battle. We would, of course, keep whatever Fernando III and Spain thought about all this irrelevant, unless, by some miracle, Fernando III preferred a Bourbon claimant over his own Habsburg kinsmen. The 17th century hasn't exactly been a peaceful one for France, if we are going to cap it off with the Spanish throne, we want to do it with as little conflict as possible for such a controversial move. We've fought against England this century, we interfered in their affairs, and we even tried an invasion of Ireland in attempt to put a Catholic on the English throne, there was no need for further conflict. We've fought against Austria a ton this century as well, spending thirty years supporting Protestants abroad whilst pushing Catholicism at home. We will fight Austria once more for the Spanish throne, but after all that has happened this century, we do not want to fight England, the Netherlands, Austria, and their allies all at once.

The Spanish Empire, its vast colonial territories, and its valuable holdings in Italy and the southern Netherlands, was quite the prize, but France has experienced plenty of wars already. Further conflicts will drain our coffers and devastate our population. King Philippe has concentrated royal power in Versailles, but, in the process, he left the nobles with generous tax exemptions. The same applied to many of the elite bureaucrats, as enticement for joining Philippe's government. This means many of the richest and most powerful people in France are not contributing to the government's budget. This is a problem, but it is necessary in order to maintain an absolutist agenda in the Kingdom of France, however, it also means that wars can absolutely empty our coffers. A prolonged war against an alliance of England, the Netherlands, Austria, and their allies would be disastrous for the French economy on top of the loss of life and the fact that we could very well lose such a conflict. France had allies that could make the war easier, such as Queen Anne's home country of Poland-Lithuania, however, the Poles are currently in a coalition with Russia and Denmark-Norway to contain Sweden, so it is unlikely they will be able to help us unless the situation in the Baltic changes. We have long been allied with Bavaria to contain the Austrian Habsburgs as they expanded into Bohemia, but sharing such a long border with the Habsburg heartlands makes it questionable how long Bavaria will last. Bavaria also could prove to be a burden if the Duke demands the French liberate his country. Finally, we will send a Bourbon to Spain to take the throne as soon as Fernando dies, but the Austrians will do a similar move, it's unknown who the Spanish themselves will side with. In any case, we want the whole Spanish Empire in Bourbon hands, regardless of how unrealistic such an outcome may be.

"The Emperor gaining Spain is far from ideal, but Europe has survived a united Austria and Spain before, a potentially union between France and Spain is unprecedented." The Earl of Anglesey countered, thus, the negotiations continued to circle around. The only new revelation out of all this was potential tension between the English monarchs as Queen Margaret II fought to hold her own against an increasingly ambitious Mauritz IV. This tension is something we could capitalize on - a volatile situation in England as their nobles and their Parliament struggle between a their homegrown Stuart Queen or a foreign Stadtholder who could unite two of northern Europe's strongest and fastest growing economies. The British Isles united with The Netherlands will produce a very rich nation with sizable colonies in the Americas, the Indian Ocean, and beyond, however, it will inevitably lead to further conflict.

English troops would have to step in time and time again to defend the Dutch lands on the continent, the English Navy would have to stretch itself even further to help defend the Dutch East Indies, and, in return, the Dutch would see their fortunes in coffee and spices go across the channel to London rather than to Amsterdam, Rotterdam, and The Hague. The Dutch wouldn't be happy about this, they built those cities up from Medieval towns to entrepots - granted, they were helped along by migrations of Protestants from the traditionally wealthy towns of Flanders, such as Brugge, Ghent, and Antwerp. The once great Flemish trade cities have become somewhat diminished, however, the still form the keystone of the Spanish Netherlands, making these cities still quite valuable indeed - the Dutch did not do all that to merely become a source of wealth for the English to extract. A union between England and the Dutch Republic would be a tumultuous one, maybe just tumultuous enough that we could take the Spanish throne from the Austrians whilst London and Amsterdam argue over how Mauritz's ambitions will take form and whether or not such a united state was even possible. King Philippe desires the Spanish throne, Emperor Leopold VI wants to unite the Habsburg possessions in Austria and Spain, and Mauritz IV is content to watch France and the Austrian dominated Holy Roman Empire destroy each other over the Spanish inheritance so long as he gets the English throne for himself. Three of the most powerful men in Europe are on a collision course.

We tried to stop this. King Philippe had negotiated endlessly with the Earl of Anglesey to no avail. Queen Anne and I had tried to accomplish something today, though our failure demonstrated just why the King had grown so frustrated - I highly doubt that it is a coincidence that Philippe snubbed the English ambassador to meet with his war minister, King Philippe was likely on the verge of giving up on diplomacy and committing to a difficult war across numerous fronts against both the Habsburgs and the Anglo-Dutch alliance - it was clear that these negotiations were going nowhere. The fact is that England and France have been rivals dating all the way back to the Norman Conquest of 1066 when a nominally French subject - the Duke of Normandy - conquered the Anglo-Saxons. The Netherlands, meanwhile, truly would be threatened should Spain and France unite. The Dutch Republic is a small state and it has remained independent largely due to their ability to play England, Spain, and France off of each other. Mauritz's solution to all this is to allow Spain to be fought over between the Austrians and French while The Netherlands comes to reign over the British Isles. Therefore, it is obvious why Mauritz's plan hardly seemed to be a solution from our perspective.

"This plot is not a solution, ambassador, this plot is one man's ambition. Your King Maurice is acting in his own interests, not those of either England or The Netherlands." Anne barked back, the Polish Queen of France was not a woman to underestimate. King Philippe was an absolutist, he had all of France under his control and he had the mightiest military Europe has seen since the Fall of Rome at his disposal. Philippe was powerful, wise, and cunning, few men would be brave enough, brazen enough, to rule France and also move for the Spanish throne, he was an impressive man. He truly was the Sun King, his ambition reached everywhere, just like the rising sun, but even he has his limits. I cannot help but think how those limits would be utterly dashed if he gave more authority to Queen Anne. Yes, Anne and I have failed today, the English are quite unwilling to see France and Spain united or even allied together, but despite that, we defended France's honor, we saw right through King Mauritz's tricks, and we showed just how unified Versailles was. The Earl of Anglesey, or any other ambassador, could not hope to sneak a diplomatic victory past us, any of us. Mauritz was pursuing a difficult and, if he even did succeed, likely short-lived union between England and The Netherlands, a union which would collapse once he died, but, as Anne and I have proved today, the ambition, the power, and the cunning of Versailles will not die with King Philippe.

"Then...I fear we have no more to discuss. Goodbye mademoiselle, farewell, fair Queen Anne." The Earl of Anglesey replied, leaving the room. The Earl was an English nobleman, he was just doing his job. The Englishman, while clearly not above petty plots, as his relations with Mauritz IV reveal, but he was not so low as to disrespect a pair of French noblewoman, especially not when one is the Queen Consort herself. I sighed, I'm not entirely surely why, but I think I would have preferred it if he was angered and disrespectful, this courtesy, after we've demonstrated that we're more than capable of holding our own during negotiations, seems as if it is trivializing. We just denied his scheme, seeing right through it, but he still decides to treat us with the upmost respect, as if we are nothing more than delicate French noblewomen who can't take a little bit of rudeness or emotion when such feelings would be deserved and natural. The Earl of Anglesey isn't happy, he's exhausted with negotiations and he was, perhaps naively, hoping that Mauritz's scheme would put an end to all this, he shouldn't be polite right now, he shouldn't act like we're just pretty little things that are to be married and controlled by their husbands. Anne may be married, but she is certainly not controlled, she'll let Philippe think he has control, but she'll grimace after kisses and she'll...do whatever it is she intends to do with me. I am not married, I do not want to be married, and my servitude to Queen Anne has, at least temporarily, protected my chastity. Even my mother would not dare question it if the Queen of France says I am not to be married.

"Come now, Philippe is preoccupied with his soldiers." Anne grabbed my hand and led me off some place else. I couldn't help but smile at the touch of the blonde woman, she was warm, pull of life, and I couldn't help but see a light pink blushing across her cheeks. I'm sure my face was downright red, my pale complexion could hardly hide my emotions and, I had to suspect that my excitement at the touch far outweighed Anne's. I didn't know what this was, was this some sort of love between women? Was this just some sort of perverse experimentation, or was this something else entirely, something which even Anne couldn't quite explain? I didn't know, but I did know that it excited me and that I wanted to see what exactly this was.

* * *

I laid on my bed in my dress, knowing my mother would complain and chastise me for abusing my dress in such a way. I didn't care though, it wasn't like this was a ball gown with skirts billowing out in every which direction, it was a nice garment, but it was a form-fitting, somewhat casual - well, as casual as anything could be at Versailles - court gown. I hardly minded laying in bed with this gown. Of course, my mother would never get the opportunity to complain, the door was locked, and, even if it wasn't, Queen Anne was laying next to me, in a similar gown, behaving just the same. The Queen of France's behavior couldn't possibly be considered improper, therefore, my mother wouldn't dare scold me if she could witness this. I wondered if there were limits to that, as a smiling Anne reached up, brushing a few strands of my red hair behind my ear, letting her green eyes look into my blue eyes, would my mother consider that improper? How about when Anne leaned in and kissed me, my eyes closing and my lips savoring the kiss, was that enough for my mother to scold me, even if the Queen was involved? As she kissed me, Anne's arm fell from the side of my face, gliding across the pillows down to my arm. her fingers gently brushing across the bare skin of my arm, poking out from the short sleeve of my dress. Anne rested her forehead against mine, a smile very much on her lips as her fingers ever so slowly danced across my ivory skin.

Anne smile turned mischievous as her other hand, her left hand, soon found its way to my thigh. The fabric and the layers felt as if they melted away under Anne's touch, as if the blonde reached clean through my clothes and touched my raw, virgin skin. I inhaled sharply, both because of Anne's boldness and my own eagerness. Anne's hand trailed up to hovering over my bottom, my dress riding up my ankles as she squeezed the fabric over my derriere, clearly hinting that she would, eventually, do the same to my bare body. I couldn't imagine ever allowing a husband to do that to me, in fact, I could never imagine myself being in such an intimate position with a man. Perhaps that was simply a result of my innocence and, to a degree, my ignorance. I had hardly ever thought of anyone touching me there, let alone in such a sensual way, and now it was happening, it just so happened that a woman was the one doing it. Yes, I could say that, I could say that I couldn't see myself in this position with a man because it simply hasn't happened yet, after all, I could never imagine the Queen of France of all people touching me like this, yet here it is. Somehow, though, I was not satisfied with this explanation. I didn't think I would enjoy this if it were King Philippe instead of Queen Anne, in fact, I think I would be rather repulsed by such an experience.

I couldn't imagine enjoying a man's lips after feeling the infinite softness of Anne's gentle lips, I couldn't imagine a man gripping my derriere, and, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't imagine a man gently looking into my eyes and brushing back my hair like Anne had. No, only a woman could do that, there was an almost maternal gentleness to such a maneuver, a patience to it that men didn't have. No, a man would not sweetly lay with me and just enjoy the company, a man would simply insert himself between my legs and relieve himself of seed, an act hardly affording any more care or compassion than urination. I wasn't a fool, I was well aware that mistresses and affairs were standard practice at Versailles. So much so that the Maitresse-en-titre had her own apartments at Versailles. King Philippe X was married to Anne, had an official mistress, had several other mistresses, and he expected Anne to believe he truly loved him? Perhaps he did, as Anne expected him to believe she truly loved him while she laid here kissing me. A realization dawned on me, a realization that perhaps, my title of official assistant was perhaps merely euphemistic for my role as Anne's own mistress. I suppressed that thought quickly and didn't dare actually question Queen Anne. I was grateful for such a position and I was not going to risk offending Anne and risking it all by comparing this to Philippe's affairs.

Of course, what was this if not an affair? I wasn't sure how exactly things worked between two women, but the kisses peppering my lips, the feeling between my legs, and the look in Anne's eyes certainly confirmed that _something_ sexual was possible between two women, regardless of the mechanics of such a situation. Anne was clearly certain that she was attracted to women, rather than men, honestly, the grimaces she made after kissing King Philippe made me certain that she wasn't attracted to men. I could also tell that I wasn't the first woman that Anne was with, that was obvious between how she knew so much more about the female body than I did, not to mention that she all but told me she's seduced women before. She is married to Philippe, but she would rather have a romantic and, it seems, sexual, relationship with me than her husband. Surely the fact that she was doing this with women did not change that this was infidelity, did it? Perhaps that even made it worse, given that such things are sinful and forbidden, not to mention that it could hurt King Philippe politically. How could the divinely chosen King of France have chosen a sinner who clearly does not love him as a wife? I did not question Queen Anne, I did not call it an affair, but, if I find that I do, indeed, prefer women over men, then I think I will simply remain unmarried. I brushed that line of thinking away as it once again circled around to my mother, imagining what she would think if I were to tell her that I never planned on getting married. My mother would, no doubt, expect some sort of explanation, an explanation I had no intention of giving her.

Anne kissed me once more, her tongue pushing against my lips. I opened my lips, first in surprise, but then, as I realized what she was doing, I gladly opened my mouth for her, letting her tongue explore my mouth. My tongue, somewhat more cautiously, mimicked hers, making sure I did everything right. Assistant, mistress, lover, whatever Anne wished to call me, I wanted to make sure I did everything right. Anne was the Queen of France by marriage and the Princess of Poland by birth, I was a French noblewoman, my father was a Duke and a relative to the King, but my mother was a mere Flemish Lady, a Spanish subject no less. There was an imbalance here, Anne was perfect, proper, and, not only that, but she was experienced that, meanwhile, I was young, nervous, and I hardly even knew what this love was, what feelings between two women were. I don't think many people did in 1699, but Anne seemed certain, she seemed comfortable with her sexuality, and I wanted to be comfortable with mine too. I didn't have to give my mother an explanation, the fact is that, whatever exactly this is, this felt good, this right right, this felt natural. Anne and I broke off, panting for breath, leaving me to wonder how a woman could possibly love a man when such a romance was possible, how could someone possibly choose the rough, chapped lips of a man over the soft, fullness of a lady?

"If you want me to stop, just tell me." Anne whispered, leaving me to wonder why, but as she climbed over me, her dress riding up her legs to give her enough flexibility to straddle me, I suddenly realized things were progressing rapidly. I swallowed any questions I may have had, I let my heartbeat flutter, and I felt myself moisten with anticipation, my mind silencing itself to focus, entirely, on Anne's actions. Anne hovered on an elbow as she ran her left hand up the side of my dress, kissing me in the meantime. A long kiss later, Anne pulled away, almost instinctively, I followed, trying to close the distance between us once again. The Polish woman smiled, evidently, I gave her exactly what she wanted. She untied the ribbons of my gown, slowly but surely freeing me of the garment. I remained silent as she lowered it down my torso, I let her clear of my bottom and she slid it off my legs. She then untied my corset, leaving me in only a chemise, underwear, and my stockings. Free of my corset, I reached up and helped her out of her dress, untying the garment for her and letting it fall free. My arms limply sank and I gasped as I saw more of her skin exposed. I couldn't help but stare at and appreciate her beauty. Anne was hardly offended, in fact, the woman seemed to enjoy the attention, as if this is what she was missing from King Philippe, as if this was what she had wanted all along.

As I admired her beauty, Anne managed to untie her corset all on her own, discarding the garment. Her body didn't change in the slightest, she had no need of a corset, her waist was beautifully narrow and her breasts were perfect, I could tell that even through her own chemise. I started growing nervous as Anne's fingers reached down to the hem of my only remaining top. I inhaled a shaky, nervous breath but a soft smile and a reassuring kiss from Anne pushed me further. I nodded to her and the Queen of France raised the garment higher and higher, her green eyes darting all around my bare torso as it revealed itself. I rose my arms to free the garment entirely and braced myself for ridicule, closing my eyes. I waited and I waited for Queen Anne to find a flaw, but no such announcement came, only the feeling of her putting her hand on my shoulder, then using her thumb to trace patterns between the freckles on my head rolled back, pleased at her touch, but that only gave Anne another opportunity. The French Queen leaned down and bit my neck, I moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure as she kissed over the bite mark, soothing the pain away. Anne evidently liked the sound she heard because her right hand reached up and cupped my breast, kneading at my nipple and bringing forth further depraved, naughty sounds of pleasure.

Anne leaned away, leaving me cold and lonely on the bed, I was about to complain when she silenced me but lifting up her chemise and tossing it away, leaving her bare chest for me to see. I reached up to her hips and slowly trailed my hands up her sides, both needing and hesitant. Eventually, my hands found their way up and cupped her breasts, feeling the weight of them, enjoying their shape, marveling at the softness. Anne purred in pleasure and leaned down to me for another kiss. I gladly reciprocated, but then, when she pulled away, she leaned forward, hovering her breasts over my face. I blushed, feeling the warmth off her chest rolling off and meeting my face. I glanced up to the Queen for permission, receiving a quick, almost desperate nod. I was uncertain, but I did the act which occurred to me, a primal, naturalistic, unmentionable act. My lips reached up and I sucked on her nipple, prodding at it with my tongue and lightly biting its base. Anne erupted with a cacophony of unrestricted pleasure, pushing me onward and telling me that I was doing the right thing. Eventually, I pulled away and did the same to her other nipple, Anne shook as the cold nipple was made warm again by the passionate heat of my mouth.

I kissed her between the breasts, my lips meeting where her heart was. My improvised action made Anne stop and smile for one moment before continuing downwards. I shivered with delight as her breasts dragged across mine, but Anne kept going, gliding across my pale stomach to the hem of my underwear. Anne locked eyes with me before leaning down, biting the lace and tugging ever so slightly. I spasmed and made an undignified noise of shock and pleasure. Anne giggled slightly before inserting two fingers at either end of my underwear, pulling them down. My breath quickened and my heart skipped a beat as Anne exhaled hot breath over the moist, red hair and the slick, pink lips below. Anne pulled the underwear free and let them fall to the floor, wet and immodest. Anne came back up and reached for my white stockings, but she did not pull them off entirely. The Queen merely pulled them down to just above my knees, exposing fresh skin for her greedy lips. Anne kissed all the way up my left thigh and then she turned to my right thigh, each kiss bringing her closer to my center. One last kiss to my right thigh and she settled, looking up to me from between my legs, I moaned just from seeing her in that position. I didn't know what she had planned next, but I knew I needed it. Anne looked at me for a long time but then, she turned away, going back to my left knee to kiss my thigh again, to tease me again, knowing I couldn't take it. I realized what she wanted and I gave her what she wanted immediately.

"My Queen...please... _please_..." I begged and Anne smirked, fulfilled. Her head reached down and she bit the skin just over my left hip bone, at the same time, her, left hand glided over my core. A finger ran across my wet lips and rubbed my clit. She bit and kissed at my hip bone, a bone which became that much more pronounced as my hips bucked and humped at her fingers, desperate for more contact, desperate for more stimulus. Anne obliged as one finger turned to two and my breath quickened, moans escaped my lips, and I shut my eyes, unable to focus them and just wanting to _feel_. Feel I did, I felt myself drawing closer and closer and time seemed to escape my entirely as I finally released, my body pulsing and spasming as wave after wave of pleasure escaped me. Soon, the climax was over, I felt my body practically melt into the sheets as my skin lit up with heat. The pleasure riding off, replaced with an oddly pleasant numbness. I laid there still, catching my breath as feeling slowly returned to my body, leaving my pelvis just a bit sore, but, again, the feeling was hardly unpleasant.

Sleep was calling me, but a sense of duty called first. My Queen did that to me, my Queen made me feel better than I have in my whole life, my Queen brought me glorious pleasure, now, I had to repay the favor. I was not as experienced as Anne, but she was a good teacher, and I had been paying attention. I rolled over her, kissing her again, enjoying the feeling of her lips on mine. As I broke away, Anne smiled lewdly and offered me her left hand. My eyes widened and I looked back at her before, uncertainly, licking and sucking at her fingers, tasting my own wetness. To my surprise, I liked it, I liked the bittersweet taste on her fingers, I liked the fact this taste was on her fingers, and, I got to thinking. If I liked my taste on her fingers, what did she taste like? I smirked, developing an idea to get one over Queen Anne. I may have been a virgin before this, but she gave me an excellent example and she gave me a properly lewd idea. I slid down her body, not daring to look into her eyes just yet, not wanting to spoil the surprise.

I took a deep breath to silence my nerves and doubts, I didn't care that I didn't know what I was doing, I would learn fast for my Queen. I pulled on the hem of her underwear and Anne rose her hips to let me free, exposing herself to me as the underwear slipped down her legs and off her feet. I inhaled sharply, breathing in the exotic smells of sex as I simply sat there for awhile, observing the trimmed blonde hair, shaped in a perfect tuft, and the greedy, soaking lips below. I gripped her legs with both hands, my palms riding the edge of her stockings, feeling both the lace and the hot, bare skin of the exposed part of her thighs. I unleashed that hot breath building in my system before finally stealing a glance at those green eyes of my Queen. Anne moaned in pleasure as the air ran across her delicate core and she realized what I intended to do next. I swallowed my doubts before reaching out with my tongue, licking up from the base of her lips to the apex of her clitoris. I heard the Queen of France scream my name and I quickened my pace, knowing that those lips never screamed Philippe's name like that, knowing that I was actually pleasing the Queen of France sexually. I licked and I licked, experimentally running my fingers across the bare part of Anne's thighs, in retrospect, wishing I pulled down her stockings like she did mine, if not removed them entirely, nevertheless, Anne hardly seemed to mind. I kept going, savoring her exotic flavors on my tongue - I was right, she really did taste better than I did, she tasted like a Queen should - eventually, Anne was satisfied. I felt her yell out and I glanced up to see her eyes rolled back, her body tensed as I kept licking, riding her through the orgasm, feeling the waves of pleasure pulsating through her body, knowing I caused that, knowing that I did what King Philippe X, the Sun King himself, could not.

I climbed back up the bed, relieved to see there wasn't any blood, and laid down next to Anne, feeling the Queen wrap her arms around me and throw the sheets over us. I followed her lead, hugging her in her sleep as we faced one another, feeling the allure of rest finally calling on the both of us, feeling I could accept now that my Queen was pleasured. I glanced at the crumpled up dress on the floor before closing my eyes and letting sleep take me. No, my mother would not be pleased at how I treated that dress, but right now, there was a beautiful woman in my arms, I was still giddy from my first intimate experience, and I had the warmth of her and the sheets putting me to sleep. I didn't care what my mother thought right now, I only cared about Anne and I, I only cared about her happiness. I fell asleep with a smile on my lips and happiness flowing through my body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing I liked to explore with this story when it wasn't my main project was to get better at writing period pieces and I hope that it shows in this chapter and all the next ones. If not, feel free to give me constructive criticism or advice, or just yell at me and call me a dumb-dumb head, whatever this story inspires in you.


	3. The Court of Versailles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and first half of chapter four are the final pre-written chapters. I finished chapter four and wrote chapter five in the lead up to this week when I decided to go ahead and post this story.

Act I.

The Shadow of The Sun King.

Chapter III.

The Court of Versailles.

* * *

"Oh Isabeau, you must admit that my husband's stories do not warrant that much attention. You already have him wrapped around your finger, no need to flatter him any further." an overweight noblewoman bickered with her husband's noticeably younger, thinner mistress, a mistress who was wearing a wedding ring no less - only in France - as I sat next to Queen Anne. Ostensibly, I was merely her confidante and favorite lady-in-waiting, but in reality, I was Anne's lover, ally, and assistant, helping her with the political side of things and giving the Queen a source of sanity and normalcy during these social interactions. We sat with a number of noblewomen - including my mother, who periodically glanced at me, but I tried not to meet her gaze - over tea, entertaining the high nobility of France. Gatherings such as this one of the ladies of Versailles were necessary to keep the nobility under control, after all, the whole point of the Chateau de Versailles was to drown the nobles in luxury and excess whilst King Philippe X and his bureaucracy truly rule the Kingdom.

"Don't blame me for your husband's infidelity, Countess Marielle, you're the one who pushed him away." Isabeau countered, the younger noblewoman fanning herself on the sofa as she went toe-to-toe with her lover's wife. I had not spoken as of yet, and I did find this whole ordeal somewhat ridiculous, but it was fascinating in a way. These women may not have much power or ambition, but their wit shows intelligence and cunning, intelligence and cunning which, with the right guidance, could be applied to greater, less trivial things. The negotiations with Earl Anglesey, for instance, was not all that dissimilar to this. This was not an arena for Queen Anne and I, sure, we had plenty of vulgar gossip of our own to share, but sapphic love was sinful and forbidden, even by Versailles' standards. We did not seem to be the only ones out of our element, as, in the corner of my right eye, I spotted a young brunette noblewoman, a girl who hadn't said a word and clearly did not want to be here, nevertheless, she didn't seem to be able to leave. I was curious about this noblewoman, but I didn't want to ask her in front of the whole group. Neither of us wanted to be the center of attention in a room full of noble harpies, ready to sink their claws into any woman willing to speak.

"Now, now ladies, we're forgetting our new guest." One of the lead hens, Duchess Catherine of Berry, the wife of my second cousin, turned her attention to me. Queen Anne offered me a brief look of sympathy and even my mother had the decency to shoot a nasty glare at Duchess Catherine "Tell me, Yolande, how is it being a young, unmarried noblewoman? Any men catching your eye, any suitors?"

"Now, now Catherine, Yolande has greater ambitions for a marriage than - " My mother began before Queen Anne cut her off, my lover and Queen coming to my rescue.

"Yolande has little concern for marriages at this point. She is my assistant, my lady-in-waiting, and my dear friend, serving the Queen of France is far greater than any marriage, whether it is with a French noble or abroad." Queen Anne explained, the blonde Polish woman speaking for perhaps the first time at this gathering, but instantly taking control of the situation regardless. The noblewoman, some merely out of authority, the rest, at least in part, due to respect for her, all quieted down and paid keen attention to Anne, even my mother did not dare resist. The Flemish redhead sat at attention, her eyes down and respectful, clearly put in her place by Anne. My mother wanted to better her station desperately, first she managed to go from a minor noblewoman in the Spanish Netherlands to a Duchess in France, living in the grand halls of Versailles, next, she wanted to marry me off, likely to a foreign Prince, but she knew she was not equal to the Queen of France and she never will be.

"Very well then," Duchess Catherine eventually backed down, quietly shifting over to the other silent young woman. I used the excuse to finally look over at her, seeing that she appeared to be French, her darker complexion meant that she was perhaps from the more southern regions of France - perhaps Aquitaine, Toulouse, or Provence. The woman wore a dark gold dress with some red trim, a dress nice enough to point towards a noble upbringing, yet I distinctly remember her not being present for the unveiling of the ladies where Anne selected me. Her complexion and her absence makes me think that she is a noblewoman from the south, likely on a visit to Versailles, forced to associate with women she didn't know, nor want to know. That didn't stop Catherine however, as the Duchess pressed on "Our guest from Poitou, Lady Alix de Lusignan, how about you, charming the Poitevin boys?"

"Had history gone slightly differently, I would be sitting in a Cypriot palace right now, perhaps more radically, I could be Princess of Jerusalem. I have no interest in petty nobles or sitting in someone else's excess." Alix bit back, clearly not happy about being spoken to, replying with a borderline unacceptable outburst. I raised my hand to my mouth, faking a gasp when, really, I was covering up a laugh. I wish I had the spine to yell at the Duchess of Berry the same way she did. Then again, I couldn't claim descent from the Kings of Jerusalem - the House d'Anjou, the original one, did claim Jerusalem, as well as Naples and Hungary, but I am a part of The House de Bourbon-Anjou, a cadet branch - the only thing I can claim is descent from the Duke of Anjou and, beyond that, some French Kings. The latter claim did not have much substance, given that women could not inherit in France. The English attempted to claim that French succession could be tracked through women, the result was a century long conflict that France woman, ironically, very much thanks to the actions of a woman, Jeanne d'Arc.

"Well, next thing we'll be hearing that Duchess Yvonne has a claim to the Spanish Throne," another noblewoman, Lady Emmanuelle, was the one to finally break the tension, doing so by shifting the focus onto my mother. Emmanuelle was mocking my mother's roots as a Spanish subject, bringing up the present crisis over the Spanish succession. I was more interested in this, hoping that this could serve as an avenue to discuss something greater than mere court gossip, however, perhaps symbolically of my life's ambitious, my mother put a swift end to that hope.

"You'd wish Emmanuelle, after all, your husband is attached to the Armee des Pyrenees." my mother shot back with a personal insult, squashing my hopes for a greater, more intelligent, more important discussion. Lady Emmanuelle's husband was indeed one of the few nobles still useful enough to justify his existence as a general, and the fact that he is assigned to the Armee des Pyrenees places him in the heart of the conflict against Spain, should things descend to that point. Her husband would either attack east from Perpignan or west of the mountains into Navarre, either way could prove quite dangerous should Spain side against us, all of this is assuming that France and Austria fail to reach an agreement over Spain. Then, of course, the English and the Dutch would weigh in, the two being great powers in western Europe, united in personal union no less, which is why King Philippe X negotiated endlessly with Earl Anglesey. The Netherlands are eager to protect their independence and the English do not want to be outmatched by a combined Spain and France after spending so much time fighting one or the other.

"Well, my ladies, this conversation has truly been enlightening, but I must admit I find myself exhausted. I must retire to my apartments, help me there Yolande." Queen Anne finally deemed that we spent a sufficient amount of time here, thus, she rose to her feet, feigning exhaustion. I blushed as I realized she was using her "exhaustion" as an excuse to lean on me. I held Queen Anne and led her off in the direction of her rooms, followed by a handful of faceless maids tending to us. The noblewomen hardly seemed to notice that I was helping Anne rather than any of our waiting attendants, or, if they did, they didn't care. I certainly didn't mind, feeling the Queen so close to me, so vulnerable - even if she was only feigning it - filled me inappropriate thoughts. I knew the skin beneath that dress, I knew how those slightly parted lips felt against my own, and I even knew Anne's most intimate, private areas.

"Goodbye Yolande," my mother told me, flashing a surprisingly genuine smile. My mother may have had her own plans for me, but with Queen Anne taking charge of my destiny and leading me down a path I prefer, I wasn't as angry about what she wanted for me. Yvonne is not necessarily the perfect mother, but she is mine, therefore, the least I can do is return her common courtesy.

"Goodbye mother," I replied before leading Anne out of the room, feeling her lips collide against mine as soon as the doors were closed. An all too brief moment in the empty corridor before returning to a more chaste position as our forgotten attendants awkwardly reopened the doors behind us, stepping through. I didn't belong with the noblewomen, that much was clear, but they were smart and clever in their own ways, I could respect that, and I could certainly respect my mother, as different as we are. That being said, nothing in Versailles compares to Queen Anne, she is a fountain of untapped potential, the woman who could propel King Philippe's reign into a greatness unseen since the peak of The Roman Empire.

* * *

I walked through the halls of Versailles alone, somewhat bored as Queen Anne was occupied with the King, waving off the troops that arrived for the parade the other day. I wasn't sure what I was to do, as, immediately afterwards, King Philippe X was scheduled to meet with the colonial governors - Queen Anne and I made it a goal of ours to fight hard to get into that meeting, but the King only allowed her there, reasoning that I was merely an assistant, unneeded given that Anne herself would only be present as Philippe's silent and obedient wife - meaning I had the most free time on my hands since becoming Anne's companion. I started walking out of the Palace and towards the gardens, grabbing a sun umbrella for my pale skin on the way.

"The Mississippi is the artery of the colony, that has irrigated plantations near Nouvelle Orleans and allowed for easier transport, but it is a large inland colony. Saint Louis and other settlements up river simply cannot draw settlers in the way our colonies on the Saint Lawrence do, let alone the English colonies along the coast. We may claim the interior of North America but, without allying with the native heathens, we don't have a way to actually make that claim substantial." I listened in, curious, as an elderly man, seemingly the Governor of Louisiana, spoke to my uncle, the Count of Auvergne. The Governor seemed nervous and the Count was helping him figure out how to phrase this to the King. War with England was always possible, especially now with King Mauritz planning on uniting England and The Netherlands, and that meant that King Philippe would not be happy to see France's colonies failing to match up to England's. From what I heard in that speech, I wasn't sure if even the Count, the same man who was tasked with working over Earl Anglesey, could spin that in Louisiana's favor, especially when King Philippe could practically smell my uncle's fingerprints all over a scheme.

"Perhaps there could be ways to make the colony more valuable." I interjected, involving myself in the conversation, feeling confidant knowing that Queen Anne would protect me from the consequences should I make a political faux pas...which I may have done already "My apologies Governor, my name is Yolande d'Anjou, confidante of Queen Anne. The two of us have been looking for ways to improve France, and I believe I may have some ideas that could be beneficial for our colony in Louisiana. If I may, I would like to share them with you."

"She is my niece, Governor, I trust her." my uncle vouched for me, the Governor sighed but nodded, allowing me to make my case. The fact that the Governor was already skeptical did not bode well for my chances, but I do suppose it was understandable. After sitting around with those noblewomen yesterday, I had to admit that the Governor probably did not expect much from me, thinking I was nothing more than yet another one of those gossiping hens. I decided to push through regardless, possessing a few valuable plans for our colonies in North America.

"You mentioned our primary water ways in North America, the Saint Lawrence in Nouvelle-France and the Mississippi in your Louisiana. The tributaries of the Mississippi could be connected to the Great Lakes through a canal. This canal would allow for French ships to patrol all the way from Nouvelle Orleans up the Mississippi River, through the lakes, and then into the Saint Lawrence River and out to the Atlantic. You also mentioned the southern lands being home to plantations, but what of the northern ones? The plains of North America could become a breadbasket, feeding France in famine and, in times of good harvest, the crops could feed our slave plantations near Nouvelle Orleans and in the Caribbean. As for settling the lands, in addition to providing greater incentives for Frenchmen, perhaps we could appeal to English Catholics, allowing them to settle in Louisiana." I explained, presenting three of my more thought-out ideas. The canal, creating a vast waterway across French North America, would allow us significantly more control over the great rivers, especially as our ships will be able to enter the Gulf of Saint Lawrence and reach outer rivers such as the Missouri and the Ohio without sailing all the way south and around Florida. The crops, meanwhile, could help reduce both French famines and our dependence on The Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth for grain, a problem Queen Anne and I were discussing from the beginning. English settlers, however, was a more complex and controversial matter, but one I feel may be the key to all this.

The Kingdom of England is a difficult place for Catholics, with Protestants dominant, even in Ireland, a bastion of Catholicism, English Protestants control the land and resources to an unprecedented degree. This is combined with the succession laws of England, where the eldest son gets everything, meaning younger sons are much more likely to want to go to the colonies than in France, where succession laws are more likely to divide up estates. This means that English Catholics may be a gold mine of settlers for Louisiana, settlers which will speak French in official settings and pay taxes to the French King, otherwise able to live whatever lifestyle an English Catholic in a French colony in North America is to live. The drawbacks, however, are that this would be introducing a foreign and disloyal force to our colonies, that England may see this as a provocation, an attempt to turn English Catholics against the crown, which admittedly is in character for France following the Jacobite business not too long ago, and that the English Catholics may not even be enticed by this offer. These Englishmen may be satisfied with the conditions of a distant colony whose leaders are disinterested in religious unity.

"My apologies Lady Yolande, but I do not think your plans will be enough for King Philippe. He will see the canal as a waste of resources, he will dismiss the crops as requiring too many settlers and farmers, and if your idea is to suggest that Englishmen fill these roles, well...I fear we may have nothing to present to our King. I must admit, Philippe has wanted me gone from my post for some time now, unsatisfied with my performance compared to our enemies across the Channel." the Governor admitted, his tone clearly defeatist. The man hardly seemed to even really think about my ideas, listening to them, but not really thinking about them. The man already believes that King Philippe X will dismiss him from his post. That belief is, very likely, the only reason the man was willing to listen to me. I wondered what he truly wished to accomplish with the Count of Auvergne, given that the Governor seemed to have already accepted his fate. He will be cast out and he will struggle to find employment again, the government wanting nothing to do with a man whose already failed King Philippe. This was unfortunate, nevertheless, my ideas weren't immediately dismissed, perhaps that meant that they had some merit to them after all. The canal may be too expensive and too resource heavy after all, but the idea itself may be sound. The crop idea may require more settlers and farmers than we have available, but it may be worth it, given that the Plains could feed the rest of The Kingdom of France. The English settlers, meanwhile, were still an option, even if King Philippe was unlikely to accept that. My ideas are not perfect, but they have a certain logic to them, that may bring me somewhere.

"You're a bright one, my little Yolande, but I fear that this isn't the time to propose radical and expensive new ideas to King Philippe." the Count of Auvergne wanted to be supportive. My uncle, while not a perfect man, did see more in me than my father did, he realized I had more potential than most women in Versailles. Unfortunately, he was a mere Count in France in an age where nobility meant next to nothing. My uncle has never set foot in Auvergne, I'm not even sure if he's spent any significant amount of time in the southern central part of France, he had no power there, all his title meant was that he had some money, an impressive residence in Paris, and rooms here at Versailles. The actual authority in Auvergne rested with Philippe's bureaucrats.

"Well, Lady Yolande, Count Louis, my hour of reckoning is upon me. I must meet with the King." the Governor left with a solemn bow, clearly dreading the upcoming meeting. I didn't think that Queen Anne would stay quite as silent at that meeting as her husband intended, with any luck, she'll have more luck applying our ideas to Louisiana than I did with the Governor himself. The fact is, France can do better as a colonial power, the problems are not with the Governors, the problem is with actually drawing people out of France and to the colonies. France claims much of the interior of North America, at the same time, France has one of the highest populations in Europe, having survived the Thirty Years' War better than most. Our troops were involved and they needed to be fed and supplied, leading to famine and economic turmoil, but that is nothing compared to the utter devastation seen in parts of Germany and Bohemia. That historical advantage can be used to fuel our colonies, which shall then provide France with furs, timber, tobacco, perhaps precious minerals, and more taxable subjects.

"Thank you, uncle," I thanked the Count of Auvergne for his earlier compliment before continuing my walk to the gardens. Jacques de Bourbon-Anjou was a kind man, if a known schmoozer, I wondered where his skills could have gotten him if he was actually the Count of Auvergne, holding power as a French vassal in the Middle Ages, perhaps he could even go off on a crusade, a glorious battle against the Seljuk Turks, the Fatimid Caliphate, or the Ayyubid Sultanate of Saladin, one where French, English, and Austrian soldiers would fight side by side. That was a long time ago, now, it was more likely that the French would ally with The Ottomans against Austria, allowing us to attack The Holy Roman Empire while the Turks strike into Hungary and Croatia. I understand that things change, 1699 years ago, we would be freshly conquered Celts, now under Roman rule, all while a baby was born in the Holy Land who would become Jesus Christ, the cornerstone of Christianity and, in turn, the cornerstone of The Kingdom of France. That didn't mean I liked the current situation, I mean, King Philippe X wants to put a Bourbon on the Spanish throne, but how will he be able to reconcile his ambitions for Spain with his alliance with the Turks? The Spaniards and The Ottomans have been rivals in the Mediterranean for centuries, that legacy won't go away simply because of a Bourbon replacing a Habsburg in Madrid.

I walked out to the gardens and, eventually, I found Alix de Lusignan, the brunette woman sitting alone on a bench in the shade of a statue. The titular Princess of Cyprus and Jerusalem seemed more comfortable here than she had with the noblewoman, but I could tell that she was bored - why wouldn't she be? She was all alone in Versailles, clearly more educated and historically minded than the typical noblewomen here, not fitting in - perhaps I could be the solution to that. I was not a typical noblewoman either, though unlike her, I had the protection of Queen Anne. I could not offer her the same privileges I had, but I could at very least offer her my friendship. This would also cure my own boredom, given that I hadn't been able to attend the meetings over the French colonies in North America. I approached her but did not sit down yet, asking permission would leave a far better first impression than if I merely sat down and tried to strike up a conversation, not caring whether or not such a thing was actually welcome.

"Lady Alix, may I have a seat?" I asked, still holding the umbrella over my head, not wishing to let the French summer sun burn my skin. The brunette looked up at me, her eyes suspicious as she looked me from head to toe, as if she was going to find something to dismiss me. Try as she might, the would-be Princess could not find any fault, any reason to say no. I had to wonder if she remembered me from the gathering of noblewomen - perhaps she remembered that Queen Anne and I were nowhere near as vicious and vain as the typical Versailles noblewomen. The woman sighed before scooting over and wordlessly giving me permission to sit down, dispensing with the usual formality seen between noblewomen. I didn't mind, she and I were both Ladies, we were of equal rank, both descended from Kings - I perhaps more recently from the Kings of France, her from the Medieval Kings of France and later Cyprus - yet neither of us cared about protocol right now. We were just two bored, potentially like-minded women in the gardens of the Chateau de Versailles.

"Yolande d'Anjou, aide to the Queen, correct?" Lady Alix eventually asked, deciding that we would a discussion after all, not that I was complaining. I nodded in the affirmative, glad that she noticed me enough to remember me "I don't know why either you or Queen Anne were at the meeting, neither of you belonged there. It was clear you two had no interest in petty gossip or trading wit. The only reason I was there is because of my father's petty debts and his dishonorable methods. He wanted me to win over the noblewomen of Versailles to help him into their husbands' pockets. I don't suppose you have a rich spouse whose willing to pay off the debts of a man who isn't really a Prince, yet insists on living like one."

"I am unmarried," I admitted after the two of us shared a laugh at her father's debts. I could relate, after all, the only thing greater that Versailles itself is the debts there - from nobles buying Indian textiles, Chinese porcelain, and other exotic goods they couldn't afford - not to mention the royal debts. King Philippe has been involved in a number of increasingly expensive wars, not to mention building Versailles itself. All of this has proven to be an immense drain on the French coffers. This is one of the reasons why Queen Anne and I want to increase the value of our colonies in Louisiana and Canada. I had ambitions of my own, wishing to do my part improving and expanding France, wishing to become great in my own right rather than merely as someone's wife. I didn't want to be married, I knew that no man could love me the way that Anne loved me, and I certainly didn't want to be married to the kind of men we see at Versailles. I hardly wanted to see my name dragged through the mud because I was married to a husband with embarrassing debts.

"As am I. My father would rather fill a Cabinet of Curiosities than pay my dowry. Not that I want to get married anyway," Alix complained before quietly admitting the latter part, sharing a secret. I was surprised, I didn't think that women like Anne and I were common enough that I would come across another so quickly, but the way she said it and the queer look in her eyes pointed to that. The titular Princess of Cyprus - who in turn was also Princess of Jerusalem and the Princess of Armenia, due to the brief peak of the House de Lusignan in the Middle Ages - was a woman like us, a lesbian. She was smart, she was strong-willed, and we had something in common...perhaps we could be friends. She was all alone in Versailles, uninterested in the other noblewomen, and, after all the time we spent together, I was lonely without Anne. A friendship with a like-minded woman could go a long way.

"My problems lie mainly with my mother. She was a mere Lady in Flanders, an irrelevant noble in the Spanish Netherlands, but then she married my father, the Duke of Anjou. She has already gone a long way, becoming a Duchess at Versailles, the envy of the world, but she wants to go one step further. My mother would want nothing more than to marry me off to a foreign Prince and live vicariously through me. As if I am nothing more than a vessel to give her status and royal grandchildren. She has no pride in France, she would probably marry me off to a Protestant presented the opportunity." I ranted, loving the feeling of having someone to rant to, someone who I can tell my deepest concerns and worries to. I want to be that way with Anne as well, but there is a certain concern there. Queen Anne is the one allowing me to remain an unmarried woman, she is the one allowing me all these new opportunities and privileges, therefore, I'm scared that, should I sound ungrateful with her, it may jeopardize the beautiful thing we've established together. I don't believe that Anne would actually do such a thing, after all, she approached me as her lover, but I cannot help but be worried.

"We are perfectly adult women, we think for ourselves, we have our own goals and aspirations, why must our parents ruin our lives? My father is just the latest line in centuries of failures, we were crusaders and Kings once, reigning in Jerusalem, Cyprus, and Armenia-Cilicia, ever since then, we have been in perpetual decline. Now, here I am, seemingly the only one wishing to change that, and no one wants to take me seriously because I'm a woman. I am simply expected to get married and give birth to someone else's children. They'll inherit my husband's titles, they'll take his dynastic name, and they'll be raised by nurses and maids. I am expected to give birth and I don't even get the luxury of being a proper mother." Alix complained, sharing her own concerns and ideals. I had to agree with her, it is 1699, a new century is almost upon us, is it not time to let us be more than mere vessels for heirs? A woman is Queen of England, Scotland, and Ireland, why could one not be Queen of France or, at very least, Queen of Cyprus? The Ottomans may be an ally of France - more an ally of convenience against the Habsburgs than one we actually value and respect - but surely even the French would prefer a Christian Cyprus under a woman than a Muslim Cyprus under a man. Anne, a brilliant woman and one eager to rule, is surely more qualified to rule France than any of Philippe's actual descendants.

In this wonderful fantasy, Anne could have France, the envy of the world, and Alix could have Cyprus, a strategic island perfect for trade and pilgrimages to the holy land, but what would I have? I was, albeit distantly, descended from Philippe's predecessors, so perhaps I could be Anne's heiress, her bending the line of succession for me. Angevin dynasties have reigned all over Europe - the Plantagenet dynasty reigned over England and, unsuccessfully, attempted to claim France, the House d'Anjou reigned in Hungary and Naples, as well as claiming Jerusalem, but neither of these were the House de Bourbon-Anjou. Nevertheless, these were still entertaining dreams. Perhaps Naples would rather be ruled by an Angevin noblewoman than a Spanish Viceroy and I could establish the House de Bourbon-Anjou as a true, royal dynasty. Perhaps I could take advantage of the increasingly unpopularity of the Habsburgs in Hungary, establishing myself in the long dormant Kingdom. Reigning in the east would be an interesting and exotic experience. Unfortunately, however, unlike Alix or Anne, I had no Kingdom to claim as my own. I know that Alix will never really rule Cyprus and Anne will never really rule France - though it is technically possible the Sejm could elect her King of Poland due to the complex and strange Elective Monarchy of The Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth - but I still wish I had my own Kingdom to claim. I may never be a Queen, but that didn't mean that I didn't want to pretend to be one, something which an actual claim would make easier.

"We are quite alike Alix. I would very much like you as a friend." I admitted, a smile on my face. Anne was lovely, brilliant, and made me feel things I never even imagined, but as lovely as all that is, our relationship is secret. In public, I can only appear as her subservient noblewoman assistant, all the affection, the love, and the honesty of our relationship was hidden behind closed doors and deep secrets. A friendship with Alix, while no doubt unpopular with those noble hens like Isabeau, Marielle, Emanuelle, and especially Duchess Catherine of Berry, could at least be authentic. The only thing we would have to hide is our mutual sexuality, though that wouldn't even come up in conversation that often. I would have something to do when Anne is occupied with the King, meanwhile, Alix would have someone to talk to and spend her time with during her stay at Versailles.

"I have a feeling you'll actually manage to make this stay tolerable." Alix smiled and rested her hand on mine platonically. I reached a new understanding with the Cypriot Princess who wasn't really a Princess, I now have a new friend and a wonderful new mind to prod. Alix, much like Anne and I, is dissatisfied with her station, she knows she could be doing more for France, she knows that, if things were different, she could be ruling her very own state. The Kingdom of Jerusalem and the later Kingdom of Cyprus allowed for cognatic inheritance, meaning women could reign - in fact, the House de Lusignan came to rule Jerusalem by marrying Jerusalemite Princesses - so, Alix, who lacks male siblings, would actually be a Crown Princess. Unfortunately for her, history was not kind to the House de Lusignan. Jerusalem was lost in the Third Crusade and the Lusignan dynasty was compensated with Cyprus, courtesy of Richard the Lionheart. The benevolence of the English, however, didn't last, as they were soon distracted by events in England and France. This left the Cypriots isolated, leading to them being caught between the Mamluks of Egypt, the Ottomans, and the Venetians, the latter of which would eventually conquer the island. The House de Lusignan, ever since, have been left to try maintain their possessions in Poitou, their crusader possessions a relic of the distant past.

* * *

"So, how was your day?" an exhausted Queen Anne asked as she closed the doors into Princess Isabelle's - well, now my - apartments. She practically collapsed onto the couch I was sitting on, only to sigh in comfortable relief as I wrapped my arms around her. I have her a quick kiss and heard her murmur something in Polish before I finally answered her question. I was pleased with myself, I finally managed to stifle the French Queen enough that she actually spoke in her native Polish, if only for the shortest of moments.

"It would have been better with you," I said with a smirk before kissing her briefly once again, I've discovered something interesting about my relationship with Anne. In public, she has all the power, while here, in private, it feels like she only leads because she has more experience than I do. I could kiss her whenever I wanted, I didn't need to wait for her to kiss me. We were almost equals here, the only thing holding us back is that I've never made love before, let alone to a woman. Pleased in our short term equality, I continued on "Nevertheless, I made a new friend. Alix de Lusignan, the brunette we saw at the tea party with the noblewomen. How about you, how did the meeting with the colonial governors go?"

"Not very well. King Philippe expects results at minimal investments and effort, as if he would want a colonial empire to appear out of thin air. The Governor of Louisiana has been dismissed with no replacement named at the time. It's just frustrating, Philippe has strengthened France, expanded our borders into Lorraine, and now is trying to secure the entire Spanish Empire for the House de Bourbon, but it's like he has no idea how to manage our own colonial Empire. The English have twice the number of colonists we do in North America in half the land, meanwhile, everything south and west of Nouvelle-Orleans belongs to Spain with the sole exception of Brazil, which fills Portuguese coffers with sugar profits. I wish he would let me play a part here, let us play a part." Anne lamented, letting all her frustration and exhaustion out, purging herself of unhappiness.

"I know, I am frustrated too. I talked with the governor before he entered the meeting. I shared with him the kinds of things we talked about, our grand and ambitious ideas, our plans to breath life into our colonial Empire, our plots to not jump profit from Louisiana and Canada, but to leap ahead of the English and Spanish, but he was a defeatist from the very beginning. However, he admitted my ideas had a certain logic to them while King Philippe allowed you to attend this meeting. This is not perfect, but this is progress." I assured her, we were indeed making progress. We may not have succeeded with the Earl of Anglesey, but King Philippe got no further in weeks than we did in one day, in the process, we managed to see through a Dutch scheme to take England while leaving us to wage war against the Austrians. We may not have been able to save the Governor of Louisiana, but we were in a position to try. Queen Anne and I still don't have all that much real power, but, slowly, we are gaining more and King Philippe X is beginning to notice.

Anne breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against me on this little couch, laying on my stomach and looking up to me while I brushed her blonde hair. My blue eyes looked down into her green eyes, I smiled, I was looking down on a Queen. I was a mere noblewoman, the daughter of a Duke, but a noblewoman nonetheless, yet here, I was the equal to a Queen. I may not have had historic claims like Alix or was already a Queen-Consort like Anne, but that didn't matter when I was here, cradling royal perfection in my hands. I couldn't help but think of what could happen to us - what if Anne's father died and she was elected King of Poland? Would she take me with her? I never imagined myself abandoning my beloved France for a place like Poland - I was taught that Poland, while large, was a backwards and rural country dominated by its disloyal nobility - but I trusted Anne. I would like to think that, for her, I would go. I loved France, I really did, but as I look into those green eyes framed in pale skin and flowing blonde hair, I think I love Anne more.

"What are you thinking about?" Anne teased me with a smile as she reached up and tucked my red hair behind my ear. My pale complexion and fiery hair was not typically French, but that never seemed to bother the Queen, in fact, I think she was drawn to me more because of it. Anne's complexion was fairly foreign as well, she was nearly as pale as I was, her blonde hair, while not unheard of in France, was hardly the most common shade, and the green eyes were also rarer than brown. She was a foreign woman - hardly a rare thing for Queens, after all, a marriage with a foreign family is a wonderful foundation for an alliance - but she flourished in France nonetheless, though I suspect that she would flourish to the best of her abilities regardless of where she was. Queen Anne would be just as impressive in Poland as Princess Anna Maria Teofila Sobieska or as an ambitious consort in a German state, but here she is, in France, the greatest country in the world, ready to go above and beyond her duties to achieve greatness. I was thankful for the opportunity to be alongside her and I was just as thankful that she enlightened me that women could be together. I loved Anne, I was happier with her than I could ever be with any man, secret or not.

"I'm thinking that I might just love you more than France," I admitted before giggling and reaching down to give her another kiss, feeling her reciprocate and feel my body through the fabric of my dress. The kissing and the groping may have gone somewhere, we may have made love once again, however, we were both tired and exhausted after a long and busy day trying to gain power and influence. Eventually, love and lust were overpowered by exhaustion and mere relaxation, I sunk back into the couch as Anne remained laying in my lap, her eyes fluttering half-closed and the two of us remaining in complete and utter comfort. This was a womanly comfort - soft, chaste, and wholesome - I had to wonder, how could this possibly be considered sinful? Anne and I are loyal Catholics, as French nobility should be, therefore, I don't want to question what is and what is not a sin, but who are we hurting? I suppose one could argue that we are hurting King Philippe, however, the man already has his heirs, Anne still did her wifely duties and slept with him, and Philippe has a number of mistresses of his own. On top of all that, we are supporting Philippe X by doing what we can to improve France, enrich the colonies, and allow for Bourbon succession in troubled Spain.

"I know I love you more than France. The greatest, largest, and most powerful country in the world, yet here we are, two women who wish to help the French, wish to improve the country, but Philippe barely lets us do anything. He has heirs, grandchildren even, why did he even marry me if he doesn't want me to actually give me any duties or privileges as Queen? Versailles is lovely, France is strong, but I cannot actually do anything here. All the while, at home, the Duke of Saxony bribes Magnate after Magnate, I could be there, fighting to replace my father and keep the Saxons at bay, instead, I am here in France doing nothing. I try and I try but Philippe is obsessed with singular and absolute power. I am not an usurper, I just want to be able to do as much for France as my husband's bureaucrats. I want to serve this country, but France won't even let me do that." Anne ranted, letting out all her frustrations and worries. I realized something when Anne began - she trusted me, she truly did, her words were borderline treasonous, far from how a wife is expected to talk about her husband - every promise of love, every time she said we were equals, she meant it. I only loved her more now, all my anxieties and lingering worries of the inequality of this relationship were erased. At the same time, however, my heart broke. My heart broke because the woman I loved was unhappy, she didn't care if she was in Poland, France, or anywhere else, what she cared about was what she could do, and, as Queen-consort of France, she was finding her duties extremely limited.

"We'll find ourselves stronger in the end than we started, I promise. I know we haven't been able to accomplish anything today, but there are many, many more days to come, especially with the Spanish succession crisis in the near future." I assured her. Philippe wanted a Bourbon on a Spanish throne, the Habsburgs, naturally, wanted one of their own to inherit their Spanish branch's possessions, this means that, even if war is avoided, Versailles will be quite busy in the near future. We did not manage to win over the Earl of Anglesey, meaning that we will need to negotiate with the English and Dutch once again, finding a way to pacify them, preferably without allowing Mauritz to run away with a union between the Dutch Republic and the Kingdoms of England, Scotland, and Ireland. We will try to negotiate with the Austrians, after all, finding a solution without war would be preferable, King Philippe's reign has not been a peaceful one. There is also the complex matter of Spain itself, the Kingdom of Spain is not as united as the name would imply, in reality, it is a composite monarchy include the Crown of Castile, the Crown of Aragon - including the Kingdom of Naples, the Kingdom of Sicily, Sardinia, and Corsica - and Imperial territories in the form of the Spanish Netherlands and the Duchy of Milan. The cortes of Castile and the corts of Aragon would have to be consulted at minimum, as Spain is not entirely absolutist yet. All these negotiations, along with ordinary rulership, means that, most likely, Anne and I will be able to get ourselves in a position negotiating once again, just like we did with the Earl of Anglesey.

"Thank you, Yolande," Anne admitted before reluctantly getting up, allowing the two of us to head over to bed, quickly falling asleep. I didn't think that Queen Anne was entirely convinced, but at this point, she was too tired to argue, she just wanted to be comforted and loved. I did think that things would be better though, we just need to wait, slowly gaining more and more duties and, eventually, we will have what we want. One day, perhaps not as soon as we would like, but one day nonetheless, we will be powerful and influential figures in Versailles. Perhaps, when the Dauphin inherits France, we can gain more power then, helping him fill the massive void left behind by France's first absolutist. That could be an excellent opportunity, though again, neither of us want to wait that long. In any case, Anne and I drifted off to sleep, two women hungry for greatness, wishing and wanting for more.

* * *

"The Latins would largely be confined to their castles and harbors, but the hold over Cyprus was manageable, at least in terms of internal politics. The external pressure from the Turks, the Mamluks, and the Venetians is what brought down Cyprus and the rest of Latin Greece." Alix explained as the two of us walked through the gardens of Versailles the next day, discussing the lands her family once ruled. The Fourth Crusade took Constantinople and set up a Catholic presence in Greece, with states such as the Duchy of Athens, the Duchy of the Archipelago in Naxos, the Knights of Rhodes, the County Palatine of Cephalonia and Zakynthos, and the short lived Latin Empire itself joining the existing Crusader Kingdom of Cyprus as a collection of states called Latin Greece. The only ones which survive today are the Knights, which have since moved to the island of Malta, losing Rhodes to the Turks. The Ottomans ended up with the majority of Latin Greece, though much of it ended up in Venetian hands prior to the Turkish conquest. The collection of Italian, French, and Aragonese ruled states in the east came to an end, but their legacy is very much still alive, as Alix de Lusignan proves. The would-be Queen of Jerusalem, Cyprus, and Armenia is an interesting and ambitious woman, we were quickly forming a strong friendship. I was happy to be with her, her friendship was a welcome distraction given the...less than pleasant circumstances.

King Philippe had, rather arbitrarily, called Anne to his chambers, evidently consumed with midday lust and wanting his wife rather than any of his mistresses. I knew from the beginning that this was all just a secret affair, but it heart me knowing that Philippe was having his way with Anne in broad daylight. I hated the fact that the Polish Princess and French Queen had to pretend to like it to remain in her place in Versailles. I hated the fact that I couldn't do anything to stop it, even if I was willing to reveal our relationship and love, Philippe wouldn't care or listen, he's the absolute monarch of France and I'm a mere noblewoman his wife decided to favor. I hated the fact that Anne would never really be mine, her husband had the true claim to her, I could only pick up the shattered pieces and try to built Anne back up. Knowing all this, I can understand why Anne so quickly and decisively chose to begin this affair with me, if I find the idea of Philippe over her thrusting into her so disgusting, Anne no doubt finds it much, much more disgusting. There is nothing we can do though, she is the Queen and that is one of her duties. Perhaps by being a loyal wife, Anne can convince her husband to give us more power and duty in Versailles, but even that didn't seem like that much of a silver lining. Overall, this whole situation was tragic and disappointing, but at least I had a friend like Alix to see me through.

"Yet now, the Mamluks have been completely absorbed by the Ottomans for nearly two centuries and the Venetians have been forced out of Greece." I lamented, the three way struggle over the eastern Mediterranean had ended in total Ottoman victory. Latin Greece fell piece by piece in the 15th century, the Mamluks were completely destroyed in the early 16th century, giving Syria and Egypt to the Turks, and, at one point, the Turks were able to threaten Vienna before finally being pushed back by the combined efforts of the Habsburgs, the Poles, the Russians, Venice, and a variety of other minor powers. I understand that the Turks serve as a way for the French to encircle the Habsburgs, but it never felt right to me. If the Ottomans were to conquer Austria, they wouldn't just stop, our allies in Bavaria would be attacked next, the Spanish territories in the Mediterranean that we are trying to put under Bourbon control would be targeted, perhaps even France itself would be attacked by the Ottomans one day. Now, I acknowledge that the Turks actually being successful at all this is rather fantastical, especially now that they've been pushed back from Hungary, but still, I don't feel like the Ottomans are really our allies.

"Now, the Venetians would disagree with that, after all, they have just recovered Morea from the Turks in the last war." Alix brought up, referring to the fact that the Venetians have conquered the peninsula in Greece. Morea is a large peninsula and I'm sure their accomplishments look impressive on the map, but Venice is not the force that it once was. The way of fighting war has fundamentally changed, a strong navy is no longer enough to win wars. King Philippe has had to raise armies of over one hundred thousand men in his previous wars, and that is spread all across mighty France - the Venetians simply do not have the men to match up with modern warfare - and, all the while, military technology has been advancing at an expensive rate. Pikes are virtually extinct nowadays, replaced by plug bayonets, but now, a socket a bayonet allows for troops to use bayonets without compromising their ability to fire their muskets. Muskets themselves are now evolving into flintlocks, meaning an expensive rearmament is being undertaken in France. This is difficult for King Philippe as he is dealing with a failing economy, poor harvests, and, all the while, is pressed for time as he has to do all this in time to press Bourbon claims for Spain.

"Unless the Venetians manage to resurrect the military spirit of Sparta, I suspect Morea will prove more trouble than it s worth. The Ottomans will simply wait until Venice's allies are distracted and then they will retake Morea." I replied, voicing my pessimism. I do wish that the Venetians will prove my wrong, but with war between France and the Habsburgs looking likely and tensions growing in the Baltic - Russia and Poland-Lithuania, along with Denmark, seem to be on course for war against the Swedes - the Holy League seems to be a thing of the past. More pressing concerns over Spain and over the Baltic will leave Venice isolated and allow the Turks to reclaim the Peloponnese with minimal effort.

"Well, well, it seems that our two newest women of court have become fast friends." I wanted to squirm as I realized Alix and I had walked right into a little pavilion in the gardens of Versailles where Duchess Catherine and a few of her hens - Countess Marielle and Lady Emmanuelle - were sitting and gossiping. Alix and I wanted nothing to do with this, but now, we wandered in here and become the victims of their gossip. I didn't have Queen Anne with me so I didn't quite have to hold my tongue, but I still had to be careful and proper - whether or not Anne is here, as her aide, my actions are representative of her - I had to be diplomatic with these vicious women. They had a certain intelligence and wit to them, but they had no ambition, no purpose, I wanted to do more for the French court, because of those differences, we don't like each other, but there is protocol and etiquette to Versailles.

"Of course, Duchess Berry, we were just walking through the gardens, would you like to join us?" I asked her, maneuvering the situation so that she was the one declining. I knew that Duchess Catherine would rather sit here, in the shade, and dominate her subservient, cackling sycophantic lesser noblewomen, than walk with us and discuss politics. I made her politely decline and allowed the two of us to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Four and five up next.


	4. The House de Bourbon-Anjou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next two chapters are rather Versailles heavy, I guess I hadn't realized that while writing them, but I suppose it makes sense. What do I mean by that? Read and find out.

Act I.

The Shadow of The Sun-King.

Chapter IV.

The House de Bourbon-Anjou.

* * *

"How has your arrangement with the Queen treated you?" my father, Duke Louis Joseph of Anjou asked as the two of us drank tea in my tea room, my father clearly impressed at my now royal quarters. We were descended from royalty, after all, Louis Joseph's father, Prince Louis, was a son of King Philippe VIII - via his wife, Maria Josefina of Spain - who named him Duke of Anjou, but not quite like this. These were the chambers of a true Princess, the daughter of Philippe X prior to her marriage, but that very arrangement with Queen Anne put me here. My father was a mere Duke, grandson of a long dead King, and my mother was a Flemish noblewoman, I shouldn't have royal apartments, not like this anyway, but now, I was the lover of the French Queen. I may not have much royal blood, but as I lay in this luxurious room in Versailles, feeling the tongue of a Sobieski Princess on my most intimate of areas, I feeling like I'm pulsing with royalty. I don't belong with the likes of Queen Anne or Alix de Lusignan with her Cypriot links, yet here I am, her lover and her friend.

"Better than I could have possibly imagined father, she and I trust each other with everything. Together, we've done more for King Philippe X than any other women in France and we've only just begun. We have plans for strengthening her native Poland as a counterbalance for Austria, we wish to grow the colonies to be competitive with our English and Spanish counterparts, and, speaking of Spain, we're doing our part to put a Bourbon on the Spanish throne." I explained, excited about the political implications, hoping that, if nothing else, my father would appreciate them more than my mother did, but alas, that didn't seem to be the case. Louis Joseph did not seem to be much more interested in the political side of this arrangement as the potential of marriage. I suspected that things would be quite different if I were a son, perhaps then I could even have been a minister for Philippe, however, I couldn't say that I wanted that. First of all, Anne wouldn't be my lover if I was a man, second of all, if I attempted to befriend Anne regardless, Philippe would likely suspect I was her lover anyway. Lesbianism, as taboo as it is, at least has the advantage of being easily disguised as a friendship. Anne and I only need to hide kisses, intimate touches, and sexual behavior. We can still be close, we can still talk to each other, and we can still get away with a great amount of seemingly harmless touching.

"Well, I suppose these meetings could be filled with foreign princes and dignitaries, perhaps someone who serve to elevate our family. We were not always mere powerless Dukes, you could win us a lot of prestige and produce some very notable heirs with the right marriage." My father replied, trying to coerce me into marriage with promises of great descendants. I didn't care about great descendants when I could be great in my own right. I didn't understand why I had to marry for prestige when my father married for love, if he was so concerned with status and future, why did he marry a mere noblewoman from the Spanish Netherlands? This was disgusting and hypocritical behavior, this is why the common bourgeoisie have been to turn away from the nobility with their so called enlightened ideas, the unfairness and the different standards. Birth and gender matter more to these nobles than actual talent, capability, or intelligence, why wouldn't the commoners question a government dominated by the rich and inbred? No, there should be a government where a talented, educated, and royal individual rules through whoever is most capable, regardless of birth, popularity, or gender.

"Queen Anne has made it very clear than I am trusted with royal duties, including occasional assignments from King Philippe himself, why can't you and mother accept that? Why must I be married off already? I'm only sixteen father, I have my whole life ahead of me." I responded, more willing to voice my thoughts thanks to my time with Anne and Alix. Anne made it easy to be confident, I knew that, no matter what I said, I would have her love and support, I did have to be careful because what I said, in turn, represented her, but I knew that, even if I said the wrong thing, Anne would not truly be angry with me. Alix meanwhile, was willing to voice her thoughts on her incompetent father and her disdain for her fellow noblewomen regardless of the consequences. The French Queen and the Cypriot Princess made me a better, stronger person, I was already a better woman than I was when I debuted at Versailles weeks ago, and my time with these two women was only just beginning. I already knew that I had a bright future ahead of me, why couldn't my family understand that? I was worth more than I mere womb for someone else's children, I was worth more to this family and to the Kingdom of France.

"Your mother is not happy that Queen Anne is now in charge of your marriageability, she is well aware of her origins as a mere noblewoman and she wants to see her descendants gain status and power, you among them. This delay in you finding a grand husband has Yvonne pushing for another child. For all I know, she is already pregnant with one." my father admitted. I sympathized with Louis Joseph for a moment, I realized that my mother was putting pressure on him too, while I could run off with Queen Anne or retreat to my own chambers, my father didn't have that luxury. He shared a bed with my mother and the only alternative he has is to sleep in my old room, but even then, he's still in the same apartments as my mother. My father had to hear about this for much longer and much more consistently than I did. My mother was ambitious in a different way than I was, but I definitely got my ambition from her - she was determined to watch her children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren marry their way into greatness and wealth.

"Does my opinion truly matter in all this? Would mother tolerate it if I chose to marry for love, perhaps even not at all?" I asked quietly, somewhat uncertain, not sure if even saying such a thing to my father was a good idea. I don't think I even would have asked that if it wasn't for the influence of Alix de Lusignan and Queen Anne, yet here I was, bracing myself for Louis Joseph's reaction. I understood that my father was just doing this because my mother wanted it, my mother, in turn, was doing all this to compensate for her relatively low birth, but I didn't like this marriage issue. I was thankful for Queen Anne for sparing me from getting married off, but I didn't like the fact that I was dependent on the Queen of France to avoid getting marriage, I would rather my family just accept my own choices. I would rather be a minister in France than the wife of a Prince abroad, I would rather stay here in the Chateau de Versailles than explore even the greatest of foreign palaces, I would rather be with Queen Anne than with any man in all of Europe. I didn't want to get married, I didn't want to be a mere pawn in my mother's road to greatness, and I didn't want to be the quiet, anonymous wife giving birth to someone else's children in someone else's country.

"Yolande...tell me, is there a boy here? Someone who has caught your eye and charmed you? Tell me, if there is someone, of suitable birth and good standing, I can talk to your mother. I can help you if you let me." My father offered, the Duke of Anjou completely misunderstanding what I was asking. I had to wonder, was it really unthinkable for my parents that I wouldn't want to be married? I know that my sexuality is taboo, but what about a lack of sexuality? Is it really that unheard of that I wouldn't want to get married at all? There is no boy, there is a girl, sure, but it's more than that, it's more than Queen Anne. I want to be more than a wife, I want to be more than in love, I want to serve France, I want to be a great woman, I want to be a force in my own right, not an accessory to anyone else. My mother could still become rich and famous this way, she could still become more than a mere noblewoman, all I ask for is their support. There have been great women before, Byzantine Empresses, English Queens, and, here in France, there even was Jeanne d'Arc, the Maid of Orleans, the woman who turned the tide of the Hundred Years' War. The woman was a hero in France, fighting for God to drive the English from our shores, only to be burned at the stake. Jeanne d'Arc died without ever getting married, why can't I do the same? I just want to serve the Kingdom of France and make us the greatest country in Europe.

"No, father, there is no boy, in fact, if I have my way, there never will be. I don't want to get married, I'm happy here, serving Queen Anne and helping France. I am interested in politics and ruling, not in childbearing." I replied, feeling bolder due to my disappointment in my father, the man who raised me yet, right now, he didn't seem to know a thing about me. Louis Joseph seemingly can't fathom the idea of women being powerful, yet he doesn't realize that the whole reason he's in this room is because my mother is pressuring him into influencing me. Yvonne, much like Duchess Catherine and her hens, has a certain intelligence, a certain wit, a certain kind of power, but she saw no way for herself or her daughter to reach greatness other than by advantageous marriages. My mother wants luxury and glory, does she not recognize that Versailles is already the largest, grandest, most luxurious palace in all of Europe? I don't understand how my mother can look at the grand, embellished baroque architecture of the palace, the rich paintings from artists all over Europe filling the halls, and the extravagant wealth conveyed by whole window-sized mirrors in the Hall of Mirrors, and still want more. Versailles is the greatest palace Europe has ever seen, even if another power builds a larger, grander complex, all the French have to do is expand Versailles and, once again, our palace will be the envy of the rest of the world.

"Come on Yolande, you know that this arrangement with the Queen cannot last forever. You're a young, beautiful girl, you can win over any foreign Prince or even sovereign in Europe, as if that wasn't enough, you're smart enough to charm them over as well, and, on top of everything else, you can present yourself as a political asset as well. Think about it, my proud little girl, you could do a lot more politicking and ruling as the Princess of a German Principality than you could as a cold, unapproachable maiden in France." my father replied, for a moment, I thought he actually took a moment to think about what I wanted, about my views, but no, I saw this for what it was - this was manipulation. My father was playing into my wants, my needs, to push his own agenda, my parents didn't care if I emerged as the true ruler of a foreign state, controlling it from the shadows, they cared more about their own power, their own image, and their glorious theoretical grandchildren. I didn't answer his question, I simply drank my tea, scowling into the cup, waiting for my father to eventually leave, which, with a heavy sigh, he did.

* * *

"My parents may not be happy about it, but they're not going to argue with Queen Anne," I explained my situation to Alix, the former Cypriot Princess actually listening to my complaints and opinions - if my parents showed be a fraction of the sympathy that Alix de Lusignan does, we wouldn't be having this discussion - something which I was eternally grateful for. I was also eternally grateful for the Queen, and I couldn't help but smile when I saw the green-eyed blonde enter the room, she may have locked arms with King Philippe, but I saw her eyes meet mine and I saw the smile which graced her face, I knew that, while she was married to Philippe, she wasn't his wife. Anne was not my wife either, there wasn't ownership or obedience in our relationship, she may have held the political power, but she assured me that, in our relationship, we were equals. I watched as the royal couple separated, King Philippe off to meet with some German bankers - as intelligent and gifted as Anne and I were, even we had to admit that finance and banking were beyond our present expertise - and Anne coming over to sit with Alix and I. I smiled as I realized that my new friend Alix, the Princess of Jerusalem and Cyprus, was about to meet Anne, Queen of France and a Polish Princess. The two most powerful women I knew and my closest friends were finally about to properly meet each other.

"Hello Yolande," Anne sat down next to me, giving a warm smile and patting my knee, a restrained show of affection, but a show of affection nonetheless. As small as the gesture was, I felt like it went a long way, especially given that we were in a wide open lounge, one which the King of France himself just passed through, I understood that even such a small gesture had a lot of meaning behind it. Anne looked over me and saw Alix, quickly realizing that the two of us have become friends, and she decided to introduce herself "Anna Sobieska, at your service."

"My name is Alix de Lusignan, thank you, my liege." Alix replied, stunned by how casually Anne introduced herself, the Queen using her proper, Polish name and avoiding royal titles. Anne was saying a lot with very few words, conveying that, since I trusted Alix, Anne was going to trust her as well. Of course, it probably helped that Anne obviously knew of Alix, after all, Anne was there for Alix's outburst just like I was. That being said, I was still delighted to see the two of them meeting, I'd love it if Alix could get involved in our plans. If just three women could play a part in King Philippe X's government, I can't think of anyone better than Queen Anne, Alix de Lusignan, and I. I understood that men have traditionally dominated government roles, with only a handful of Queens reigning entirely alone throughout history, but surely the three of us are better than Philippe's weakest male officials, why can't we get a chance? I can't complain too much though, we're making progress, and that progress means Queen Anne could gain more duties, I could become a minister, and Alix can rise out from her father's mountain of debt and earn a post in Versailles, where she can actually be useful to the Kingdom of France.

"A descendant of crusaders, knights, Kings, and Queens. I suppose you must have lofty ambitions." Anne grinned, immediately recognizing Alix's surname, and immediately seeing the potential that name had. Dynastic claims from two hundred years ago weren't really taken seriously by most European monarchs, especially given that both Cyprus and Jerusalem are firmly under Ottoman rule, however, there was still an importance there. Alix had royal blood, Alix knew that her family used to have power and, whether or not it happens in Cyprus or Jerusalem or somewhere else entirely, she wants to regain that kind of power somehow. The Cypriot Princess probably won't even be a Queen, but she could be a minister, she could be a diplomat, she could be an administrator, she may not rule, but she can come close to it, that's significantly better than where she is now.

"Yes, my Queen, I don't want to be just another poor, ineffectual pretender living off of an imaginary throne. I want to become something in my own right." Alix replied, the brunette getting more comfortable and open with the Queen. I liked that about Alix, as ruthless and uncaring as she was with Duchess Catherine and the other noble hens, she gave Anne the respect she deserved. Alix recognized who was worthy of her respect and who was not, Duchess Catherine, who was content to be just another noblewoman gossiping and occasionally giving birth, did not deserve her respect, however, Anne, a woman with ambition, a foreign Princess and our Queen, did, she is not only of higher birth, but she also has the intelligence and talent to earn that respect.

"Well, well, lets see how good you really are." Anne smirked, evidently trying to see whether or not my friend was as worthy as I thought she was. I looked over at Alix, pride and confidence in my face, I was certain that my friend would manage to impress my lover, I know that I've found the right woman to associate with, the woman who would make her ancient name mean something again. I looked back at Anne, seeing that the blonde was just as confident, she was really ready to test Alix, see how bright, how useful, and how insightful the woman really is "Our plantations in the Caribbean are profitable, but how about our colonies in the mainland? How do you propose we can profit from Louisiana and Nouvelle-France?"

"Nouvelle-France has already proven itself rather profitable through the fur trade, the problem is that the harsh climate makes it difficult to draw in other settlers. The massive supply of lumber the New World, however, could also be the impetus for a shipbuilding industry. That could encourage more permanent settlement, with shipbuilders more likely to bring families to the New World than mere seasonal fur traders. As for Louisiana, the southern parts of the colony could be divided up into plantations, plantations which could be provided to skilled peasants. That way, we remove a mouth to feed in France and we send someone who knows how to farm to the colony, letting them earn money and provide crops for France. Grain, tobacco, and livestock could all be grown in the vast, North American lands. In the beginning, settlers will have more food, more land, and better lives than the actual French, that'll encourage even more settlement. We should continue establishing forts as well, settlers won't come if they don't believe they're being protected." Alix explained, effortlessly managing this question. I had to wonder if her knowledge of the peasants comes from her own experiences in Poitou, seeing the conditions that the local peasants live under. I wasn't sure, but I was sure that even Anne couldn't cut down that answer, our colonies in North America have so much potential, we just need to put time and effort in to make the colonies viable and profitable. I understand that France is preoccupied in Europe, but North America is important too.

"Very good, but I'm not going to approve you that easily. The second question: how would you propose securing a Bourbon inheritance of Spain? We do not wish to battle against Austria, England, and the Netherlands all at once, how would you contain these threats?" Anne asked, still focusing on the topical issues. I wasn't going to disagree with the Queen here, after all, the fact that these issues are topical means these are the issues Alix will potentially face if she wants to become the third member of our little trio. I was actually curious to hear what Alix would say, after all, Anne and I failed to make a compromise with the Earl of Anglesey, so perhaps a fresh perspective from our Cypriot Princess could be exactly what we need.

"The English will simply not accept a personal union between France and Spain, especially not with King Maurice trying to establish an Anglo-Dutch Union, so Philippe X reigning over Spain is out of reach. We should, instead, focus on a minor Bourbon claimant - one distant, or even excluded from, French succession - taking the Spanish Empire, whole. A permanent alliance with a country that includes Spain, the Spanish Netherlands, Naples, Sicily, Sardinia, Corsica, and Milan, as well as their vast colonies in the New World, would be significantly more useful to us than partitioning that Empire between French and Austrian claimants. Support from Bavaria will allow us to battle and defeat the Austrians, we have the numbers and we have a much more cohesive territory than the Habsburgs. Perhaps the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth could join as well, provided the situation in the Baltic changes. So long as we can keep the English and the Dutch neutral, we can secure the entire Spanish Empire as a French ally, this will not only remove a rival, but permanently change the balance of power when it comes to conflicts against England and Austria." Alix proposed, showing that she understood the situation well and, much like Anne and I, she came to the conclusion that an alliance via the Bourbon dynasty would be more useful than trying to create a personal union with Spain, a union which would no doubt cause our enemies to demand a partition of their empire. The Lusignan heiress also brought up a good point, a Bourbon Spanish Empire would be much more easily accepted by the rest of Europe, but it would still give us all the strategic benefits and international power that would come with a personal union between France and Spain. I turned to Anne and found that the French Queen was impressed as well.

"Considering you're an outsider, not present at any of the negotiations, you have an excellent understanding of the situation. Now, one final question, to see just how politically aware you are and how good your judgement is: which one of us is more impressive to you? Yolande or I?" I was legitimately confused that Queen Anne asked this, watching the Polish Princess turned French Queen smirking. This wasn't a political question, this was a personal question if anything, and she was effectively making Alix de Lusignan choose between the two of us, why? I envisioned us as a trio of three French women working diligently to improve our own standing and make France a greater and better nation for our efforts, why is Anne then forcing Alix to make this decision? Was this a test of loyalty? Making sure that Alix is more loyal to the crown than to me, her closest friend at Versailles? I couldn't imagine Anne doing that, she didn't care about royal power like that, I knew that, after all, in private, she wanted us to be equal, not letting our power dynamic impact our relationship. Even in politics, Anne trusted my judgement and took my opinions into consideration, despite the fact that she was the Queen-consort and I was a mere noblewoman, that wouldn't be any different with Alix. No, this wasn't about loyalty or power, there was something else going on here, and I expected that Lusignan's answer would be quite illuminating.

"Honestly, I have to say Yolande. Your history is very impressive, Queen Anne, you're the daughter of a famous general who repelled the Turks from Vienna, you're the Princess of the Polish-Lithuanian-Commonwealth, and you're now the ambitious wife of Philippe X, the absolutist Sun-King of France, all of that is incredibly. However, Yolande is just as intelligent, just as capable, and she doesn't have the same kind of royal pedigree, that makes her so much more of an unknown factor. Yolande is so incredibly capable of greatness, but we have no idea how this greatness will come. Perhaps she'll be a minister controlling France from the shadows, perhaps her mother will force her to get married to some foreign Prince and Yolande, despite the wretched circumstances, will find a way to seize control of that state and make it great in her own right, or perhaps she'll manage to create an entirely new state, an ally of France, formed entirely around her. That is what makes her impressive, you and I both know she was the potential to change Europe, but neither of us know how she'll do it." Alix explained, giving the most flattering description of me I ever heard. The potential scenarios she presented were all possible, in my opinion, after all, the first scenario of me indirectly controlling France would be the most extreme interpretation of my current ambitions to serve the Kingdom of France. The second scenario, meanwhile, would be me making the most out of a bad situation if my mother got her way and managed to marry me off to a man I hated in a land I hated, if that happened, the trying to take over and maximize that state, serving my ambitions, would be the best case scenario. Then, finally, her third scenario, seems like the least likely option, however, should a disaster shake up some of the larger European states, for instance, Austria, then perhaps I could seize the opportunity and find myself reigning over a new state, perhaps a resurgent Hungarian Kingdom or a reborn Bohemia, but again, I don't see that as likely. Nevertheless, I found Alix's estimation of me both fascinating and incredibly complimentary.

"Well, well, Yolande, it seems you have excellent taste in friends. Alix, for a woman raised in an indebted household in Poitou, has an excellent understanding of politics, current events, and the fact that she recognizes all the potential within you, why you're so much of an asset to France, is why I approve of her. It will be difficult to get three women into the political sphere of Versailles, I admit that, but you, Alix de Lusignan, have a wonderful mind and you have proven yourself to have a sharp tongue and an unshakable foundation, and I think you would do very well in politics if given the chance. I will do what I can for you, for all of us." Anne decided with a smile, I couldn't help but smile too, because my lover, this wonderful woman accepted everything that Alix said and then some. The three of us formed a powerful alliance and we would all support each other, creating an even more powerful support network. This truly felt like we were moving forward, this truly felt like we had the potential to change France and place three women in significant government positions, three noble women, but three women nonetheless. The so-called enlightened agitators beginning to emerge in French society would struggle to criticize that, they claim that all men are created equal, but they will look like the ones stuck in the past, the ones complaining about nothing if the Kingdom of France then went and provided three women with significant roles in the government. Equality of sex may be different than the equality of class they are demanding, but such a change, a change that fundamentally does not change the Kingdom of France, could undermine political agitators within Paris and hurt those who want to increase the power of the Third Estate at the expense of the nobility.

* * *

I was still ecstatic due to the praise from Anne and Alix as I wandered through the gardens of Versailles, a little umbrella shielding my ginger complexion from the French summer sun. Statues of the Roman gods and goddess were placed throughout the gardens, here purely for art rather than as the religious symbols they once were in antiquity, but the names and their roles were still known. Minerva, the goddess of Wisdom and War, a patron of the arts, of trade, and of strategy, was amongst these ancient deities. The French were descendants of the Romans, mixed with native Gauls and later Frankish invaders, but the influence of the Latins was everywhere, in the language, in the culture, and in our bellicose traditions, so where is the influence of this goddess, this member of the Capitoline triad? Our forebearers saw a woman as the symbol of war, wisdom, strategy, trade, the arts, and so many other things associated with modern politics, why was it so hard for us to break into politics then? Alix and I have only known each other for a short time and she already sees incredible potential within me, why can't King Philippe see that potential? Why can't my family see that potential? Thus, the praise that, so recently, made me feel so happy, was now twisting into another reminder of my unfortunate circumstances. There were other notable goddesses here as well - Diana, the virgin huntress and Juno, the Protector of the Roman state - yet now, less than fifteen centuries after the Christianization of Rome, a woman cannot even become a mere minister in the French government.

"Staring at statues, are you?" I turned to see my mother, Yvonne, slowly walking through the gardens, wearing a shockingly simplistic, loose white gown, a far cry from her usual dresses and court gowns. I remembered what my father told me last time we spoke and I found myself glancing at her stomach, hoping that it would still be thin and empty, however, the nature of her gown and the fact that, if she was pregnant, she was only just, made it difficult to tell. I couldn't decide if I dared to ask or not, as part of me wanted to, needed to know, but another part of me didn't want to know, being terrified of the answer. I didn't want to be married, I didn't want to have children right now, however, I didn't want to be a burden on my family and force my mother into pregnancies instead. Yvonne is still a young woman, but she is getting older, and with that age, every pregnancy will grow more difficult and dangerous, pregnancies that she never expected to take on, ones she wanted me to have, with my younger, more fertile body. I wish my mother wasn't so dead set on growing the family, or at least that, if she must keep these ambitious, she would've acted on them earlier, having more than one child in her youth.

"Statues of ancient goddesses, mother. We are French, we are the daughters of Romans, and our ancestors worshipped these deities, both the gods and the goddesses, and many of those goddesses were praised for the virginity. Even today, the modern Church values virgin maidens quite highly. Perhaps I shouldn't be married off so soon, perhaps I could remain a virgin for a little while longer. I can continue to serve Queen France, our family gets the prestige of serving the French royalty, and, after that, when I am ready, I can marry and prepare myself for childbirth. I'm still young, the whole rest of my life is ahead of me." I tried to persuade my mother, appealing to religions both ancient and modern, as well as the prestige factor of my position, but I wasn't sure if even this would work. Nevertheless, to increase my chances, I made it seem like I would, eventually, get married, despite the fact that I, truthfully, have no intention of ever getting married. I couldn't, no man could ever match up to Queen Anne, I would find them repulsive - they lack beauty, they lack grace, and they lack the gentleness I crave - and I don't want a marriage without love, not after my father deliberately married below his station for love. He did that, my mother rose to Versailles because of that, and, then, she has the audacity to ask me to make a political marriage? And then my father has the hypocrisy to pressure me into following my mother's ambitions? This was the most aggravating part of all this, that my parents didn't live up to what they were asking of me.

"Yolande...you are French, I am not. I was born in Flanders, a once wealthy and independently region that has fallen from grace. The trade and the craftsmanship shifted to England and to the Netherlands as a result of the devastating wars of religion, and now, Flanders is largely just a battleground between the various great powers of Europe, lying at the crossroads of France, the Holy Roman Empire, England, and the Low Countries. I was born in a declining land and I did what I had to do to advance in this world. I found marriage just as distasteful as you do, I didn't want to marry your father, but the alternative was to remain a noblewoman in a distant and largely forgotten possession of Spain, so I decided to marry, to increase my status and move to France. Now, I see your own stubbornness, your own need for power and relevance clouding the true path to power. There is no room for women in the French government, King Philippe barely wants to share power with his fellow men, the only way for you to advance in this world is through marriage." My mother countered, the bitterness in her voice showing just how defeated and limited she felt she was, but that wasn't true, not anymore anyway.

First of all, this whole time, I had been told that my parents married for love, now, she is implying that she never loved my father, which I suppose is possible, but, as their daughter, I'd think I would have seen hints of this years ago if it were true. Therefore, I was willing to dismiss her first point, now, onto the rest of her little rant. She complains that the Spanish Netherlands was a poor place to be as a woman, yet women have more power in Spain than in France, with Queen Isabella famously reigning over Castile prior to the union with Aragon, she would've had a better chance making something of herself there than here, even in Flanders, a place far away from Madrid. Yvonne also forgets to mention that Flanders is fought over because it's still wealthy and significant, with cities such as Antwerp, Brussels, and Bruges possessing considering power and lying on vital trade routes. Second of all, the fact that Queen Anne and I have already sat at a major negotiating table, have already seen numerous official documents, and are now incorporating Alix into our plans is proof that Yvonne is wrong, women can advance in King Philippe's court, there is another way to advance. I couldn't be sure if my mother legitimately tried to find another way and simply felt defeated by the constricting circumstances, or if she was merely lying and trying to manipulate me, but either way, I knew that I could advance and I knew that my mother's hopeless speech was wrong. There is hope and Anne and I have made tangible progress, that is good enough to motivate me.

"You say that marriage and childbirth is necessary to attain power as a woman, yet you only have birth to a single child, a single daughter. Why didn't you have more children? Why did you leave this burden onto me?" I asked, wondering why my mother didn't have another daughter or a son who could be tasked with this burden, giving me the freedom to pursue my political dreams. That way, everyone could be happy, my mother would have another child to push her ambitions on, I would be able to continue on with Queen Anne, and this theoretical sibling would be able to marry abroad, hopefully enjoying that. Even my mother would choose that imaginary sibling for her task, as surely she can see I don't have the desire, not the temperament, to give birth or raise children - then again, my mother's ambitions probably involve me being too well married and too regal to ever actually raise my children, but that's beside the point - and, perhaps, that is why she is trying to give birth to another child. My mother didn't want to do this either, but her ambitions demand it, and I refuse to, so, instead of having this pregnancy years ago, when she was young and fertile, she's going it now, when the first signs of aging and risk are beginning to enter the equation.

"I don't have to answer to what I did or why I did it to my own daughter and, for your information, your father and I are trying for another child, one who won't be as much of a prideful idealist." my mother countered, outraged at my disobedience. I appeared to have struck a nerve, and there was a number of ways I could've responded to this. I could have yelled back at her, turning this into a full blown argument, an argument that would likely tear our family apart. I didn't want to do that, I loved my family and I didn't want to yell at a pregnant woman, so that option was off of the table. I could have calmed down but still remained firm, demanding that I get the answer. The result of this would depend on my mother's reaction, she could back down and answer my question, or, more likely, she would remain stubborn and this would deteriorate into a fight anyway. That left me with the option of backing down myself, not compromising my values, but not arguing them here, not now, there would be another time and place for this.

"I never intended for you to get pregnant in my place." I replied, softly, a true admission and a sort of apology. My mother simply turned around and walked over to a nearby gazebo, I followed her, silently. I watched her sit down in the shade, even this early on, when the pregnancy was barely having a visible effect on her, my mother's relief was palpable as she sat down in the shade. I quietly sat down next to her, knowing that discussing my future would only lead to a return to the argument, so I decided to ask something different, approaching a somewhat safer topic, but a topic that would still answer many questions about my future "If would had to choose, would you rather have another daughter or a son?"

"I would still choose a daughter. I'm telling you Yolande, a woman's path to power is through marriage, you could become the Queen-consort of a foreign kingdom, just like Anne, who you practically fawn over. If I have a son, the best I can hope for is he gets to call himself Duke of Anjou and perhaps earn some renown with a military post, with a son, we'll be stuck as mere French nobility forever, never quite rising to royalty, and never quite reaching that greatness you and I both desire. You and I want the same thing Yolande, we just have different ways of achieving it." Yvonne replied, doubling down on her plans. I didn't immediately argue against this or reject it, taking a minute to consider it, perhaps my mother's way would get quicker results, making me a Queen-consort and, perhaps, with the right timing, I could even spend some years as a regent for my royal child, but that isn't what I want. Results would be slower my way, but I would get to be involved in politics and I would get to work with Anne and Alix in changing and improving the Kingdom of France.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the end of this chapter on fictionpress, I wrote that I planned to post this story on AO3 as well, I wonder how that went...


	5. The French Paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, one of the tags on this story is period-typical racism, this chapters features some of that, showing a 17th-18th century French noblewoman's perspective on colonialism and also on towards Indians and Muslims. These are not my beliefs, however, I thought it would be ahistorical and disingenuous to present these characters in any other way. In this era of history, the world was surprisingly connected, with trade occurring almost everywhere between almost everyone, but that doesn't change the fact that people were small-minded and had archaic prejudices, not even the likes of Yolande, Anne, and Alix are above that.

Act I.

The Shadow of The Sun King.

Chapter V.

The French Paradise.

* * *

King Philippe X had very rarely spoken to me without Anne being present, but there was encounter the two of us shared once Queen Anne gave me these quarters. Philippe was largely ambivalent towards the gesture, however, considering these were no longer his daughter's apartments, he removed a portrait of the immediate royal family from my room. I didn't mind that, my mother, father, and I were far too distant to be included in such a painting and it was painted before Anne was even made Queen. The previous Queen, the now diseased mother of Philippe's children, sat in her place. This little encounter, the King repossessing a painting which had no business in my quarters, wasn't all that important, however, it did leave an empty space on my wall, one just asking to be filled. I found myself thinking of something to fill that spot. My mother, of course, suggested a wedding portrait would fit the spot nicely, but one: that was just an attempt to push her own agenda, two: I wouldn't be in these apartments if I were to get married, and three: that suggestion came before my mother and I's latest encounter in the gardens. My father had a somewhat more tolerable succession, that we make a family portrait, however, my mother doesn't want to make one whilst pregnant. Anne told me that she would love to make a portrait with me, but that such a thing was highly unusual and it would draw suspicion.

Filling the slot of that painting turned out to be somewhat of a difficult decision then, however, I'm proud of what I decided on in the end. I, using my salary from being Queen Anne's aide and assistant, commissioned a large painting of the newest world maps available, effectively showing the world as we know it. The coasts of Europe and even Africa are defined in great detail, a testament to just how many ships have traveled the routes to India, which itself appears significantly well crafted, a trend which contains to Siam, down through the Straits of Malacca, all the way to China, the home of silk, porcelain, and vast riches. The Americas were surprisingly well captured as well, with their eastern coast well drawn all the way from the northernmost tip of Nouvelle-France to the southern end of the Spanish Americas, with even the Pacific Coast of South America well crafted due to the significant Spanish presence there. The map only really fell apart with the northwestern end of North America, with Terra Australis, and with the parts of Asia beyond even China and Japan, where Europeans have not yet voyaged and we could only theorize what those lands may appear to be. The map also showed borders, to a known extent, painting France and our claimed territories in blue. I saw the vast tracks of land we claimed in North America, land that dwarfed anything in Europe, and I knew that these lands could be the key to fixing many, many of France's issues: overpopulation, famine, and dissent could be squashed.

Starving peasants could leave France and colonize the vast tracts of North America, thereby carving out a better life for themselves, reducing overpopulation, while simultaneously, keeping those people within a sphere that the French government could tax them. Famine would be reduced by importing vast quantities of grain and even meat from North America, where the great plains within our claimed territory may yield rich fields and roaming pastures, feeding both the colonists, and provided additional food to France. Agitators and so-called free thinkers, meanwhile, could escape the supposed tyranny and classism of France by going to the colonies, at the same time, they'll still be under our control and living within our system. Louisiana and Nouvelle-France are not a burden on our economy, rather, they are the solution, and I simply wish that more of France would realize that. There are natives, yes, but our missionaries are already working tirelessly to convert them to Catholicism and, even those who have not converted, have, in great numbers, allied with us against the English, meaning that they could be as much of an asset as they are a barrier to our expansion and settlement beyond Nouvelle-Orleans.

Yes, the painting was a source of inspiration for me, reminding me of how far France has come, and how far further we can go. There was a time when Austria and Spain were held in personal union and they were allied with an England that dominated over Ireland and Scotland, and yet, France still reigned supreme. France has claimed so much of North America without even fully pushing for a policy of colonialism, just imagine what we could do if we truly believed in that policy and put France's resources behind it, we could create a global empire fueling the French state, dwarfing even the efforts of Portugal and Spain. France has traded as far away as China and Japan, bringing luxury goods to Paris and Versailles, but we can sail even further, we can discover the last few remaining gaps of terra incognita on our world, beating the English, Dutch, Spanish, and Portuguese who have, thus far, led the charge. These discoveries could support both our colonialism and our trade as well, with Nouvelle-France potentially opening up the path to a northwest passage to Asia, freeing sailors from the burden of sailing all the way to the southern edge of the world below Africa or South America to reach Asia from Europe.

It felt tragic that such a simple, relatively meaningless painting of a map would give me more support and inspiration than my own family, yet here I was, standing alone in my apartments and feeling happier about this painting than I have around my mother or father in a long time. Perhaps this was the true meaning of coming of age, independence didn't come through becoming your parents' equal, it came from seeing their flaws and trying to escape their vision for you. I didn't want to just me a pawn in my mother's plans to socially advance, I wanted to be my own person, with my own ambitions, but how does that happen? Anne is a temporary solution, she is the Queen and her power allows me to remain unmarried and to pursue my ambitions and, while I doubt Anne will abandon me, but, as I've said, I don't want to be dependent on someone else. Thus far, my existence has been defined as the daughter of Duke Louis-Joseph and Duchess Yvonne of Anjou, I don't want to just trade that for being known as the secret lover of Queen Anne, I want to be my own person. Becoming one of the first female ministers in France is part of my quest for individuality, immortalizing myself as one of the most important people in Europe, helping run the government of one of the largest and clearly the most significant power in European affairs. Of course, the problem now is finding out if I can pursue my dreams to achieve individuality without first having to achieve that individuality by resisting my parents and overcoming my mother's plans.

* * *

Anne and I walked through the Hall of Mirrors, on the way to her apartments. The King and Queen each had their own apartments, even though they would obviously need to share a bed for...acts I'd rather not think about considering they include my lover being repeatedly penetrated by my second cousin once removed. My apartments were nearby, just across a hallway from Anne's, but that corridor, as grand and embellished as it was, didn't hold a candle to the Hall of Mirrors. One one side, grand windows showed the lavish gardens, and, on the other side, panels of mirrored glass, arranged to mimic windows, showed the perfect reflection of the gardens, making it seem like, on either side of the corridor, we were surrounded by lush, green paradise. A palace built within the Garden of Eden, framed by war and peace. The Salon of War, the King's war room, stood at his end of the hallway, and, at the Queen's end, the Salon of Peace. The Kingdom of France, while brilliant at war and at the center of many European conflicts, is also definitive of Europe in peace, as the center of European arts and culture. There is also the fact that France is a major arbiter of peace in Europe, which countless wars ending with a Treaty of Paris. We are the masters of both peace and war, and, right now, peace is failing us when it comes to answering the Spanish question, and I fear that war is inevitable, at least with the Habsburgs.

"King Maurice is the unknown factor here, we don't know what he would do if the Austrians promise to support his succession in England. The Habsburgs may decide they prefer a powerful country spanning the Netherlands and the British Isles to any form of Bourbon inheritance in Spain, and they may use that promise to entice English and Dutch troops to their cause." Anne explained, she also was well aware that we would be fighting against Emperor Leopold VI, but the thing she was still uncertain of was the English. I saw firsthand how the negotiations with the Earl of Anglesey fell apart, so I knew that there was no definite answer as to whether or not England would enter a war, and, honestly, that was more of a problem for us than the likelihood of a war against Austria. We could plan for a fight against Austria, some minor German states, and certain Spanish loyalists, it was a different matter, a more difficult matter, to plan for a war against Austria, its allies, Spanish Habsburg supporters, the Netherlands, and England. We could, however, manage that difficult task, the problem is, we don't know if we need to. On paper, it seems preferable to plan for a war against Austria and England, however, that option is not as perfect, as the price of waging war against two great powers and their respective allies is monumental. Such a cost, especially an unnecessary cost, could cripple France.

"The Austrians and the English are not always allies, not under every circumstance, I don't think that Leopold is willing to allow Maurice to have both England and the Netherlands. Such an agreement would allow the Netherlands to permanently escape the Holy Roman Empire and even nominal Austrian authority. The alliance between Austria and England is purely motivated by containing France, they don't have any religious reason to maintain such an alliance, they don't have any marriage links to keep it alive, and, if you ignore France, they have no common goals. England does not want Austria and Spain unified, I can only imagine that Austria does not want England and the Netherlands unified either." I replied, pointing out that such a move would be radical and risky, and that our enemies were not nearly as united as they would like us to believe. England's goals were now mainly colonial and mercantile, establishing trade with India and China will colonizing North America, Austria, meanwhile, wanted to battle the Turks and drive them out of Europe, taking those lands for the Habsburgs. The only reason that these two, very different, countries are allied, is because they both feel threatened by France. England and Austria would easily find themselves as enemies should the circumstances change, just as they have before, particularly in conflicts between Catholics and Protestants.

"Whether or not the Austrians actually give that doesn't matter, what matters if the promise of that. The Austrians may grow desperate, especially if we seem to be winning the war, and offer the English and the Dutch something radical to bring them into the war. Then, once all the blood is spilled and the English aren't needed anymore, the Austrians rescind that promise. The point is, we need to be careful about what Maurice does." Anne replied, revealing that she fully expects the Austrians to deceive the English into joining the war against us, desperate to keep Spain in Habsburg hands. I couldn't necessarily disagree, after all, lying and false promises are simply a part of European politics, meant to secure immediate goals at the expense of long term international relationships - Leopold VI may eventually decide that a Habsburg Spain is more important than an alliance with England or the Netherlands, and thus, he'll give false promises to King Maurice in order to get assistance in Austrian goals, but then refuse to help Maurice with his inheritance of England - and perhaps, that is true for Austria. Austria and Spain are both Catholic nations, both of them fight the Turks - the Austrians in the Balkans and the Spaniards on the Mediterranean - and neither of them have overlapping ambitions. Austria has turned more and more towards eastern expansion while Spain has focused more on the Americas and, despite the holdings in the Spanish Netherlands and Milan, the Spanish Habsburgs don't want the Imperial throne. Spain is a much more useful and reliable ally for Austria than England, therefore, perhaps Anne is a point, perhaps Spain is worth Austria destroying its relationship with the English monarchs. Spain is worth enough to France for us to go through all this trouble, after all.

"So, what do you propose? Surely we cannot let Maurice be both Stadtholder of the Netherlands and King of England, Ireland, and Scotland. What can we offer to the English to keep them out of the war and let us put a Bourbon on the Spanish throne?" I asked as Anne and I entered the Salon of Peace, somewhat ironically given that our current discussion was framed around a war between France and Austria, granted, we were discussing how we could keep the war relatively small and contained, not letting it spread to England or the colonies. There was somewhat of a concern that, in many of the Spanish colonies throughout the Americas, the colonists may side with the Habsburgs, but, even if that would happen, that wouldn't match the scale of a colonial war against England and their mighty navy - in fact, if the war seems like the French are winning, the English may open up a colonial offensive to deny us as much of Spanish America as possible, taking valuable Caribbean colonies and tracts of the mainland from our potential southern Bourbon ally - which would escalate this Spanish succession crisis into a global conflict. The Dutch, while a smaller power, would try the same thing, with their Dutch East India Company no doubt desiring Spanish possessions in the Philippines, much like they did in Spanish Formosa, before the Dutch, too, were pushed off of the islands by the Qing dynasty of China.

"Perhaps, my young protégé, the answer lies not with King Maurice, but with Queen Margaret. A promise to abandon support for the Jacobins or any other Catholic claimant to England, as well as a promise to support her against an invasion by Maurice. This way, we could win in every single way - we could gain English neutrality in our war against Austria, we could deny Maurice his ambitions for England, and we could distance England and the Netherlands in general - Maurice, if reduced to just Mauritz of the Netherlands, would not dare join a war against both France and Spain without English aid, regardless of what Austria promised." Anne theorized, thinking of using this opportunity to drive the Dutch and the English apart, squash Maurice's royal ambitions, and win over Queen Margaret's neutrality. In this way, similarly to our earlier discussions, we could force Margaret to choose her immediate concerns over England's long term ambitions. An alliance between Spain and France, in no way, benefits England, however, we could force the Stuart Queen to accept this outcome by promising her we'll accept Protestant rule, present her with compelling evidence of Mauritz's plans, and take the opportunity to create a wedge between the two countries straddling the English Channel.

The Jacobins, a Catholic branch of the Stuart dynasty, have enjoyed wide popularity in Ireland, a Catholic hold out in the British Isles, and, until recently, have enjoyed not-so-secret funding and backing from France. The Jacobins, which have spent some time in the French court, could be a route to a French alliance with England, an extension of the Medieval Auld Alliance that once existed between France and Scotland, however, again, we have found a better avenue for a foreign alliance. A potential Bourbon Spain renders the Jacobins unimportant, the effort of taking over England, facing considerable Protestant resistance, is no longer worth it when we could simply secure a Bourbon inheritance of Spain. As for Queen Margaret, while she wants to secure a Protestant succession in England and, at least partially, owes her current position as Queen to Maurice's support, she would not stand idly by in the face of evidence that her husband is planning to overthrow her and take England for himself. Margaret is a female monarch and, while she has a powerful and political husband, she is very careful to ensure that she stays in control of England, and I have to admire that. For better or worse, England has historically been more receptive to female rulers, ranging from Eleanor of Aquitaine as Queen-regent to Queen Elizabeth I as Queen outright, a status which Margaret now holds as well. France is superior to England in every way, except in that way.

"We lose next to nothing with that offer and we not only gain English neutrality, but push two of our enemies apart. I like that idea. Now, assuming this works, how do we maximize our position within Spain itself? What do we need to do to get the Crown of Castile, the Crown of Aragon, the colonies, the Spanish Netherlands, and the Italian possessions to all side with the Bourbons rather than the Habsburgs? I hope we didn't go through all this effort to keep England out of this war only to find ourselves fighting both Austria and the full might of Spain." I moved on, going at the next question. I suddenly wished that Alix was here, hoping that our third and newest member was here to help us address the matter of Spain, now that we have a new idea to pursue with England. I wasn't sure exactly how popular the Habsburgs were in Spain, but I had to expect they didn't want a whole new Habsburg from Austria on the throne, that would be just as foreign as a Bourbon candidate, so I imagine we have a chance, but then, there are the difficulties with Spain itself. France has, at various points, attempted to conquer Spanish Navarra - an extension of Philippe's Kingdom of Navarre - the Spanish Netherlands, Aragon, and Spain's Italian possessions in the form of Milan, the Kingdom of Naples, and the Kingdom of Sicily, therefore, in those territories, we could expect more resistance to Bourbon rule, but that was not insurmountable.

"King Philippe is negotiating with Fernando III, trying to win over the Spaniards. We believe that, if the Spanish King himself accepts a Bourbon candidate, most of Castile and the colonies should fall in line, all we really need to worry about is Aragon and Naples, where we are less popular. Perhaps, if we can move on the Spanish lands first and secure them, we will be able to prevent any internal resistance, more likely though, we'll need to crush the resistance and battle the Austrians at the same time." Anne answered. This was an interesting proposition, and I would be surprised if it worked, however, if it did, then that would have a monumental effect on the Spanish people. What did it say about the Austrian Habsburgs if the Spanish Habsburg King would choose a French Bourbon candidate over his very own foreign cousins? If King Philippe could pull this off, this would completely change the outlook of a war in Spain, and I now desperately wanted Queen Anne and I to be involved in this process. That being said, I agreed with what Anne said in the end, realistically, we would have to fight both the Austrians and put down Spanish rebels, as well as whichever minor states would join Austria's side. I had to imagine several small German states, such as the Palatinate, Hanover, and perhaps even the Prince-Bishopric of Liege, would join Austria's cause, however, we could counter than with our allies in Bavaria.

The Electoral Palatinate of the Rhine and the Duchy of Bavaria are both ruled by the House Wittelsbach, however, this German dynasty is fiercely divided. The Palatinate branch of the family, for a brief moment, led the Protestant cause in the Thirty Years War, however, they are now Catholic once again, but they are fiercely against France, mainly due to a recent attempt by Philippe to conquer it. Heidelberg, the capital of the Palatinate, was largely destroyed in this attempt, and now, less than two decades later, the wounds are still fresh, meaning that the Elector Palatine is likely to side with Austria against us in a Spanish succession war. Bavaria, meanwhile, is ruled by a much friendly branch of the Wittelsbach dynasty, perhaps as a result of the country bordering Austria directly, feeling threatened by the Habsburg dynasty just to their south and east. Bavaria is our main ally within the Holy Roman Empire, a counterweight against Austria, however, being so close to Leopold Vi's state, they can also be somewhat of a burden, forcing us to defend them, though that does come with the immense benefit of opening up another front and forcing the Austrians to fight in Bavaria rather than sending more troops to Spain or Italy. The Wittelsbach dynasty also has another considerable presence in the Holy Roman Empire, with Wittelsbach bishops controlling a number of Prince-Bishoprics in northern Germany, including Liege and, perhaps more importantly, the Archbishopric-Electorate of Cologne, which has significant secular and religious power, holding titles like Elector and Arch-Chancellor of Italy, though the latter title is particularly ridiculous - Cologne is nowhere near Italy and, on top of that, Italy is largely free of the Empire. Nevertheless, the nominal role of reigning over one of the three internal Kingdoms of the Holy Roman Empire remains one of Cologne's dignities.

"I would love to have a seat at the negotiating table, but I assume you already know that. Are there any other developments here?" I asked Queen Anne, wanting to know if the situation has evolved in any other way. This was an interesting time throughout Europe, with war on the verge of breaking out in the west and tensions rising in the north as well. The Kingdom of Sweden, a powerful, yet sparsely populated state in Scandinavia, was on the verge of facing a combined coalition of Denmark, Poland-Lithuania, and Russia, the three states wanting to disrupt Sweden's dominance over the Baltic. These wars, while unrelated, certainly affect one another. The Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, despite allied to France via the marriage of Anne to King Philippe, will not be able to help us against Austria due to this building Baltic conflict. There is also a positive side though, in that Sweden, clearly the most elite army in Europe, could not possibly be persuaded to join this Spanish conflict if engaged in a war of their own. Sweden is far in the north, fiercely Protestant, and interested in German affairs, so, if the Swedes were to enter this conflict, I could only imagine that they would be most closely aligned with England, potentially entering the war with them. This theoretical outcome does benefit us, as, even in an age where wars are largely secular, a Protestant great power would likely side against a western European Catholic alliance between two of the most powerful countries in the world, not just Europe.

"Probably inconsequential, but we've heard of messages being sent back and forth from Spain to Parma." that was all the new information Anne had for us and, she was right, that did seem completely inconsequential. The Duchy of Parma is a tiny and weak state in northern Italy, wedged between Spanish Milan and the Grand Duchy of Tuscany, these letters could be as simple as Parma appeasing their large and powerful neighbor. In any case, we couldn't be sure, as we simply know there was a correspondence, not what that correspondence was about or if it may have anything to do with the coming succession crisis. This couldn't be a marriage attempt, considering that Fernando III's Wurttembergian wife was still alive and healthy, albeit - as far as I know - not even remotely pregnant, and, while Parma's young Duke Carlo Francesco Farnese is unmarried, Fernando's lack of siblings or cousins makes a marriage with Parma unlikely. In any case, I expected this to be fully inconsequential, just an extension of the typical close relationship between Spain and this small, Italian state. Dukes of Parma have led Spanish armies and even served as Viceroys and Governors of Spanish territories, such as the Spanish Netherlands, historically, therefore, even if this does involve the war, it's likely just to ensure that Parma fights alongside Spain once again, regardless of what side Spain chooses.

"Very well then, I'm going to go fill in Alix on the situation." I decided, going to go tell the Jerusalemite and Cypriot Princess about this conversation and about this little development with Parma, most likely something unimportant, but something we couldn't just ignore. A French attack on Milan to conquer the Spanish possession could easily occupy Parma as well, we just needed to know whether or not such a move would be necessary. A bourbon on the Spanish throne would mean a Bourbon rules over much of Italy, and what would the Italians think if we launched an unwarranted attack on Parma on the excuse of being a preemptive attack against a state which could, potentially, side with the Spanish Habsburg loyalists.

"Very well, I'll see you in your quarters tonight." Queen Anne accepted with a soft smile on her lips. We both tracked the Salon of Peace, making sure that the two of us were completely alone, before we shared a quick, but loving kiss. I never could've imagined I would be kissing the Queen of France, I was so nervous in that lineup of French noble girls that I didn't even think I would become a lady of Versailles, let along become so close to Queen Anne, and then, the brilliant woman opened up my eyes to my sexuality, my love for women. Anne and I have only been this close for so long, but the Polish Princess has completely transformed my life and I am absolutely grateful for her, just like I'm grateful for the second most influential woman in my life, Alix de Lusignan. The loner woman from Poitou could be mistaken as a poor, distant noblewoman, unworthy of Versailles, but she wasn't that, in fact, she was better than almost every noblewoman in this palace. Alix comes from greatness, her complexion itself shows her links to the Greek world and the Levant, her mind shows that she deserves better than to be the daughter of an in debt and disgraced noble from the south and west of Versailles, and her understanding of politics show that, just like Queen Anne and I, Alix deserves to play a part in politics, she is better than a typical gossiping hen, we all are.

* * *

"So I don't expect this to mean much, but Fernando III is writing to Carlo of Parma, we'll see if that develops into anything a bit more clear or relevant." I explained to Alix, letting her know the whole story of the conversation with Queen Anne. Alix and I sat in a lounge in Versailles having this conversation, sat next to each other on a sofa, speaking quietly, some distance between ourselves and the other people in this room. Duchess Catherine and the other noblewomen tended to avoid Alix and I know, they practically ostracized the Cypriot and only addressed me when I was with Queen Anne, when status and court protocol demanded it, but I was fine with this, not wanting to encounter the noblewomen either. I didn't like Catherine and Catherine didn't like me, now, in these situations, Catherine would usually try and torment and harass her rival noblewoman, however, given I demonstrated I'm more competent and witty than most last time, when I made her reject Alix and I, Catherine probably doesn't want to, fearing that I would outwit her and potentially even embarrass her in front of her noble hen. Catherine was in a rather precarious position, sitting in charge of a vicious band of noblewomen, however, if she messed up, then she would be consumed by her own former followers, the vicious hens devouring their former mistress, therefore, Catherine went for the easy tactics, which Alix and I certainly weren't.

"I almost wish we could actually go to England or Spain, and speak personally with Queen Margaret or King Fernando, it seems like it would be so much easier to be persuasive in person. I have to think that we can out speak any Austrian diplomat face-to-face." Alix lamented, and I could definitely understand what she was getting at, after all, there was only so much which would be conveyed through a letter and promise. Anne and I discussed that we expected the Austrians to lie if they grew desperate, so, perhaps, in person, Queen Margaret would catch this dishonesty and turn back to the French. I wasn't sure about King Fernando III though, as, according to accounts of him, Fernando is...difficult to be around. Evidently, the Spanish King is notoriously inbred, to the point where it impacts his personal behavior, the man smells horrible, speaks poorly, and looks hideous, with a grotesque jawline even by Habsburg standards. I'm not sure if negotiating with him would be productive at all, as I'm not quite sure how intelligent the man is, after all, he's so inbred that he's impotent, so who knows what else this has done to Fernando's body. I hope that European monarchs will take him as an example, and try to marry somewhat more distantly than we typically do - I don't want to marry a Protestant, however, I have to acknowledge that such a thing may become necessary eventually, after all, if Catholic royals only marry Catholic royals and Protestant royals only marry Protestant royals, every monarch will eventually be as inbred and dysfunctional as Fernando.

"I wish so too, unfortunately, with politics, nothing is ever that easy." I flashed Alix an apologetic smile, as, realistically, Queen Margaret and King Fernando would not journey to Versailles as they have countries to rule, meanwhile, we wouldn't be sent to England or Spain as we are not ambassadors. Perhaps we could become ambassadors, one day, but that's the difficulty of our situation, isn't it? We are working so hard to be in positions where we could help France, however, being in situations where we could do just that would significantly speed up the process. If only Anne, Alix, or I could actually talk to these foreign rulers like we want to, then we could get a lot done, making ourselves indispensable to King Philippe and the French court in the process. Speaking of King Philippe, both Alix and I - along with everyone else in the room - grew silent as King Philippe unexpectedly entered this room, the monarch of France, the master of Versailles, the husband of my lover...there were many reasons why King Philippe X drew awe, inspiration, and fear all at once, everything about him was larger than life and, even the greatest of minds in Versailles had to pay him our respect. I couldn't help but take a fearful, sharp inhale as King Philippe approached us - what could this mean? Did Alix and I do something to break court protocol? Had my mother somehow managed to convince the King of France himself to overrule Queen Anne, or...was this something even more dreadful? Two horrible possibilities flashed through my mind: one, that Philippe had somehow found out about Queen Anne, or two: a potentially even darker option...did Philippe see me, his own relative, as a potential mistress? I had to hope it wasn't either of these options, but, despite all the time I spent around Anne and Philippe together, I was nervous to encounter him alone.

"Lady Yolande, Lady Alix, I find all my ministers are preoccupied with the Spanish question, yet, all of a sudden, I am confronted with a delegation from the Sultan of Mysore. I am needed in the Salon of War and Anne wishes to accompany me, that leaves me with no one to meet this delegation, not even the Count of Auvergne, and my wife insists that you two are the best options here. They have a translator with them and they say they are here to observe French art and architecture, entertain them, tell them everything they know, and, whatever you do, do not embarrass me." King Philippe gave his order before, almost abruptly, turning around and marching off as if he was never here. I was stunned, this could not have just happened, I looked over at Alix, hoping that the Cypriot Princess would either confirm that this was, indeed, an actual event, or snap me out of this daydream, but the excited smile on her face spoke a thousand words. King Philippe himself, the King of France, had just specifically tasked us with a diplomatic event. Mysore, a state in southern India, was a recent ally of ours, a distant trade partner, and a key to expanding French influence in India at the expense of the English and the Dutch. Alix and I got up from the couch and immediately got to work, on our way to meet our south Indian guests and impress the King - this was the beginning of great things, I just knew it.

* * *

"Greetings my well-traveled friends, welcome to the Chateau de Versailles, the royal palace of the Kingdom of France. We most humbly welcome you, fine men of Mysore, to learn of French architecture, art, sciences, and culture! I am Lady Yolande de Bourbon-Anjou and this is Lady Alix de Lusignan, titular Princess of Jerusalem, Cyprus, and Armenia, we shall be your guides and your educators today." I gave the introduction, Alix and I giving these Indian strangers a coordinated curtsy to show our respect. We then patiently waited, completely still and silent, posture proper, as their translator conveyed our welcome to the rest of the delegation. We planned this out to the best of our abilities, making sure that everything occurred perfectly and that we showed this delegation anything and everything they could see, as both of us were eager to impress the King. As for the way I introduced us, I made sure to note that I am a member of the Bourbon dynasty and, thus, close to King Philippe X, despite the fact I would ordinarily introduce myself as Yolande d'Anjou. As for Alix, her introduction walked a fine line, one which required a delicate understanding of the situation in India. The Sultanate of Mysore had, until recently, been a Hindu state, however, the current ruler, Sultan Muhammad Abdul-Ali Khan, is a Muslim and, thus, I have to expect at least some of these men in the delegation are also Muslims, therefore, I was careful not to imply that Alix de Lusignan actually had any authority over Jerusalem, at the same time, I wanted to stress that she was a Princess and a notable woman. I am not a Muslim, nor have I ever been to a Muslim state, however, my understanding is that they are even more misogynistic than Europeans, therefore, I needed to make sure these men did not believe that King Philippe was in any way snubbing him, I had to make these men understand we were worthy of meeting a foreign delegation.

"Hello Lady Yolande, Lady Alix, my name is Kamal Abdul-Sultan, personal aide of his greatness, Muhammad Abdul-Ali Khan, I am here to translate and to oversee this mission. The rest of these men, Hindus and Muslims alike, are here to observe European styles, just as we have observed Mughal, Persian, Arabian, and Turkish styles, in order to make Mysore a center of art and culture in southern India. Shall we begin with architecture?" Kamal asked, the man had a dark complexion and a lengthy, gently curved mustache, but despite this appearance, he spoke perfect French, and, based on his evidently broad travels, he likely speaks many other languages as well, an impressive history. This was a very serious guest with very important goals in Versailles, travelling the world to bring knowledge and culture to Mysore, therefore, we had to work hard to prove that France is the most important country in Europe, that Kamal and his multinational delegation would not have to travel to London, Vienna, or Madrid, those cities would have nothing to offer when compared to the wonders of Versailles and Paris. Fortunately, Alix and I were prepared, freshly armed with notes from the Academie royale d'architecture and the Academie royale de peinture et de sculpture, the French institutions responsible for the modern style of art and architecture of France, the very one symbolized by Versailles.

"The Style Philippe X is our principle architectural style, an offshoot of the larger baroque style, best exemplified here with Versailles and Trianon. The exterior of our palaces is very purposeful, presented as larger than life and uniform, exactly conveying the image King Philippe wants to convey to the French people and the rest of the world. The most important part of art and architecture, from a government perspective, is to represent ideology, and here, at Versailles, you can see Philippe's ideology on display. The palace is giant, far bigger than necessary, and it's made to look even bigger than necessary - view Versailles from this pool and you'll see the reflection of the palace, making the scale seem even grander. Thus, the people see King Philippe in a grand palace, tall and imposing, surrounded by rich gardens that convey his wealth, and, you see, these statues of Roman gods. Think about this - Versailles is home to the King of France and Versailles is home to all these ancient, all-powerful deities - this captures the divine right to rule." I explained to the Mysore delegation, beginning with the notes from the royal academy, however, by the end, I told my own story, revealing how I saw the palace and how I interpreted these symbols. Alix gave me an encouraging nod as we moved into the interior, where the Cypriot Princess would take on the next part, and she now felt boosted considering that I gave us a good start. Kamal Abdul-Sultan and the rest of the delegation were definitely listening as they talked amongst themselves and took notes.

"The vision in the exterior is to aspire awe to the outsiders and peasants, similarly, the vision of French interior architecture is to impress the nobility and those within the palace. Gold, silver, bronze, marble, porcelain, Nevers faience, silk, mirrors, paintings, and sculptures all come together to build an abode of luxury for all nobles of France - I myself came from Poitou - and, again, this accomplishes another one of King Philippe's goals. Philippe wants to form an absolutist government, taking control from the nobles and giving it to loyal and replaceable bureaucrats, therefore, he has created a palace of parties and decadence for his nobles, and, at the same time, a palace for ruling over France. The nobles will party to excess in the lounges while the real administrators gather in the war rooms and at the meeting tables to actually run the state. Art, culture, and celebrations have allowed Philippe X to seize complete control of France, and, in Mysore, Sultan Muhammad Abdul-Ali Khan could do something similar, putting his potential rivals on a cloud of luxury while he takes their power." Alix proposed, giving a similar explain to the purpose and, knowing that decadence and drinking doesn't quite translate as well to Islamic and Indian cultures, instead focused on the luxury, proposing that the Sultan of Mysore puts his nobles in golden cages while he administers the state. To her credit, the Indian delegation did take notes and seemed to discuss this speech, finding it very interesting and enlightening. Alix and I seemed to collectively realized that the solution was not to simply explain the architecture that they could plainly see and give bland, regurgitated notes, but rather, we were explaining the reasoning behind this architecture and the ideas behind it. Mysore wouldn't just build a copy of Versailles, their palaces and buildings would follow Indian and Indo-Islamic trends, there could be some European influence, but it wouldn't be a European style, therefore, instead, we focused on ideologically inspiring them. This had the side effect of showing these foreign men that we truly were intelligent and learned women, and I could certainly appreciate that effort.

We would tour around Versailles, giving these same kinds of explanations and speeches about various paintings, sculptures, and even furniture, even taking questions from the delegations, which were conveyed through Kamal Abdul-Sultan. I think Alix and I did a very good job before we handed the group over to a few representatives from the various royal academies. I smiled at the Cypriot Princess, thinking that our job was done and we now had to wait for King Philippe's assessment, however, I was surprised to see Kamal approaching us, wanting to talk to us.

"Lady Yolande, Lady Alix, I wanted to thank you two. I feared that this would simply be an explanation of pilasters and vaulted ceilings from a pair of little girls who didn't understand such things, instead, you offered something great and enlightening. You two spoke from your hearts, your emotions, you gave me the meanings behind this architecture, now, these professors and architects will teach us about the specifics and the physics. Now, me and my colleagues are thinking about how we could get some meanings and images from our styles of architecture. I thank you and I must apologize for underestimating you." Kamal admitted, giving his honest estimations of us and revealing his surprise at our performance. It turned out that deciding to speak our interpretations was the right decision after all, because we weren't architects, we weren't artists, we were politicians.

"Thank you, Kamal, you are very right. I hope that the Sultan of Mysore can apply those notes well in his capital. India and France are very different places, I figured that the exact elements wouldn't translate, instead, the ideology and the basis was more important, I'm glad that you agree." I said, honestly just relieved that this whole encounter had gone so well, I couldn't wait to see what King Philippe thought about this, and, more than that, I couldn't wait to tell Queen Anne all about this. I was grateful that she gave Alix and I this opportunity and I couldn't wait to see her happiness over my success.

* * *

I laid bare in my bed, only the sheets above me, and I wanted for Queen Anne, knowing that she was on her way. I watched as, sure enough, the door opened and Anne slipped in, shutting it behind her and pushing off the door, striding towards me, slowly yet purposefully. Anne's hips swayed as she undid her dress and let it begin to slide off her body. The French Queen did a slow turn for me, showing off her body in the open dress, before finally pushing it past her hips, letting the fabrics fall to the floor. I focused on the floor as the stockings fell next and then her bra, and, finally, the underwear, and only then did I let my eyes float up her body, trailing across Anne's pale Polish skin. I took a deep breath and threw the sheets off of me as Anne climbed over me, straddling me. Anne and I couldn't be in a more compromising position, the sheets were thrown aside, we were completely naked, and her hips were against mine, Anne's breasts rising and falling with each breath as they hung over my body, so, naturally, this was the state we were discovered in.

In one moment, as I heard a doorknob turn, I instantly realized Anne didn't lock the door when she pushed off of the door. Anne and I tried to react as fast as we could, the French Queen leaping off of me and trying to cover herself and me with the sheets, but that didn't matter, because the door was opened, and in came King Philippe X came in, having seen everything. Anne's husband, my family, and the King of France, the worst possible person to have opened the door, was the one to open the door, and I could see it in his eyes, Philippe was livid. Anne and I were doomed, everything we had built, everything we had done together, both political and romantic, was over, our entire world was torn apart, our whole French paradise was falling apart. Suddenly, all my success, all the happiness I wanted to celebrate with Queen Anne, had evaporated, in its place, complete and utter dread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it's morally reprehensible to end on a cliffhanger, but, before eviscerating me, consider that I'm the one that writes the resolution - bwuhahaha! Well, considering I'm in a silly mood and this author's notes follows a serious and dramatic moment in the story, I'm gonna cut the note off there. Enjoy chapter six in two weeks time on sunday!


	6. Wrath of The Sun King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here we are for chapter six, the first regular update. If you guys are interested, I've also resumed writing my Star Wars fanfic Secrets of The Outer Rim over on FFN and on AO3, so, if you're reading on the latter, just click onto my profile. If you're reading on fictionpress, my FFN account is the same as this one, so it should still be pretty easy to find. Anyway, that's enough of a plug, here is chapter six, enjoy.

Act I.

The Shadow of The Sun King.

Chapter VI.

Wrath of The Sun King.

* * *

Anne and I must have been completely red, laying there on the bed, desperately covering our shame with the sheets, as King Philippe X stood in the doorway, having clearly seen more than enough. My brain raced to come up with a solution, trying to find a way out of this, but, clearly, there wasn't a way to explain this all away, Anne was straddling me, naked, grinding her hips against mine - what else could this have possibly been? The futility of our situation was stressed when I looked over at me, seeing tears of defeat falling from her green eyes - she didn't haven an argument either - I wanted to reach up, to wipe away her tears and to make this all better, but I knew that would only make all of this worse. I looked over at the King, who was somewhere between shocked and seething. I wanted to say something, I didn't know if I was going to apologize or plead forgiveness or what, but, in the end, nothing came. I wanted this man to be proud of me for what I accomplished with the Mysore delegation, instead, here I was, about to lose everything. What could I possibly say here, what did the French King even want to hear in a time like this? I didn't know how to answer these questions and I wasn't going to pretend to be able to, accepting my fate.

"...I offer you two - you who have never attended a university, you who have never led armies, and you who have no place in the traditional governing of a state - increasing political power, despite the concerns and objections of my trusted advisors. Anne, I married you, taking you from a ruinous and divided Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth to the most successful and powerful state in the world. Yolande, I allow my wife to take you on as her assistant and friend, letting you two scheme for more power and influence in the face of every institution and tradition of my reign. I do all this for you both, I give you two considerable freedom, I even allow you to stay in my daughter's apartments, and this is how you repay me? I do all of this for both of you, and you defile my own daughter's bed with your sin, your dishonesty, and your blatant disrespect for the institution of marriage?" King Philippe went on a rant when he began speaking, revealing just how much he knew and how aware he was of our plans. In retrospect, we should have suspected as much, after all, the absolutist King of France wouldn't let such events go unnoticed, but despite that, when he said it, it was shocking. I love Anne and I do not regret what we shared, our love was a beautiful thing and I would have wanted it to go on forever, but right now, against Philippe's rage, I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Philippe -" Anne finally tried to say something but her husband was having none of it. In my heart I wanted to defend Anne, to not let Philippe silence her and scream at her, but I wasn't that strong. On top of that, I was afraid that, in his anger, if we pushed King Philippe any more, he may resort to violence. The last thing I would want is to see him strike Anne in her beautiful face over this. I knew we would both be hurt because of this, emotionally especially, but I didn't want Anne to suffer any physical pain because of me. She didn't deserve that.

"Silence! Your father was a defender of Christendom, saving Vienna from the Turks, and now, not only do I have to deal with Austria standing in the way of my plans, but I have to see his daughter, the woman I married, engaged in such horrid, sinful acts with my a member of my own family. I don't want to hear your excuses and your false apologies, all I want to hear is which one of you two was responsible for this." I couldn't help but cringe, both because of how Philippe yelled at his own wife and because of his stinging description of our love. I knew this love was forbidden and sinful, but with Anne, I thought it was beautiful and natural, and, meeting Alix, finding another woman like us, I thought we could finally be accepted, that this wasn't quite as rare and unnatural as I had been led to believe. This was a naive belief, as now, every negative aspect of our relationship is being thrown in my face. I was naked in bed with a married woman, I was engaged in a relationship that was deemed a mortal sin by the church, and I was doing all of this while hoping for recognition and advancement from the very man whose wife I was making love to. I lost Anne and, not only that, but my sins were exposed...our sins.

"It was all my fault." Anne immediately accepted blame, not even giving me the chance to stop her or to stand with her. I don't care that Anne was responsible for this, I was just as much to blame as she was by the end, I allowed the relationship to advance and I certainly would've made love with Anne if we weren't exposed by King Philippe. I didn't want this, if Anne had to be punished, I should be punished too. I didn't want this to happen, but, if it was going to, I didn't want the woman I loved to suffer while I go on, relatively unscathed. Nevertheless, Anne was committed to taking full responsibility "Yolande didn't even know two women could be together before I showed her. I seduced and corrupted her, I took her on as my assistant because I thought she was beautiful and because I felt that she was vulnerable to my advances. I initiated every move of our relationship and I manipulated her into believing that she wanted it."

"That's not tr-" I wanted to argue against this but Anne squeezed my hand beneath the covers, silencing me. She wanted things to advance this way, but that wasn't fair, I didn't want her to take full responsibility, that simply wasn't true and she didn't deserve Philippe's wrath. It seemed too late anyway, because King Philippe seemed to believe her, which, I suppose, wasn't difficult, as Anne presented events rather close to the truth, simply framed in such a way to remove my agency and my complicity. I didn't know much about lesbianism before meeting Anne and she did initiate our relationship, at first - however, after that, I acted just as often as she did, even preferring to initiate our sins. If I was vulnerable to her advances, it was only because I was, naturally, just as attracted to her as she was to me, I simply wasn't as aware of it at the time, and I certainly wasn't manipulated. I knew the truth and I knew that what we had was special, but I also understood that, despite my objections, Anne was prepared to make one more sacrifice for our love.

"You should be ashamed, you sinning, disloyal Polish whore. Not only do you commit this, not only do you betray my trust, but you defile one of my own noblewomen. Versailles is meant to be the image of perfection, the most beautiful court in Europe filled with the most beautiful people in all of Europe. A reflection of divinely chosen monarchy and rule. There is no place for sin in this place." King Philippe unloaded on Anne. I couldn't help but cringe at this, tears in my eyes. Not only is Anne hurt, but Philippe is hurting her with some of the very same words I gave to the Mysore delegation, describing the philosophy behind Versailles. I was right, but tragically so, because now, I was seeing the dark side of all the mighty pilasters, elegant mirrors, and beautiful paintings. It was all uniform, it was all designed around conformity, brutally shaping everything to fit the mold that Philippe had for them. The nobility were stripped of their power and agency, reduced to merely sycophants and mistresses for Philippe to party with. I thought all of this was savvy politics, the work of a leader who was best utilizing France's resources and remove obstructions, instead, it is a man trying to reduce France into his own personal playset.

"No place for sin? Then what of your parties, your mistresses, your affairs? You have made an outlet out of so many women in France, including many of your own cousins, why should I not be allowed to have an outlet of my own? My time with Yolande has not impacted my wifely duties!" Anne countered, the passionate blonde knew that she was better than this, she knew that she could be more than a mere wife, more than just a decoration on Philippe's arm, but the French King wouldn't see it that way. In this playset of Versailles, she was meant to play the role of the obedient wife, the one who overlooked his hypocrisies and remained silent, staying out of the political sphere and keeping quiet. Her disobedience here, her resistance here, wouldn't help us at all. King Philippe didn't care for appeals to reason, nothing about this palace was reasonable. It was all grand and larger than life because that is what Philippe thought of himself and the rest of us were mere pawns, pieces, decoration, and right now, we were defying our mold, we were defying King Philippe.

"Wifely duties? Where are our children? Where is our love? When was the last time you even woke up in the same bed as me? You've wasted all your affection and love on this sin, this homosexuality, and this is going to end, immediately." Philippe shot down her argument, clearly not caring about the fact that he's a hypocrite, and about to decisively end this relationship. I knew in that moment that the emotional pain of this experience would be severe, but still, I didn't feel prepared when King Philippe turned to me, the wrathful, deadly rays of the Sun King threatening to illuminate my sin in front of the rest of the world. I gulped as he spoke to me, his expression softened somewhat when he say me, but somehow, that didn't make me feel any more comfortable "Yolande, I apologize for the lies, nonsense, and the sin my wife has filled you with. Please, get dressed and come speak to me in the salon. Be quick."

I waited until he left before turning to Anne, tears in my eyes, my body completely flushed in embarrassment, and Anne didn't look much better. She took a shaky breath and released the tears she had been holding up, trying to keep up a brave face in front of the King. Our relationship was over, our sins were exposed, and now Philippe would no doubt punish Anne severely and, while I suspect he will be more lenient to me, I know I will be punished as well. I know that I won't be Anne's assistant anymore, I know that I won't be allowed to see her anymore, but I don't know how Philippe is going to accomplish that, and, honestly, that is the most terrifying part of all of this. I didn't know what I could possibly say to Anne in this context, what did I even have the time to say? King Philippe said quickly, I was not about to defy that now, the consequences would be severe.

"I'm sorry Yolande, but you have to start getting ready. Philippe isn't going to wait long, he's been with enough women to know exactly how long it takes to take all of that off and to put it back on. I wish this never happened, but here we are...this is all rushed and terrible, I know, but I need you to know that, regardless of what happens or what Philippe makes me do or you do, I still love you and I know you love me." Anne said as much as she could in our limited time together, dreading what was coming in the future. I hope that Philippe doesn't make us publicly renounce our love or anything, but I could see him demanding that, and I suppose that is why Anne said that last thing. I wanted to say something similar, my own speech, but Anne was right, Philippe knows that every extra moment I spend in this room is a moment spent not dressing. I gave Anne one final kiss, a profession of the love and the tragedy we both experienced, and I got out of bed. My bare body shivered in the shame, the pain, and the cold of defeat, but I gathered my clothes and got dressed, ignoring the tears in my eyes and the part of my brain that wanted to crawl back into bed and make love with Anne anyway, forcing King Philippe to literally pull us apart. I wasn't strong enough to be that defiant, I wasn't strong enough to suffer alongside Anne, even if I didn't want her to falsely take full blame for this.

* * *

I found King Philippe outside of the room, sat down in the Salon of Peace, his head in his hands. I almost think I saw the trail of tears below his eyes, all of this contributed to a picture of King Philippe that was surprisingly human. The vile voice of authority, the one who yelled and screamed at Queen Anne, the one who tore our relationship apart, seemed a remarkable contrast with this man. This seemed less like the absolutist monarch of France treating his court like mere furniture for his ambitions and his philosophy, and more like a stressed, tired man facing more and more adversity in his life. I never imagined I would see Philippe so vulnerable, so human, yet here it was, this was a man exhausted by exercising absolute rule of a state, trying to win control of the vast Spanish Empire, and now, feeling betrayed by his own wife, a wife that didn't love him. I loved Anne and I believe that I loved her more than he ever did, but I understood that what we did together hurt him, so I know that, despite his harsh words and his affairs, he did feel something for Anne. Something that was hypocritical, possessive, and hollow, but still something, and now, seeing that illusion shattered, Philippe was in pain, not the way we were, but still hurt.

"My liege," I bowed my head, my voice nervous and shaky, despite his moment of vulnerability, I still felt small compared to King Philippe. I could scarcely believe that, just earlier today, he had finally trusted Alix and I with an important job, that felt like an eternity ago, the moment that the door opened, our whole dynamic shifted dramatically. I wasn't just Anne's assistant and an aspiring woman now, now, I was the woman who Anne coerced into being her mistress. I still didn't like that story, it made me seem dumb, small, and unwilling, the truth is, while Anne opened my eyes to this whole world, I eagerly jumped in. I could have refused Queen Anne, I could've kept our relationship strictly professional, but I didn't want to. King Philippe looked up at me and produced a bottle of win, pouring out two glasses. He offered one to me and I accepted it. I had a feeling that Anne would not be awarded the same courtesy, but right now, knowing my loving relationship is going to be torn away from me, I needed a drink. I allowed myself a sip of the red nectar, accepting the alcohol into my body.

"Yolande d'Anjou, I apologize for what my wife has done to you and I apologize for what I must do. Anne will be punished severely, she will be under my constant supervision, her handmaidens will be taken away, her letters will be monitored, I will prevent her from taking on another assistant, I will not allow her to even speak to the other noblewomen, and I will force her to sleep in my chambers from now on, I will ensure that her infidelity does not occur again, however, I must keep her here. Anne is my wife, she is the key to our relations with Poland, and I do not want a scandal in my court. I will not tolerate the two of you being in the same space, not even Versailles can offer up enough space, she must be kept far away from her urges and you have proven yourself vulnerable to her advances. If you were a merely handmaiden or even a lady-in-waiting, I would simply send you to a convent and be done with it, but you are family and your parents will not allow that. I cannot afford my court learning that my own wife has looked for pleasure elsewhere, therefore, this will remain a secret, and, instead, our story will be that you finally got your little breakthrough, you finally got to be in politics. You will, willingly, board a ship to the New World and I will give you a chance to be Governor of Louisiana. You get your attempt at being a politician and I get you an ocean away from my wife." King Philippe offered. I hated what he was doing to Queen Anne, but, if nothing else, this offer would leave her honor intact, not letting the scandal break, meanwhile, I would get a chance at politics.

It didn't feel right, to realize my dreams while Anne was being so punished, I also questioned how much of an opportunity this really was. Was King Philippe really going to put any resources or efforts behind the Louisiana colony if he saw the post of governor as a punishment? Perhaps this wasn't an opportunity, merely the beginning of the King transforming Louisiana into a penal colony. On the other hand, maybe this wasn't quite so extreme, perhaps Philippe truly did see potential in me and saw this promotion as a way of solving two problems: placing a capable, ambitious governor in control of Nouvelle-Orleans and putting an entire ocean between myself and Queen Anne. I suppose this is the best possible opportunity for me given that Anne and I were exposed, but still, it doesn't feel right, I shouldn't be having so much success, such a triumph, when the woman I love was going to be watched, punished and berated by a husband she never loved. Then again, I imagined that King Philippe wanted this, he wanted to increase Anne's pain by making it seem like I was moving on, like I had forgotten about her, but that wasn't the case. Anne knew better, she knew that I loved her, and I knew that she made this sacrifice out of love. I will leave Versailles, I will take Philippe's offer and try my hand at being a governess, but I will not forget about Anne and our love.

"My liege, thank you, I will accept your most gracious and merciful offer." I rose with a bow before King Philippe. The King smirked, seeing his plan to separate us beginning, and then he simply and nonchalantly dismissed me. Philippe was about to confront Queen Anne and that left him in a foul mood, no mood for the intense and structured court protocol he himself designed. I made my move to leave, about to exit the Salon of Peace, however, as dangerous as it was to prod the King of France right now, I had to try something, I owed at least that much to Queen Anne "And, my King, if I may ask...please do not be too harsh with Queen Anne, while I didn't fully understand what she was doing to me, I can't say she hurt me."

"You may believe that, Yolande, in your youth and naivete, but Anne did hurt you. What the two of you were doing is a sin of the highest order, it may have been painless, pleasurable even, but such things are punishable by eternity in hell. I hope that the Lord looks on you with pity for your ignorance, but I fear he may not have the same for my whore wife." Philippe spat out, feeling nothing but contempt for the woman he supposedly loved. I sighed and left, knowing that this was a losing battle and that fighting any harder would just condemn both of us. Anne decided to take on this punishment to protect me, if I fought for her, that wouldn't make her punishment any less severe, just put me under similar conditions and make Anne's admission meaningless. Thus, our relationship was lost, Anne's dream of being more than just the King's wife was lost, and, my own future was off in the colonies. Anne and I made plans and ambitions, but neither of us actually imagined becoming a governess, in fact, neither of us necessarily believed we would ever go to the New World, yet, here I was, about to reign over the colony from Nouvelle-Orleans. This was a resounding success in my political plans, but it didn't feel like it.

* * *

King Philippe X had called an audience of all the nobles to make a number of announcements, presumably including my new post, but I wanted to get in contact with Queen Anne before that, somehow, but nothing I tried was working. Philippe made it very clear that I wasn't to approach her or write to her, as she was being watched and her mail was being monitored, so there wasn't much I could do personally. I spoke to Anne's former servants, but, true to his promise, Philippe dismissed them all, so I couldn't send a message through them. That left me with one final option, an option I didn't think would work, but something I wanted to try nonetheless. Right at this moment, before the audience, I sent Alix de Lusignan to speak to Queen Anne, Alix was part of our political trio and, being from Poitou, she was enough of an outsider that it was plausible she didn't learn the news about Anne being isolated. I was pacing outside as the throne room filled up with nobles, impatiently waiting for Alix to return, whether with good news or bad.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't get through to her. As soon as she left the King's apartments she was ushered away by the guards to Philippe, I never even had a chance." Alix told me, revealing just how bad the situation was. Philippe truly was making Anne unapproachable, and I couldn't tolerate this. Part of me wanted to write to her father in the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, surely the mighty Sobieski himself would not stand for his daughter being punished and humiliated by the French King, but I couldn't do that, I didn't want to make things any worse. My letters may not be monitored as closely as Anne's, but the King would surely notice if I, all of a sudden, began sending letters to the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, then, suddenly, I wouldn't be a manipulated victim, I would be a willing and involved sinner, and that would, like so many other options, lead to me being punished as well. No matter what I could think of, no matter what I could do to try and help Anne, every option seemed to end in failure, as if her suffering alone was an inevitability in all this.

"It's fine, it's fine, I didn't think it could work either. I'm still disappointed that it didn't, but you're the last person I would blame for this going wrong. Thank you for trying." I told Alix as the two of us entered the throne room, proceeding to our seats. The two of us sat down next to my mother and father, the pregnant woman glancing at us but not saying a word. Tensions were still rather high between my mother and I after our encounter in the gardens, but, honestly, after everything that's happened with me and Anne, the last thing I want to do is get into a fight with my mother - I didn't have the energy for that. Nevertheless, I imagined that my parents would have plenty to say once they found out about my new post in Louisianan, but I would delay even that conversation as much as possible. My relationship with Anne was torn away from me, I didn't have any patience for the unfortunate realities around me.

The nobles had been chattering amongst themselves, but all of that ended when King Philippe began his grand procession to the throne. Everyone fell into silence as the fanfare filled the room, the sounds of royalty echoed off the walls as King Philippe marched to the throne, dressed in blue and white, a heavy cape hanging off his shoulders as he marched to the throne, golden scepter in hand. Philippe was making himself appear as the very image of power and masculinity - there was a time when I would have found that awe aspiring, but now, it just seemed repulsive, a dominating, hypocritical man who saw us all as mere pawns in his self-centered game of dress-up and decoration - what was even more repulsive was the unfortunate state of Queen Anne. No one dared comment on it, for fear of Philippe's wrath, but Anne was clearly unhappy. The Queen seemed thinner, as if she hadn't been eating lately, her smile was clearly forced, and her elaborate makeup was done on her own, rather than by a team of handmaidens. Anne still looked beautiful in it, she looked beautiful without makeup after all, but the difference was clear, and I could only imagine what Duchess Catherine and her friends would say amongst themselves.

I tried to meet Anne's eyes, to show the woman that I still cared and that I was worried about her, despite the fact that Philippe had separated us, but Anne shied away, not daring to meet my gaze. I had to imagine that this was her being cautious rather than malicious - Anne did not want to risk my love for her being discovered, the Queen did not want to see me punished - of course, being separated from my love was already a punishment. I understand that Philippe would end te affair, but I wish he would just let me speak to Anne once again, to get closure if nothing else, but I couldn't even get that much. The Queen, clearly alone in the world, clearly suffering, followed orders and marched with the King, appearing as the obedient, subservient wife Philippe wanted her to be, regardless of the fact that playing this part completely broke Anne emotionally. Even broken, even thin, even without a team of servants to pamper her, Anne still looked like the ideal woman in her white and gold dress as she sat down in her throne next to King Philippe, the royal couple sitting down in unison, presenting a united front that was the complete opposite of the pitiful state of their marriage. This sham of a marriage was evident to everyone in this room, but news quickly spread about Anne's punishment - nobody knew why, of course - so, seeing Philippe go so far without clear motivations, nobody dared openly question him and actually give the King of France a reason to be angry and vengeful with them...no one wanted to lose their servants or privileges. Thus, protected from criticism, Philippe began his court.

"Courtiers of the Chateau de Versailles, I have called you here today because I have a number of announcements to make. First of all, you have noticed that my wife, Anne, has been absent from court affairs as of recently, that is because she has seen the sins in her royal lifestyle and decided to improve herself, devoting herself to religion. She has dismissed her servants, calling them excessive, instead opting to live a simpler lifestyle. She is far too royal and beautiful to devout herself to a nunnery, therefore, I have convinced her to remain here at Versailles despite her newfound piety. I trust all of you will play your part to accommodate Anne's lifestyle and allow her to live the way she desires." Philippe began with lies, in fact, I don't believe that anyone in this room actually believed that, but they weren't about to go digging for the truth, instead, they would privately gossip and dream up possibilities while cowering away whenever Philippe and Anne were actually anywhere near them. If there was one good thing about this awful series of events, it would be that I would be an ocean away from all of the court intrigues and vicious gossips that developed out of all of this. Speaking of that upcoming development, that was the next part of Philippe's speech.

"My wife's piety, however, has resulted in an unfortunate side effect. The young Yolande d'Anjou who showed so much promise and political potential during her time with Queen Anne, most recently impressing a delegation from the Sultan of Mysore along the equally talented Alix de Lusignan. France has not had female minister, or, at least, that is the typical belief, however, one need only look at great French regents like Eleanor of Aquitaine, Catherine de Medici, and my own mother, Marie de Savoie, to see that women have done great things for France before, therefore, I have decided to give Yolande such a role. At the same time, the last colonial governor of Louisiana was recently dismissed, requiring someone to fill that role. The convergence of these two events has led to me deciding to name Yolande d'Anjou as the first governess of Louisiana, I hope to see her succeed in this colony and, more than that, I hope that her talents will allow the colony to grow and to become more profitable for the Kingdom of France." Philippe announced, I glanced over to my mother through the corner of my eye, trying to see her reaction, but, surprisingly, my mother's reaction was subdued. I wasn't sure what that meant, in fact, I suspected it was more out of not wanting to appear like she disagreed with King Philippe. A subtle terror had filled Versailles at this stage, Anne was the only victim, so far anyway, but somehow, everyone felt that angering Philippe X would be dangerous. Most probably assumed this was a result of the Spain situation, I knew better, but that didn't scare me any less, quite the opposite.

"Finally, an announcement on the proceedings with Spain. We have received word that King Fernando III is assembling a list of his relatives. We suspect that this means that the Spaniards are attempting to forge a line of succession not from Fernando III, but from his predecessors. Naturally, due to the marriage of my grandfather, Philippe VIII and Queen Marie Josephine, this includes myself and many of you. I will be pushing the Spaniards to name a Bourbon candidate, however, at the same time, if they do not, I will prepare ways to discredit this list and this line of succession. I do not want the Spaniards to interfere in my plans for their succession" Philippe revealed an important political development and part of his deeply flawed personality in this speech. First of all, Fernando III, aware of his own infertility, is trying to find a suitable heir despite this, likely one that will avoid either a French or an Austrian dominance over Spain. Second of all, in his plan to discredit the succession, Philippe demonstrated that he views the Spaniards as pawns as well. Philippe X doesn't view anyone as his equal, merely as pawns at best and obstacles at worst, Fernando III may be a fellow King, but to Philippe, he's nothing but an opportunity for dynastic advancement.

"That is all, if you seek a personal audience, you may come, otherwise, you are dismissed." King Philippe X declared, completing his announcements. I didn't think that anyone would take the King up on his offer, seeing him and his punishments for Anne made him rather unapproachable. I glanced over at Alix and we went to leave, trying to escape before my family could corner me and interrogate me about these new developments. I didn't want to speak to my mother or father, especially because they no doubt wanted to try and get me married now that I was free of Queen Anne, but I would avoid them, and I would escape to the New World soon enough. The circumstances were horrible, my heart was broken, and the woman I loved had to be humiliated by her husband and isolated, however, this was an immense political opportunity for myself. I wasn't quite callous enough to fully look on the bright side, however, I would fully and independently escape my family, I would get a major chance to establish myself politically, and I would actually get to reign over land, someone else's land, but land nonetheless. I had no idea how long I would serve in the colony, I suppose my success - or lack thereof - and events in France would determine that, but, I would be a whole different person when I eventually returned to France. I would be fully established on my own, if I was successful, I could press for a political career in France, and, even if I failed, I could learn from the experiences and my mistakes, improving as a person and as an administrator. I didn't like how all of this came about, but I would make the most of it, no matter what.

* * *

Despite my attempts and despite Alix's assistance - Alix de Lusignan truly did reveal herself as my closest friend during all of this - I couldn't avoid my family forever, and my mother was definitely determined to interrogate me about all of this. My mother finally corned me in my apartments as I was packing my things - the map I had been so proud of didn't get the chance to hang in my room for very long, nevertheless, I was going to take it with me, I was going to let it serve as a reminder of my ambitions, ambitions that didn't change just because Philippe X stripped me of my lover and sent me off the continent - and she was not going to let this opportunity slip past her. I finally acquiesced and agreed to speak to her in my tea room, mentally bracing myself as I sat down with her, very much aware of how poorly the conversation went last time I was sat here with one of my parents.

"You know what really happened to Anne, don't you?" my mother spoke, a certain accusatory edge in her voice, as if she knew exactly what she was talking about and had the full confidence in this accusation. She was right, of course, I did know what happened to Anne, I experienced all of it, but my mother didn't know that, she certainly suspected I knew, but she wasn't nearly as certain as she appeared. My mother was, to her credit, a smart woman with a clever mind and a sharp wit, she was trying to coerce me into revealing what she merely suspected, however, despite my youth, I've become jaded and experienced as well, I can call her bluff and leave her with nothing, I wasn't just going to roll over and submit to my mother's hypocritical ambitions any longer.

"No mother, I don't. I wish I could find out, but King Philippe hasn't exactly made Queen Anne approachable. I even had Alix try and speak with her, but she couldn't get to Anne either." I enforced my lie with two truths, making it even harder for my mother to catch me in a lie. I suppose if things were better, if I wasn't so jaded, alone, and depressed, I may have had reservations about lying to my pregnant mother, but not right now. In my present state, with everything going on in my life, I haven't truly envisioned life without my parents. Yes there arguments and these conflicting ambitions will finally be resolved, but is that really how I want my relationship with my mother to end? With lies and deception? I can't say that I like that, nor do I like the fact that I'll have a baby brother or sister born while I'm off in North America, however, the decision has already been made and, right now, with these accusations, my mother is hardly changing my mind. Perhaps I don't want to repair my relationship with my mother, perhaps I simply desire an impossible and nostalgic idea of my mother that doesn't truly exist. I may be willing to lie to her right now, but I'm not sure if I'm willing to go that far. I like to think that, despite everything, my mother and I do love each other deep down, though I do admit, little arguments and incidents like this were beginning to test our relationship.

"So, you knowing the whatever happened to King Philippe's wife has nothing to do with him sending you to another continent?" My mother thought she had me in an excellent trap, she thought that she had the whole situation figured out. My mother's suspicion was that I found out what really happened with Queen Anne and that is why King Philippe X appointed me as the next colonial governor in Nouvelle-Orleans. To her credit, my mother was not that far off from the truth, virtually as close as she could be without the knowledge that her daughter was such a sinner. Of course, I disagreed with the whole idea that homosexuality is a sin, after all, we didn't hurt anyone in our love, the only possible victim is King Philippe and, based off of his mistresses, affairs, and his barbaric reaction to the news, I can hardly say that he is the one most hurt by this situation, and that's even after seeing how vulnerable and broken he seemed after walking in on me and Anne. In any case, my mother was a smart woman, but se wasn't quite smart enough, she didn't have anything on me.

"Perhaps my success alongside Anne is what drove that? Maybe, just maybe, there is something to this political path you seem so willing to dismiss. I've spoken to politicians from India and now I'm going to see the Americas for myself, all without a single marriage or a man's hands on my body." I countered, spitting it out with enough accusatory venom to make my mother certain I was serious. The truth is, I was being disposed of, I was being taken far away from Queen Anne, far away from her bed or her lovely lips or her mesmerizing body, any political success I had before and any political success I would have in Louisiana were secondary to Philippe's goals of punishing Anne and depriving her of a woman's touch. Perhaps my mother was right, to an extent, sex really does drive the world, but it drove my life in a way she could have never imagined, in fact, it is not sex with a man that is moving me forward in life, it is being denied sex with a woman. I'm sure Philippe was also quite pleased that, coincidentally enough, the place I was being sent to was considerably lacking in available women. Male settlers significantly outnumbered female settlers in our colonies, in fact, that is a big part of the reason why our colonies are struggling to grow. English and Spanish colonies have actual families in them, people who are settling and reproducing, most of our colonists, especially in Canada, are merely season fur traders. The situation in Louisiana is, admittedly, somewhat better than the situation in Canada, but men still outnumber women. Even if I wanted to replace Anne in my life, I couldn't.

"Is being right really that important to you Yolande? Is that what this is all about? You're avoiding me, you're not eating enough, and you're worrying yourself ragged over all of this. I'm worried about you, you haven't seemed yourself since Philippe snapped at Queen Anne, I'm worried about what happened to you." My mother softened, surprisingly. I didn't know what to make of this at first, suspiciously searching for motives or how this was supposed to help Yvonne interrogate me, but I couldn't find that. For just a moment, out of genuine maternal concern, I felt like my mother and I hadn't been fighting at all, like she didn't want me to get married and I wasn't resisting, trying to pursue politics instead, for this brief little moment, we felt like a mother and a daughter should, supportive, positive, and loving. If I hadn't just had my lover torn away from me, I almost could've enjoyed this moment.

"No," I sighed, deciding to be honest with my mother, as honest as I could safely be anyway "I'm worried, I can see what Philippe has done to Anne and I'm worried about her. You say I look thin, ragged, and disheveled, but Anne looks so much worse, it doesn't feel right to succeed while she's in such a bad state, it doesn't feel right to take this post, I feel like I'm leaving my closest friend behind to suffer. This is an amazing opportunity for me, one that I can't refuse - to be the first woman in France to actually be appointed to such a high position - but I can't help but think that the price of it is too high. I know she was the Queen and I was just her assistant, but I feel like we had something amazing together, an equal partnership as friends with so much potential. Anne, Alix, and I, we were going to take over Versailles, we were going to be the first significant female politicians in this court, but instead, Anne is being forced to suffer while her husband lies about this being her decision - he called it religion mother, religion, as if Anne would let herself suffer like this out of piety. So yes mother, I do know what happened to Anne, but I can't tell you, because if I do, my closest friend will be humiliated even more and forced to suffer even further."

"I'm sorry Yolande, sorry for trying to push everything on you during such a difficult time. Our argument needs to end, look where it's gotten us? I'm pregnant with a second child I don't want and you've been keeping all your concerns and worries bottled up within you. I'm sad to see you go to the colonies and I still wish you would instead just accept a foreign Prince and let him soothe your pain while we move to his state, but I see why you're so certain in your own abilities. If you want to go to Louisiana, if you want to try being a governess, I will support you from here." My mother offered me reconciliation, allowing us to put this feud behind us and even giving me her blessing to go to the colonies. I hadn't expected this after all our growing arguments, but, well, Yvonne admitted herself just how ruinous this feud has become to both of us. My mother may have her ambitions and she may still want me to get married abroad, but she has evidently decided that this ambition isn't worth tearing our family apart. I took a shaky breath and rose from my seat, walking over to my mother, and I gave her a gentle hug, letting my mother hug me back and comfort me, letting myself cry into her shoulder as the pregnant woman disregarded her tea and turned to her emotionally fragile daughter, consoling me and helping me feel better.

In the end, my mother would walk me over to the bed and hold me, letting my cry until I fell asleep, still in pain over what happened to Anne, but feeling better on every other front. The last thing I heard before I fully fell asleep was my mother rising from the bed and going to clean up the tea set, with that, she slipped out of the room entirely, content as a mother. I'm sure this perfect moment wouldn't last forever, just as I'm equally sure this was my mother's way of remaining in my life even as I escaped her direct oversight in Versailles, but, that night, I felt a pleasant warmth I hadn't felt since I was a small child, and that pleasant warmth allowed me my best night's sleep since that night in the Queen's apartments when my whole world came crashing down.

* * *

The next morning, I heard a knock on my door and found that it was another one of my parents come to meet with me, this time, however, it was my father. Duke Louis Joseph d'Anjou, likely motivated to come here based on the success my mother had yesterday. I opened my door and allowed my father in, seeing him look around my apartments, finding them somewhat more bare than they had been last time he was here, as I had already begun packing my things in time for my departure to the New World. I would be leaving before the next fleet left for the Nouvelle-Orleans, travelling first from Versailles to Paris, then up to Seine to Le-Havre-de-Grace, where I would board the fleet in time for the proper departure, journeying to my new colonial post along with a fresh batch of supplies, officials, and colonists. This would be a distinct advantage for me as a governess, considering that my arrival would coincide with much needed resources for the large but sparsely ruled colony. My goals, first and foremost, are to secure the existing claims. There was little point in sending out explorers and making radical new land claims even further to the north and west when France's presence was barely felt within Louisiana's already vast borders. I want to transform Louisiana from a colony of quantity to a colony of quality, maximizing our use of the land rather than maximizing our claims. I wondered what my father would think of all this, my mother had, at least nominally, come around on my plans, and, in theory, my father would be more supportive as he was largely obedient to my mother's ideas, but I couldn't be sure about that. My father could surprise me and reveal that he doesn't want me going, I didn't know, but I suspected that I was about to find out.

"Your mother told me about your conversation last night, are you okay Yolande? I know that I can't talk you out of your decision and I know that, even if I could, Philippe has already made his decision, but you're my only daughter right now. I can't, in good conscience, allow you to travel across the world without making sure you are safe, happy, and fully prepared for what you are going to do." my father announced, evidently following my mother's lead and deciding to be more deferential with me. I wasn't exactly sure why, perhaps the fact that I was making myself so independent and that I was traveling to a new continent meant that they were finally becoming more appreciate of the time that we had together, or perhaps, like my mother implied, they saw how much pain I was in ever since Anne was punished and decided that now was not the time to push me and argue with me, fearing that they would lose me forever. Their motives may have been debatable, however, I had to admit, it was nice that my parents were being somewhat more supportive now, I just wish this was brought on by better circumstances.

"I'm okay dad, I'm okay. Part of me wishes that I could still be working with Queen Anne, but I guess this is the best alternative. Anne and I have been imagining ways to make the colony more profitable and valuable from the very beginning of our partnership, now, for better or worst, I get to put our ideas to the test. I'll finally have the chance and the freedom to put my political ambitions to the test - I've had plans, I've had discussions, and I've had potential, but now, I finally get to see what my political side looks like in reality - this is the greatest opportunity a woman in France has gotten in years, I can't wait to see how this develops." I explained, letting my father know about my ambitions and my excitement, hoping that now, considering what I'm about to embark on and my parents change in strategy, he might be more receptive to my plans for my own future, rather than my mother's plans for me. I hate the fact that I've lost my relationship with Anne, but, if I can at least regain my relationship with my family instead, well...then that would be something. I appreciated the fact that my mother and now my father were making an effort, but still, this relationship is tainted by our recent tensions and our arguments over my marriageability, I can't just forget that. I'm glad that this is happening, but it's not like this makes up for losing Anne, and it's not like this is going to last - even if my mother and I never fight again, I'll still be across the sea.

"I understand that you and Anne had these plans and these discussion, but what exactly do you intend to do in Louisiana? Nouvelle-Orleans is no Versailles, let alone Paris, it's a colonial settlement, a small and undeveloped port comparatively, the settlements beyond Nouvelle-Orleans are little more than scarce forts surrounded by natives and savages. Beyond furs, grain, and plantations, the colony is worthless. I'm not sure how you intend to make anything out of this vast expanse of colonial nothingness." my father asked, revealing his concerns on the viability of my mission. I understood that things would be difficult here, after all, the last governor of Louisiana was recently dismissed in disgrace, but I had ideas and I would try to motivate settlement. The fact is, I could accomplish a lot simply by giving the lowest of French society - the peasants, the urban poor, and the second and third sons of petty farmers - a better option in life. Louisiana, in theory, could be a lot of different things for a lot of different people, for the poor, it could be a better life, for the artisans and craftsmen, it could be a place for freedom, free of the strict guild system of France, and, at the same time, for the French court, it could be an excellent source of taxation. Some would call this method of drawing in deceptive, but I disagreed, after all, every group would get exactly what they were looking for, they are simply unaware of who else is benefitting.

"The sparse and lowly nature of this colony is precisely what will allow me to greatly improve the colony. Louisiana is massive, the colony straddles all the great rivers and lakes of North America, it doesn't need to grow or expand any further. Therefore, rather than increasing the size of this colony, I can focus on improving the quality of the colony, attracting settlers, attracting immigrants, and developing it up. The fact that the colony is nothing right now means that, even if I accomplish the smallest of things, it will be an improvement and a success. As for those so-called savages, they are our allies, Algonquian tribes around the Mississippi give us the furs they trade, and, in exchange, we offer them guns with which they raid the much larger, much more establish English colonies. They are different from us and they are heathens, but that does not change the fact that they are useful." I retorted, showing off the research I put into my colony, reading the accounts of numerous explorers and even some of the early settlers in Louisiana. French colonists in Louisiana are significantly outnumbered by both natives and by the English settlers to the east, however, French settlers can improve that ratio and our native allies can terrorize the English colonists in the meantime.

"Well, so long as you know what you are getting yourself into and you realize the challenge ahead of you," my father sighed, his tone making it clear that he didn't agree with me, however, he had promised my mother that he wouldn't push things any further. I did silently thank my mother for this, I didn't want to argue with my father about this, I understood what politics were, I understood that this wouldn't be the easiest of tasks, but I felt that I was prepared for this challenge and that, if I turned out to be wrong about my perceptions, I would work quickly to adapt and make the colony worthwhile. I was also willing to do controversial things to make this colony viable, such as inviting English, German, and Swiss settlers to the colony so long as they would speak French for official purposes, after all, foreigners were just as capable at paying taxes as French people. Of course, there would be a problem if these settlers were Protestants, after all, one of the methods of generating wealth from these colonies is collecting church tithes, as in payments for the Catholic Church, but there were plenty of foreign Catholics in those foreign lands, and, especially in England, these Catholics are being persecuted by a Protestant government. In any case, whether my plans work or not, I will soon get the chance to find out, as I am going to depart from Versailles and travel to Nouvelle-Orleans, travel to the New World, travelling to a new opportunity.

* * *

Servants helped load my things on a wagon as I prepared to depart Versailles for Paris and the Seine. Versailles was the only world that I have ever known, I was born here, I was raised by French nobility, and I only just became a lady in this court, yet now, I was about to depart, depart for a city on the other side of the world no less, and, despite being sure of myself, I couldn't help but feel nervous at this moment. I was not about to shy away from this moment, I couldn't even if I wanted to, after all, King Philippe made it very clear that he wanted to keep me and Anne as far away from each other as possible, but this was a major experience for me, a big step in my journey towards becoming both an individual and a politician, it was weighing heavily on me. The worst part of all of this was that I was about to embark on this journey alone - I couldn't even have one last conversation with Anne before leaving - I wouldn't have any family, any friends, or anyone else, I would have to spend months on a ship and then emerge in a completely different place and get to know the local politicians and important figures...that was a frightening. Perhaps this is why my father was so worried, it was less about the politics and more about the personal experience of all this.

"You will have direct oversight over the whole Louisiana colony, including Basse-Louisiane, Haute-Louisiane, the settlements of Nouvelle-Orleans, Biloxi, Mobile, and Cahokia, and the forts of Fort Rosalie, Fort des Chartres, Fort Saint Louis, Fort Duquesne, and Fort Detroit. Nominally, you will answer to the Governor-General of Nouvelle-France in Quebec, however, the only real authority you need to concern yourself with is me. Do whatever you can within your budget to make the colony profitable, obedient, stable, significant, and French, do not become a financial burden and do not disobey any direct order from Versailles, understood?" King Philippe ordered, standing next to me, Anne nowhere to be found. His presence didn't make me feel any less lonely, but it did take my mind off of my internal misery, if only because I had to focus on answering his questions and displaying my obedience to the King of France, despite the fact he was the man depriving me of my lover.

"Of course, my King, I understand." I answered with a bow, about to board the carriage and leave Versailles - not forever, but I could be gone for a very long time, again, it was dependent on my own success and events in France - however, in the end, I wasn't alone.

"My liege, I request to accompany Yolande d'Anjou!" I turned to see Alix de Lusignan, the brunette Cypriot and Jerusalemite Princess, standing right there behind King Philippe, her servants behind her, carrying her possessions. I legitimately didn't know how King Philippe X would react to this, but I was certain that Alix was not going to back down, she decided she's going to accompany me and she will not take no for an answer.

"Very well, Lady Alix, you may." Philippe sighed, clearly not wanting to waste time arguing with Alix, not when faced when the Spanish question and his clearly, publicly failing marriage with Queen Anne. Alix de Lusignan didn't waste any time directing her servants and joining me on the carriage, the two of us off to the New World, her presence making this new chapter of my life much easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this has been a long one! Next chapter takes us to Louisiana. This next part of the story will show off a lot of very flawed, very offensive 17th century colonial policies. There will be slavery, there will be exploitation of Native Americans, and there will be a mercantilist exploitation of the colony in general. I'm just gonna remind you, again, that these aren't my views, this is my attempt at being accurate to the time period. That does, admittedly, come at the caveat that Louisiana is slightly more developed in this 1699 than it was in reality - for instance, Nouvelle-Orleans wasn't established until the 1720s - and Yolande will attempt to develop it even more.


	7. Journey to The New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I was going to write this story regardless of how it was going to do, after all, I know this is a niche subject, but I also know that it's what I want to write. Nevertheless, I think this story has been doing rather well considering everything, especially on AO3, so yeah, about 50 clicks for a story that, realistically, is self-indulgent EU4 inspired alternate history long form weirdness that doesn't really appeal to anyone else.

Act I.

The Shadow of The Sun King.

Chapter VII.

Journey to The New World.

* * *

I was grateful that Alix de Lusignan came along to begin with, but I became even more grateful of her presence as I truly realized what an ocean voyage entailed. The storms were frightening enough, but that wasn't the worst part, as much of the trip was carried out in good weather. The constant shouting of the crew and the crashing of the waves against the ship made it horribly noisy, but that still wasn't the worst part, as I got used to it and they tended to be quieter during the night as well. The worst part of the trip, by far, was the absolute tedium of the voyage - there was absolutely nothing to do on a ship - I could write letters, but I wouldn't be able to deliver anything until I arrived in Nouvelle Orleans, at which point this ship would, eventually, return to France. I could try and talk with the crew, but French sailors were, admittedly, a less than educated lot, these naval types knew all about sailing, but they were even more distant from politics than army officers, who could at least plot in a coup - more than likely, it would degenerate to unruly sailors trying to take advantage of me, lacking female attention while off at sea - so that wasn't really an option either. I could try and watch the waves during the day or the stars at night, but, being on the deck, the sailors would consider me a nuisance, rushing from one end of the ship to the other to man the sails, the tiller, and the various ropes along the ship. Therefore, I was largely confined to my room below deck, effectively quarantined in this little box for months, an experience which would be utterly unbearable without Alix, especially after my unfortunate forced break up with Anne.

"Centuries ago my ancestors sailed for the Outremer, reigning in Jerusalem and later Cyprus. Now, once again, a Lusignan is sailing overseas, about to once again establish herself in a strange and exotic land, doing everything to encourage settlers from Europe and to safeguard from strange and foreign neighbors." Alix remarked one day, evidently having grown reflective in her boredom. It wasn't necessarily a perfect comparison, after all, the Crusader states of the Middle Ages were much closer to Europe than the New World was - and, during the crusades itself, the crusaders generally journeyed by land through Anatolia, meaning that the only part that was truly overseas was the crossing of the Dardanelles - nor did I believe that the Indians of the Americas were comparable to the Muslims we fought in the Crusades. I do believe that these so-called savages are smarter, deadlier, and more useful than most Europeans give them credit for, but it is a stretch to suggest that they are comparable to the mighty Caliphates and Sultanates we faced in the Crusades. The scimitars of Saladin and Turkic cavalry of the Seljuks were just as advanced as our knights and warriors, if not more so. In fact, these Muslims were so advanced, despite their barbarous practices, that the technology we recovered from them helped the Italians regain their ancient culture in the Renaissance, leading to Europe as it is today. The Crusades also drove a European interest in oriental goods, an interest in culminated in Europeans attempting to sail for India, in the process, a certain Genoese explorer inadvertently discovered a whole new continent. Now, long after the time of Christopher Columbus, here we are, Alix and I, just the next two Europeans following in his footsteps and journeying to the New World, though we have a much better idea of what we will be facing once we cross this ocean.

"Let us hope that we'll be more successful than our predecessors." I squeezed Alix's shoulder, grateful that she had decided to come along as well. Angevin dynasties were involved in the Crusades as well, as Foulques I of Jerusalem proves - later on, the Capetian House d'Anjou would claim Jerusalem amongst their many titles - but the House de Bourbon-Anjou rose up far too late for that, nevertheless, I now have my chance to prove myself, as a colonial governor. The circumstances behind this promotion stain it, and perhaps they will always stain it, but I will succeed, and, contrary to what King Philippe X believes, this will not hurt Queen Anne in the slightest, in fact, my actions and my success will drive her to continue on. The Polish Princess turned Queen of France loves me, a true love, and that true love will allow her to be happy for my success, knowing that all of it was for her. Anne made a sacrifice, letting herself be punished, humiliated, and isolated, so that I could go one and realize my political dreams. Neither of us ever imagined that it would take the shape of me becoming the colonial governor of Louisiana, but this was the opportunity presented to me and I was going to do everything in my power to make the most of it - for Anne.

"Anne was watching you, you know. Looking through the window of her apartments, gazing longingly at you from a distance. I was already thinking about coming with you - I didn't want to see you go on such a journey alone and, lets face it, between my useless father and Anne being punished, you were the only thing keeping me at Versailles - but seeing Anne in that window, seeing her missing you, I knew I had to go with you. I don't know what Anne thought when she saw me rushing off to join you, but I hope she knows that I'm here to try and help you, to make this easier for you, and to make sure you're happy." Alix announced, revealing that, at least in part, she's here because of Queen Anne. I couldn't help but love Anne even more in this moment, even after her sacrifice, even after our relationship was torn away, she just wanted me to be happy, and Anne's wishes inspired my best friend to join me on this voyage. This news, combined with my own ambition and Alix's helpful presence, helped through the rest of the transatlantic voyage, driving me to make the most out of my mission to Nouvelle France.

"Thanks Alix, for everything. I'm glad that you're here with me." I admitted, resting on the bed next to my friend, grateful I wasn't alone and equally grateful to have someone incredibly competent and intelligent alongside me for this important experiment in colonial governance. If we are successful, then it'll be more than just our political careers benefiting, it'll be more than just making the most of Queen Anne's sacrifice, we'll be proving that women are capable of serving in such high posts in the Kingdom of France, paving the way for future generations to do more than we could possibly imagine. This was a grand goal, but Anne, Alix, and I have made many grand goals, set numerous high expectations, and envisioned the greatest of futures for ourselves, now, as Alix and I drew closer and closer to Nouvelle-Orleans, all of that was going to be put to the test. We will find out, one way or another, whether all of this was just a series of foolish, unrealistic aspirations from girls unwilling to accept their place in society or actual plans from women capable of serving the French state just as well as anyone else.

* * *

Our journey was in good weather, however, simply because of the vast distances required and the flow of the trade winds, it still took nearly two months to journey from Versailles to Nouvelle-Orleans, the vast majority of that was the ocean voyage from Le-Havre-de-Grace to the colony. Needless to say, Alix and I couldn't wait to get off the ship, stepping off of the ramp and onto the wooden dock, finally free of the constant rocking and the motion of the ship, returning to the welcoming stability of terra firma. Alix and I observed the port of Nouvelle-Orleans from the dock, seeing that this was clearly the most developed part of the colonial capital. Various docks and warehouses - some would stock supplies from Europe, others would stock export goods bound to return to the continent - filled the area as the ocean met the Mississippi River. Beyond the warehouses, the barracks were off to the right, protecting the port, as well as the rest of the city should they need to, and then, straight ahead, there was the city itself. Much like my father warned, Nouvelle-Orleans was not particularly grand, not even comparable to Le-Havre-de-Grace, let alone Paris, but the city had the destiny to grow and I would see the first steps of that. Fortunately, supporting me and Alix, we had a whole armada of ships behind us to help bring life into the colony, ships which were waiting to fill the limited number of docks. Many of the ships already docking were parts of our naval convoy, carrying settlers and supplies to the colony, others, however, were of a less grand variety.

On a somewhat distant dock, I could see countless shackled, half-naked black men and women being off-loaded and ushered behind a palisade wall, that was likely where the slaves were to be disciplined and humiliated before they were sold, most likely to the plantations popping up along the river. I found slavery to be a distasteful practice, after all, if the option wasn't available, the plantation owners would likely have to provide incentives for French peasants to journey to the Americas, helping the colony grow, rather than producing an element of the colony that needs to be constantly watched and controlled in order to avoid escapes and uprisings. Nevertheless, slavery was a part of the colony's economy and I wasn't going to be able to change that, regardless of how much I'd rather the colony be settled with immigrants from France. There would be other opportunities to increase European settlement in Louisiana, but, in the meantime, I suspect this is far from the last time I'll encounter the ugly institution that is particular encounter, however, ended there as the slaves were secluded from my view and, at the same time, I saw a collection of what I assumed were colonial aristocrats coming to meet Alix and I.

"Governess d'Anjou," the man who was seemingly their leader bowed, he was dressed in a light white jacket with a blue sash, white tights on his legs tucked into black boots, an outfit designed to both appear aristocratic and to cope with the rather significant humidity of Nouvelle-Orleans "My name is Jean-Baptiste de la Tour, officially, I am here as a representative of the Governor-General of Nouvelle-France, in reality, however, I am simply here to serve as an advisor, combining my experience with your ambitions and your ideas. The first step of that is to introduce you to the existing power structure of the colony, as mentioned, I will be your advisor, but then we move on to my companions here. First, we have Henri d 'Armagnac, Marquis d'Esclignac, a major land owner and a notable patron of this colony, you will find his support to be an absolute blessing for your administration."

"You flatter me Jean, but yes, I have a personal interest in seeing this colony grow and improve. I have a large plantation here on the river and I have already engaged in land speculation further north. I will work to make sure the rest of the colony supports you, provided that you do not move against our estates or against our expansion further north." a short but confidant man, the Marquis was evidently unbothered by the heat, dressed there in a black longcoat and a red sash, he and his proposal reeked of corruption, nevertheless, as the first female governor of such a colony, I fear I may be forced to accept his offer, but I will not do so without first trying to please the colonial aristocracy myself. The mustache wearing Marquis from the extreme south of France kissed my hand and did the same before returning to his place behind Jean-Baptiste with a smirk on my face. Alix and I shared a glance, neither of us liking this particular nobleman, nor did we fully believe he was as influential as he liked to present himself.

"This, meanwhile, is Pierre Maximilien de Peronne, representative of the Mississippi Company. He and his partners are a considerable trade company in the region, engaged in the slave trade, in trade between us and Caribbean colonies, and even helping finance settlement. You will want to work closely with him, especially if you intend to grow the colony quickly." Jean-Baptiste introduced the next man, a harsh looking bearded figure in blue, he bowed before me and showed respect, but I was weary of this man already. I was weary of his type of men in general, I wanted to increase Louisiana's potential as a royal colony, not settling it off to some company who will serve themselves first and the crown second, but I understood that I only just got here and that I would have to be civil with this man, at least for the time being, therefore, I did manage a an acceptable, yet noncommittal greeting to the man.

"Hello Pierre, I assure you my priority is to do what is best by Louisiana, I will use every resource to my advantage to make that happen." I answered, managing to please the company representative without actually promising him anything. The man glanced over to Alix for a second, not sure how to proceed with her, but, before we got to see his reaction, Jean-Baptiste moved on, introducing the last of the four men. I decided that I would introduce Alix and give her the chance to speak once Jean-Baptiste and his faction made their introductions. The last man, somewhat less groomed than these colonial aristocrats and businessmen, was dressed in a white shirt, a blue vest, and blue trousers tucked into black boots, he wore a bushy beard and a wide brimmed hat, he was a hardier individual, and even this current outfit with the vest seems formal by his standards. I wondered quite why he was here with these men, but I suspected that Jean-Baptiste would answer.

"Now this is Emmanuel Proulx de Garmeaux, the finest explorer and cartographer in Louisiana. He has traveled and extensively mapped the Mississippi, Missouri, and Ohio rivers, following the greatest extent of our claims and establishing relations with numerous Indian tribes. Under your oversight, he would like to map the tributaries and the inland parts of our claim, meeting the other natives and allowing you to most effectively administer your realm." Jean-Baptiste explained as Emmanuel bowed before the both of us, the explorer actually seemed like a very useful asset for Louisiana. I initially thought I would have little need for an explorer, after all, I wasn't interested in expanding the colony, at least not at this stage, however, if this explorer could help me assert my control over the existing claim, mapping it and establishing contact with any and all remaining native tribes, then that can only help our colony.

"A pleasure to meet you, Lady Yolande, I look forward to assisting your colonial administration however I can," Emmanuel greeted, part of me was still tempted to roll my eyes at what he perceived as being good with women, but I had to admit he was better than Marquis Henri or Pierre Maximilien, not that those were particularly difficult men to surpass. I knew all four of these men now and they knew me, however, they still didn't know who Alix was, the Cypriot Princess wasn't initially supposed to be part of this journey and she inserted herself into it very informally, however, no matter how useful these men may turn out to be, I am certain that Alix de Lusignan will be a greater asset for the colony than any of them can ever hope to be. The woman is not only my closest friend and my intellectual equal, but she shall serve also serve as my closest advisor, in fact, she will almost be like a second governess, trusted to do everything that I do.

"Thank you everyone, I trust that we will all be working together to improve this colony as much as possible, avoiding the failures of the previous administration. I, however, cannot do this alone, while I am grateful for your presence and aid, I have also brought with me an extremely intelligent and capable woman from France to assist in making this colony not only profitable for France, but a tremendous asset to the crown. This is Lady Alix de Lusignan, a fascinating woman who has impressed diplomats from lands as far away as Mysore." I introduced Alix, crediting her with our success with the Mysore delegation and implying that the encounter was one of many without actually lying and exaggerating her skill. I needed these men to understand why Alix was so important and useful to my administration, I need for them to take her seriously and to give her the respect that she deserves so that she - and I for that matter - can actually prove ourselves.

"Thank you, Lady Yolande. I practically grew up in my family's libraries, the one remaining relic from our ancient success, and I have always devoted myself to making something of myself and proving myself as a politician, this is no exception. I will do everything in my power to learn about the situation in this colony and I will work very closely with Lady Yolande and with you men to make sure that the maximum potential of this colony is realized." Alix gave her speech, not quite revealing that her family was indeed the very Lusignan line that reigned in Cyprus and Jerusalem during the Crusades, but being clear enough that anyone well red on history could realize who she was and, hopefully, the prestige of that dynasty - even if it has been long since rendered insignificant - will allow her to impress these colonial aristocrats. Surprisingly enough, it was the unkempt explorer, Emmanuel, who seemed to recognize this first, based on his facial expression. If the others, especially Marquis d'Esclignac, realized this as well, their facial reactions were either hidden or unphased. Nevertheless, none of them argued against Alix's presence, at least not yet, so I suppose that this is a temporary victory if nothing else...it'll have to do for now.

* * *

I took a seat in my new office, Alix sat next to me as we looked at a map of the plots of land we were to distribute amongst the settlers based on how much they paid. These settlers were promised arable tracts of land along the Mississippi River for growing their crops and making their livelihood, Alix and I would be honoring this promise, however, at the same time, we wanted to encourage a maximum number of settlers. That, of course, came with a difficult diplomatic compromise to make, as we had to discourage the monopolization of land plots in order to save as much land as possible for new settlements, while simultaneously avoiding angering Marquis d'Esclignac and other land speculators interested in buying land further up the river. That meant that we couldn't outright stop anyone with buying land further up the river or cancel any existing speculative claims, however, we also had to do something to keep a limited number of colonial aristocrats from dominating the colony and preventing widespread lower class settlement.

"We can't change the plots themselves, especially not those which have already been purchased, whether by settlers or by speculators, but we can subdivide all of the plots. This way, those who have already paid for and reserved land get what they want, meanwhile, the rest of the plots are divided in such a way that even French peasants could save enough to afford them." Alix proposed, lightly drawing lines through the plots, dividing the potential plantations into smaller but equal plots. This could greatly increase the number of potential settlers from French, after all, even these small plots of Mississippi land were larger than the peasant plots of France and, here, they would be free of the strict seigneurial system of France. A seigneurial system was also in place along the Saint Lawrence in Canada, however, the system has never quite taken hold in Louisiana, where a much more informal system dominates. Alix and I want to increase government control over this system, adding in extremely efficient tax collecting and organized census taking, but I didn't want to create a formal aristocracy and hierarchy. The various powerful landholders and French nobles who settled in the colony would always have more power and influence than former peasants who settled in the colony, but there is no reason to give them any actual power over the other settlers, especially not when a lack of a seigneurial or manorial system could serve as an excellent motivator for French settlers to come over to the Americas and settler here in Louisiana.

"At the same time, however, we increase the price of the land in such a way that, while the peasant can still afford one of the new plots, it would be more expensive for existing land owners to buy up the same amount as the old plots." I had a realization, figuring out how we could both encourage peasant settlements while making it more expensive, and thus less desirable, for colonial aristocrats to continue buying up as much land as they currently do. To simplify, if we were to divide the old plots into five new plots, as Alix demonstrated on the map in front of us, a peasant could save up, work hard, and eventually afford one of the new plots, meanwhile, for the colonial aristocrats, who would often buy full plots to increase their holdings, five new plots would be more expensive than the one old plot they were made out of. Some landowners would, no doubt, stubbornly continue to buy the same amount of land - but that was good too, as it would increase revenue for the colony due to the higher price for the same amount of land - for most, however, the higher price would discourage further speculation. This would bring more settlers from France to Louisiana while preventing the existing planters from dominating the colonial economy by buying up all of the best land.

"Perfect. That just leaves one matter to attend to," Alix gestured to a series of plots around a mansion near Nouvelle-Orleans, this was one of the larger and most prestigious plantations in the colony, so, if it was about to be auctioned off as suspected, this could be a major mix-up in the local plantation economy of Louisiana, something which would have profound effects amongst the local hierarchy. The Jerusalemite and Cypriot Princess soon answered my questions "When Philippe X dismissed the previous governor in disgrace, he also confiscated his property. The plantation now defaults to you, but what do you want to do with it? Keep it for yourself or do you want to auction off the property according to our new principles?"

"I want to auction it off to the next group of settlers - hopefully I'll be able to sell the outer parts of the estate to peasants and then the plantation itself to an aspiring landowner crossing the sea. I have little interest in becoming a colonial planter. My visit here is purely political, I'm only going to remain here as long as it takes to succeed politically. I don't suppose you want it either? I'd transfer it over if you'd like." I answered, revealing that I considered the governor's mansion and this governess post as a temporary step in my political career, I would return to France once my business in Louisiana was complete. I didn't imagine that Alix would want this either, after all, our place was in Versailles, she was always better than her Poitevin roots and she's certainly better than overseeing a colonial plantation, growing tobacco and indigo in the humid sun while waiting for a Hurricane to wipe everything out. I wanted to immensely improve Louisiana and the conditions here, but I was well aware of the fact that the colony wouldn't be comparable to metropolitan France until long after my governorship was over. That being said, I still intended to dramatically improve Louisiana during my tenure, it wouldn't be another France, not yet anyway, but perhaps Louisiana could become comparable to some of the less developed parts of Europe, such as Russia, the eastern Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, or even parts of Scandinavia.

"No, no, I want nothing to do with colonial planting either. I'm here to help you out and, when we return to France, I'll reap the political benefits of this, but I don't actually want to make a living here." Alix explained, revealing that her views was actually quite similar to mine. We wanted to improve this colony and prove ourselves as politicians, however, we knew that we wouldn't actually make Louisiana a desirable place for women of our status quite yet, if we were successful, however, we would make Louisiana a significantly better place than it is now. We want to fill this colony with not only male planters and traders, but full families, artisans, manufacturers, businessmen, and even bankers. The colony could grow significantly and become incredibly profitable if, not only did it collect taxes and resources for France, but if it freed itself of supplies and finances from France, the colony could become somewhat more self sufficient. We could build our own ships, fortifications, and buildings, which metropolitan France would then receive the benefits of without the cost, we could manage our own investments and loans internally, removing the risk factor that French banks faced when investing in overseas colonies which could fail. The French state could then tax these banks for royal profit. Meanwhile, entire families coming to the colony would increase population, increase the tax base, increase the amount of people buying up land plots from the state, increase urbanization and thus the business in Nouvelle-Orleans and other colonial settlements, increase the amount of daughters and thus exponentially increase the population of the colony even more, and increase the number of secondary and tertiary sons that could be drafted into the colonial armies without taxing away from our taxation.

"Very well, lets present this to the settlers and the planters." I stood up, taking the map with me as Alix and I headed to meet with the freshly arrived settlers, Alix grabbing a ledger with the purchases from France, ready to divide up the plots accordingly. Common French women wouldn't necessarily be well versed enough in math to handle such land divisions on the spot like we were about to, but we were educated noblewomen, we were more than capable of turning one old plot into five and then carrying that into higher amounts such as two plots, three plots, even the odd portions of plots - this system would actually allow us to abuse the rare people who bought half plots, as we could convert that into two of the five new plots, leaving three new plots for sale rather than half of an old plot, which was unlikely to be sold. Buying a portion of a plot was a strange and rare process, largely only done by people who could afford more than one plot but not quite a number of old plots, this new land division would make that process increasingly common, especially among the peasant families we so desired.

* * *

One by one, the settlers were called up to receive their lands. We began with the peasants and worked our way up to the higher ranking settlers, seeing the low-ranking, poor settlers be pleasantly surprised to learn they received five plots, even though, in truth, it was exactly the same amount of land they had purchased to begin with, perhaps it was merely the pleasant reaction of a higher number. The ruse and the effect wore off as the higher ranking, generally more educated settlers received their holdings, however, no one was necessarily angry, as they received what they paid for. The price increase would only come in with future purchases, Alix and I knew better than to deny the current settlers, the last thing we needed was for prospective settlers to turn back and tell the French public how they were deceived and ripped off by the Louisiana colony, that wouldn't do us any good, quite the opposite in fact. In any case, the lowly settlers were pleasantly surprised, the more educated settlers got exactly what they paid for, and it seemed that all was going well with our scheme, however, there was still the matter of Marquis d'Esclignac and the other colonial aristocrats, those who were already engaged in speculating on lands further north along the river.

"You have divided up the plots." Marquis Henri stated the obvious as he approached Alix and I, clearly unhappy with our initial move. Jean-Baptiste rushed over to us, the colonial aristocrat and aide clearly wishing to play as the meditator between his fellow colonial landholder and his new governess. Nevertheless, I didn't think his services would be necessary, after all, Alix and I worked very carefully to make sure that speculative landholdings would be upheld. Marquis Henri would have a harder time continuing his speculation or increasing the size of his plantation empire, however, everything he currently has and everything he has already gambled on will be preserved. Marquis Henri may be upset with us, but he cannot claim any injustice against the two of us, we have simply made it more expensive for him to expand his already extensive holdings, no one is stopping him from developing what he has already speculated on or on how he runs his core plantation. There is no argument here, Marquis Henri has already been completely outmaneuvered by our ambitions and our goals with colonial expansion.

"Yes, we have, but don't worry Lord d'Esclignac, your previous holdings have been transferred over to the new system without any changes. You can even check the maps to make sure if you would like. We will gladly correct any unintentional errors." I offered, presenting the map as Alix showed him the ledger. I smirked as the Marquis was forced to check every holding of his to the record, desperate to find any mistake or any discrepancy to provide him with an actual argument, however, Alix and I already knew he had nothing, we were very meticulous. Contrary to what the Marquis may be thinking, we did remember his warnings, we were not interfering with his holdings, in fact, we weren't really interfering with his further speculation either, we're simply making it more expensive for him to do this - there is no actual limit, Alix and I were very careful about making sure of that - we not putting an arbitrary cap on colonial holdings, merely a financial soft cap that shall benefit small peasant families from France rather than existing colonial aristocrats. Everything we have done is very deliberate and very legal, the Marquis d'Esclignac may be unhappy with it, but, as I've made very clear, he doesn't have an actual argument here, he has lost.

"The price of holdings is more expensive." the Marquis countered, quickly trying to reposition his argument to where he still had a point, fortunately, here too I was prepared against him, savoring my first colonial victory. I had only just got here and I'm sure that there will be many, many more challenges as Alix and I establish ourselves as governors of this colonial territory, however, this little diplomatic and legal dance with the Marquis seemed no different from what we were doing in Versailles, reminding me of how Alix and I would dance around Duchess Catherine's little barbs and attempts to humiliate us. In this sense, politics were merely an extension of ego and wit, where intelligence, a silver tongue, and confidence would win a thousand battles. Between myself and Alix de Lusignan, we had an incredible arsenal at our disposal, an arsenal that was enough to beat Duchess Catherine, and I suspect it would be enough to defeat Marquis Henri as well.

"No actually, the price of holdings is far cheaper, they just happen to be smaller as well. We are trying to encourage settlement and immigration to the colony. There is nothing stopping you from continuing speculation, in fact, you can even focus in more, buying up only the most arable bits of land and actually saving yourself some time and money in the process, while leaving the rest of the land for further settlement." Alix countered, taking up the mantle of defender of our palace of principles, not only squashing the Marquis' argument but twisting it around on him, explaining how this policy could actually be beneficial for him. This, in addition to her personal support for me, is why I was so glad that Alix was with me, because this woman could offer a different perspective on my policies, explaining them in a way I couldn't even think of, and this explanation truly left Marquis Henri speechless. Henri knew that we didn't want him to expand his holdings, Henri knew that five new plots was more expensive than one old plot despite being the same size, but Henri couldn't actually do anything about it, because we had an answer for every legal and logical challenge that the Marquis d'Esclignac could possibly come up with.

"You win this one, Governess Yolande, but I will not let you interfere with our plantations again. Next time you plan on changing the system, consult me and my constituents, we are a very powerful force in this colony and I am the force convincing them to support a female governor." Marquis Henri marched off with a huff, satisfied with his final warning. I didn't have much planned for the plantation system besides auctioning off the former governor's property, so I suppose that I am willing to consult him, after all, the biggest part of my colonial land policy is already in place. I glanced over at Jean-Baptiste, seeing the man who insisted on being my aide adopted a pensive expression, not only were his duties all but filled by Alix, but I was now starting to antagonize his fellow colonial aristocrats. My goal was, at least in part, to crush any local autonomy and increase French control of the colony in its place, but I did have to be careful, after all, I didn't want to risk actually provoking Marquis Henri and other colonial landholders into rising up against my rule.

"I would tread carefully and heed this warning, my Governess, you do not want to risk losing the support of the landholders, their support and the taxation will be invaluable, especially if you intend to increase the quality of this colony." Jean-Baptiste lightly recommended, echoing my own thoughts on the matter. I couldn't fault him for his reluctance on this issue, I was aware that this reform would be unpopular amongst the landed classes here, however, I considered it a necessity, with this reform passed, our vision for the future of this colony was now set in stone. The controversy and the lack of popularity of this move would all fade away in time, until then, I would concern myself with unrelated matters, working around the colonial aristocracy to improve the efficiency and the attractiveness of this place, only later on, from a more established position, would I confront them again.

* * *

"The Mississippi is the main river of the region, with the Missouri branching off to the northwest and the Ohio branching off to the east, along with a plethora of minor rivers. One of these, the Illinois, comes very close to the the Great Lakes. Using the tributaries, we get nearly to the Lake, then we have too move the supplies on land to the lake itself, much like the Indians do with their canoes." Jean-Baptiste explained as we looked over the newest, most extensive map of the Mississippi River and it's countless tributaries. There were likely more, rivers we haven't even discovered yet, but, as we sent out Emmanuel Proulx de Garmeaux more and more, with better funding and resources at his disposal, more and more of our claim would be revealed to us. Nevertheless, Alix and I knew exactly what we wanted to do here - connect the Illinois River, and thus the Mississippi, to the Great Lakes - a canal seemed like the perfect way to do just that.

"What is the shortest distance between the Illinois River and the lake?" I asked, knowing the military and economic potential of such a canal could benefit all of Nouvelle-France, not just Louisiana. If a revolt or an Indian attack were to strike either Canada or Louisiana, a canal through the Great Lakes would permit the rapid transit of troops, saving them the journey all the way around Florida and up the coast of North America. Simultaneously, the benefits for merchants would be immensely as well, as they could trade freely through the river, avoiding the dangerous British and Dutch supported piracy of the Caribbean and the same long voyage that this canal would spare the naval sailors from. We could also earn a tidy profit off of this trade if we place a toll on ships crossing through this canal, helping quickly alleviate the costs of such a massive infrastructure project in a relatively remote and distant part of the realm. Such a project was certainly possible, after all, the Canal du Midi in France itself flows all the way from Toulouse to the Mediterranean, however, there is a certain difference here. It is far easier for the French state to develop something in southern France than it is to create a similar project all the way in the Illinois County of Upper Louisiana in the colonies, regardless of the fact that such a canal could, very well, be shorter than the Canal du Midi. In any case, I think the economy and military benefits, as well as the drive to bring settlers to northern Louisiana for the project will justify the immense cost and effort of such a project in a such a remote area of the French colonial empire.

"Well, I'm not sure of the numbers exactly, however, the distance seems...you're trying to build a canal, aren't you?" Jean-Baptiste realized what Alix and I were up to, but I had no shame in our plans or ambitions. Yes, we are trying to build a canal and yes, we shall succeed, I don't care if we need to widen the Illinois and its tributaries to accomplish this either, we can do it and Louisiana, as well as all of Nouvelle-France, will be better off for it, and, in turn, the Kingdom of France will be better off because of all of this. I knew that Alix and I would be able to, easily, bring Jean-Baptiste onboard with this plan, however, we didn't actually get the chance because, right at this stage of our meeting, Emmanuel Proulx de Garmeaux walked into the room alongside another man, this one was a somewhat tanned Frenchmen with a somewhat odd black mustache, dressed in a breathable blue and white outfit well adjusted to the humidity. The two of them seemed to be an odd pair of men, they weren't colonial aristocrats, yet they clearly had money, they just didn't flaunt it. Perhaps that was a certain confidence, these men didn't need to appear rich to know their wealth, or perhaps it was a form of asserting their independence. These two men knew that they would never be accepted by the rich landholders or even the upper merchant classes, they were explorers, frontiersmen, hardy types, and they embraced that, happy with their reputation and with their relative isolation. Nevertheless, I was interested to learn who this second man was and why Emmanuel wanted to introduced him to me.

"My Governess, I would like to introduce you to somebody very a very interesting history. This is Louis Quentin Beaumont, my newest friend and business partner, someone who can serve as a brilliant asset for your colony." Emmanuel revealed. I wasn't thrilled that he was interrupting my meeting, however, I wasn't mad at Emmanuel, after all, the man was actually trying to help me run this colony, which was more than I could say about Marquis Henri, who was making himself a nuisance at best and an obstruction at worst, or Pierre Maximilien de Peronne, who hasn't showed himself since Jean-Baptiste introduced him to me. I wasn't sure what the representative of the Mississippi Company was up to, perhaps he was waiting to see how I would impact his business, not trying to create a problem between us when one didn't need to exist. I wouldn't be trying to anger the Mississippi Company, however, I had to imagine that the Mississippi Company would not appreciate my efforts to increase royal control and encourage peasant settlement - the Mississippi Company didn't want peasants, they wanted more plots to go to large plantation owners so that they would purchase more slaves, somewhat which the Mississippi Company, engaged in the Atlantic slave trade, would benefit from - but I would not be trying to provoke the Mississippi Company. I wasn't trying to provoke the Marquis d'Esclignac either, however, at this stage, the man wanted to be provoked, he was already angry with Alix and I, and he wanted to push a case against us.

"Hello Louis, my name is Governess Yolande, this is Alix de Lusignan, and Jean-Baptiste de la Tour." I introduced ourselves, interested to see who exactly this man is and what he can do for the colony. I was willing to work alongside Jean-Baptiste and other established colonial leaders, however, I would prefer to build up my own powerbase, escaping the limits and the interests of this group of colonial elites, replacing them with a loyal and competent group of people willing to push my agenda and my vision for the future of Louisiana. The future of the colony is in our hands, this wasn't the time for self-interest and short term profits, this was the time for increasing the population, productivity, military control, administration, and profitability of the colony, making it not only viable, but a vital asset to the Kingdom of France, transforming the colony from a burden to an immense benefit for the crown and for the state. I needed people alongside me who wanted to do the same thing, to do what is necessary to improve this colony, I didn't want to try and force through my visions past Marquis Henri and possibly Pierre Maximilien as well, in fact, I would be willing to work together with them, the only problem is that they don't share in my vision, they don't share my goals. Obviously that doesn't mean that I want to fight them - I truly don't - however, it may mean that conflict between us is inevitable, regardless of the fact that I want to avoid it. The main problem seems to be that, in response to my new land distribution, Marquis Henri wants a conflict.

"Hello my Governess, Lady Lusignan, Monsieur de la Tour, it is a pleasure to meet you all," Louis Quentin spoke, the man speaking with a somewhat peculiar accent, his French was perfect and the issue didn't seem to be a dialectal one, but perhaps this was a foreign language issue, perhaps this Frenchman has spent a significant amount of time speaking an exotic language and that has affected his accent. I was interested to learn what caused this, though fortunately, Louis Quentin picked up on the confusion and answered our questions "Forgive my accent, my friends, I was born to a French merchant in the Bengal, I grew up trading amongst the Muslims and Hindus, it has left a mark on my French. Though have no fear, I can understand everything you tell me."

"How did you end up in the colony then?" Alix asked, genuinely curious in this man's history. From just this little snippet, knowing that he was engaged in trade with our allies in the Sultanate of Bengal - much like Mysore, Bengal was one of our trade partners and allies against English and Dutch expansion in the Indian Ocean, knowing that the two powers had completely supplanted the Portuguese as masters of this ocean, and we were now the only ones stopping them from dominating India. Colonial interests were a major part of why we were so vehemently against an Anglo-Dutch union, any advantage that a Bourbon on the Spanish throne could bring would be erased by the combination of England's colonies in the Americas and trade interests in India with the Dutch trade empire in the spice islands of the East Indies. King Maurice's plans were a threat to any chance France had of establishing ourselves in India. Our presence in the trade port of Pondicherry, as well as the existence of our allies in Mysore and Bengal, would all be vulnerable to the combined effort of the English from Bombay, the Dutch from Ceylon, and any Indian allies they were to bring into such a war, we cannot allow that to happen.

"My father and I traded in Bengal for a long time, but when we returned to France, we were only seen as an exotic oddity. They viewed our story, our lives, as something akin to a piece of Chinese porcelain or clothes made of Indian textiles, I had no interest in being an orientalist commodity. I came here for privacy and to farm some land, however, then I meet Emmanuel here. The explorer comes to my farm, he says he heard that I have vast experience trading with Indians...obviously there is a misunderstanding here. Nevertheless, we discuss matters over a few drinks, and Emmanuel decides he wants to work with me anyway, stating that my skills as a merchant could prove very useful, even if I lack experience with these natives specifically." Louis Quentin explained, apparently this all started due to a downright silly misunderstanding, however, the potential was there, and the explorer decided to do business with the merchant nonetheless, Emmanuel no doubt thinking that his own experience with the natives, as well as some native guides and translators, could overcome any language barriers. This was perhaps true, but I was interested in what exactly this work they wanted to do together is.

"Yes, Louis Quentin and I may have gotten in touch over a misunderstanding, but we now completely understand what we can do together. We want to launch the most ambitious expedition through Louisiana yet, mapping the rivers, mapping the tribes, observing the forests and plains between the rivers, seeing what lakes and rivers freeze during the winter and which don't, and, by the late spring or summer of the new year, we intend to return with a complete and extensive map of the colony, including good locations for potential forts and settlements, routes through the rivers, and estimates of arable land." Emmanuel explained, proposing his plan for an expedition spanning multiple months and even several seasons, an expedition which will not only determine what is within our land, but which of our lands are suitable for settlement year round, as well as answering questions about the long term viability of such a canal. Connecting Louisiana and Canada would be an impressive task regardless of how it takes shape, but I do admit I would be rather disappointed if such a canal if frozen for one fourth of the year, though I suppose there is a limit to what I can do, after all, God and his nature is beyond my control.

"Excellent, I approve this expedition. Map my colony and please, pay close attention to the Illinois River and its connections to the Great Lakes, or lack thereof. I am very interested in the possibility of a passage from Canada to Louisiana." I told the explorer, Emmanuel and Louis Quentin understood my order and they both gave me a bow before leaving. A connection from Canada to Louisiana is not quite a northwest passage, nothing quite so desirable, but it would be a significant economic boom for all of Nouvelle-France and it would provide our merchants with a much safer alternative to traversing the wild seas beyond our direct control, especially with the English controlling more and more of the east coast of North America, almost stretching from our Canada in the north to Spanish Florida in the south, something which would be a major threat even without the open secret that England supports the piracy against us and against the Spanish.

"Very well, I hope our mission bears fruit for the future of this colony." the two men bowed and left, ready to prepared for the expedition. The maps we had were from Emmanuel's earlier cartography, considering he's going on a new mission and I told him to pay close attention the rivers in that area, near Lake Illinois, discussions on the canal could wait until much more accurate and relevant information was available. My true colonial brain trust was beginning to come together: Emmanuel, the explorer, and Louis Quentin, the merchant, would extensively map the colony and facilitate relations with the natives, meanwhile, here in Nouvelle-Orleans, Jean-Baptiste, the aide, provides me with the local knowledge and contacts necessary for establishing my governance and my ambitions on the French colony, and, finally, but perhaps most importantly, there is Alix, the Princess, helping me directly every step of the way, playing the part of my assistant, my equal, my advisor, my friend, or my secretary, as the situation demands it. This was the beginning of a regime that could truly change Louisiana, sending it down a path where, eventually, the colony may actually be desirable for the French aristocracy, a beautiful and civilized land fully incorporated into the French state, completely and utterly under the absolute rule of King Philippe X and his successors. This was a realistic future, one that Louisiana can achieve, so long as we are eventually replaced by an equally competent regime with the same vision, rather than a regressive one controlled by men like Marquis Henri.

* * *

A second voyage of settlers, this time largely from southern France, arrived not long after, evidently having left from Bordeaux. I suppose that, in addition to exiling me far away from his wife, King Philippe truly was trying to help my succeed, engineering that my arrival would be quickly followed by a second set of settlers and supplies, artificially making the first few weeks - and this may even extend into the next few months - of my governorship look better. I did appreciate this, after all, it was preventing Marquis Henri and his supposed landholding supporters from opposing me, therefore, I decided to take the opportunity to auction off the governor's plantation, trying to divide the property in such a way to maximize the number of settlers and planters taking up the former property, not wishing to empower any of these settlers directly into the role of a massively powerful colonial aristocrat. I did not want to immediately create another Marquis d'Esclignac to oppose me on my colonial policies, especially considering that the Marquis is from southern France, much like these new settlers. That didn't necessarily mean anything, but the fact that the parallel was easy to see made me more certain about dividing up this estate.

"Settlers, farmers, artisans, prospective landholders, I am here to announce that the plantation of the former governor of Louisiana will be auctioned off and divided amongst you settlers. Purchasing either individual plots or the mansion itself from this estate will not invalidate your previously purchased holdings, nor will it prevent you from any future land purchases. This is simply to sell off the property in such a way that encourages small settlement and allows for competitive and equitable land holdings rather than allowing anyone or any family dominating the colony." I announced, hearing whispers and surprise go through the crowd, and even a light buzz of excitement developing in the group. Alix came out next, carrying a diagram of the estate and the division of the land plots, showing that the outer plots were divided up along the lines of the one-fifth sized new plots we came up with for the colony in general, then, deeper inside, the core fields of the plantation were preserved, they were to be sold alongside the mansion at large. This would introduce a somewhat significant landholder in the area, however, the vast majority of this monolithic colonial plantation would be divided up into independent land plots, reducing this mansion's control and influence.

"A word, Governess," I looked over to see Pierre Maximilien de Peronne, the representative of the Mississippi Company, asking to speak with me before the auction properly begins. I eyed him reluctantly but walked over, giving Alix the cue to begin the auction as I spoke to the businessman, wary of whatever corporate interference was going to interfere in my government and my plans for the colony. The man didn't waste my time when I approached him, at very least, getting straight down to his business and his point so that I could return to my auction "The Mississippi Company would like to purchase all of the estate's souls outright, and we are willing to pay a very generous price to ensure this happens."

"Why?" I asked, growing even more weary with all of this. Souls referred to slaves, these different terms were meant to be distractions and diversions meant to obfuscate the fact that these are real people working these plantations. Landholders would always prefer slave labor to peasants as they didn't have to pay their workers or release them, that wasn't going to change any time soon, however, that didn't change the fact that the institution itself was, in any way, disgusting. These slaves are purchased from our trade partners along the African coast, who often wage war with each other and with inland powers for the express purpose of capturing more slaves and war hostages to sell to us and to other Europeans, therefore, these are not savage, uncivilized peoples torn from the African jungles, these are members of advanced societies, engaged in wars, alliances, and economies. Many of these African states involved in the slave trade are Islamic, in fact, engaged in a larger world that extends all the way to Europe's doorstep, thanks to the Turks. Obviously, these people are not as advanced as us, after all, coastal Africans purchasing outdated European muskets and cannons are able to enslave so many of their inland neighbors, but this isn't so much of a disparity to deem the Africans as mindless savages who can be enslaved and humiliated, though again, I won't interfere in this system.

"The Mississippi Company is engaged in the slave trade, exclusively. In order to protect our exclusivity and our prices, we want to buy these slaves so that we can resell them to the colonists. We will actually be losing money this way, paying you more than the slaves are worth, however, we believe that the long term protection to our monopoly will result in an overall profit." Pierre explained, revealing that his company didn't want to see settlers get slaves along with the land, they wanted to charge the settlers again. Now, my first reaction was to oppose this, after all, it was unfriendly to the settlers themselves, however, in the long term, this would make slavery more expensive and less desirable for small landholders, meaning that these landholders could change the trend and accept peasant servitude rather than slaves from the monopolistic Mississippi Company. This would also have the benefit of appeasing the company, which may in turn calm some of the nervous aristocrats siding with Marquis Henri. I didn't care for slavery and I didn't care for this company, but this offer was politically useful.

"Very well, the slaves will not be auctioned off with the property and we will decide the exact details later." I accepted Peronne's offer before returning to Alix, assuming control of the auction yet again. The small plots of the plantation were selling, however, these settlers were spread across a wide area, only so many of them would be settling near Nouvelle-Orleans, others would be further up river or closer to Biloxi or Mobile, as the capital was merely their port of entry, therefore, most of the sales went to relatively local settlers, making them minor, yet still fairly established landholders. So, unfortunately sooner than I hoped, it became time to auction off the estate itself, but still, the power, wealth, and influence that such an estate would bring was already reduced, especially given that the buyer would now have to buy slaves - or, hopefully yet quite unlikely, hire French peasants - to actually work the land. The auction for the estate was rather anticlimactic as well, however, to my surprise, the buyer was not who I would expect. A young, blonde German woman of all people.

"Who is that?" I asked Jean-Baptiste, hoping the local aide would know about the notable settlers coming to the colony, fortunately, the man had a satisfactory answer, making this woman somewhat intriguing.

"That is Marie Victoire de Wurttemberg, the German wife of the late Duke of Gascony. Evidently, following her husband's death, she's decided to settle in the colonies rather than return to Wurttemberg." Jean-Baptiste answered, his tone indicating that he was rather surprised by this as well. I looked Marie Victoire in the eyes from across the auction yard, I knew then this wouldn't be our last encounter, far from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been chapter seven, a longer one - second long one in a row in fact - so I hope you enjoyed! We'll pick up the Louisiana storyline with the next chapter, ciao!


	8. Reign of The Governess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here's chapter eight!

Act I.

The Shadow of The Sun King.

Chapter VIII.

Reign of The Governess.

* * *

The next few months in Louisiana proved rather fruitful. The new settlers, both from the Normandy group I arrived with and the later Bordeaux group, were beginning to work their plots and adjust to colonial life. Houses, ranging from wooden, seasonal cabins to permanent brick houses to the grand, sprawling plantation houses of the larger, wealthier landholders. The largest of these mansions was still the former governor's mansion, now the residence of Marie Victoire de Wurttemberg, the German widow of a minor French noble. Marie is an interesting figure, her stated intentions are merely to settle here and life out a peaceful existence, away from reminders of her late husband or the social life of Europe, and, so far, she hasn't done anything to disprove that, but I cannot help but get this feeling from her, this feeling that she is capable of far more than set lets on. I wasn't sure if that meant that Marie was an asset or a threat, and, admittedly, that was part of the appeal - I wanted to figure out just what this unexpected blonde woman who bought the former governor's estate means for my Louisiana. Not only was my personal interest a factor, but it is was my duty as a governess to search for answers, I couldn't simply allow for a powerful landowner to rise up right under my nose without making sure that Marie Victoire has the best interests of the colony as a whole, what kind of governess would I be if I allowed such an oversight?

Emmanuel Proulx de Garmeaux and Louis Quentin Beaumont already set off on their expedition as well, ensuring that the colony of Louisiana will be well surveyed, mapped, and researched in time for me to really begin the expansion and settlement of colonial villages beyond the direct surrounding of Nouvelle-Orleans, opening the American interior for French interests. Our colonies in the Caribbean shall be a source of luxury goods and cash crops, Nouvelle-Orleans shall be a productive, manufacturing, self-sufficient city, as well as an administrative center, and, all the while, the vast plains of North America shall be more than enough to feed Louisiana, Canada, and, indeed, metropolitan France as well. I wanted for Louisiana to flourish individually, however, on top of that, I also wanted to see that the colony becomes an integral part in a larger French system, becoming an exporter of raw materials, a market from French goods, and an outlet for excess French population. This system could also be applied to Canada, our Indian holdings, and any other French colonies that we could establish in the future. This was the most extensive exploration of Louisiana to date, and there was a very good reason for that - Alix and I have a greater vision from Louisiana and French colonialism in general than anyone else - and we are working hard to achieve this goal. All of this is being done with questionable support from Philippe's government at best.

Thus, in Nouvelle-Orleans, Alix de Lusignan and I were largely in a holding pattern, waiting for the settlers to develop their farms so we could tax them - thus giving us revenue to work with - and for Garmeaux and Beaumont to return with their findings. Thus, Alix and I managed the little colonial capital of ours while discussing plans and making grand ambitions for the future, almost like we used to alongside Queen Anne back at Versailles, before everything was ripped away from Anne, destroying our relationship, our love, in the process. The tragedy of Queen Anne stuck with me, remaining both a great burden and an incredible burden as Nouvelle-Orleans weather the late summer storms of the Atlantic, soaking the settlement to the very bone. The days after the storms were, by far, the most unpleasant days I spent in the colony - the awful stench of mud, of humid rot, and of soaked animals moving through the heat - Nouvelle-Orleans was so flooded and wretched after the storms that an alligator wandered out of the swamps and into the edges of the city, passively, yet frighteningly resting in a pool of sitting water. The beast was only removed thanks to the efforts of a very brave - or very stupid - young soldier who snuck up on the alligator, climbed onto its back, and slit its throat, depositing the heavy corpse of the beast back in the swamps from whence it came.

The so-called alligator episode, as it became known, proved to be a rather unique episode in an otherwise calm series of months, Alix and I working from our offices as the weather cooled only slightly for the winter, the more southern climate of Nouvelle-Orleans proving more consistent than that of Versailles. Nouvelle-Orleans, despite the mess and the stench, recovered rather quickly from the storms, the settlement appearing more vibrant and possessing more potential by the day as 1699 faded away and the year 1700 began. A new century was upon us, a century that, with any luck, shall see the French rise from mere European preeminence, to outright global dominance, Louisiana forming the backbone of a vast colonial empire feeding the French Bourbon state. There was much promise in this century, as soon enough, Fernando III of Spain would die, potentially opening up the path for a Bourbon inheritance of Spain, bringing a vast overseas empire in line with the new French global ambition and securing our southern border, allowing France to finally turn its attention east and north, desiring a natural border with the German Principalities on the Rhine river, rather than an unclear and artificial border throughout Lorraine, dividing the eastern periphery of France between French Bourbon and Austrian Habsburg aligned factions. An alliance between France and Spain, codified in blood, will be strong enough to permanently block Austrian expansion in Europe and English expansion overseas, a Franco-Spanish pact shall be unite two of the greatest powers in the world in a way never before seen.

The Habsburgs once came close, being Holy Roman Emperors, Kings of Spain, Kings of Hungary and Bohemia, and Archdukes of Austria all at once, but Austria alone has never quite matched up to France, France itself has been able to fight and defeat the combined forces of Habsburg Austria and Spain before, imagine what the combined forces of Bourbon France and Spain could do to the Austrians. Perhaps blocking their expansion in Europe is too conservative, perhaps a Bourbon inheritance will be enough to ensure the complete destruction of the Habsburg dynasty, placing useful allies and puppets in their place in Vienna and Prague - France is stronger than the entire Austrian domain, nevertheless, it would be much more feasible to control a separate Austria and a separate Bohemia then a combined puppet state - the potential of France in the next century is endless. Alix and I are lucky enough to be playing a part in this future. When Anne and I started our discussions and our ambitions, I didn't imagine that this would end with myself as a colonial governor and her humiliated and isolated by her own husband, but I need to make the most of this, Alix too. The situation is imperfect, but this is our chance to serve France, even if this is far from the way we wanted to.

A Cypriot Princess and a a French noblewoman, together, Alix and I are bringing Louisiana into our vision for the new French century, building up a system that shall strengthen France against her enemies in Europe. The goal is to achieve an exponential growth in French power and influence, the colonies shall feed France which shall expand and grow, bringing in new people into France, many of whom shall settle the colonies, building up these subservient, overseas apparatuses of France, further feeding France. Not just feeding France in food and resources, but in global power. In the short term, even in the middle term, manufacturing in France is the goal, manufacturing in the colonies represents a kind of economic autonomy that allows Louisiana to drift away from France, however, in the long term, as the colonies become integral parts of France, as our navy grows strong enough to forever chain our colonies to France, manufacturing in the colonies could represent an incredible asset for France. We could wage massive wars in Europe while maintaining our economy, prosperity, and trade relations - the people of France would see full markets even as our borders are turned into war zones, and, more importantly, uniforms and guns can be produced in Louisiana or Canada to support the war effort in Europe - an asset which was unreachable by our enemies. Alix and I spent these winter months discussing our plans for Louisiana, both immediate and in the distant future, but, as we approached the spring of 1700, we reached a period of action.

* * *

"No, I don't mean a plantation house, I mean a proper government and administrative residence, a place that serves as a symbol of our authority and our control over the territory, and a place that mimics the architectural styles of France." I explained to Jean-Baptiste, pursuing a secondary goal of mine to build up the government structure in Nouvelle-Orleans itself. As I said, I wanted Nouvelle-Orleans to be all things for all people, however, by appealing to French minorities, religious heretics, and even foreigners, we are inviting groups who want freedom from France. As governess, my duty was to assert French authority, and many of my ambitions for the colony were dependent on a high level of French control and influence over this part of North America, and, of course, I needed to collect taxes from all of these various different settlers. In order to assert this authority then, in order to extract taxes and loyalty from communities not used to offer the French crown their full support, I need to remind these people that, just because they've found relative autonomy from the various social norms, hierarchies, and land divisions of France, does not mean that they have escaped the authority of the French crown. I believe that a sufficiently grand gubernatorial mansion shall serve as a reminder of our power and control to the colonists and settlers of Louisiana, as well as giving Alix and I finer accommodations.

"Ah, you desire a palace then. Well, my Lady, I would advise that you and Lady de Lusignan find the necessary funds from between your other projects for such an endeavor, should it be financially feasible, I shall see about finding a spot." Jean-Baptiste replied, simplifying my intentions and twisting my words, ever so slightly. He was not necessarily wrong, however, this is not a mere palace, this is an asset to the colony, not a personal property, rather an asset to be passed on to each successive governor, bringing more prestige to the post - thus attracting a greater quality of governors - and serving as a sign of our influence and as a reminder that Louisiana is still French territory, serving that role better than a mere flag hanging outside, the only thing separating these offices from that of a mere colonial business venture. It was more than a palace, however, before I got the chance to argue my point, Alix entered the room, the brunette engaged in a conversation with Marie Victoire de Wurttemberg, the new colonial planter and the subject of much debate in Nouvelle-Orleans - Alix and I aren't the only ones curious about this atypical settler and new occupant of the former governor's mansion, this has actually been a topic of considerable discussion amongst the various people of the city - and now, I was finally getting the chance to really meet her and speak to her.

"Governess Yolande, Lady Marie Victoire and I have been discussing our plans for the colony, as well as some of our struggles with Marquis Henri and the Mississippi Company, therefore, seeing these problems, she has offered to help finance our goals." Alix revealed, speaking formally and properly as Marie, despite this offer, was not quite in our inner circle yet, but this did indicate she was willing to change things. Marquis Henri and his allies, the landed classes of Louisiana - the colonial aristocracy, though only the Marquis d'Esclignac is a true noble, and even his title is from southern France, rather than anything have to do with the colony, there is no feudal system in Louisiana - have been quite angry with me ever since I arrived. One of the reasons that these winter months were relatively inactive is that Alix and I were somewhat restricted by the conservative colonial aristocracy - we were hesitant to move because we feared that we could anger the Marquis and lose the backing of the richest landholders and, thus, the biggest source of taxable wealth in our colony. A patron in the form of Marie, already an incredibly powerful landholder simply because she ended up with the lion's share of my predecessor's plantation, could change things considerably. We would have her money to act with in the immediate future, and, further down the line, we wouldn't be as beholden to Marquis Henri and his allies.

"Indeed, I must admit, when I left France, I had a somewhat romantic idea of this colony. A lesser woman would simply accept that my dreams were false and accept that, I, however, am in need of dreams and purpose now that I'm a mere widower, therefore, I've devoted myself to making this romantic idea of a vibrant and free colony, an extension of France without the crowds, the pressure of high society, and the reminders of my late husband. Alix here has been assuring me that you are the woman for the job, therefore, I would like to help however I can." Marie explained, outlying why she wanted to help me. I suppose it made sense, after all, Alix and I agreed that Louisiana was not yet fit for noblewomen, however, instead of returning to France, where she'll constantly be reminded of her deceased husband and the pressures of French aristocracy that she wanted to escape, or returning to Wurttemberg, where her family will gloat about how she never should have gone to Louisiana in the first place, Marie Victoire has set seeing her vision for the colony becoming a reality. This German noblewoman has shown herself to be a woman of action, and that is something I can appreciate, especially as we now have the same goal.

"I can assure you, Lady Marie, I don't like seeing Nouvelle-Orleans as a city in the swamps where the Mississippi river empties into the sea, therefore, Alix and I are going to change that. We want to see this town grow from a mere colonial settlement into a North American Venezia, better than any settlement the English have on their eastern coastline." I promised, I truly did want to do the impossible, transforming their settlement from an undesirable backwater into an advanced, colonial paradise at the head of a fully settled, full French, North American interior. Speaking of Venezia, based on the most recent news I've heard from Europe, the Most Serene Republic has actually succeeded in their campaign against the Ottoman Empire, securing the Peloponnese as their province of Morea, achieving an incredible victory. The French and the Swedish, the European countries most likely to ally with the Ottomans, were both distracted, thanks to the Spanish question for France and the Baltic tensions for the Swedes, this has left the Turks as isolated as they've ever been. Fortunately for the Turks, the Austrians are involved in the Spanish inheritance and both the Russians and the Poles are allied against the Swedes, meaning that the Venetians are likely the only ones who will capitalize on this particular crisis, with the possible exception of the Persians, who are perhaps the Turks' true enemies.

"We are serious about our intentions for Louisiana, in fact, Lady Yolande and I will soon be meeting with a representative of the Natchez tribe. Hopefully, we shall reach an agreement with these natives and remove the last barrier to the expansion of Nouvelle-Orleans." Alix told Marie, letting the woman in on our next move, normalizing relations with a nearby tribe. The Algonquian tribes further to the north have largely allied with us against the Iroquois, who largely side with the English, however, down here, the Natchez, who have had, by far, the greatest exposure to French settlers, have gone from tolerant of our presence to increasingly unhappy, Alix and I would like to resolve this situation peacefully, ideally even allying with the Natchez, and then, our expansion north will be entirely unhindered, allowing us to capitalize on Marie's funding and the coming updated map from Garmeaux and Beaumont.

"Fascinating. I hope the two of you are successful." Marie Victoire thanked us, she was a nice woman and an intelligent one too, there was a slight German accent to her voice, but it didn't come across as uneducated or unnatural, quite the opposite in fact, it reminded us that she was a foreigner who mastered the language, not quite to the degree that Anne did - Anne could speak French as if she had fleur-de-lis in her blood - but few women could compare to my Anne, the fabulous Queen of France was perfect in every way, but, simply because she didn't bend to Philippe's will and love him, even as he kept countless mistresses, Anne had everything taken away from her, and now, she was the victim of Philippe and his tyranny. In any case, Alix and I were satisfied, we seemingly figured out the enigma that was Marie Victoire, we found a new source of funding, and we found a potential ally on top of that, and now, we had the chance to earn yet another ally, though this time political rather than social, and that shall come when we meet with the Natchez people.

* * *

A group of Natchez sun warriors, armed with French muskets, entered Nouvelle-Orleans, escorting a fifth man, but this fifth man was far different from the rest of the delegation as, rather than the typical native garb, beads, jewelry, and gold, h was dressed in a blue and white French longcoat, however, below that, he was shirtless, a grand golden medallion resting on the middle of her chest, framed by the white trim of his open coat. This representative of the Natchez knew French culture all too well, he had done more than just trade for goods or weapons, he knew our culture, he knew our language, and he understood French politics. All of this led to the settlers in Nouvelle-Orleans knowing him as the Dauphin des Natchez, and, much like the heir of France, this man held the same role, being the prince and future chief of the people. Impressing him today would be vital, he was the future of the Natchez people,.and this meeting would determine whether, in the long term, his people will coexist with the French or be wiped out by us, because the French shall expand northwards along the colonial spine that is the Mississippi, the Natchez people can be a part of that, or they can be consumed by it.

"You are Yolande, yes, Governor of the French people." the Dauphin des Natchez replied, his voice surprisingly deep and he spoke French well, though there already seemed to be some oddities in his speech - I was hardly one to judge, I couldn't pronounce his native name with any degree of success, thus, I was going to stick to his French nickname or by honorifics, it seemed like it would be more respectful than me butchering the pronunciation of his Natchez name. As for the governor of the French people thing, I'm sure that, through missionaries, settlers, and explorers like Emmanuel, the Dauphin knows all about France and Europe, however, the French people in Nouvelle-Orleans are a far more pressing and tangible matter than the French people in France. I have porcelain Chinaware, but that doesn't mean the politics of the Qing dynasty feel nearly as real to me as a Chinaman right in front of me would. Trade and information was moving faster than ever now, as goods were moving by land and by sea all across the world, but the distances were still immense. Even now, after months of being here, it's difficult to adjust to being so far away from my France and my Versailles, for so long it was the only world I ever knew, now, it's a whole ocean away.

"Yes, Monsieur Great Sun, Dauphin des Natchez, I am the Governess of Louisiana, Yolande d'Anjou. This is my assistant and political partner, Lady Alix de Lusignan, and, finally, jean-Baptiste de la Tour, another assistant and a long term resident of Nouvelle-Orleans." I introduced all three of us, letting the Dauphin des Natchez know who he was meeting with and telling him our credentials. This was a calculated move, I was deferring to him, explaining why each of us are qualified to meet him, as if we don't have the power to meet with anyone entering Nouvelle-Orleans. The end goal was to make the Natchez submit to French control and influence, but I couldn't simply say that, the Dauphin is not stupid enough to accept that - we didn't merely name him after a Prince, we named him after the distinct and unique title given to the heir of France, that comes with intense respect, no matter how begrudging it may be - I had to make this look like an equal partnership and an alliance, one which could be beneficial to the Natchez as well. Thus, with the goal of deceiving the natives into an agreement that shall allow French settlement through their lands and beyond, our group walked through Nouvelle-Orleans, speaking with the natives, and showing them our city, Alix and I speaking of our ambitions for the city in order to impress them, enticing them into a partnership.

"Here is the military camp, here, this is the central camp for two thousand French soldiers around Lower Louisiana, protecting our coastal settlements and bring our expansion along the further and further inland. They are armed with modern muskets, wheeled cannons, and shallow hulled ships, capable of transporting our soldiers and guns anywhere along the Mississippi river and its tributaries with unmatched speed." Jean-Baptiste gestured to the camp and told the Natchez about our military capabilities, serving as both a reason to form an alliance, and as an implicit threat against the Natchez should they refuse. I tried to inconspicuously glance at the Dauphin, trying to interpret his reaction, but the heir to the tribe was a smart man and kept his face neutral, not wanting a reaction to give away the interests and relative strength of his people and their view on the French. Jean-Baptiste was also careful to avoid mentioning Fort Rosalie, one of our principal forts in Lower Louisiana, but also one that is directly facing Natchez land, being a symbol of growing tension between our settlements and their tribe, an intelligent move by the assistant. I did want to build up the French military presence in North America, however, that would be difficult considering the likelihood of a war in Europe over Spain - meaning as many troops as possible were needed in Europe - so the current situation would have to do.

"These are the offices of the Mississippi Company, facing the docks. The Mississippi Company wants to drive economic growth, buy property along the river, and import labor from Africa to service our plantations. These docks, presently being expanded and fortified against storms, are where those laborers come in, the destination of new settlers, and a major hub for the French Navy as well, ships operating out of our Caribbean holdings often come to port in Nouvelle-Orleans, and naval support can arrive from Canada or France as well." I explained, giving a somewhat generous description of the Mississippi Company and obfuscating the issue of slavery - perhaps I was a bit unique in this respect, but I viewed that admitting to slavery was an embarrassment when speaking with foreign diplomats, it isn't a pleasant institution, and I certainly understood that there was a rather monumental difference between laborers and slaves - and dropped yet another ominous hint at our military capability. Even if the Natchez were, somehow, capable of defeating our forces here in Lower Louisiana, more would come, the Natchez are a single local tribe, France is a massive country with increasingly significant holdings in the Americas.

"We are also pushing for an alliance with Spain in Europe, should that succeed, Nouvelle-Orleans could become involved in a massive American trade network stretching from Buenos Aires in the south to San Juan and San Agustin in the north." Alix added, knowing that an alliance between France and Spain, based on the Bourbon dynasty, could prove monumental for the colony, connecting us with those links to the Spanish Viceroyalties on the mainland, the Spanish Caribbean, and Spanish Florida, strengthening the position of Nouvelle-Orleans, and the French in general in the Caribbean. This is why I loved Alix, the woman had an amazing mind and she was able to compliment my own capable brain in an incredible way. We proved this when we were meeting with Kamal Abdul-Sultan and the Mysore delegation, and we're proving it again, this time with a different kind of Indian delegation. There wasn't necessarily a hidden threat this time, though I suppose there is the implication that the Spanish would support our colonial ambitions, so perhaps there is an implicit threat to Alix's addition after all. In any case, the point was made very clear to the Natchez, the French had a lot of military power, now, perhaps it was time to focus more on the positive sides of an alliance between the two of us. Therefore, I wanted to speak of our other positive relations with natives.

"Here, we see a developing market. Nouvelle-Orleans is a growing settlement and it is a growing source of goods. The colony is only going to get more involved in global trade networks and, as Alix said, potentially, Nouvelle-Orleans will soon become a major port for trade between French and Spanish colonists. We can offer you access to goods from France, from Europe, even from China and India, the Natchez can have an access to luxury items and manufactured goods that no other native tribes anywhere in the Americas can compare to. All we ask in return is a pact between our people, allow French settlement along the river and closer to your lands, in exchange, we'll offer you the joys of our civilization, we'll offer you European agricultural practices, and we'll offer you military technologies with which you could expand eastward, away from French settlement, should you desire." I offered to the Dauphin, bringing together what we want, what we can offer, and even trying to turn the Natchez into a tool against the English. The vast majority of English settlement is limited to the coastline, at furthest, to the Appalachian Mountains, however, the most extreme claims of the English extend to the north of Spanish Florida and even towards Mobile, claiming a piece of the southwestern interior of North America populated by peoples such as the Cherokee.

"So...you want me to move my tribe, my people, to the east, clearing the way for more of the French? For what? Trinkets? Guns? The luxury goods of a people we have no reference for? I've seen nothing but implied threats from a people with no respect for the land, no understanding of the people, and nothing but military might to justify their presence on this continent? You say you want me to allow your settlers close to my land, but your settlers are already on our land - all of these lands are the communal lands of the Natchez people, it is only you who enclose your fields, wave your guns at strangers, and claim yet more land. I see the deserted villages around here, I see the abandoned mound cities from here to Cahokia, and I see the French forts, towns, and plantations surrounding the Natchez like a noose, I know that you don't want an alliance, you want the Natchez to leave or to be destroyed." the Dauphin des Natchez finally spoke, breaking his silence with a vicious rant showing he knew exactly what was going on here. A tense silence developed across our group as we wondered what was going to come next but, finally, I decided to be bold and press press the Dauphin, knowing that, worst case scenario, he has a few guards armed with muskets, I have the whole Nouvelle-Orleans garrison supporting me, the Natchez wouldn't dare try anything right here, regardless of what happened.

"So what will it be then? Will you be moved, or will you be destroyed?" I asked, marching up to the Dauphin, dressed in his odd mix of French and Natchez clothes, his very outfit and his very understanding - albeit imperfect - of our language shows that we have already won. The French presence in North America is so strong that the Natchez tribe has been influenced by the French, learning our language, and using French weapons. It was dangerous to call the Dauphin on his bluff, but I knew that it was the right thing to do, I knew that the French were in the stronger position here. The Dauphin was taller than me, obviously stronger, and he was the heir to a rather significant tribe, but here I was, standing up to him, the backing of France behind me, and what happened next? The Dauphin des Natchez laughed and backed away from me, his confused men dropping their tense stances.

"My mother would like you, Governess Yolande, she is a brave woman, smart too. I will allow French settlers on the river, I will allow Fort Rosalie and your other encroachments on our territory, but know this - the Natchez are a smart people, we know what you are doing, and we know that you will, eventually, demand our land, no matter how far away we flee. I am going to do what it takes to ensure that my tribe survives as long as possible despite the encroachments of you French and the English. For now, that means cooperating, buying your weapons, allowing your settlements, and moving eastward, but I am not simply going to move east until I have the English at my front and you at my back. This is the right move today, tomorrow, it may be the right move to burn Fort Rosalie to the ground and massacre your plantation owners." the Dauphin des Natchez replied, showing that he was conscious of what was happening and he was accepting this because he didn't want a costly war - the Dauphin also knew that we French had better guns and cannons than we sold the natives - however, if this unequal alliance proved to be worse for the long term survival of the Natchez, they would resort to war if necessary.

"Very well then, Governess Yolande, Dauphin des Natchez, let us enter the offices and formalize this agreement." Alix coordinated us, guiding us into our offices and, together, we drafted the Treaty of Nouvelle-Orleans, creating an alliance between the French and the Natchez people, allowing for our settlement even further north - meaning that, once we had the maps from Emmanuel and Louis Quentin, we could link the settlements extending south from the Saint Lawrence - including Fort Niagara and Fort Detroit, the latter of which was officially part of Upper Louisiana - with Nouvelle-Orleans, creating a vast swathe of Nouvelle-France. The cornerstone of this plan would be that theoretical canal linking the Mississippi to the Great Lakes. The French colonial empire is already well placed for such a canal, after all, with Fort Detroit and Fort Niagara, we already control the vital choke points on the Great Lakes. We control the Saint Lawrence, we control Nouvelle-Orleans and the entry to the Mississippi river, and we control the Great Lakes, now all that remains is to link all of those bodies together and reap the benefits. It will be a massive project and an expensive one, however, it is possible, and I believe that the benefits will do more for Nouvelle-France as whole than any other individual move, after all, this can vastly reduced the relative distance between Nouvelle-Orleans and the capital in Quebec.

* * *

"My Governess, I present to you, our maps." a tired and weary Emmanuel Proulx de Garmeaux announced, leaving a series of charts and documents on my desk as Marie Victoire and I were holding a light conversation. Our focus instantly shifted to the two explorers, seeing them disheveled and exhausted. Garmeaux was unshaven, his clothes were dirty and poorly mended and, lingering in the doorway, Louis Quentin Beaumont didn't look much better, the merchant looked exhausted, his eyes red and watery - I wouldn't be surprised if spending the winter exploring the untamed lands of North America made the merchant, who grew up in Bengal and now lives in Louisiana, rather sick. These months of exploration took a toll on the two men, but, seeing the products of their adventure, I was immensely grateful, these men put themselves through a rugged and harsh journey and now, I would have the chance to service the French claims to the best of my abilities. I thanked the two men as Alix, seeing their arrival from her own adjacent office, rushed over so that we could get to work.

"Thank you, Emmanuel, Louis, I can't even begin explaining how important this is to the colony. You will both be handsomely awarded, but for now, I think you both are entitled to more than a little rest." I told the two men, hearing them give a well-traveled laugh at the part about rest, which the graciously accepted. The two men left the office, no doubt heading to relax and drink for the foreseeable future. Alix and I would make sure that they are well compensated for their effort and for their great effort for France. I would have to imagine that this is an area where Marquis Henri and I could agree on, but if the Marquis d'Esclignac does not want to contribute to paying the explorers for their effort, we will simply turn to Marie Victoire, our new benefactor. We also had a line of funding from King Philippe and France, obviously, however, Alix and I were more hesitant with that money, knowing that the last thing that Philippe wanted was for Louisiana to be a costly and expensive colony as he prepares to mobilize all of France's resources towards an increasingly likely war with Austria.

"There it is, the shortest path from the Illinois to Lake Michigan." Alix observed as we observed three things at once - Emmanuel's map of Louisiana as a whole, a more detailed, specific look at the rivers near the Great Lakes, as I requested, and, an unexpected but not unwelcome surprise, a document written by Louis Quentin about the terrain and the viability of a canal in this area. The land is predominantly flat, which is good, however, it is also heavily forested and the water freezes over in the winter, meaning that the construction of a canal will be harder and it will only be usable during certain parts of the year. That being said, it is still possible. Such a canal will obviously not suit massive ocean going galleons and ships of the line, no, those ships would be able to navigate the twisting tributaries of the Mississippi out towards the lakes, however, smaller, shallow hulled ships and barges will be able to take the canal, meaning that troops, supplies, and trade goods will be able to travel along the river. The Mississippi itself, however, is big enough, wide enough, and deep enough, that, at least for a certain distance beyond Nouvelle-Orleans, our standard, sailing vessels can enter the river, though even then, that would seem ridiculous. There is no reason to bring full sized warships onto the Mississippi River, we control both sides of the banks so it's not like we will be battling European navies on the river, and anything else can be handled by smaller, more reasonable vessels. Therefore, a canal, allowing the movement of French traders and troops from the Saint Lawrence to Nouvelle-Orleans, would be an immense expense, difficult to build, and only usable during the warmer months of the year, however, despite all of that, I still believe that it will be an asset for France.

"I can help finance this, but I don't have the money to do it alone." Marie Victoire added, the young German widow clearly supported our plan, however, she was right, her resources weren't limitless, that meant that we would need to find additional support for this canal project, and that likely meant that I would need to speak to both Marquis Henri and the Mississippi Company. Alix and I were being cautious, however, I believe that this project justifies the use of our French funding as well, not all of it, obviously, but this - our dream project - is important enough for us to begin reaching into that particular pool of resource. Further into the construction of this project, we will be able to use a portion of the taxes to help finance the project. Now, first of all, a portion of Louisiana's taxes always went directly to the colonial government, second of all, Philippe doesn't know entirely what the situation is here, I could present him a satisfactory amount of taxes as a profit, meanwhile, in reality, Alix and I have taken more than our fair share of the revenue. This is also a common practice, however, unlike previous governors, who have used this money they've skimmed off the top for personal gain, Alix and I are putting this money towards colonial infrastructure and future profits. Our actions are not corruption, rather, we are doing what is best for this colony despite King Philippe X's wishes, benefitting him in the end. If he can isolate Anne and send me to a whole different continent for our own moral good, then I can obfuscate the revenue of his colony for his economic good, it is only fair.

"I know that, Marie, and I am grateful for what you can do. I am going to do secure the rest of the funding necessary for this project, while I'm doing that, I want the two of you to find capable overseers for this project and find a more concrete route." I asked Alix and Marie Victoire, grateful that, for the first time since losing Anne half a year ago, I was part of a capable trio once again, able to trust and depend on these women for important tasks while I made sure my plans would become a reality. I knew that Alix would succeed in finding the perfect people for the job and finding the most realistic route for such a canal, and I knew that Marie Victoire was another very intelligent, very wealthy woman in her own right, offering an additional perspective to this endeavor, therefore, I felt perfectly save giving them this much freedom and responsibility with the project while I set off to find Jean-Baptiste - another person who I could depend on - and, together, we would confront two of my developing enemies in the colony, Marquis Henri, the de facto leader of the landed classes of Louisiana, and Pierre Maximilien de Peronne, the representative of the Mississippi Company, between them, these two had more than enough money to make the canal a reality, now, I just needed to make it happen.

* * *

"You do realize that asking the Marquis for considerable amounts of money just a few months after changing the land system specifically to limit himself and his friends may not be the smartest move, yes?" Jean-Baptiste asked, the man seemed a bit pensive and nervous about this. I did hope that him siding with me politically didn't hurt Jean-Baptiste's friendship with the Marquis, after all, i wasn't trying to separate anyone, I wasn't even trying to cause conflict with the colonial aristocracy, I was only trying to do what is best for the colony. I did understand that I had to be nicer to the Marquis this time, I also understood that Henri would try and gain something in return from funding me and from convincing the other wealthy landholders to contribute, so I had to balance that - how important was this canal to me and just how much was I willing to be in debt to the Marquis d'Esclignac to make this project work? I suppose I was willing to owe him a favor, even give the Marquis some personal tax cuts, benefiting him individually, but I was not willing to reverse my land division reform or recommend the Marquis as a potential governor once my term was over, if he wanted that, I would need to come up with a convincing counter offer.

"Yes, Jean-Baptiste, I am aware that I shouldn't offend people before asking them for money or political favors." I rolled my eyes at the man, somewhat exasperated. I was grateful for Jean-Baptiste's assistance and, alongside Emmanuel and Louis Quentin, I found the man to be one of my main local allies, however, he wasn't perfect, I could sense that he didn't entirely agree that my ambitions were possible and he wasn't ever fully sold on me and Alix's vision for Louisiana's role with France, but he was helping us and giving us local knowledge despite that. There was potential in Jean-Baptiste, that much is clear, however, sometimes, his own ideas and his friendships were a complication, Jean-Baptiste was trying to protect the Marquis and the Mississippi Company and that's fine, but it would always limit him. Jean-Baptiste had to understand that, often times, politics will trump aristocratic or corporate interests, he would have to overcome his personal ties to the Marquis and to Peronne if he ever wanted to be successful in the political sphere of the Kingdom of France.

"Governess Yolande," Marquis Henri coldly greeted when Jean-Baptiste and I entered his estate, ready to negotiate with the noble.

"Hello Marquis Henri, I have a proposition for you." I began, trying to keep my voice neutral despite his coldness, I knew that the Marquis wanted to provoke me, he wanted a reason to say no and make me compromise or even beg for his funding, but I wasn't going to fall into his trap. I was going to do everything in my power to make this canal a possibility with minimal sacrifices, I was going to get this done with as few concessions to the Marquis d'Esclignac and the Mississippi Company as possible, which would be a difficult task to begin with, though not impossible. In any case, Henri was interested, thus, I continued "The colony of Louisiana could benefit from a canal linking the Mississippi River to the Great Lakes, making it possible to travel from Nouvelle-Orleans to the Saint-Lawrence. This project would allow you and the other planets to transport your goods north, without interference from English pirates in the Caribbean or from Atlantic hurricanes. We even secured travel upriver from the Natchez tribe, helping make this progress a possibility. All that remains now is to secure the necessary funding to make this project a reality, and I wonder what you and the colonial landholders are willing to do to make this a reality."

"Hmm," the Marquis d'Esclignac thought, facing the compelling evidence I put together. I could tell that Henri's natural instinct was to refuse this, after all, he wanted to have leverage over me, he wanted a way of repealing my land reform, and he was probably content with the colony remaining around Nouvelle-Orleans, as expanding outwards would only dilute his influence, however, I framed this project in a way that would appeal to him. Now, it wasn't a canal from a Governess he disliked that was destined to shift the future of the colony further north, it was a canal that would ensure the safety of his crops and allow for safer transport to France - moving the crops up to Canada and then transporting them from the Gulf of Saint-Lawrence to France avoided the English pirates of the Caribbean and most of the Atlantic storms - which would actually benefit the Marquis. This made it difficult for the Marquis to deny this, nevertheless, Henri tried his luck anyway "Such a project would be an immense expense though, so perhaps the colonial aristocrats who choose to contribute to this contribute can do so in lieu of taxes. After all, tax revenue would be going towards this canal anyway, no?"

"I understand what you're trying to do here, Marquis Henri, but I cannot get rid of all your taxes, that goes to King Philippe." I countered, knowing I could technically obfuscate the revenue, but not willing to do so for the Marquis and his friends, meaning it was not entirely a bluff. Fortunately for me, the Marquis d'Esclignac accepted this, he was well aware that I couldn't go against the absolutist King of France, and even the Marquis didn't dare question paying his taxes to Philippe. I wondered why that was, perhaps the real question that Henri ended up in Louisiana is that he questioned Philippe X's authority, though I admit that I am not entirely sure, all of this is simply mere speculation. Ironic, I suppose, given that the main conflict between the Marquis and I is my attempts to favor new immigrants from France interfering with his desire to continue land speculation north of Nouvelle-Orleans and expanding his holdings.

"Very well then, how about this, you lift whatever taxes you can from those who are contributing and, in addition, you allow me to purchase some property along the canal - at the old price - for building inns, mills, and taverns to profit from the canal?" Marquis Henri asked, revealing that he was willing to fund the canal and convince the other landholders to help in exchange for just tax cuts for the contributors and a personal favor. Businesses along the canal were a bit contrary to Henri's usual plantations and farmers, however, I did see where the profits were here, after all, if such a canal truly did become the commercial junction we envision, then a lot of commerce, and thus, a lot of people, will travel through it, and Marquis Henri will be well positioned to cater to them and profit from the endeavor. This was selfish on his part, it practically sold out his fellow landholders for personal profit, but I didn't really care, I got what I wanted and, evidently, Marquis Henri got what he wanted. Now, as Jean-Baptiste promised all those months ago when I first arrived at Nouvelle-Orleans, I had a very rich and very influence colonial aristocrat on my side, and it was giving me the chance to pursue by dream project.

"Very well, Marquis Henri, you have a deal." Thus, in a plantation parlor, a deal was made to secure the majority of the funding for the canal, now, all I had to do was meet with the Mississippi Company and secure the rest, then, as hard as it is to fathom, the canal will become a reality. Alix and I always dreamed of political success and this canal has been an ambition of mine for awhile now, yet, now, between Marie Victoire, Marquis Henri, and the landholders, I had some significant funding to make this a plan a reality. Success was a fascinating feeling, and I couldn't wait until this grew into a familiar feeling.

* * *

"Pierre Maximilien is here," Jean-Baptiste informed me, standing at the entrance to my office, this time, the meeting was being held on my terms. I smiled and gave him a nod, savoring the fact that success was just around the corner and that it was all coming so quickly, all I had to do now was negotiate around the Mississippi Company. Jean-Baptiste de la Tour would not be sitting in on this meeting, he arranged it and I was grateful for that, but I didn't need him to do anything more at this stage, especially given that I knew his situation here was complex, complicated by his friendship to Peronne and by his newfound loyalties to me, therefore, after seeing the situation with Marquis Henri last time, I decided to remove Jean-Baptiste from the situation, for his sake and mine. This was not a slight against Jean-Baptiste, merely an understanding of political realities, Jean-Baptiste would have other opportunities.

"My Governess, a pleasure." Pierre Maximilien greeted, the businessman always struck me as somewhat of an unsavory figure, from his threats about not interfering in his business to him swooping in and buying up the former governor's slaves to sell separately, and it didn't help that his present appearance fit that unsavory image. The luxurious white coat that Pierre Maximilien was wearing screamed opulence and his face bore a trimmed black mustache, further contributing to the image of a unscrupulous individual, nevertheless, working with him, just like tolerating the institution of slavery, was a necessary evil of being Governess of Louisiana. I did admit, in this respect, I preferred being in France, where the harsh realities of business and plantation labor were out of sight and out of mind, yet here I was. I was going to make the most of it though, I didn't lose Anne for nothing, if we couldn't be together, then the least I could do for her is ensure that at least one of us realizes our political dreams, and, right now, being Governess of Louisiana is the path to that.

"Hello Monsieur Peronne, welcome to my office." I exchanged pleasantries before we both sat down and got to business, I found myself describing the canal yet again, out of necessity "The waters of the Saint Lawrence flow into the Great Lakes, ending up right there in the Illinois Country, so close, yet so far from the numerous tributaries of the Mississippi, cutting across Upper Louisiana like veins. There is, however, a relatively narrow piece of land between the Illinois River and Lake Michigan, allowing for a canal linking Canada and Louisiana like never before. Imagine how much more easily the Mississippi Company will be able to operate if they can move goods to and from Quebec through the safety of the Mississippi River. The only thing we are missing is the last of the financing from such a project, allowing for us to pay for workers to come over from France and - "

"With all due respect, my Governess, why use French workers? I can provide you with African labor to dig the canal and complete the manual tasks, then, all you'll need is architects and overseers." Pierre Maximilien interrupted, suggesting that I use slaves for the project, slaves that would, no doubt, come from his company. I sat there, quietly, for a few moments, feeling like Marquis Henri must have during my meeting with him, because every fiber of my being wanted to say no to this, to refuse this offer and to be done with this man, but I couldn't actually find a logical argument against this. The fact is, as distasteful as it was to do this, it was significantly cheaper to use slaves for the labor and persuading laborers to commit to this project was a lot easier when they didn't have a say in the matter. I didn't like it, but using slaves may be the easiest way of digging the canal, even if African slaves aren't typically used for such tasks, nor at such northerly climates. Was I simply going to accept the use of slaves then? Was I going to let my dream project come ahead of my own personal values? Was I really going to give Pierre Maximilien a victory that easily? I suppose I was, but I was still going to make sure this offer was what was best for my canal.

"What is the cost of these slaves them? Getting skilled French workers may be worth it if your price isn't competitive." I countered, if I was going to go along with this, I was going to spend as few resources as possible to ensure this. If I was going to use slaves to make my project a reality, I was going to give as little profits to the slavers as possible, it only felt like the right thing to do in such a situation, not to mention the fact that it would reduce Peronne's victory over me and, more importantly, improve the finances of the colony by reducing expenses.

"No my Governess, I intend these laborers as the Mississippi Company's contribution. As you said, this canal would benefit us as well, thus, we will supply the manpower and we will finance their conditions." Peronne replied, which likely meant that the Mississippi Company would be spending as little resources as possible to maintain the conditions of these slaves and their living conditions, however, to make this canal a possibility, to finally link the two provinces of Nouvelle-France in such a way...I had to make it happen, and getting free labor was a difficult thing to refuse. I sighed, I knew that men, women, perhaps even children were going to suffer because of my decision, simply because they happened to be on the losing side of some war in West Africa and the French decided that buying other people was an acceptable practice so long as they were heathens and looked sufficiently different from us, but I was going to let it happen anyway, because I felt that this was the best thing for the long term economic future of Louisiana. The future of Nouvelle-France was worth this price, it had to be.

"Very well them, Monsieur Peronne, I accept." and thus, yet another deal was made, and, once again, I knew I was making uncomfortable sacrifices and decisions, but I also knew that all of this was for the express purpose of the betterment of Louisiana and for realizing my dream project. Perhaps this is the true price of being a ruler, I could only imagine that King Philippe X is facing some similarly difficult decisions when it comes to securing a Bourbon Inheritance of Spain, especially as he aims to avoid a war against the English and the Dutch in addition to the Austrians and their allies. Philippe had to make difficult decisions, but that didn't change the fact that what he did to Anne - what he's still doing to her - is unforgivable. Yes, his wife cheated on him, yes, it was with another woman on top of that, but did that justify having her isolated in her own home while her friends and enemies in court alike wondered what happened to her and exchanged scandalizing rumors? I didn't think so. That was an argument for some other time though, more likely never though, I would never be able to tell Philippe what I truly thought of him because we'll never be equals, but, as Peronne left and Jean-Baptiste reentered my office, I realized what I was able to do.

"Jean-Baptiste...I know you don't fully agree with me on everything, but I've spoken to Henri and I've spoken to Peronne, the canal's finally a reality. It wouldn't be possible without your help and your expertise, so I feel I have to ask, how would you like to oversee the construction of the canal? Lady Alix and Lady Marie Victoire are already drafting the plans and hiring people, all you need to do is journey there and oversee the execution of the project - what do you say?" I asked, showing my thanks by offering Jean-Baptiste an incredible responsibility, and giving him control over a project which, if completed, could bring him a lot of influence and glory for his success. The young French aristocratic landholder was surprised, to say the least, but I hope that didn't mean he would refuse.

"Governess Yolande...thank you. I...I apologize for doubting you, and I will make sure your instructions are carried out to the letter." Jean-Baptiste accepted, going to meet with Alix and Marie to accept the plans, knowing he would soon set off for Upper Louisiana to turn this canal into a reality. I was happy to finally give back to the man who has been so helpful to me, if a little naive and not nearly ruthless enough, still, he earned this assignment and I knew that there was nobody better than him to do this task. I also hoped that some time away from Nouvelle-Orleans will allow him to finally drift away from the likes of Marquis Henri and Pierre Maximilien, allowing Jean-Baptiste to one day succeed in Louisiana politics, if not politics in France itself.

* * *

"Construction will begin by the summer then, which is a lot sooner than I expected." I was telling Marie-Victoire a few weeks later, Jean-Baptiste had already journeyed north to begin plotting the route and making preparations, acting to the letter of Alix's meticulous plans. I thought that I was really settling into being Governess of Louisiana now, making the difficult decisions, compromising with landed interests, and doing whatever it takes to make my ambitions for the colony a reality. I felt the happiest I have since Philippe tore Anne and I apart, remembering that day, Alix and I had just impressed Kamal Abdul-Sultan and the rest of the Mysore delegation, Anne was so happy for us, and she was about to show me her happiness, then he came in the room...

"That's wonderful, the sooner this is finished, the sooner we'll reap the - " Marie Victoire began, shaking me out of this tragic line of thinking, however, the noblewoman of German origin was interrupted when Alix rushed in with a message from King Philippe himself, addressed to me. The Cypriot Princess handed it to me and I read it, the Lusignan woman and Marie Victoire de Wurttemberg both wondered what it could possibly say, but, unfortunately for all of us, it was nothing good. The blonde was the first to notice my reaction "Yolande? What's wrong?"

"Philippe is recalling Alix and I to France, urgently. He didn't list a reason, just demanded that we return as quickly as possible." I revealed, having my happiness and my success ripped away from me again by the absolutist King of France.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter, an eventful one, and yet another cliffhanger - I'm just the worst, aren't I?


	9. The Inheritance Plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you're all managing to stay sane and healthy despite all this election nonsense and a certain virus going on a comeback tour, I'm doing well enough. I'm in my first semester of college for those of you who don't know, and that's going fine, but I can't deny that online school is tedious and exhausting at this point. Other than that, I've been playing quite a bit of Crusader Kings III, which is quite fun, I recommend it! In any case, this isn't my place to rant about how I'm bored and have nowhere to go, you're here for chapter nine of Duchesse d'Anjou, and I shall oblige.

Act I.

The Shadow of The Sun King.

Chapter IX.

The Inheritance Plot.

* * *

Alix and I had left France nearly a year ago, sent to become the Governess of Louisiana and to remain an ocean apart from my Anne. Now, after two months at sea on the way there, six months or so reigning in Nouvelle-Orleans, and another two months on the return voyage, I was back at Versailles, and, needless to say, the first thing on my mind was finding out why I was recalled. Alix and I had just begun carrying out our grand visions for the colony, finding allies in the form of Marie Victoire de Wurttemberg and Jean-Baptiste de la Tour, even engaging in the gritty realities of politics as we made secret deals with the likes of the Marquis d'Esclignac and Pierre Maximilien de Peronne, everything was going so well, and now, here we were, back in France without a reason. I wanted answers and, at this point, I didn't particularly care about Philippe X or his royal protocol.

Yes, the man was King of France, but he was also the man who separated me from my lover, humiliated here, and sent me off to another continent to fill a position that my predecessor literally just failed in. Now, after finally seeing success, Philippe tore even that away from me, and I was not going to take it sitting down yet again, that isn't what Anne would have wanted from me. That isn't what Anne does want, regardless of what King Philippe may want, Anne is still her own person with her own ambitions and her own desires. Philippe can isolate her all he wants, Philippe can lecture her about religion in private all he wants, he will never turn her into the mere prop he desires. Anne will never love him, she isn't dead, she isn't a mere decoration for the King to show off, she is a young, beautiful, intelligent person and she is going to watch me succeed politically, ensuring that her personal sacrifice was not in vain.

"Uncle! Where is King Philippe?" I demanded, finding the Count of Auvergne in the Hall of Mirrors, heading to the Salon of Peace. Not everyone thought of my uncle as an honest person, many would even dismiss him as an opportunistic schmoozer, jumping from socially advantageous friendship to socially advantageous friendship, only the King remained consistent. The King, of course, was always a socially advantageous friend, even if King Philippe didn't like the Count nearly as much as my uncle would claim. To me, however, the Count of Auvergne couldn't lie, I was his favorite relative, a lovely niece, and he always doted on me when I was a little girl. He may not want to, but the Count will tell me exactly where to find the King.

"Yolande? Good, good. Philippe is just ahead in the salon, come." the Count beckoned, something both the Cypriot Princess and I found surprising. I always expected my uncle to give up and tell me where to go, but I didn't expect an open invitation, in fact, it seemed like the Count was bringing me to a meeting with King Philippe, a meeting where I was expected. It seemed like Alix was expected as well, or, at very least, my uncle wasn't willing to argue with me about that, quickly realizing I was in a very frustrated mood. I was a bit wary of my uncle at this point, what was this meeting in the Salon of Peace and why was I invited to it? Alix and I spoke quietly as passed the windows on one side and the mirrors on the other, both sides showing the same view of the gardens, trying to get a grasp for the situation. We were both, admittedly, somewhat out of the loop of Versailles politics, but we both spent enough time here before our colonial adventure to know that this was not how King Phlippe usually behaved, something else was going on here, and we were somehow involved.

"You don't think this is about our performances as governors, do you?" Alix whispered, asking a very good question. It was certainly possible that King Philippe wanted to talk to us about our behavior in Nouvelle-Orleans, especially given we prioritized our own ambitions over his profits, and we acted with more autonomy than we necessarily had, however, I didn't think that this was that meeting. Should such an audience occur, I would imagine that King Philippe would want to keep it secret, especially given the mutual secret over why I was appointed governess. I certainly didn't want to reveal the secret, after all, what I did was considered illegal and scandalous by the ignorant, judgmental, gossiping fools of Versailles, however, Philippe didn't want this news getting out either. The absolutist monarch of France, the Sun King, the patriarch of both the French state and the Bourbon dynasty, couldn't be seen as weak, and what is weaker than a man who couldn't please his own wife? Well, many things, but my perspective is not the typical French perspective.

"No, I don't think so. This meeting is too public, too many people not involved with our governance." I replied, comforting the both of us with the knowledge that this meeting involves far too many people to be anything negative against us. Philippe X appointed me as governor of Louisiana, a poor performance on my part reflects poorly on him for giving a woman such an opportunity, he doesn't want that embarrassment. Alix de Lusignan and I felt a little relieved at that explanation, but, as the Count of Auvergne prepared to open the grand double doors to the Salon of Peace, we were both nervous. I was all prepared to face King Philippe, to demand answers from him, but this meeting has completely blindsided me, and I'm not sure what will happen next.

As the doors opened, I truly was taken aback. My uncle ushered Alix and I into the Salon of Peace to find my father, my mother, who wore a soft yet sad smile on her face - it was only just now when I remembered my mother's pregnancy, when I realized that, in my own colonial adventure, I completely forgot about my potential little brother or sister - and the reminder of my mother's pregnancy wasn't even the most shocking thing in this room. My uncle stood at the opposite side of the table from my parents and, at the end of it, stood King Philippe X, unsurprisingly, but, next to him, stood Queen Anne. I couldn't hide my shocked expression, but Anne simply countered it with beautiful smile, a smile I thought I'd never see again. If my uncle's invitation hadn't already shocked me out of my once certain purpose, Anne's presence surely did. She looked as if she was free, as if she was never punished at all. Alix and I pensively took our place opposite of the King and Queen, both of us weary as a document was presented to us, displaying a table of relations of King Fernando III of Spain.

Alix and I looked over the document, starting, of course, with the tangled and inbred line leading to the King himself, but, then, we started looking outwards, realizing that this was a ranking of potential heirs, and we were finding some figures expected, others unexpected. One line, from a Habsburg brother of Fernando's great grandfather was eliminated due to a morganatic marriage with a commoner, eliminating a number of otherwise suitable heirs. The closest relative, then, was Duke Carlo Francesco of Parma, the son of Fernando's father's cousin, the Infanta Cristina Luisa. The Duke's two brothers are listed as well. This was to be expected, and this explains the series of letters being sent back and forth from Madrid to Parma last year, however, this chart had some other secrets. Another lineage comes from the marriage of my great grand parents, Philippe VIII and Infanta Maria Josefina of Spain. Their children, including King Philippe IX and Prince Louis, the Duke of Anjou, were the fathers of King Philippe X and Duke Louis-Joseph, respectively. Philippe X had a healthy array of children from his first wife, though all of which were already married, all to ensure political alliances and relations elsewhere, and even if they weren't married, Philippe would be rather disappointed to learn that his sons were actually ranked behind several Austrian candidates, featured in some of the other branches of this family tree. The most surprising part of this graph however, was that it left me as the closest unmarried female relative to Fernando III.

I glanced around the room, seeing my mother and father there, seeing my uncle here, and seeing Philippe X letting Anne and I be in the same room, and I knew what was going on. The Duke of Parma was some nineteen years old, still unmarried, and here I was, young, unmarried, and still young given I wasn't even seventeen yet. King Fernando III managed to find a way to keep Spain united and independent, free from either Austrian Habsburg or French Bourbon rulers, but Philippe X wanted to win influence over the Spanish Empire and get his alliance anyway, thus I, his cousin once removed, would guarantee that. That is why I was recalled then, to sacrifice my political career and be married off to a foreign King? I didn't dare look at my mother, I wasn't going to let her have this victory, I wasn't just going to stand by while I'm sold off to ensure someone else's political ambitions, not when I have my own.

"Hello Yolande, I am pleased with your performance in Louisiana, however, more pressing matters have come up. King Fernando III, working to deny us influence over Spain, has named Carlo Francesco Farnese as his heir. We believe that, working quickly, we can arrange a marriage between you and the Duke of Parma, achieving a link between Spain and France despite Fernando's best efforts." King Philippe explained, echoing what I already realized. Pleased with my progress in Louisiana he says, evidently not pleased enough to allow me to stay there and finding someone else to fulfill his Spanish ambition. I understood than an alliance with our southern neighbor would be hugely advantageous to France and transform the balance of power in Europe vastly in our favor, but this isn't the best way to do it, this only ensures one generation of Bourbon influence. I dread the thought of having children with an Italian nobleman I've never even met, but, say we have children - what is stopping the Austrians from marrying our children and ensuring they once again have influence over Spain? I would try and oppose it, sure, but this plan doesn't give me any actual power, it just makes me Carlo's wife as he becomes King Carlos II of Spain. I understand that this plan is in response to circumstances outside of our control, but that doesn't change the fact that, even with this plan, we've already lost the chance to win Spain.

"With all due respect, my liege, I believe Yolande would rather remain in her post as governess." Alix spoke when I failed to, overwhelmed by seeing my ambitions and hopes come crashing down all around me. I did everything to avoid being married off, even escaping to a different continent from my parents, but here I am, about to be handed over to some man I've never even seen purely because of political plan that won't even last longer than a single generation. I am reduced to a pawn in Philippe's games, he is to stubborn to accept that Fernando III and Spain simply didn't bend to his desires, so he is throwing me away in a desperate attempt to cling to his dreams of a Franco-Spanish union. I couldn't help but catch the guilt on Anne's face when Alix made her statement...a dark thought came across me. Perhaps this wasn't Philippe's idea, perhaps Anne came up with this as a way to redeem herself and step back into public life, but I quickly dismissed that, it was a mere dark thought, a paranoia over nothing. Anne loves me, she said it countless times, she even sacrificed herself for me, I knew the kind of woman she was, she wouldn't simply give up and undo all that, she was too stubborn to let Philippe win.

"I think, as a close friend of Yolande, that she sees the opportunity in this action, and that she recognizes, or, at least, will recognize, how she can do far more in Spain than anyone ever could in Louisiana." Anne finally spoke, the Polish Princess presenting a vague but clear message to me, there was more to this scheme than simply marrying an Italian nobleman for the Spanish throne. I wasn't exactly sure what she meant by that and I was, by no means, sold on this idea yet, but this statement from Anne was a major relief. I took a deep breath and regained my composure, that implicit promise of something better from Anne helped me recover, even if no one else in the room knew exactly what the French Queen was trying to say with that remark.

"What is it that you want from me?" I asked, tentatively, wanting to know the situation before I agreed to anything. I was, generally, asking the question to King Philippe, but, given that this is what my mother always had in mind for me, I suppose I shouldn't have been too surprised to see that this is where she took over, Yvonne explaining exactly what was required of me.

"Duke Carlo Francesco and an ambassador are already on route from Parma to Versailles, when they arrive, we will present you to Carlo. You're beautiful and intelligent, so, provided you can keep your tongue in check, you should have no problem impressing the the Spanish heir." my mother explained, meanwhile, I couldn't help but notice Anne's lewd smirk when my mother mentioned keeping my tongue in check. I barely managed to hide my reaction as her face combined with my own elation at seeing her again almost combined into a very, very inappropriate outburst. In any case, before anyone noticed our childish behavior, both Anne and I went back to listening to my mother's speech "Once you impress the Duke, he will continue to Spain to finalize his status as heir apparent, meanwhile, his ambassador will remain here to arrange a marriage by proxy. At that point, it simply is a matter of waiting for Fernando III to die, at which point, you'll journey to Spain, where Carlo Francesco should already be ready to greet you."

My mother's explanation just spelled out how awful and loveless such a marriage would be. A single meeting, a single meeting is all that would take place between Carlo Francesco and I, then we'll be married, not even that would be in person. Marriages by proxy were common among European nobility, yes, but I couldn't help but feel that it was utterly impersonal and medieval, a practice done purely to facilitate political alliances as quickly and efficiently as possible. Women will never be taken seriously in politics so long as the vagina remains a mere means to an end. I understand that political marriages are an excellent way of linking states together, but the practice is loveless, stifled, and emotionless. I cannot help but see my mother as even more of a hypocrite now - not only does she demand I get married off to produce important grandchildren, but she arranges a purely political marriage for me despite the fact that, from that very same perspective, my father should never have married her, instead, he should have maximized his marriage prospects and overlooked her. My mother is where she is today because my father married her out of love, yet now, she is forcing me into a loveless marriage.

"In order to increase your marriageability, I also name you the titular Duchess of Anjou, elevating you to an equal status with Carlo Francesco." King Philippe added, a hollow promotion simply meant to make me more appealing. The truth is that not even my father had any authority over Anjou, the whole title was hollow now that France was an absolute monarchy with Philippe and his bureaucrats running everything. Another ugly truth to this is that my own status didn't even matter, the whole purpose of this marriage was simply to link France and Spain together, it wouldn't be happening if the Duke of Parma wasn't about to become the King of Spain. This is about the Spanish Empire, the House de Bourbon has little interest in tiny Parma. In any case, I was now a Duchess, not just the wife of a Duke, but a Duchess in my own right, and that would normally be something worth celebrating, but right now, the title just reeks of this inheritance plot. I glanced at the chart once again, simply to check just how closely the Duke and I were related, hoping that there won't be inbred children to further compound my increasingly foul mood. My canal was only just becoming a reality, I was finally seeing success in Louisiana, even succeeding politically, now, I was being thrust into a marriage I didn't want with a man I didn't know to serve a political plot I didn't even believe in.

"What do shall I do now? To prepare for the marriage I mean." I replied, my voice soft, defeated. I tried to word it in the way that was the least offensive to myself as possible, trying to avoid the fact that I was being married, but the acceptance still stung. I don't know if I would have accepted this without Anne's presence and her reassurance, but I still want more, I want to know what this opportunity is, why she thinks this is a good thing, because surely the woman who loved me doesn't want to see me suffering under some Italian man with a Spanish crown on his head. This had to be something good, something to make me stomach that, something to keep me motivated when I know I could be in Louisiana instead, overseeing my governorship. Oh that governorship, I miss it already, if only some other woman was in my place, I could be in Nouvelle-Orleans with Alix as we planned to reap the economic benefits of the alliance with Spain, as short term profits and trade arrangements would be one of the few benefits to such a desperate and short term plan to win a Spanish throne we already lost.

"Come with me, I will help you - we have much to discuss." my mother announced, I followed obediently, as if something in me just died. All my efforts to prevent this, all my political success, even my governorship in Louisiana, all of it was meaningless in the end. My mother got exactly what she wanted and now I would be paraded around and showed off to the future King of Spain. I would, most likely, get his stamp of approval and what then? a marriage by proxy, the most impersonal and blatantly diplomatic arrangement possible. It almost goes without saying that Carlo Francesco will have mistresses, why wouldn't he? First of all, there is the fact that he has no reason to love me, second of all, there is the fact that I'm not exactly going to give him pleasurable sex considering I don't want it. Who knows, I might even take on a mistress, just someone who I actually love and care about to help me get through the joyless and loveless partnership that is a political marriage, much like Anne did with me. I'm not sure of much of anything right now though, I feel almost numb to everything. Part of it, I think, is still being stunned by seeing Anne again, but the rest? The rest is the all encompassing burden of failure, weighing me down and making me just want to curl up on the floor and cry. I didn't want this, I really didn't want this, but, in my opinion, the decision was made before I even stepped into this room, Philippe decided I was going to marry Carlo Francesco before he even recalled me from Louisiana, in fact, the decision is precisely why I was brought back here.

* * *

"Stop, she's perfect." My mother ordered, the handmaidens anonymously scurrying away as I stood there in a grand, burgundy dress with white and gold trim and a ridiculous hoop skirt. It was all too formal, too heavy, too unnatural - I was mostly comfortable in the fashions of Versailles, enjoying my typical dresses in this style, but hoop skirts and grand ball gowns were always too much for me - but again, I didn't really have much of a choice here. I was basically aware of the fact that my mother continued to circle me, observing how the dress fit and telling the handmaidens about any adjustments they need to make, but I honestly couldn't be bothered paying attention to any of it. 1700, the year which promised so much for me, the year which was going to be the start of a great French century, was turning out to be utterly miserable as my mother got her grand victory over me, reducing me to just a bride to be sold off to the highest bitter. The worst part of it all? Alix and, hopefully, Anne seem to be the only people giving me even the most basic consideration here, and they're both women. My mother finally came around back to the front, facing me. I didn't need to look her in the eyes to tell that she was unsatisfied with my expression, not happy with the blank sadness and the melancholy, but I didn't much care for her opinion right now, thus, before she could reply, I stopped her.

"Mother, you can't expect me to smile right now." I announced with finality. I wasn't going to lie, this whole experience, starting with being recalled to France from Nouvelle-Orleans, was threatening to break me, but I wasn't going to be broken, at least not entirely. I gained somewhat of a backbone during my time abroad, thanks to the influence of Alix de Lusignan, and, when I knew I had the power to argue, I was going to argue and I was going to resist. I would let my mother use me as a dress up doll, I would go along with a flawed scheme I hated because Anne promised there was more to it, but I was not going to pretend that I liked this. I was not going to try and actively sabotage my meeting with Carlo Francesco, I understood that there would be consequences if I did, but I wasn't going to give him warm smiles and flutter my eyelashes at him either. I don't know him and I'm not going to pretend to love him.

"Fine then, change and follow me." my mother announced with a sigh. I was somewhat curious as to what she meant by this, but I followed along, changing back into a much more practical blue dress with gold and silver trim. My clothes were still grand and beautiful, but I wanted them to be functional as well, and there was nothing functional about a hoop skirt. It was grand and ridiculous for no reason - I just got off an ocean voyage and now I learn that I have to be married, the last thing I want to feel like is a boat - but I suppose that was my life now. All those grand plans and ambitions for nothing, now, my existence is to be shown off in ballrooms for foreign dignitaries as my husband's badge of honor by day, and, by night, to take child after child until I either filled Carlo Francesco's court with children or I died in childbirth, whichever comes first. In any case, I got my mind off of the terrifying prospect of childbirth for long enough to follow my mother, though, in retrospect, perhaps it wasn't the worst line of thought to have.

I followed my mother through the halls of Versailles, moving towards the apartments she shared with my father, however, we stopped just short of their room. My mother quietly opened the doors and entered, I followed Yvonne in to reveal a little nursery, where another two handmaidens were watching over and attending to the needs of a newborn child, one they seemingly just got to sleep. The two nurses saw us, bowed slightly, and silently disappeared for the time being, allowing us some alone time with the child, who I quickly realized was my brother. Only a few months old, the tiny, fatty little body of a baby was hardly recognizable of hoe he may, one day, look, but I could see his pale skin and his barely grown in black hair, inherited from his father. I wasn't able to tell now considering that he was asleep, but my little baby brother also had blue eyes, matching my mother and I.

"This is little Louis Philippe Charles Joseph Emmanuel Francois Auguste d'Anjou, your little brother." My mother whispered, introducing me to my little brother Louis. Louis had a long string of dynastic names from family members and French Kings, as typical for a French noble - even I had a long list of secondary names no one will ever address me by - but his actual name is simply Louis, after his grandfather. My father's name, being hyphenated, is a bit of an exception to this rule, but even the dynastic name Joseph is retained in my brother's full name. I'm not sure what my mother intended to happen here, as if seeing a baby is supposed to make me want to give birth to one of my own, but I was grateful for it in a way, glad to finally see my baby brother. I was grateful for my time in Louisiana, and obviously I wish that Alix and I were still there, still overseeing colonial affairs and planning to turn the Spanish situation to our advantage, but I was glad that I got the chance to finally meet Louis. I'm sure that I would have gotten the chance eventually, after all, I would, as governess, have to journey to France from time to time to report to King Philippe X and, potentially, either explain myself or ask for assistance, as the situation demanded it, but I was still happy to get the chance to see him now, even if everything else in my life is falling apart. Little Louis is the only one in my family who can claim any innocence here though.

"Thank you for that." I did genuinely mean that when my mother and I slipped out of the nursery, allowing the nurses back in. I wasn't happy, at all, with how many family treated me and the decisions they made without my consent, but they were still my family, and I was grateful to finally see the newest member of the family. Like I said, I loved my governorship and would still be there if I could choose, but I did feel a bit guilty missing his birth...even now, having seen him, I can't tell you exactly when I was born. I'm sure my mother and father wrote to me, but it takes a long time for letters to cross the Atlantic, and they don't have the luxury of sending out a ship with a messenger on it whenever they want like King Philippe does. For all I know, my mother did send a letter about Louis - I am quite aware of the fact that this name is quite repetitive in my family history, but such is the way of French nobility, there are many nobles named Louis, many named Philippe, and many named Charles, my brother just happens to be named all three - and it only just now got to Nouvelle-Orleans. My mother started leading us back to the dressing room we were in as we started talking again.

"I didn't want a second child, you know. I didn't necessarily even want a first. I got married to your father because it was my best way of becoming upwardly mobile and I was able to make him fall in love with me. You're lucky enough that you don't even have to do the latter. You're going to become Queen of Spain, your children are going to be Kings, why can't you see that this is the best path for you? It won't necessarily be pleasant, nothing ever is, but think about what it will do for you, what it will do for your descendants?" my mother asked, trying to make me happy about this. She claims that she didn't want to marry my father or have me, but she has no idea about my real situation, she couldn't possibly understand it, at least she is attracted to men, at least she can get something out of being a wife, I don't want this, I don't want to experience it. As for being Queen of Spain, there is a big, big difference between being Queen-consort and being Queen-regnant, the very most I could possibly hope for in Spain is one day being Queen-regent for a son I never wanted. As for it being my descendants, I didn't believe in that, and I wanted to explain to my mother precisely why I didn't think that was the case.

"My descendants? History will forget me, it will certainly forget you. These won't be my children, they won't be Bourbons, they'll be Carlo Francesco's children, members of the House of Farnese, all I will be doing is giving birth to them and then handing them over to some nurses and tutors." I replied, emphasizing how minor the role of a woman truly is. I don't get to actually be a Queen and rule my state, I don't get to actually be a mother and raise my children, honestly, I don't get to actually be an individual, just a subservient object for my husband. Why would I ever want that? I'm better than that, I'm smarter than that, I deserve better. My mother may be satisfied with marrying and screwing her way into power, but I want a more dignified path to being a great woman. I want to be notable in my own right, not the woman behind a man, I want to become powerful without marrying, rather than marrying into power, and I want to be known for who I am, rather than who climbs on top of me at night. I didn't think that it was so radical to want this, I thought it was purely natural, though my mother begs to differ. I couldn't help but find it depressing that the biggest obstacle to me becoming a great woman was another woman. Sure, my mother liked to claim she knew who to play the royal marriage system to her benefit, but it's still a system that favors men over women.

"Am I any less your family because I'm not a Bourbon? There is a difference between dynasty and family." my mother countered, admittedly, she was bringing up a valid point. My family includes Maria Josefina, a Habsburg great grandmother, I'm not a Habsburg, yet that doesn't change the fact that she is family. That being said, the fact that descent is tracked by the male line always rather than by whichever family is more prestigious or secures better marriage terms is still unfair and still contributes to my point. I did have educated arguments to my mother's point, but that didn't change the fact that what I actually replied with was significantly more stubborn and vindictive than the reasoned arguments going through my mind.

"Oh suddenly when it comes to my descendants, you're sentimental about family, but, when it comes to what I actually want, duty comes before family. Have I got that right?" I replied, displaying a well sharpened tongue and attacking the low hanging fruit that is my mother's hypocrisy. A wave of guilt did wash over me as I realized how quickly my mother and I went from united in our doting over my new brother to fighting the same argument we've been fighting ever since I turned sixteen. The guilt didn't last too long though, mainly because I fully believed that I was in the right and that my mother was being the problem here, not allowing me to have a say in my future despite the fact that I'll be the one getting married, I'll be the one laying under Carlo Francesco, and I'll be the one giving birth to his children, not her. My mother acts as if giving birth to Louis was such a great burden, but then she turns around and asks me to give birth to Carlo Francesco's children, her own internal logic doesn't make sense. There is no justification for me getting married over than archaic tradition and the fact that Yvonne wants to sell off her daughter in exchange for wealth and comfort. I wondered if, perhaps, this was all her idea, convincing King Philippe that I should be the one married off, I mean, the fact that Philippe is making me a Duchess suggests he doesn't totally agree with my marriageability status, so, while this is only a baseless theory, there could be some truth to it. In any case, whether I'm a Duchess, Governess, or mere daughter, it seems I can't escape my mother's authority.

"I thought we were past this Yolande, I thought that we made up." Yvonne replied, keeping her voice soft. The pessimist in me thought that she was merely switching tactics, trying to guilt me into obedience, but I knew that wasn't entirely true, because I also felt that things got better with my mother before the journey to Louisiana. In fact, that is why this stings so much, because, on top of the dread that is the wedding, there is the pain of betrayal, that my own mother lied to me about wanting to make peace in our family. Her words here, however, implied that this wasn't the case, that she wasn't actually behind this, and suddenly, the realization must have shown on my face, because my mother continued "I didn't arrange this marriage Yolande, this is King Philippe's doing, I am simply trying to make the most of this. I am here to help you, to maximize your chances, and to make you a Queen. I know you would rather be a politician in Louisiana, but you have to understand I can't do that for you. I am doing everything in my power to make this easier for me and you're blaming me for everything."

"Why wouldn't I blame you? This is what you ultimately wanted after all." I replied, circling back to all those arguments over marriageability last year, showing my mother why I felt that this was her doing, after all, it matched up with what she always pressured me into. Even now, even today, she's making no secret of the fact that she wants me to be married, excited about her grandchildren being royalty, why wouldn't I blame her for it? Every single puzzle piece points to this being a win for her, is it Philippe's doing, sure, but my mother clearly didn't fight it and clearly doesn't want to. Nevertheless, I did realize I was being a bit callous by blaming everything on her, this is Philippe's doing, but it's equally wrong to call her entirely blameless. She is my mother and I clearly don't want this, she should be opposing this right at my side, not trying to convince me that this is for the best.

"Fine, fine, believe that." Yvonne replied, picking up her pace and remaining silent on the rest of the walk. We continued dressing me up and practicing for my meeting with the Duke of Parma, but communication was at an absolute minimum. My mother ignored my vacant expression, I ignored the fact my mother didn't even want to look at me, and we both ignored the tears in each other's eyes. Everything seemed so good as I left for Louisiana, with the obvious exception of Anne's punishment, but now, things were worse than ever. My relationship with my mother was actually showing promise when I left, but now, it felt like it had reached an all time low. A part of me wanted to apologize, to try and make it better, but I knew that would be hollow, this argument would return again in a vicious cycle of conflicting interests. In the end, my mother wants me to be married and I want to stay as far away from marriage as possible, this is, naturally, an irreparable difference. I wish things weren't like this, but things aren't going to get any better with my mother any time soon.

* * *

I took a deep breath before I knocked on the door to Anne's apartments. I was already surprised enough to find that there were no guards, no handmaidens, and no King Philippe to stop me, but I still felt nervous knocking on that door. After everything that happened, I couldn't imagine that it would be this simple, that I would just be allowed to see Anne again, but, of course, I was going to try as soon as possible anyway. So, here I was, realizing now that I never actually expected that I would get this far, but no less happy to hear the door open and see Anne standing there. The beautiful blonde was dressed in a white and gold dress, appearing like the very definition of elegance, an angle came from heaven to liberate me from the unfortunate shackles of circumstance. I suppose what happened next shouldn't have been as surprising as it was, but I found myself overcome with shock and elation simultaneously.

Anne pulled me into the room, stopping for just a moment - taking care to lock the door this time, both of us have that particular lesson eternally etched in our brains - and then, utter bliss happened. Anne threw her arms around me and kissed me, her lips downright hungry against mine as, with each kiss, with every bit of contact, she communicated her months of loneliness and the utter impatience she felt in that meeting, seeing me for the first time in ages, but being a space far too public to actually do anything. For that moment, I wasn't being married anymore, I hadn't just lost my governorship, I was simply with Anne, enjoying her love, enjoying her touch, and enjoying her lips against mine. That bliss couldn't last though, both of us knew that time was gone now, but still, that little slice of heaven was the best thing I've experience since coming back to France. Only a few minutes later, we were sitting together in Anne's tea room, having a much needed conversation, and I had to ask the question which has been terrifying me ever since that meeting.

"The marriage to Carlo Francesco...it wasn't your idea, was it? I can't have that be the opportunity you promised, I need more Anne, you know that." I finally voiced my worries, freeing myself of an immense burden. I felt stupid the moment I asked it, I knew that Anne would never do that to me, if I had any doubts, they were completely erased by that needy kiss just a moment ago, but I needed to hear it from Anne's mouth, I needed the reassurance. It's not logical I admit, it's even childish, but I'm only seventeen and I need to hear this, I can't just be married off with the creeping suspicion that my very own Anne, the woman I loved, was the one responsible for this. I needed that silly little thought quashed, and I needed it quashed now.

"No, I had nothing to do it. It was all Philippe's idea, his attempt to cut his losses and make something of the Spanish succession. What he said at the meeting, about you being his highest ranking unmarried female relative, that's true - but, at the same time, I don't doubt it has something to do with my freedom. Perhaps, my husband, in his cruelty, has decided that seeing the woman I loved, the woman who I chose over him, being married off to some foreign King while I'm forced to watch would be a much more fitting punishment than isolation." Anne explained, her voice thick with contempt for the man she was married to. I couldn't exactly be happy with this answer, knowing that this marriage was just another way of punishing Anne. Evidently, King Philippe decided that letting me have freedom and success was too good for Anne, he thinks she would suffer more if I was the one suffering and she had all the freedom and all the privileges in the world. Anne would feel all the pain I felt in Louisiana with none of the motivation to push forward. It was a genius and horrid thing to do to his own wife.

"Thank you Anne, I needed that." I sighed, sinking deeper into my seat as I released the horrible burden of that foolish question. I had Versailles etiquette drilled into me as a child, so I never imagined I would be here, slouching and depressed in the Queen's tea room, but there was a lot about my relationship with Anne that I couldn't have possibly expected. I didn't have to be the perfect noblewoman around Queen Anne, I didn't need to be the proper bride who would be married off to a foreign King to secure an alliance, she loved me for who I truly was. Anne, before Alix, before Philippe, and certainly before my family, gave me the opportunity to pursue my political dreams, almost immediately exposing me to a world greater than the one I expected for myself. She spoiled me, I suppose, because After Anne, I'll never find a woman as amazing as she is, and, unfortunately, I'll never be satisfied with the life I'm supposed to live. I looked over to her beautiful green eyes, and, in them, I saw the deepest understanding of my experience from the Polish Princess.

"I'm sorry about everything that's going to happen to you Yolande, but you have to remain strong. Find ways to cope with your marriage to Carlo, find a like-minded woman if you can, but stay strong. This doesn't have to be the end of your political career." Anne reached over and grabbed my hand, the feeling of her skin on me and her encouraging words combined to serve as an excellent motivator. Another motivator was that, once again, Anne implied that there could be something more to this Spanish marriage than is immediately evident. Anne and I knew we shouldn't have kept holding hands, knowing that our own feelings could get ourselves in some serious trouble, but we kept holding hands anyway. it was a welcome connection as I finally asked about the opportunity she alluded to, feeling safe and warm here, knowing I can ask these questions, knowing I can speak freely here.

"I know Anne, I know. You of all people understand my situation. I do have to ask though, what do you mean this doesn't need to be the end? Am I supposed to expect Carlo Francesco to just give me political duties?" I asked, not quite sure where this opportunity could be, but, at the same time, I fully believed Anne's promise to me. I couldn't just expect to be given political opportunities by my future husband, after all, Anne is such a great, intelligent woman, but King Philippe hasn't trusted her with any real power at all, why would Carlo Francesco be any different? I can hope he won't be quite as single-handedly absolutist as King Philippe, but I can't count on that being the path for political opportunity. Anne, obviously, knows that, so I can't help but wonder what her plan is. How are things supposed to get better for me when everything seems so hopeless? I want to know, I need to know.

"Well, Philippe didn't mention this, but we have actually gotten a hold of some of the letters exchanged between King Fernando III and Carlo Francesco. I can tell you three things from these letters. One: Carlo Francesco was somewhat reluctant to rule the whole Spanish Empire, at one point, he even asked Fernando to partition the Spanish Empire instead, giving him the Kingdom of Naples and finding someone else to rule Spain itself. This suggests a reluctance for Carlo Francesco to rule, a reluctance that I'm sure you could exploit. Two: Fernando revealed that, while the Aragonese Corts and the Italian realms would be happy to accept an Italian monarch to avoid a Habsburg or Bourbon inheritance, the Castilian Cortes would rather be aligned with another European great power, and you are still well played on Fernando's succession chart. The fact that the Castilians would be more welcoming of a Bourbon is another thing you could exploit. Finally, and I don't need those letters to tell you this, you're a better, more intelligent, more capable person than Carlo Francesco could ever be." I sat there and let Anne's words sink in, afraid to even voice the implication behind her words because of how radical an idea it was, but...it was certainly a motivator. The marriage was much more tolerable as a means to an end rather than my fate for the rest of my life. I was certainly more willing to do along with this, but one important question remained.

"Would King Philippe be willing to support such a thing?" I asked, Anne and I were getting into dangerous territory here, plotting a vast international intrigue, one which could easily result in a war against Austria, England, the Netherlands, and their allies, I need to know whether or not I would have King Philippe's support in the event that this mere idea, this mere opportunity, became a reality. We touted an alliance between France and Spain as an unstoppable force in European politics, and we better be right, because this kind of plan would definitely put that alliance to the test, drawing much of Europe into a great struggle over the fates of empires, dynasties, and whole legacies, it was a grand gamble, but, if it worked, the Bourbons would be the true rulers of Europe.

"King Philippe knows his plan is flawed too, he is just acting in lieu of a better one. Presenting him with a better alternative will certainly win his support, especially if it benefits the Bourbons as a whole." Anne replied, a smile growing on her face as we, once again, were discussing grand political schemes. I knew it wouldn't last but this conversation is a much needed reminder of what Anne and I had not too long ago, and I was loving every minute of it. Nevertheless, my mission in Spain was now completely transformed, what was once an inevitable miserable marriage is now an opportunity to become a greater woman than I could have ever imagined. I didn't like Philippe's plan, neither did Anne, as it turns out, therefore, we are going to go ahead with our own plan, and, when the time is right, Philippe will support it. The King of France and the patriarch of the Bourbon dynasty will go along with what is in his best interests.

* * *

"You look happier." Alix remarked when I found the Cypriot Princess again. My best friend and I had that one dream a year ago, where Anne could be King of Poland-Lithuania, Alix could be Queen of Cyprus, and, together, we would find a realm of my own to rule. Now, just a year later, I was about to become the Queen of Spain - Queen-Consort, yes, but Queen nonetheless - perhaps there was a bright side to this marriage after all. I still found the experience dreadful, and, of course, I wish I didn't have to get married, but my conversation with Anne has calmed me down and given me a reason to go along with this plan, if only for the purposes of engineering a better plan out of it. That, I suppose, is why I looked happier - well that, and the fact I got to speak with Anne in private to begin with, that isn't something I imagined when Philippe recalled me to France - and, to be fair, I was happier. On the other hand, considering the all time low I reached with my mother earlier, I suppose it wasn't difficult to look happier than that.

"I am, I am." I smiled at my friend as I sat down next to her. I was ready to tell Alix de Lusignan why things were looking up, but then I noticed something: my friend was watching something. I followed her gaze and found the Earl of Anglesey in France once again, the English ambassador likely here to discuss the new developments with the Spanish situation with King Philippe. I would guess that Queen Margaret II and King Maurice now except a detente, the Duke of Parma peacefully inherits the Spanish Empire and the balance of power in Europe is largely kept intact. The French and the Austrians would cease our belligerence, and the states of Europe could breath a sigh of relief before turning north to see the growing crisis there. The Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, the Kingdom of Denmark-Norway, and the Tsardom of Russia have all found themselves in a war against the Kingdom of Sweden for dominance over the Baltic region. This would have likely already escalated into a much larger conflict if not for the even larger crisis brewing over Spain, a crisis seemingly averted. The English, however, will not be getting exactly what they want, for the crisis has simply turned into a mad frenzy of strategic marriages, mine being only the principle one.

The Habsburgs, obviously, will not be happy with losing the Spanish crown, and many Austrians will try to marry into significant positions around the Farnese family, creating deep links between Madrid and Vienna. The Austrians benefited immensely from having a Spanish ally with which to surround France, now, just like Philippe trying to capitalize on Fernando's new succession table, the Habsburgs will try and minimize their losses. Carlo Francesco may be getting married to a Bourbon, but I fully expect his brothers to receive generous dowry offers from Vienna. This would be particularly advantageous, from a Habsburg perspective, should Carlo Francesco die without producing an heir, as then, they could push one of his brothers on the throne. Thus, the Habsburgs would have the same arrangement that Philippe is trying to achieve now. A small, temporary, and largely meaningless victory, but the Austrians will definitely try for it. Of course, should Carlo Francesco die prematurely, the Habsburgs won't be the only ones making a move for the Spanish throne, far from it.

"Philippe has been telling the Earl all about how the French will honor the Spanish inheritance, stating that there won't be any war. I think the Earl is actually buying it." Alix laughed, bemused at the Earl of Anglesey. I truly can't tell if the man is crafty or a fool, on one hand, he tried to trade Spain for an Anglo-Dutch union, which is a crafty move, but, it was clearly Stadtholder Mauritz IV's plan. That's not even to mention the fact that the Earl evidently doesn't realize that he serves Queen Margaret II, not King Maurice. I do suppose this plan means that Mauritz would come to rule England, Scotland, and Ireland as well as the Netherlands, but the Earl shouldn't be basing his political future off of a mere possibility. I say that while, at the same time, I'm more accepting of this marriage because of some possible opportunities it could bring, so perhaps I'm being somewhat of a hypocrite in critiquing the English ambassador. That, of course, didn't manage the fact that it was fun. There is nothing the French love more than mocking our English counterparts, and I'm sure the feeling is mutual.

"To be fair, I do think war can be avoided if everything goes well." I acknowledged. I fully expect there to be no initial conflict, both France and Austria shall honor the Farnese inheritance, however, both sides will no doubt try and capitalize on the situation. My marriage to Carlo Francesco and those suspected Habsburg marriages to the Duke's brothers are just the beginning of this battle for real control. The various plots and grasps for power by both the Bourbons and the Habsburgs following the Farnese inheritance, that could well result in war, Alix is absolutely right about that. The fact is, with Anne and I seeing the Farnese inheritance as a means to an end and the Habsburgs seeing it the same way, we are honoring the Spanish succession by definition, but not in practice. We would allow the Duke of Parma to ascend to the Spanish throne, but whether or not the Austrians and the French will let him stay there is another matter. Of course, regardless of what we're actually doing, getting the English untangled from their alliance with Austria is a priority, after all, an alliance with Spain would be infinitely more useful if we could isolate the Austrians and their bloc of allies in the east away from the Anglo-Dutch bloc in the north.

"I can't see everything going well though. The generals have been planning for war for years at this stage, planning ways to sweep through Spain, invade the Holy Roman Empire, and pressure the Austrians. All that military amassed, a document from King Fernando III himself acknowledging French and Austrian claims to the Spanish throne, and only a little Duchy in northern Italy to support the Spanish? It's all too good of an opportunity, either we're going to declare war or the Austrians are going to. This is not a good enough diplomatic solution to stop the tide of war." Alix countered, giving a very learned, very experienced, and very real outlook on this situation. The fact is, Alix is absolutely right, both Austria and France are ready for war, and, while war doesn't need to happen, it absolutely can. My own words came back around to me - war can be avoided if everything goes well - what are the actual chances of everything going well?

Honestly, the Austrians may declare war just based off of my marriage to Carlo Francesco, seeing that as bringing Spain too close to France. That being said, that wasn't so bad actually, because, if we could paint the Austrians as the aggressors, then perhaps the English would be reluctant to join the war, not willing to help press Austrian claims to Spain when, technically speaking, the French hadn't done anything wrong. The Netherlands wouldn't enter the war without English support, Mauritz IV knows how vulnerable the Netherlands are, thus, convincing Queen Margaret to avoid joining this potential war really is key. Things were definitely getting interesting politically, on the surface, the Spanish question seemed answered, but, in reality, the situation was far more complicated than that.

Alix and I sat there, thinking about the myriad of possible outcomes to the Spanish inheritance, all the while watching King Philippe finish up with the Earl of Anglesey. The King of France himself was assuring the English ambassador that France would respect the inheritance, the ambassador was supposed to see that as a true commitment to peace, calming English fears. Of course, in reality, we were still plotting on securing influence and an alliance with France at the very minimum, so the English really should be paranoid, but Philippe was, to his credit, being convincing. It was hard to idolize Philippe the way I used to, after seeing him abuse his wife, seeing his moments of human weakness, and seeing his stubborn refusal to accept being outmaneuvered, however, I did acknowledge that he was a very good King for a number of reasons. The man was a mastermind in many ways, and here, he was definitely showing off his charisma and his diplomatic skill, convincing the Earl of Anglesey that the moment for war had passed while actively attempting to win as much control over Spain as possible. Perhaps Philippe could even sense when he was being praised, for, as soon as I had this thought, the King turned and noticed us.

"Yolande, Alix, I wish to speak with you." King Philippe announced, more of an order than an actual request. Nevertheless, we both played along and gave him permission, knowing where we stand in comparison to the Sun King in Versailles "As I have made clear, I am satisfied with your performance in Louisiana. I received a healthy stream of revenue, the troublesome Natchez finally accepted a treaty with us, and the number of settlers increased, I couldn't have possibly expected more in less than a year. More important circumstances, however, forced you to return to France, despite your success. Taking all of this into account, I think it is only right that I consult you in asking who should be the next governor. I have been told that the Marquis d'Esclignac is a fine option, educated, well placed in the colony, and even providing considerable sums of his own money to colonial projects, but what do you think?"

"Well, my liege, I do think that the Marquis is a good option, but I do not feel he is the best choice." I replied, knowing that I didn't want Marquis Henri to replace me as governor, but I also knew that I had to be diplomatic and give actual reasons for my decision, not simply my own opinions of the man "The Marquis is a colonial landholder, we will always do what is in his best interests rather than what is in France's best interests. Why would he maximize revenue to France when he could instead take as much of that money as possible for his plantation and his land speculation? Not to mention his close ties to the Mississippi Company, I could legitimately see him trading away authority to corporate interests in the main of personal advancement."

"Indeed, the established colonial aristocracy was built around a system of self-interest, and Marquis Henri was at the center of that system. For every time that he helped us, there was another time where he battled with us. I believe that, if we are to choose a colonial landholder for the position, it should be someone newer, someone who has not yet become a part of this self-motivated society of planters." Alix chimed in, the two of us were united in who we wanted, and her parallel thinking placed us in exactly the right place to propose the next governess of Louisiana. I say governess because the other option would have been Jean-Baptiste de la Tour, but Alix and I agreed even in Louisiana that he wasn't yet ready, and besides, he was exactly where he needed to be right now, overseeing the canal project. I didn't want to take Jean-Baptiste away from that, nor did I think that he was ready for such a position. The colonial nobleman's time will come, but, for now, I want to recommend the woman who believed in us from almost the very beginning of her time in Nouvelle-Orleans, offered us her financial support without asking anything in return, and shares our vision for the future of the colony.

"Indeed Alix, perhaps someone like Lady Marie-Victoire de Wurttemberg." I proposed, glancing over to the King and seeing a quizzical expression, he didn't know who this woman was and he was skeptical, fortunately, Alix and I were more than ready to convince Marie's talents "We didn't think much of her at first, a widower from France who came and bought the former governor's plantation, but she quickly approached us and revealed she was something more. Marie Victoire wants to make Louisiana into a colonial Versailles, a place where French noblemen and noblewomen alike can feel at home, can invest safely in the land, and be safe from any bands of native attackers. She also sees how the vast plains of the colony could be turned into farms for the troublesome sons of farmers, solving countless small inheritance disputes in the petty farms and fields of France. Not to mention serving as a potential destination for the excess peasant population. Marie Victoire has an advanced vision for Louisiana, the same vision Alix and I had, and she can forge the colony into something that can appeal to all elements of French society. She may be a German by birth but she has become a good and loyal Frenchwoman and, I believe, the ideal candidate for the next governess."

"Very well, I shall take this into consideration. Thank you Yolande, Alix." the King thanked us and left, he hadn't made the decision yet, but I believe that Alix and I did enough to persuade Philippe of the choice. I did believe that Marie Victoire was the right woman for the job too, after all, she was smart, wealthy, and aligned with our vision, as far as I was concerned, she was the closest Alix and I could get to a continued governance of the colony. I suppose that, technically speaking, Alix didn't have to leave the colony either, in fact, she could be the next governess, however, Alix would rather be here. The only reason Alix went to Louisiana to begin with was to support me, now that I was back, she could live in the comfort of Versailles. Especially now that, having achieved success in her own right, Alix has received a room and a salary in Versailles, free from her fool of a father and his pathetic debts. In that way, it seems, Alix has become the biggest success out of the three of us - Anne seems to have only just now gotten back to where she was before her punishment, and I'm being married off to the Duke of Parma and being forced to make the most of that situation - and I was happy for her. Still, I wish there was a way all three of us could be successful. In any case, for now, all I could do was enjoy my friendship with Alix, knowing that, soon enough, I would be meeting with Carlo Francesco and his ambassador.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, this has been a long chapter, but also an eventful one, after all, we're getting ready to move into act two of this story. Chapter ten will be the final chapter of act one, but, unlike some of my recent FFN stories, I'm going to go straight into act two with chapter eleven, no hiatus with this story. As for what act two will feature, well...you'll just have to read and find out. Of course, the hints are there and it's kinda obvious which historical event this story is loosely based on...
> 
> Ciao!


	10. The Duke and Duchess of Parma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here we are with chapter ten, the end of act one. I hope you enjoy!

Act I.

The Shadow of The Sun King.

Chapter X.

The Duke and Duchess of Parma.

* * *

Once again, Alix and I were sat together in an audience before King Philippe. That was not the only similarity between the two meetings, after all, much like the announcement last year, King Philippe X will be taking the opportunity to announce the new Governor of Louisiana. Alix and I, unfortunately, did not receive any prior word of who Philippe chose, though we did try, quite a bit actually. I tried to leverage the fact that I was the last governess and should know who my successor is going to be, King Philippe replied that I was going to find out along with everyone else at the announcement. Alix tried next, hoping that she would have better luck considering that she never actually did anything wrong - I don't necessarily think that Philippe is mad at me, he seemed to be directing his anger at Anne, but it was a possibility - but that didn't work either. Thus, the two of us sat here, antsy, hoping that Marie Victoire de Wurttemberg would be the candidate. It wouldn't be disastrous if Marquis Henri became the governor, after all, Marie Victoire would still be there to check his power and Jean-Baptiste de la Tour would still be in charge of the canal constructing, ensuring our ambitions are still carried out, but Marie would be preferable.

I watched as King Philippe entered the room, his long black wig flowing down his shoulders, neatly trimmed mustache matching the wig, and a grand red, blue, white, and gold outfit producing a grand image. As grand as it was, it couldn't match up to the woman at his side. Queen Anne, dressed in a complimentary red, white, and gold dress, practically floated to her throne, the picture of elegance. Blonde hair extended down her back and green eyes slowly scanned the room before settling on me, a warm look of fondness colored Anne's face, tempered by the fact we both knew our time together would soon come to an end. Anne and I haven't even really rekindled our romance, neither of us wanted to experience that kind of heartbreak again, nor did we want to face the risk of being caught once again, we simply enjoyed our platonic time together. It was an interesting experience in a way, with how quickly our relationship started, Anne and I never really got to experience what it would be like to just be friends, now we were getting that chance. It was bittersweet in that respect, we would never have that paradise we once enjoyed, but we would have something. In any case, I didn't have much time to stare, at the announcement soon began.

"My courtiers, Princes, Dukes, Counts, and Lords, I have a number of announcements to make today. First, Duke Carlo Francesco of Parma, heir presumptive to the Kingdom of Spain, shall soon be visiting the Chateau de Versailles. I hope that we shall be able to secure a strategic marriage and a fruitful alliance during this visit. I expect all of you to do your part to ensure this visit goes well. Second, I would like to welcome back our Dauphin, Louis Charles, who, with his wife, Princess Caroline Elizabeth of Bavaria, has returned from his tour of the courts of Europe. An educated heir and an alliance with Spain shine brightly for France's future. That brings us to our third matter. I was initially going to pick a colonial landholder as the next Governor of Louisiana, however, with some important advice and an outlook towards the future, I have made a different choice. Marie Victoire de Wurttemberg, a German Princess turned French widow and colonist, shall become just the second Governess of Louisiana. I look forward to seeing her success." King Philippe announced. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that Alix and I actually won, getting our woman appointed to the governorship. I was, however, a bit upset at myself. In all my moping over the marriage and depression as of late, I didn't even notice the Dauphin had returned to Versailles. I have to notice these things if I ever want to succeed at a high level politically.

"Thank you father, I appreciate the welcome." the Dauphin replied, Louis Charles speaking from the rear of the room where he stood - by choice mind you - with his wife. I remembered by dealings with the Dauphin des Natchez, the native chief who we nicknamed after the French heir, and I thought about how he compared to the actual Dauphin of France. Philippe and Louis Charles maintained a public camaraderie, enough to maintain appearances, but the truth is, father and son hated each other. Louis Charles went on his European tour because he wanted to get away from his father, just as much as he wanted to learn about other courts and meet foreign statesmen. That was, similar, to a degree, to how the Dauphin des Natchez saw the French colonists. There was a public alliance and the heir to the Natchez certainly adopted many French customs, but he was no fan of French settlement. He knew that Nouvelle-Orleans and any expansion of it was a threat to the survival of his people, but he also knew that he had little choice in the matter. Both would also struggle as rules, the Dauphin des Natchez to ensure his people survived and Louis Charles to live up to his father's grand image.

"If that will be all, that is all for today's announcement. I shall entertain audiences from you, my most loyal of subjects." King Philippe announced, a certain edge to his voice now. King Philippe welcomed Louis Charles, but, based on the fact the King kept speaking, he didn't intend for his son to respond. Nevertheless, the Dauphin waited all the way until his father was done, then he spoke anyway, why? For defiance? To show that he is his own man? Or was it simply out of Pettiness? An insult between two men who despised one another. I wasn't quite sure what it was, but I knew it was something similar to what happened with Anne. Perhaps, in his quest for absolute power, in his desire to make the perfect court, King Philippe has destroyed all of his personal relationships. I'm not even all that close to King Philippe and I have had my first real relationship destroyed by him. I didn't think it had to be that way, after all, as Queen-consort, I'll be advocating for an absolute monarchy in Spain, perhaps the problem lies with Philippe himself. It is one thing to rule absolutely, to build symbols of your power, and to expand your realm and prestige, it's another to force his entire family and court to obey him. Absolute control of peasants, the bourgeoisie, and nobles is one thing, absolute control over one's own family? That's an extreme thing, something not likely to be popular with heirs, wives, and other relatives.

Alix and I stood up soon enough and began making our way out of the throne room. We passed gossiping noblewomen, generals discussing war stories, and the nobles who wanted an audience with Philippe yet were stupid enough to remain towards the back of the throne room before now. I was somewhat annoyed at this, after all, I only had a limited amount of free time now that my mother was making marriage preparations, and I wanted to spend as much of that time as possible with Alix or with Anne, not pretending to be polite while working my way through a crowd. Our plan to escape the throne room was thwarted, however, it was not necessarily for the worst of reasons. The Dauphin, Louis Charles, separating himself from his wife, stopped me, wishing to speak.

"Yolande, my cousin. I hear you're going to be marrying the Duke of Parma." Louis Charles approached us, already demonstrated that he knew a lot about his father's plan, which is interesting, because this seems to be somewhat of a secret. Philippe has announced that he wants to make a strategic marriage, but he didn't disclose who - King Philippe doesn't want to embarrass himself if the marriage, for whatever reason, fails - and Louis Charles has been away from the court. From what I've seen of their interactions, I don't think that King Philippe x would've disclosed this to the Dauphin, so I wonder how he figured it out. Regardless, I'm not going to lie to the heir of France, especially not when he already seems to know the answer.

"Yes, my Dauphin, It's what King Philippe wants. How come? Do you know him?" I asked, interesting to hear what the French Prince and my second cousin had to say, after all, he's been touring the courts of Europe, perhaps that includes Parma. Louis Charles would answer my question, but, as he did, he walked out of the room and through the halls of Versailles. Alix and I shared a glance before deciding to follow him, not sure why the Dauphin has taken such an interest in me all of a sudden. I knew him, knew of him anyway, he was the heir of the most powerful country in Europe, everyone knew him, but we weren't exactly close growing up. I may be related to the royal family, but a lot of people are, I was going to be a noblewoman at best as a child. My mother's status as a lowly Spanish Netherlands noblewoman didn't help matters in that regard. My rise to power and significance only began when Anne took a particular interest in me, and now, it is only circumstance that has led to me being married to the future King of Spain.

Carlo Francesco is unmarried, Anne decided that I was going to remain unmarried to avoid distractions as her servant - though the real reason for that is a bit different, but only Anne and I were supposed to know that - and King Fernando III seems to be infertile. All of this is a series of unlikely events, events that could have transpired somewhat differently, and then, then I wouldn't be on course to be Queen of Spain. There is a secondary potential goal of hurting Anne as revenge for her infidelity, but, make no mistake, if King Philippe had an unmarried daughter, I would not be the one marrying the Duke of Parma. I am purely here because I'm the best option in a bad situation, if not for that bit of bad luck, I could still be a governess in Louisiana.

"No need to be so formal, Yolande, we'll be equals soon enough." Louis Charles smirked, again implying that he new more than he was letting on. I, naturally, assumed he meant me becoming Queen of Spain and him replacing his father as King of France, but that wasn't quite right for a number of reasons. First of all, as far as he knows, all I'm going to be is Queen-consort of Spain, Anne and I have discussed more, but he has no way of knowing that, and we don't have any support from King Philippe, not at this stage anyway. This could mean that Louis Charles intends to support me, but it's dangerous to support me at this stage. Anne and I's plan could result in a more permanent Bourbon inheritance for Spain, but it could also result in us losing Spain completely. Second of all, King Philippe is still King of France and he's certainly not going to share power. I clearly see that Louis Charles and his father have a mutual dislike of each other, but I don't think that means that the Dauphin would go so far as to plot against his father for the French throne. In any case, as I wondered, Louis Charles smoothly changed the subject and continued "As for Carlo Francesco, he's a fool. He likes being in Parma, he likes playing around like an anachronistic Renaissance man, with parties, artists, and philosophers. Carlo Francesco has no appreciation for the potential right in front of, fortunately, I think you do."

"There is a place for artists and philosophers though. I do agree with you though, my Dauphin, the Duke of Parma doesn't seem to grasp the opportunity that the Spanish throne provides." Alix interjected, defending the arts. I did agree with my best friend, after all, we were surrounded by intricate and meaningful architecture, the walls were covered in grand paintings, and France was known for its great philosophers. Many of these philosophers and so-called Enlightened men were often in business with nobles, either here in Versailles or in Paris. Louis Charles had to understand that, though, yes, the fact that Carlo Francesco was evidently somewhat reluctant to take the whole Spanish Empire - I remembered Anne telling me of his offer to only rule Naples and Sicily - seems to suggest he'll be a weak and disinterested ruler, one that can and will be manipulated, influenced, and, potentially, even outmaneuvered.

"Observant you are, my dear, but the point remains, Carlo Francesco is not up to the task. I think you are Yolande." Louis Charles hinted again. I realized at this moment that Louis Charles and Alix de Lusignan were never properly introduced - obviously Alix knew who the Dauphin was, but the inverse was not true - however, before I could rectify that situation, Louis Charles continued "I know about your time with Anne. I know that, in between diddling my stepmother, you two did learn quite a bit about politics. Knowledge that you applied to Louisiana, knowledge that you can apply to the Spanish realm."

"Diddling your stepmother? ...I don't know what you're talking about, my Dauphin." I panicked somewhat, feeling caught off-guard now that Louis Charles revealed that he really did know everything, that this was more than an act. This, for certain, King Philippe wouldn't share with his own son, after all, it was not only an embarrassment, but it was excellent blackmail material for his son and heir, especially given the two were far from friends. This suggested that Louis Charles had a different way of getting information, but what? Was it spies? That was possible, but what kind of spies would find out that information? Then, did somebody tell him? No. King Philippe wouldn't tell him, then the only other people who knew about it were Anne and I. Anne wouldn't violate my trust like that, nor did she seem to have that good of a relationship with her stepson, based on the way Louis Charles is talking about her. I certainly didn't tell him. This is the first time I'm speaking to the Dauphin of France in years, and certainly our longest conversation to date.

"Oh please Yolande, I make it my business to know things my father doesn't want me to. Besides, the idea of you being with Queen Anne is less disgusting than the idea of my self-obsessed bloated father laying over her." Louis Charles replied, his answer implied that he knew because of either spies or his own digging, but, as I'm finding out, nothing was entirely certain with the Dauphin. I couldn't help but flinch at the second remark, not needing that image in my head. Nevertheless, I could definitely agree with the French Prince, the mental image of myself and Anne together was significantly better than the mental image of Anne laying with her husband. As terrifying as it was that the Dauphin knew this, I did kind of like that a neutral point of view agreed with me about that. Seeing my discomfort, the Dauphin moved on "Relax, Yolande, your secrets aren't all that useful to me, not yet anyway. What matters to me is that we both know the correct answer to the Spanish question, and I want to see that answer become reality."

"What do you want in return?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. Louis Charles clearly loved his information and he was keeping mine in reserve until it was more useful. That being said, I understood how blackmail worked, his silence had a price, and his support for Anne and I's plan also had a price, I wanted to know what that price was. Of course, I had somewhat of an idea what Louis Charles wants, something having to do with the French succession. King Philippe X, after all, was going to die eventually, and his heir had to live up to the Sun King's image. That was an unenviable task, so I had to imagine that Louis Charles was going to use me as a tool for making himself seem greater, giving himself a boost over his father.

"Well, my support would be a great expense, for myself and for France. Perhaps then, when my father finally drops dead and I'm King of France, you can arrange for the transfer for certain Spanish holdings in the Caribbean. A number of islands and plantations can greatly strengthen France's position in the Americas and generate quite a bit of revenue. As the former Governess of Louisiana, you should be able to appreciate such a thing. Besides, I think we both know that, by the time this happens, Carlo Francesco is hardly going to miss a few Caribbean territories." Louis Charles made his move, wishing to get colonies for his support. This was actually an understandable goal for the French, after all, trading in sugar was an extremely lucrative business. Of course, the Kingdom of Spain would lose those islands, but, well, I understood the implication that the Dauphin gave me. I could afford to trade away a few islands when my prize would be that much greater.

"Well, my Dauphin, should I be in a position to make that happen, I will." I accepted, realizing that this was the right move to make. Anne and I could hope that King Philippe would support us, we could reason with him that this is what is best for the Bourbon dynasty, but King Philippe could always refuse. It wouldn't make sense for him to refuse and I didn't believe that he would, but now, with Louis Charles, we had a guarantee, we had that much more security.

"Yes, you have been very helpful, my Dauphin. Alix de Lusignan by the way, at your service." Alix introduced herself and gave a slight bow, she was invested in the Spanish situation as well at this point. Alix didn't know everything that happened thus far, but I was going to fill her in now, I wanted my best friend's help and trust, I wanted her to realize that there was more to this marriage. That being said, Alix already seemed to infer that, figuring that out ever since I became happier after my talk with the free and revitalized Queen Anne.

"No, thank you Yolande, Alix. I'm sure we will be in touch again soon enough." the Prince thanked us before heading back to the throne room, back to his wife. Louis Charles would probably speak to King Philippe as well, but I imagined that this wouldn't be a topic of their conversation. Louis Charles had his own plans for France, independent of King Philippe, the two would only share what they felt was advantageous. Louis Charles' offer was supposed to benefit him individually as a ruler, telling Philippe would only cause the King to seize the offer, taking those islands for himself and undermining Louis Charles' ambition. It was an interesting rivalry between father and son, one that I could potentially play to my own advantage.

"What was that about?" Alix predictably asked as we walked away. I could hardly blamed her, she was my friend and trusted ally, she was the one that stood up to King Philippe himself on my behalf, twice now, and she was the one who went to Louisiana with me, despite the fact that she, pretty clearly, didn't want to be there herself. Alix de Lusignan deserved to know about my plans. Obviously I didn't want to share the plot too much, it was dangerous after all, but I trusted Alix with my life. If anything, I'm more concerned by the fact that Louis Charles knows, in fact, a lot of the things that the Dauphin knows are concerning. I would have to talk to Anne about how we figured out our plans, but that was a matter for later.

"That was about Anne and I's plans for Spain, plans I'm very excited to share with you." I told Alix as we exited the palace and headed out to the gardens. We would walk and talk, it would be safer after all, less prying ears. I truly was excited though, the plan Anne and I had, it was deliciously underhanded, it would benefit the Bourbon dynasty far, far longer than Philippe's plan, and it would place me in a far, far higher position than I ever thought was possible. It was difficult to even think of all the implications, just how much my life would change because of this plan and just how much I could affect all of Europe with this. The Austrians would surely react, likely violent, I would need to confront the English and the Dutch as well, hopefully finding a solution that would keep England and the Netherlands out of any potential war, and, well, there would be a reaction from France as well. Anne and I had hoped that Philippe would react positively once events were already in motion, but, even if he didn't, we still had the support of Louis Charles. The future King of France held sway in Versailles, even if his father despised him, if he supported us, he could get his father to side with us as well, especially given what this could mean for the Bourbon dynasty.

Of course, the nature of our plan is such that the fewer people who are involved in this conspiracy this early, the better, but, soon enough, the plan shall become reality, and then, everyone will know it, but...it will be too late to stop it. Anne, Alix, Louis Charles, and I may be the only ones who know about it for now, but, soon enough, all of Europe will be trying to piece together exactly what happened, and, a fortunate few, will be enlightened with the truth. There will be a point where this secrecy and this vagueness is gone, but for now, it is necessary, it is the only way to ensure that our vision for the fate of the Spanish Empire is carried out. The future of Europe is in our hands, and we have a very unlikely goal, we cannot afford to be so brazen, so open with our plans. Austria and France were already incredibly close to declaring war against each other over the Spanish question, only averted because of Fernando III's succession table. Now, if it became public that either side was planning to interfere with the Duke of Parma's inheritance, the results would be catastrophic.

* * *

"Am I ready yet?" I asked after my mother added yet another adjustment to the seemingly endless list of last minute tweaks to my appearance as I waited to meet the Duke of Parma. I was dressed in the burgundy, white and gold dress my mother had me try on not too long ago - I did notice that it was in the colors of Spain in a way, golds, whites, and reds, and, in particular, it was a burgundy red, a reference to the famous Spanish cross, which was ultimately of French origin via the Burgundians - and had a golden tiara in my hair, which was elegantly tied back. The hoop skirt, the hair, and the white powder covering my freckles all contributed to me feeling utterly ridiculous and completely unlike myself. I kept my hair down and long, I almost always wore conventional skirts, and I didn't usually powder my face, all of this was contributing to showing the Duke of Parma a completely fabricated version of myself. The worst part was that, all of this, of course, was completely intentional. It didn't matter who I actually was, what mattered is that I looked pretty and impressed the future King of Spain.

"Smile," my mother commanded, her tense, one word answer was a clear reminder of just how fractured my relationship with my mother was, just how much pain and resentment had built up over the last year of almost constant bickering. I hoped that, with her supportive goodbye and my months away, things got better, but, instead, my mother was part of a plan that robbed me of my governorship and reduced me to a mere bride of a man I didn't even know. In any case, I did smile, not for her benefit, but because of the plan Anne and I developed. I now had a vested interest in getting married, but my husband had nothing to do with it, merely the political position that he offered, from which, my own rise to power could begin. My mother, I couldn't tell if it was out of genuine fondness for me or simply relief that I smiled, smiled too and actually spoke a few more words to me, or perhaps I was overanalyzing it and it was merely instructions given pleasantries for my benefit "There we go, good luck Yolande. Go and stand by Philippe, remain silent until it's time for you to speak. I believe in you."

I entered the throne room and took my place, biting my tongue. I knew that this would be a very dehumanizing affair. King Philippe and Anne sat in the thrones behind me and to my left, while, at the other side of the thrones, stood Louis Charles. The Dauphin and I shared a glance and a small nod, a reminder of our conversation and a reaffirmation of his support. I also took a much-needed glance at Anne, but I knew it couldn't last long. I had to keep my eyes front and down, keeping them soft and delicate for Carlo Francesco. Any semblance of backbone or personality was considered unattractive, unbecoming of a wife. My only job here was to look pretty and fertile, anything else could only hurt me. It truly was humiliating what was expected of a wife, thankfully, I didn't intend to remain subservient for a moment longer than was necessary, I wanted to rise above my station and I was going to make it happen.

My uncle, the Count of Auvergne, was acting as the herald here, we would introduce the Duke of Parma and his ambassador, meanwhile, based on the current setup, I would be presented by Louis Charles. I figured it would be my father who would present me as a potential bride, after all, that was more traditional, however, Louis Charles, the Dauphin and my second cousin, emphasized my links to the royal family. It would be more correct for my father to offer me and I'm sure he wanted to, but it was more politically advantageous for the Dauphin to present me. The Dauphin was not at the meeting when I was told about this marriage, but I was certain that he knew everything about the wedding already, after all, Louis Charles was already demonstrating an impressive array of knowledge he shouldn't possess. The Dauphin said it himself, he makes it his business to know what he shouldn't, especially when it comes to his father. Louis Charles was also demonstrating an impressive ability to involve himself in royal affairs, already getting involved in Anne and I's plot and appearing here.

"Introducing Carlo Francesco Farnese, Duke of Parma and Piacenza, heir presumptive of the Kingdom of Spain, and Cardinal Gianluca Gaidolfi, the Parman ambassador to France." the Count announced as two men entered. The white robes and the towering hat clearly revealed Cardinal Gaidolfi - notable Bishops were common in governments, especially ones so notable as to be Cardinals, and Cardinals were especially common in Italy - while the other man, the Duke himself, also had a Papal connection. The Farnese family originated from the bastard son of a former Pope, who were given the territory of Parma to rule. The legacy of that continues to this day, as Parma borders The Papal States. The Duke himself then, how did he appear? Well, I'm certain some women would find him attractive, after all, he seems to be a fine looking man, tall enough, relatively fit, and he clearly cared about his appearance, but it did nothing for me. The Duke was dressed in a blue coat, white tights tucked into black boots, and wore a golden ascot, a clear reference to Parma's colors and flag.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, my friend," Louis Charles began, his warm greeting in sharp contrast to his private opinion of the Duke of Parma, but all of this was necessary, after all, we were trying to engineer a marriage with him. The Duke was young and it did show when he smiled and, based on what I've heard from him, if nothing else he does appreciate the arts, but still, he was just...underwhelming. The Duke was suddenly one of the most important men in Europe now that he was heir to the the Kingdom of Spain, but he just didn't live up to the image. He appeared to be the standard Italian Duke, nothing more, nothing less. I averted my eyes as tension shifted to me, with Louis Charles speaking again "I would like to introduce Yolande de Bourbon-Anjou, Duchess of Anjou."

"My lady," the Duke spoke and bowed. He spoke French well, which was to be expected considering he was a significant European ruler, he was about to marry a French woman, and his Duchy was in relative proximity to France, but still, I did appreciate that he spoke the language. I'm not sure how impressive it was that he spoke the lingua franca of Europe, but it was appreciated.

"My lord," I reciprocated his gesture with a curtsy.

"The Duchess d'Anjou is only seventeen, a virgin too, and, I think you can agree, a very beautiful woman. Her relation to me also provides a basis for an alliance. An alliance with France could guarantee Parma's safety forevermore, and it could end centuries of hostilities between Spain and France upon your ascension to the throne." King Philippe explained, beginning with objectifying me, then even taking away that luxury and focusing on how I could be a political prop. I tried keeping my disappointment off of my face, I tried to bite my tongue, and I tried not to ruin things, but it was immensely difficult. I was a governess earlier this year, ruling on my own in Nouvelle-Orleans, not having to answer to an ambitious mother or a weak-willed father, now, here I was being married off to a man I didn't know while the King of France spoke of me like I was a mere commodity. Philippe's own wife loved me more than she loved him, but he had a husband's authority over her, and, as a King, he was trading me off to some foreign ruler who would then have a husband's authority over me, it was humiliating.

"Could you have her turn around?" just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, just when I thought my humiliation was complete, the Duke of Parma uttered those words. It would be bad enough if he asked me to do it myself, but, instead, he asked King Philippe, effectively ignoring me, effectively making me less than a person, and, while I did have a plan, I just couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't stop the sharp, offended inhale, I couldn't keep my disappointment bottled within myself for a moment longer, unfortunately, everyone noticed. The Duke of Parma finally looked me in the eyes, his expression marked not with sympathy, but with confusion and disappointment, as if he couldn't even fathom why I would be offended by all of this. I glanced at the Cardinal and saw a similarly flabbergasted expression. I felt a blush come to my face, probably because everyone was looking at me, and, after a moment, I did turn around, if for no other reason than to look away from the two Parman men. This marriage was going to be even worse than I feared, as if such a thing was even possible.

I was still seething, but, facing the royal couple, their expressions managed to calm me down. King Philippe X had a harsh scowl on his face, an intense look that just screamed for me not to ruin this, spelling out that his plans were supreme and that I should not, can not trifle with that. Philippe's expression forced me to soften out of fear, as much as I hated this, this was now my duty for Versailles, and there would be consequences if I failed. Then there was Anne's expression, a genuine hurt in her face, the compassion was clear as day in her green eyes. I was reminded of just how much the blonde woman loved me, and I was reminded of how all of this was hurting her too. Anne's guess was absolutely right as it turns out, Philippe had an ulterior motive here, to get rid of me permanently, to have Anne see the woman she loved embarrassed and married off. Anne's suffering didn't work, so, despite the fact that Philippe was told I was innocent, I was going to suffer because the King of France realized this is what would really hurt his treacherous wife. Fortunately for us, we had a plan that he didn't know about, one final form of resistance and independence, and that plan, combined with these two contrasting expressions, gave me the will to keep going despite this humiliation.

"She is a fine specimen, King Philippe. You and your family has fine breeding." Carlo Francesco spoke, it was supposed to be a compliment, it was supposed to praise my bloodline, and it was supposed to imply that I was beautiful, but, instead, it just added to the dehumanization of this meeting. I managed to keep my disappointment quiet this time, but that didn't mean that I was happy with all this. I did turn back around though, not comfortable being stared at and appraised by foreign men, I did still want to hold on to a bit of my dignity. Humiliation aside, the meeting still seemed to be going well and, fortunately, my earlier slip-up didn't seem to have that much of an effect at all, Philippe would still get his marriage and I would get my opportunity.

"Thank you, Duke Carlo, shall you, Louis Charles, and I discuss more in the Salon of Peace?" King Philippe proposed and the Duke of Parma accepted, the three men and the Cardinal leaving the throne room to discuss the political details of such an alliance. Just like that, it was over, it was almost a relief, but I couldn't help but feel offended that I was being left out of the political realities of my own marriage. I was the one that was going to represent France in this alliance, I was the one that was actually going to be there in Spain with Carlo Francesco, even if King Philippe didn't know about my true ambitions, Louis Charles did, but the Dauphin didn't move in my favor either. I suppose I shouldn't have expected much, after all, Louis Charles and I barely know each other, just because we have a politically arrangement doesn't mean he is going to do me a personal favor, but it still hurt.

"He is a means to an end Yolande, pay him no mind. You will be the winner in the long term." Anne came up behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist despite the hoop skirt. I practically melted into her touch, listening to her whispering reassurances into my ear, reminding me of our plan and why I was doing this. Once again, as per usual, Queen Anne is the only royal who really cares about me. King Philippe pretended to care about me after catching Anne and I in the act, but that was just the beginning of his moralistic and hypocritical quest to break Anne, to force her back into submission, but Anne is stronger than that. She is Princess Anna Sobieska of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, her father defended and saved Vienna from the Turks, she shall not be defeated so easily. Anne will survive, she will endure, and she will see her plans succeed. I didn't give up in Louisiana when she was isolated, and she will not give up now that I'm being humiliated in an attempt to break her, we will rise above it, and our plan is the key to that.

"Thank you Anne, thank you for everything." I whispered back, knowing that all of this was possible because of her unparalleled effect on my life. Not everything has been perfect, being caught by Philippe was absolutely destructive just as everything seemed to be developing for us, but Anne's patronage and her sacrifice then allowed for me to become a governess, and now, I'm being married off, but Anne helped me despite that, developing this plan for me. My marriage to the Spanish heir was not an end, rather, it was a potential beginning, an opportunity, and I have to thank Queen Anne for that. If not for Anne, my mother would have probably married me off to some utterly insignificant German Prince, perhaps I would have even had to give birth to one of his children by now. Anne gave me something better and, even now, when it seems like I'm going to be married off, I can hope for something better.

"You don't have to thank me, I love you." Anne whispered and then nuzzled my neck. She and I simply stood there for awhile, two beautiful figures standing in the middle of a throne room, wonderfully intertwined. I would have thought it was an idyllic image, the very picture of beauty and elegance. It was a scene that should have simply been allowed to play out, given a soft respect and ignored, however, my mother had other ideas, entering the throne room in search of me. I heard her stop and simply look at Anne and I for a moment, and, in that moment, I hoped that she would finally take a hint and leave us alone, letting me have this moment. I wasn't quite that lucky though, because, even though my mother did give us another few moments, she didn't leave. I understood what this was, she wasn't going to interrupt this moment, but she wasn't going to let us have it, not really anyway. The fact is, my mother wanted to see me and she was going to wait for me to come to her, not willing to speak against the Queen of France, certainly not in such a private moment.

"I have to go Anne," I whispered, sadly, and I felt the Queen give me a quick squeeze before releasing her hug, setting me free. I turned around, a soft smile on my face, and looked Anne in the eyes for a second, greedily taking just one more second together. I then faced my mother, finding her expression much, much softer than I was expecting. I watched, curiously, as Yvonne and Anne regarded each other for just a moment, the two most important women in my life looking each other in the eyes, and then, the moment passed, Anne excused herself and left the throne room. I was left with my mother as she gave me a strange look, a look that I couldn't quite identify, but I could tell there was some sort of meaning there. As for what the meaning actually was, I couldn't even begin to guess. It truly was an odd encounter, but it seemed to fade away inconclusively, as if none of us really had the full story of that moment.

"Lets get you out of this dress, shall we?" my mother spoke, again surprising me because all of the malice and all of the resentment was gone from her voice. It seemed like, for whatever reason, Yvonne really couldn't be mad at me right now. Perhaps, observing the moment between Anne and I, even if she didn't really understand the full context of that moment, she could finally understand the pain I felt from all of this. I wasn't sure what was really going on, but I couldn't deny that I felt better now. I would finally be taking this ridiculous dress off and I wouldn't have to deal with a passive aggressive mother while doing it. Of course, it wasn't hard to improve from being paraded around and humiliated for a man I didn't know, but I did feel better now after Anne comforted me and experiencing this somewhat better moment with my mother. The marriage was terrible, but everything else seemed better.

* * *

I was dressed in a much more reasonable gold and white dress that evening, feeling more like myself. I walked through the halls of Versailles, hoping to come across Anne or Alix or somebody. I didn't really want to be alone right now, between the stress of the seemingly confirmed marriage and my absolutely random relationship with my mother - I can seemingly never figure out when we're going to function well together and when we're going to argue into oblivion - I wanted someone to talk to, someone to keep me out of my own head - that being said, I was kind of wandering aimlessly. Anne and Alix were certainly the kind of people that I wanted to see, but I wasn't necessarily heading straight to Alix's room or to Anne's apartments, I didn't know where I was really going, but, it turned out to be rather fortunate that I was doing this. I headed through the halls when, all of a sudden, I heard a pair of voices. The conversation was in French, and I could recognize both voices, one of which was very, very familiar. Thus, I snuck to the edge of the hallway and listened, finding the Duke of Parma meeting with my father.

"...a fine woman, stately and elegant. You couldn't find a better Duchess and you couldn't find a woman more comfortable in the role of Queen." my father told Carlo Francesco. I realized that this was my father trying to push for the marriage even more, hoping to finally convince the Duke. My mother was assigned to get me ready for the marriage, making me look good and controlling my attitude, but my father's role was to convince the Duke of how good of a choice I was. I wasn't happy about this, because, not only was I not informed of this, but my father wasn't speaking to me, he was speaking to Carlo Francesco. This is the first time since I returned from Louisiana that Louis Joseph is saying something positive to me, but, rather than praising me to my face, he's praising me to a marriage partner. Is this what I have to do to get my parents to say something positive about me? I have to sacrifice my beliefs, my dreams, and my ambitions to be married off in order to actually get love and affection out of my parents? This hurts the good moments we had before I left for Louisiana, it paints that situation as my parents simply changing tactics, they thought that their marriage plan failed so they tried to work their way into my plan, so they would benefit even though they failed. My parents then had the chance to marry me off anyway, and, given that opportunity, they immediately seized it. That renders that brief reconciliation meaningless.

"I know that, and I agree with you, Duke Louis, but that isn't necessarily a good thing. Your daughter, perhaps, is too comfortable with the role of Queen. She has tasted authority in this governorship and I fear what that will mean for me. How can I be sure that your daughter won't try and rule through me? How can I be sure that she won't try and undermine me? To be extreme, how can I be sure that she won't try a coup? I could go to Austria and find a woman disinterested in politics, a woman happy with her role, part of me feels that it would be the safer option." Carlo Francesco countered, showing a surprising amount of awareness. This awareness, however, hinted at his own weakness, as it suggested that Carlo Francesco thought all of this was possible. The Duke of Parma didn't believe that he was strong enough to stop his own wife from ruling through him or overthrowing him. The heir presumptive of Spain was literally suggesting that he was weak enough to allow this to happen, in public, to a foreign nobleman, that was an open admission of fragility, an admission that could get him trampled over and crushed in the harsh world of European politics. This is the same world where Mauritz IV is moving to unify the Netherlands with England - and thus with Scotland, Wales, and Ireland - to create a northern Protestant superpower, where the Habsburgs seek to correct their declining power in Germany with vast holdings in the east. This is world where the weak Netherlands move to inherit the much stronger England and the Austrians seek to recenter their empire on Hungary, there is no room for a weak Spain.

"Would that be such a bad thing though? All you need to do is keep an eye on her, let her propose policy and let her pretend to have control. You can allow what you want to allow and you can block what you want to block. My daughter gets the illusion of power while you maintain all real control, it's the best of both worlds." Louis Joseph proposed, doing what he probably thought was a favor to me. My father probably thought that this was the best compromise for me, ensuring that the marriage goes ahead and giving me the political influence I craved, but, even here, he was admitting that I would have no real power. Obviously, I wasn't meant to hear this, but that just illustrates the deception here. My father, no doubt, would present this to me as a way that I could get what I wanted, but, to Carlo Francesco, he was presenting this as a way for him to reap the benefits of my success while retaining all real control and authority.

"Perhaps that is true, perhaps that could even be a good thing, but I can get an alliance and a clever wife from Austria as well. What is something unique that France can offer me? Tell me something so that I could go back in that room and tell King Philippe and the Dauphin that I accept this marriage." Carlo Francesco pressed, revealing that all of this was really a negotiating tactic. Evidently, the Duke of Parma wanted more than the alliance and the marriage, and, being unable to get that out of Philippe X and Louis Charles, he was now trying to get more out of my father. I rolled my eyes, with every moment this marriage was revealed to have absolutely nothing to do with love, really, it had nothing to do with me. I was going to be nothing more than a document confirming the agreement reached between these men, well, a document tasked with giving birth to heirs and spares, but still, the point is I'm completely insignificant to my own marriage.

"Well...I can speak to King Philippe about gathering a generous dowry." my father offered, and, quite frankly, it felt like I just got stabbed in the heart by my own father. Not just a knife either, it was like I was standing right now, wide open, and my father was full gallop on a horse with a medieval lance, completely penetrating and destroying my own heart. Not only was I being married off, not only was I being used as a political pawn, I was being sold off.

"Very well then, Duke Louis, now you're speaking my language." Carlo Francesco laughed and put an arm around my father, the two of them heading back up to Salon of Peace to finalize this agreement. I scurried away quietly, no longer searching for companionship, after feeling this betrayal, after having my own father and my future husband negotiating a dowry to ensure my marriage, I wanted to be alone.

* * *

"I just can't believe how I'm being treated in all of this. I'm being left out of the political meetings, I'm being objectified by Carlo Francesco and the royals, and they're having discussions behind my back. I had to spy on my father to learn about the dowry." I complained to Alix, venting about the miserable state of this wedding. I had to thank Anne, if it wasn't for her plan, if I didn't see a major opportunity at the end of all of this, I don't think that I would be able to stomach all of this. It literally is disgusting what my family, what my country is doing to me over all of this.

"Look, it's awful, I know, but just think about how quickly we'll fix all of this. You'll get your revenge on Carlo Francesco, you'll prove King Philippe, Louis Charles, and your parents wrong, and you'll come out the strongest out of all of this. Don't worry about all of this either, I'm going to Spain with you." Alix comforted me, reminding me of the plan and the result we were all hoping for, and, on top of that, she announced that she would join me in Madrid. I was expecting this, to an extent, after all, she accompanied me to Louisiana, but there was a lingering fear that she wouldn't come along here. Now, however, any ounce of fear was completely erased and I knew that my best friend was going to join me on this next chapter of my life.

"Oh? I didn't realize you had a taste for port wine and Spanish ladies." I smirked, teasing my friend. I truly was grateful that she was coming along, but I wanted to tease her, after all, what is this but an expression of our friendship and humor? The Cypriot Princess would understand, after all, this really does prove that we're true companions, she crossed the ocean with me and now, together, we're going to cross the Pyrenees.

"Port wine is Portuguese for one. As for the ladies, well, who doesn't want a fine Mediterranean woman? Maybe we'll find someone for you too." Alix smirked in return, but I sensed there was something real to her offer there, she did want me to find somebody knew, somebody to love. I loved Anne, and I think she'll always have a piece of my heart, but Philippe X killed our relationship and, now, we would be in entirely different countries. I had to move on, it was an unfortunate thought, but it was true, I can't just stay alone and miserable for the rest of my life, and I can't expect Anne to do that either.

* * *

True to his word, once the dowry and alliance were agreed upon, Carlo Francesco agreed to the marriage. Marriage, as if you could even call it that. They say that young girls always grow up dreaming about their wedding day, that it was going to be a magical experience, but it certainly wasn't for me. It was a purely orchestrated event at the chapel here at Versailles, with Louis Charles standing in for Carlo Francesco and the ambassador, Cardinal Gaidolfi, carrying out the wedding. A marriage by proxy then, with a corresponding event occurring for Carlo Francesco in Parma. It was that simple, that heartless, just a political maneuver and the two of us were married, not even getting to meet face to face. I haven't even had a proper conversation with the Duke of Parma and now he was my husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit that the feminist themes really are blatant in this chapter, but I couldn't really help myself.
> 
> In any case, this has been act one and I hope you guys all enjoyed, because, in two weeks, we'll be back with act two!


	11. The Catholic Monarchy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I've liked the first act of this story, my goal with this story was to improve my writing in a number of ways. I wanted to get better at writing period pieces, get better with dialogue, and writing someone who wasn't a ruler in this type of setting. I do hope my progress in these areas has been showing and I would appreciate it if you all could give some advice on how I could get even better. In any case, these next few chapters are going to be an interlude going into act two. I hope you enjoy!

Interlude.

The Spanish Succession Crisis.

Chapter XI.

The Catholic Monarchy.

* * *

I stood next to my mother and Alix as our possessions were loaded onto a wagon. A wagon for our things and a carriage for us, this was our ceremonial exit from Versailles, this is all that we were taking with us to Parma. I don't know what I wanted, perhaps I wanted a grand ceremony in the throne room, to commemorate a useful marriage to a husband who would, hopefully soon, ascend to the Spanish throne, but I didn't get that. The noblewomen, led by Duchess Catherine, had a little party for me and their husbands gave me some gifts, but that was it. Now, would I be happier if King Philippe threw a grand ceremony for me? Probably not. I don't think it's any ceremony or lack thereof that's making me feel so depressed, so unfulfilled, it's just the fact that I'm really being married off now. Anne and I have plans, yes, and we even have the promise of support from Louis Charles, but such a plan would take time to execute. In the meantime, I'm still going to be married to Carlo Francesco, I'm still going to suffer under his touch.

"Duchesse Yvonne, your son Louis." a handmaiden came over with little Louis, my brother. My mother smiled and accepted the child into her arms, holding him against her pale skin, our shared redheaded complexion differing from my brother's. My brother was still pale, that part didn't go away, but he had his father's black hair, an interesting difference. I was forever marked as my mother's daughter and Louis was forever marked as our father's son, I didn't like that, but I couldn't necessarily say that I would prefer being my father's daughter either. The fact is that both of my parents have lied to me, made peace with me when I left for Louisiana only to break it, and sold me off for a political marriage. My father literally debated my price with Carlo Francesco, deciding that dowry. I don't know what I would have wanted, but I would've liked it if he at least tried to defend my honor. I was unsatisfied with the whole situation, with King Philippe, with my mother, and certainly with my father. Speaking of Louis Joseph, he finally picked the moment to show up.

"Yvonne, Yolande, Louis...my whole family." my father began, taking in the sight of us while Alix stood there awkwardly, letting us have our moment despite the fact that she knew that she didn't have a place in this family, ironically, at the same time, Alix is the only one I necessarily want on this journey. That isn't entirely true though, I can't be mad at Louis, he's the only one in my family who hasn't hurt me yet. Perhaps one day he will, because my father certainly was about to "I'm going to miss you all. Yvonne, I want you to write to me, tell me all about how Louis is developing. I can't wait for my son to grow into a fine young man. Yolande, I am happy to see you finally married. Carlo Francesco will be good to you, you have my word. You will be a Queen and your children will be Kings. You and I both know that this is far better than being some colonial backwater governess. I love you and I know this is best."

"You're not coming?" I asked, staring my father down, voice dead serious. My father sold me off to be married, now, with the rest of my family going with me, he's just going to abandon all of us? All of this time, I thought that my mother was the bad one, I thought that my mother was making my father pressure me to get married, and I thought that my father could one day understand my political ambitions, but now...now I hate him. Louis Joseph didn't even have the spine to try and deny his behavior, to justify it, the guilty expression on his face said everything I needed to know. I took a sharp breath and stormed off, heading for the carriage and claiming in, Alix following me in hot pursuit, once again proving to be one of the few good forces in my life. I sat down in the carriage and let Alix sit down next to me before slamming the carriage the door shut, making my anger clear to my friend. My rage shimmered for a moment longer before nothing was left but tears, turning over to Alix "I can't believe him, he practically bribed Carlo Francesco to marry me now he's not even coming with us? This is ridiculous!"

"I'm sorry about this Yolande, but...if he's like this to you, maybe it's better that you're getting away from him." Alix tried to make me feel better, telling me that perhaps it was better to get Louis Joseph out of my life now, and maybe she was right, but that only spelled out just how terrible my situation was now. The worst part of it all was that my father acted like this was what I actually wanted. Would I like to have been a Queen one day? Absolutely, but there is a massive difference between being a Queen-consort and a Queen-regnant. I wanted to rule, not to just be married to a ruler. I leaned forward and cried as Alix comforted me, wallowing in my misery, however, someone else came to comfort me, to help me through this, because I heard the patter of some light fingers on the glass of the carriage window. I turned after a moment to see Queen Anne there, my love coming to wish me goodbye.

"Hey Yolande," Anne greeted me with a bittersweet smile and helped me back down from the carriage, and I threw my arms around her, embracing the French Queen. I cried into her shoulder as she rubbed my back and made me feel better, feeling the love from the Polish Princess that I wasn't getting from my family. Behind us, Alix came down from the carriage, and came over, wrapping her arms around the two of us, the brunette doing the embrace. We were the trio that never truly got to be, a group of three like-minded women who wanted to make one of themselves in French politics. Instead, Anne was only just recovering from months of humiliation and isolation, likely never going to get the chance the advance in politics because Philippe is never going to trust her. I had a moment of success, becoming a governess, but even that only happened so that Philippe could keep me away from Queen Anne, and all of that was taken away when my family was given the chance to marry me off to Carlo Francesco. Alix, meanwhile, is the only one of us whose sexuality is still a secret, but, out of her friendship, she decided to accompany me instead of remaining here in France. I was externally grateful that Alix de Lusignan came with me, and, one day, I wanted to repay her.

* * *

Anne and I said our goodbyes before Alix and I climbed back into the carriage. Alix sat next to me while my mother sat opposite of us, holding Louis in her hands, setting the stage for a tense carriage ride all the way to Parma. I thought, at least, that the capital of the Italian Duchy would be our destination, after all, Carlo Francesco is a Duke and he can't abandon his post at Parma, not yet anyway. Carlo Francesco will remain in Parma, occasionally visiting Spain, until King Fernando III dies, at which point, the Italian Duke will come to Madrid and assume the throne, likely under the title King Carlos II. I assumed that Alix, my mother, Louis, and I would be joining him in Parma, but my mother revealed she had other ideas.

"So, to Spain we go." My mother revealed only after we left Versailles, the redheaded woman revealing that she had her own agenda. I knew that my mother wanted me to get married simply to improve her own social standing - she wanted to be a Queen's mother, she wanted her grandchildren to be King - but I didn't think that it would manifest itself like that. I would have imagined that my mother still would have wanted to at least maintain the appearance of caring about Carlo Francesco, but, instead, she is instead taking the opportunity to immediately insert herself into the upper echelons of Spanish society. Perhaps this is part of the reason why my father didn't want to go - not that it excuses his actions in the slightest - he had no interest in my mother's ambitions of social climbing. My father was already a Duke, he was already the descendant of Kings and Queens, he didn't feel the need to elevate himself in Spain. I don't have that need either, I would rather be elevating myself politically in France than marrying up in Spain, but it has been made abundantly clear to me that my position in that matter is irrelevant.

"We're going to Spain? Why not Parma?" I asked, wondering what my mother was going to say about this. I had to wonder if it was going to be yet another excuse, or perhaps she would try to justify her behavior, or maybe, just maybe, my mother would finally be honest with me. It would bring no great comfort to finally know for certain that this marriage was exactly what my mother wanted, finally giving her the chance to advance into royalty - even if King Philippe was the one ultimately responsible for this marriage, my mother certainly didn't fight it - but I wanted to know I was right. I wanted to know that the importance of marriage, Catholic values, and love was entirely irrelevant to this, that it was purely about politics and social advancement.

"Well we can go to Parma if you want, but I figured that you have no interest in seeing Carlo Francesco and I have no interest in lounging around a petty Duchy, waiting for an inbred to die." my mother responded, not tolerating my questioning of her. In truth though, I didn't have a rebuttal this time, she was honest with me and she did have a point, there was nothing for us in Parma. I really didn't want to see Carlo Francesco, I didn't want to from the beginning, and I certainly didn't after he demanded a dowry on top of everything else to marry me. I also took note of the fact that, for so long as we were in Madrid and Carlo Francesco was in Parma, I didn't have to actually have sex with him. This way brought me a few more months, if nothing else. Of course, that was all incidental, what really mattered to my mother is that she was getting what she wanted, but still, I decided that this wasn't the time to argue with her. This particular bit of my mother's selfishness and hypocrisy was actually going to benefit us both, even if she didn't understand why it benefited me.

"Alright, alright, my apologies." I admitted, backing down. There was a moment of tension immediately afterwards, the silence filling the carriage after my mother's harsh rebuke and my hasty apology, but, soon enough, it dissipated. My mother turned her attention to doting over my young brother while Alix and I quietly talked amongst ourselves, the implicit divide between the two sides of the carriage preferable to the arguing and the tension that comes with actually speaking to each other and confronting our issues. We had to find ways to cope, we had a long journey ahead of us, one with a number of stops on the way, all of it was necessary to take the long journey south. We would head through almost all of France on the way south, we would cross the Pyrenees, and we would cross through a number of Spanish realms on the way to Madrid.

First there would be the Spanish Kingdom of Navarra - now, once, there was a larger Kingdom of Navarre, however, it was divided between the north, which is now the French Kingdom of Navarre, and the south, which is the Kingdom of Navarra, part of the Crown of Castile - populated by the Basques. Then we would enter the Kingdom of Castile itself, the largest and most populated Spanish Kingdom, and the heart of the Spanish realm itself. Castilians are the ones who settle the colonies in the Americas, it is their dialect of the Spanish language that is the official language of the country, and Castile is the strongest of the Spanish realms militarily, contributing the most troops and a large portion of the sailors as well. The Crown of Aragon was well represented in the navy as well, but that primarily comes from the fact that the Aragonese realms are responsible for Spain's Mediterranean fleet. These various Crowns and Kingdoms represent a major problem with the Kingdom of Spain, mainly the fact that there isn't really such a thing as the Kingdom of Spain.

The Kingdom of Spain is, effectively, a titular title unifying the Crowns of Castile - including Castile, Leon, Galicia, Toledo, Murcia, Cordoba, Jaen, Seville, and Granada - the Crown of Aragon - including Aragon, Valencia, Mallorca, Sardinia, Sicily, and Naples - and other Spanish possessions, such as the southern Netherlands, the Duchy of Milan, and the Spanish colonies in the New World, subject to the Crown of Castile. The Kingdom of Spain then, while a single title, represents a very diverse and disunited country, with different laws, languages, customs, and and political concerns. This is in stark contrast to the Kingdom of France, an absolute monarchy despite all the considerations, languages, and the size of the state. Granted, France is a mostly continuous state, unlike Spain, which is divided amongst a number of regions and areas in Europe. Now, an alliance between France and Spain would effectively give Spanish troops a route to the Spanish Netherlands, as well as leaving only Savoy between allied France and Spanish Milan. If trapped between Spanish and French possessions, Savoy can likely be pressured into an alliance with us as well. An ambitious monarch and an alliance with France could be a real benefit for Spain, giving them the chance to seriously improve their position and regain their place as a leading great power. Unfortunately, I doubt that Carlo Francesco is qualified to do it.

"We're going to have to learn Castilian." Alix eventually broke the silence, pointing out something I had barely even considered before leaving Versailles. I can speak French, which is the lingua franca of Europe, and the language will serve me in Madrid for a time, but I am going to need to learn Castilian sooner rather than later. No matter what happens with Duke Carlo Francesco of Parma, I intend to play a major role in Spanish politics, and that will require mastering at very least Castilian, but it would be helpful to learn languages such as Catalan and Italian as well, servicing some of the other Spanish possessions. I also received tutoring in Latin, so, between French and Latin, I think I will be able to learn Castilian rather quickly, especially given that learning it will be politically advantageous. I also love the fact that Alix didn't even hesitate in thinking that she would learn the language, she would immediately set about helping me however she can, and that truly did mark her as an excellent friend and a wonderful companion.

"I know the language, I can help." my mother interjected. The two of us looked at her, wondering why "What? I was born in Flanders, I was a subject of the Spanish Crown. I was educated in Spanish because my father hoped to marry me off to a Spanish noble, but this Castilian suitor that my father was hoping for never showed up, so it seemed like I was destined to be married off to some local noble. I didn't want that, if I was going to be married, if I was going to have to suffer through childbirth - twice as it turns out - I was going to do it with someone better than some nameless Flemish Lord or Baron. Instead, I meant your father, and the man turned into a lovesick fool. I married him and found myself in Versailles. I thought that was the end of my time with the Spanish language, but here we are, and I can help you, the both of you, learn the language, if you wish."

"You didn't want to be married either?" I asked, more quietly. I noted that my mother had a similar remark before Louis was born, and I also noted the fact that my mother seemed to hate the fact that she had to be pregnant, even resentful of the fact that she had a second pregnancy while I was serving Anne. Now, my mother clearly seemed to love Louis, she was holding him right now after all, but she seemed to hate the idea of pregnancy, which was very similar to my view on pregnancy. I had no problem with children, conceptually. Perhaps I wouldn't necessarily even be opposed to a pregnancy itself, especially if it would result me in having a daughter, or a son was acceptable too, no, my problem is the process of how one gets pregnant. I didn't want to have sex with a man, I wasn't attracted to men, I didn't love men, I preferred and loved women, if my mother feels the same way...

"Marriage is what elevated my status, marriage is what gave me power as a woman, and marriage is what is going to make you a Queen. Do I want to be married to your father? No more, no less than I'd want to be married to any powerful man. Sex, pregnancy, and childbirth are sacrifices a woman must make to socially advance. One day, you will understand that this marriage got you further than any governorship in the colonies ever could." My mother answered, implying that she didn't love my father whatsoever, that she simply wanted the status and power that came with marrying a Duke. She simply married to get herself into Versailles, now, she was marrying me off to become a Spanish royal. Social advancement wasn't a side effect she desired, she was doing all of this purely for the social advancement and the power. I was somehow disgusted and impressed at the same time, disgusted because my mother was selling me off exclusively for her own game, and impressed because my mother was doing to do whatever it takes to gain power.

"Maybe you're right." I conceded. I didn't want to fight my mother about marriage any longer, at this point, the marriage had already happened, now, I was going to try and make the most of it, coming to Spain. I was going to learn the language, I was going to find friends and allies among the Spanish nobility and military, and I was going to position myself for my husband's arrival. I wanted to be in a position of power already when Carlo Francesco arrived in Madrid, that way, no matter what happens next, no matter how my plan pans out, I will have some level of power and influence over Spain. Turning the composite monarchy into a more unified, absolute monarchy was definitely a goal of mine, but I wondered how exactly that would look in Spain, with all the different realms, customs, and cultures, but it was still something I wanted to try, both for my benefit and for Spain's. All of this, I admit, wouldn't be happening if I wasn't married, but that still didn't mean that I wanted to be married. If I have my way, I'll spend as little time as possible with Carlo Francesco.

"I don't know, I will say that I don't intend to marry. Fortunately, thanks to Yolande, I've managed to escape anyone who would want to marry me off." Alix interjected, siding with me. She also revealed what she was getting out of all this: she was finally getting freedom from her father. The debts, the embarrassment, and the pressure for a political marriage, Alix de Lusignan managed to escape all of that. Now, I was no less grateful that she accompanied me to Louisiana and Spain, but it was somewhat of a weight off my shoulders to know that she had her own reasons for joining me. I still wanted to pay her back and show her my gratitude, but it was a small comfort to know that she didn't do it just for me. I was interested in seeing how my mother was going to react to this, I mean, this was someone else, someone outside of my family, mentioning that she had no intention of marrying. I had to wonder whether or not this would differ from how Yvonne reacted to me. Did she even care considering she wouldn't benefit from Alix marrying?

"Well, your power and your escape is thanks to a marriage. It is true that you're not marrying, Alix, but your success is a result of my daughter getting married. Even before Yolande finally agreed to get married, she tied herself to Anne the same way you tied yourself to Yolande." Yvonne explained, effectively saying that Alix wasn't getting married because she instead was leeching off of my power and influence, just like I did off of Queen Anne a year ago. Alix and I both sunk into a silence after that, not agreeing with my mother but too tired of arguing to press this. I didn't leech off of Anne, I fell in love with her and I cooperated with her, it was a relationship that was meant to bring us both success, moving forward politically. Alix wasn't leeching off of me either, she was supporting me and being a friend to me, but, at this point, I'm not necessarily surprised that my mother can't tell the difference.

"Can I hold Louis?" I asked after a little while, wanting to change the subject and make peace with my mother. My mother nodded and handed over my brother, letting me grab the child and hold him to my chest, gently running my fingers through his short black hair, looking at the little baby's face, seeing the first signs of recognition and familiarity in those big blue eyes. Louis d'Anjou, he was going to grow into a wonderful young man, he was my brother, but, in some ways, it would almost be like he was my son. I could see Louis grow, I could play a part in deciding his future, in overseeing his education, and in arranging his political future. I wanted to make sure that, if nothing else, Louis had the freedom, the options, and the support that I didn't from my parents. There was another advantage with Louis as well, mainly that, unlike any potential children I could have, Carlo Francesco will have no control over Louis' future. I almost wish that I could make Louis our heir, but, obviously, Carlo Francesco won't agree to that, if that were to happen, I needed to make it happen.

"You're smiling." my mother pointed out. That was all that she said, but the implication there was clear: having children wasn't that bad. Getting pregnant was terrible, something I dreaded, and pregnancy itself wasn't great either, though perhaps I could tolerate that bit in certain circumstances, then there was the matter of childbirth. More than likely, I would be perfectly fine going through childbirth - I was young, healthy, and I had good-sized hips despite being generally rather small and having a tight waist - but repeated childbirth? I could do it once, maybe twice, but three times? Four times? More than that even? I couldn't do that. I didn't want to have to lay back and feel myself torn apart as I gave birth to yet another one of Carlo Francesco's children. I had no interest in having a litter of children, which is what is often expected of young women in such political marriages. No, all I wanted was an heir, and, honestly, holding Louis in my hands right now, my full-blooded brother, I didn't have very much interest in becoming pregnant at all. Of course, as a woman, destined to be the mere Queen-consort of Spain, I didn't have much say over what my husband wanted, but, perhaps...I could change my destiny, doing what is best for the Bourbon dynasty.

* * *

El Escorial, part monastery, part palace, and part tomb, stood before us. The grand symbol of Catholic power in Spain, the seat of the Habsburgs, and the place where we were going to become part of the Spanish court. The foreboding façade, the tall roofs, and the towers of the Basilica de San Lorenzo all added to the scale of this place, situated in the quiet, forested hills north of Madrid, it was a very different place than Versailles. Now, I probably preferred Versailles, that palace seemed more welcoming, more modern, and more open than this closed, isolated, and pious compound, but the area around Madrid was filled with numerous palaces and royal residencies, as well as places where new ones could be built. I had no idea where Carlo Francesco and I would decide to rule from, but, for now, this was the place where I was going to be, thus, as the carriage and wagon drivers began offloading our stuff, Alix, Yvonne, and I approached the palace itself. I stood in the middle and led the trio as the doors opened, a man and a woman coming out to meet us.

"Duchess Yolande, welcome to Spain," the man greeted, speaking perfect French, happily welcoming me, but in his tone it was clear that he wasn't expecting us here so early. I didn't mind though, this man wasn't going to turn us away, in fact, he seemed to be giving us an official greeting "My name is Don Alfonso de Austria, Steward of Castile and Leon, Custodian of El Escorial. This is my wife, Dona Maria Caterina de Borja, an Aragonese noblewoman, distantly related to a number of Renaissance Popes. We are here on behalf of King Fernando III, who sends his regards."

"My, my, I wasn't expecting such a grand welcoming party. This is my mother, Lady Yvonne van Vilvoorde-Anjou, my brother, Louis d'Anjou, and my best friend, Lady Alix de Lusignan." I introduced the three of us, plus my baby brother in my mother's arms. Vilvoorde was my mother's surname, connected to her ancestral town in Brabant, though she herself was from Flanders. Nevertheless, I wanted to emphasize her links to the Spanish Netherlands, letting these notable figures in the Spanish court know that I had a link to their Kingdom, on top of the connection to the Habsburgs on my father's side. Alfonso de Austria was a very notable man, Steward of the Crown of Castile and the keeper of the whole palace here at El Escorial, that was a significant honor, and, based on his surname, he was descended from the Habsburgs as well. Alfonso would have been an obvious choice for Fernando III's successor, but, I would hazard to guess to Alfonso is the product of that line of Spanish Habsburgs that were disinherited by a morganatic marriage. Said family history would also explain why Alfonso emphasized Maria Caterina's own notable background, related to the Borgia dynasty, as Alfonso is trying to regain royal standing for his branch of the family.

"Lady Yvonne, Lady Alix, hello, and this little Louis is a beautiful young child. I have the upmost faith that he will have a bright future here." Alfonso smiled, the clean-shaven, tall, and young - essentially, the opposite of the typical Habsburg image...perhaps that morganatic marriage did the family some good - nobleman greeting us warmly, before moving on to more important matters. Alfonso began "Now, I do apologize, but we did not have prior warning that you were coming here. I already have the palace servants working on three rooms for you, along with a nursery, but it will take some time. If you would like, my wife would offer you a tour, or I could try and grant you an audience with King Fernando III, if his highness is up for it."

"Louis and I will take the tour, I would love to see the grounds." My mother immediately volunteered herself for the tour. I wondered why, was it a disinterest for politics, did she want to get away from us, or was it about Fernando III? Yvonne disparagingly referred to Fernando as an inbred and her voice carried some disdain during that remark, perhaps my mother has a problem with Spanish royalty. She could be disgusted with the inbreeding, after all, Fernando III is known to be rather hideous and foul, not to mention in poor health, or she could be disappointed in the direction her country is going in. Either way, my mother seems to have a problem with the Habsburg King of Spain and didn't want to see him, not yet anyway.

"Great, Lady Yvonne, follow me." the young Maria Caterina smiled warmly at my mother and led her into the palace, taking her inside. This left Alix and I outside with Alfonso, the three of us going to try and see the Spanish King in question. I found myself growing rather anxious as we entered El Escorial itself, I was going to meet the King of Spain, the man who's seemingly imminent death has sparked this succession crisis, it was a fascinating and stressful experience at the same time. I've heard of multiple royals, including Fernando III obviously, as well as Margaret II in England and Stadtholder Mauritz IV in the Netherlands, but the only reigning monarch I've ever meant is Philippe X. As much as I wanted to see how the Habsburg King compared to Philippe, I was also intimidated, he had all of the power of Philippe, more or less, but none of the familiarity. Philippe, for all his might, his power, and his absolutism, was family, I've been catching glimpses of him since I was little and I've been in proximity with him for the least year, I had nothing but prior knowledge of Fernando III.

"Fernando's great great grandfather - our last common ancestor - built this complex. It was meant to be a testament to Spain's power, piety, and influence. We were the Catholic monarchy, still closely aligned with our cousins in Austria, able to contain our enemies in France. Fernando's great grandfather - my great great uncle - even inherited the throne of Portugal, reigning over an Iberian union for a time. It was the Spanish golden age, we were dominant in Europe, we had an endless amount of colonial silver, and we were the defenders of the Catholic faith." Alfonso reminisced, telling us the story of the peak of the Spanish Empire, a peak which, I believe, it could achieve again. Spain still has the vast colonies with their great silver mines, Spain still has possessions all over Europe with the potential to bring even greater control over them now that France was an ally rather than a sworn enemy, and Spain hasn't even begun reaping the benefits of a highly centralized, highly absolutist monarchy, leaving room for a much stronger state yet.

"What changed? The Spanish Empire should have been an unstoppable force, I mean, it was an unstoppable force at one point." Alix asked, there was no malice in her voice, she wasn't mocking Alfonso or his ancestors, she was just legitimately curious. Alix de Lusignan was a student of history, she knew all about how her ancestors lost control of the near east and now she wanted to know why Spain declined, she wanted to know how we could avoid repeating the mistakes of the past. Worst case scenario, I was going to be the Queen-consort of Spain and Alix would be my right-hand woman, and we would be doing everything in our power to influence Spain and ensure our vision for the country is carried out. This means that knowing what happened to cause Spain to decline the first time was crucial, as we needed to avoid the mistakes of the past. Now, there were also avenues where Alix and I could have more power than just the position of Queen-consort, but we will pursue those avenues when we are prepared to do so. Right now, our priority was to inject ourselves into the Spanish court.

"Well, the Dutch revolted, and then the Portuguese revolted. At the same time, we assisted our Austrian allies in the Thirty Years War and we had to face the English, who were supporting the Dutch. Our troops were deployed in the Netherlands, in Germany, in Portugal, in northern Italy, and in the colonies. All of these wars drained our coffers and demanded an even higher price. Suddenly, we weren't feeling the profits of our silver, that was going to our Dutch, German, and Italian creditors, and, eventually, even that wasn't enough. Thus, the era of bankruptcies began, bleeding away at our state. All the while, it has to be said that our rulership declined...Felipe III, Felipe IV, and now Fernando III...we didn't have the caliber of Kings we needed." Alfonso explained, giving us the chronological series of tragedies that the Spanish Empire has suffered in the last century. Expensive and ineffectual wars, combined with weak leadership, and the loss of the northern Netherlands and Portugal broke Spain, and, to be honest, I'm not sure if anyone could have done better in those circumstances. The unfortunate reality is that Spain suffered a series of politically crises, any one of which the country could have survived, but the combination of everything was too much.

"It's an unfortunate series of events, but Spain still exists, and it can still thrive again." I reassured Alfonso, letting him know that, for whatever it's worth, there will at least be a Queen-consort who wants something better for Spain. I did plan on something more, but I didn't want to tell that to Alfonso de Austria, not quite yet anyway, after all, the kind of plan I had in mind required absolute trust and secrecy, I couldn't just tell anyone. In any case, we were now on an upper level of El Escorial, within the palace, and we had reached the royal apartments. A tall window stood in front of us, the view was a direct view of the Basilica, and, kneeling in front of the window, was King Fernando III himself, praying in hushed Latin. Two male assistants, one of which appeared to be a doctor, the other a priest, stood behind him, making the sign of the cross and showing their respect to God as they attended to their monarch. I watched as Alfonso took a knee next to his King and relative, waiting for him to finish, and then whispering to him. A mere moment later, Alfonso helped Fernando up, turning him to face us.

If my mother truly did forgo the royal visit out of disgust for the King, I truly did understand her decision now. Fernando III was certainly not in good shape: first of all, while he did have a full head of long, black hair, the hair strands themselves weren't healthy, they were thin, wispy, and seemed dirty, as if his hair was unwashed. Second of all, his interior face seemed to be disturbed, his face almost seemed like a concave curve from his forehead to his protruding jawline. Third of all, there was the matter of his skin, now, I was pale, there was nothing wrong with pale skin, but, on Fernando III...it almost appeared like a sickly, unnatural pale yellow, as if the Spanish King was perpetually on death's doorstep. His nose was a large, drooping affair perched above his swollen lips, forever arranged in an underbite, and on either side of the nose was a drooping eye. The whole picture came together into the image of a man who knew he didn't have much time left on this earth. He seemed physically weak as well, needing Alfonso's help to stand up, and, even now, as he tries to assert his independence and stand up by himself, as tall and regal as he can manage, his whole torso seems uneven, terribly unbalanced. It was an absolute horror show, nevertheless, Alix and I knew that we were here as his guests, so, despite that, we bowed and showed our respect to the inbred King of Spain.

"His highness, King Fernando III of Spain, King of Castile, of Leon, Navarra, Galicia, Toledo, Murcia, Cordoba, Jaen, Seville, and Granada. King of Aragon, of Valencia, Mallorca, Sardinia and Corsica, Sicily, and Naples. King of Jerusalem, of Bohemia, Hungary, and Portugal. King of England, of Scotland, and Ireland. Prince of Asturias and Wales. Archduke of Austria. Duke of Milan, of Burgundy, Luxembourg, and Brabant. Count of Flanders and Tyrol. He greets you and welcomes you to El Escorial." Fernando III spoke for a moment before Alfonso translated his words into Spanish, adding a generous royal introduction to the process. First came the royal titles, first those of the Crown of Castile, then the Crown of Aragon, and finally two sets of titular titles. These titular titles were divided into two sets, first the Habsburg set, including the Habsburg Kingdoms of Bohemia and Hungary, as well as their claims to Jerusalem and Portugal. Then there was the English titles, based on an earlier attempt by the Spanish to marry into the English crown and keep them Catholic. Then came lesser titles, covering the Italian and southern Netherlands possessions, as well as claims to Austrian territories such as the Archduchy itself and the County of Tyrol. There were certainly some omissions to streamline Fernando's long list of titles, but even this list conveyed just how many titles the Habsburgs claimed and held.

"Thank you, your highness. I am grateful to be here and, I hope, I can be of use to Spain despite my husband's absence." I began my play, making an effort to befriend King Fernando III and gain political opportunities, wanting to do this before Carlo Francesco even ascended to the Spanish throne. I portrayed myself as regretful that the Duke of Parma couldn't be here with me, hoping to serve Fernando as an apology of sorts, but, in truth, this was purely about my own political advancement, Carlo Francesco had nothing to do with this. In fact, I would wager that the Duke of Parma didn't even want me doing this, after all, based on his conversation with my father, Carlo Francesco was already paranoid of my political ambitions. Alix and I waited there, patiently, as Alfonso translated for the Spanish King and then he responded, his jaw and his lips definitely adding a dullness and a lisp to his voice, but his skill with the Castilian language itself seemed sound. This added urgency to my desire to learn the language, and it also made me wonder about the King of Spain. Perhaps, despite his deformities, his reputation, and his unhealthiness, Fernando was mentally strong - strong enough to solve the succession crisis before Austria and France went to war - there was definitely more to this King than simply an inbred, dying man to be trampled over. I would have to be careful and aware of that during my time here.

"King Fernando thanks you for his offer, and we will definitely keep it in mind. We know, however, that you two must be tired from your long journey, and the King himself must rest as well. Come, we shall see if your rooms are ready yet." Alfonso de Austria translated, indicating that Fernando III was at least amicable to my offer of political support, but he also made it clear that we were going to leave now. Now, I didn't necessarily think that this was an attempt to politely squash my request, rather, I thought that this legitimately meant that Fernando III needed to rest. Fernando's mental faculties may be intact, but he was still in poor health, and, as Alfonso ushered Alix and I away, I caught a glimpse of the doctor and the priest catching Fernando and lowering him down to a nearby chair, letting him sit and rest. The man was not entirely a fool, but it was clear that he struggle with his various conditions, and he was physically deformed.

* * *

As it turns out, my room was indeed ready. Thus, I climbed onto my bed and laid back, not caring whatsoever as servants brought my personal effects into my room. The bed and the furniture was already in the room, the Spaniards having prepared everything well, now, it was simply a matter of bringing my things from Versailles in here. I was going to sort through it and properly organize it later, for now, I laid in bed, relaxing from the long carriage ride, and, as I laid down there, I let my mind do its work. Carlo Francesco was not here at all, on top of that, he was a weak ruler and he definitely preferred his native Italian lands to Spain, or any other foreign place for that matter. King Fernando III was, at least, receptive to to me assisting in politics - if he doesn't already know about my time in Louisiana, I am sure that he is going to be informed, likely by Alfonso de Austria no less - and I think he could definitely use some help, especially if his health continues to deteriorate. Then there was the document from King Fernando III himself, the one that made Carlo Francesco his heir. That document confirmed that I had a claim to the Kingdom of Spain, definitely not the closest claim, far from it, but a legitimate claim no less. All of these pieces were falling into place, and it was all practically coming into place perfectly for me, and I couldn't help but smile. I had the chance to completely transform the Kingdom of Spain.

I stretched out my legs, laying my head against the pillows and trying to finally relax. I was in a new country, living out of a new palace, and I had new opportunities ahead of me, but that would need to wait. For today, I had already done what I needed to do, I arrived at El Escorial, I was accepted into the Spanish court, and I even went so far as to indicate my political ambitions, that was more than enough for my first day here. So, laying there on my new bed in my new room, I reflected on a day well spent and thought about my future plans. Learning the Castilian language was definitely a priority, especially given that King Fernando III couldn't speak French - he was fairly intelligent, despite his deformities, but it was clear that Fernando III had his limits, and apparently that included the fact that he only knew the Castilian language - and then, involving myself in politics was my next priority. I wanted to be indispensable to Spanish politics by the time that Carlo Francesco inherited Spain, so that, whatever happens, I will retain political influence in Spain.

"Come in," I said when I heard a knock on my door. Of course, I then grew embarrassed when I realized I just answered in French when someone was knocking on my door in Spain, but, as the door opened, it revealed my mother, meaning I had nothing to worry about. I remained in bed as my mother closed the door behind her and came over to my bed, laying down on the other wise, revealing that she was just as exhausted as I was. Yvonne had a book with her, presumably one she was going to use the teach me the Castilian language, but right now, that wasn't her focus, laying down and relaxing with me instead. My mother and I laid there for a moment, the conflict between us forgotten, just a comfortable silence settling in between us, two women in a new country, embarking on a new adventure, and now on the verge of becoming royalty. Of course, my mother and I had slightly different ideas as to what we wanted out of royalty, but that didn't really matter right now. My mother finally got to be a royal and I had political plans underway. Our blissful silence was finally broken when my mother sighed.

"I left Louis with the Spanish nurses for the first time. I'm going to check up on them in a few hours, but, for now, I brought a Spanish book with me. I thought that I could start teaching you some Castilian." my mother offered, willing to already begin teaching me. Now, I figured that Alix and I would start learning at the same time, but, right now, my mother was offering to start teaching me this day, and I didn't really want to say no. Besides, I didn't really think that I would learn all that much here, this seemed highly informal, and, honestly, I figured that this would be more of a bonding experience than an actual learning experience. My mother and I would start here and then, perhaps as soon as tomorrow, my mother would be helping Alix and I properly learn the language. Once I learned it, then I would concentrate on getting involved in politics and making allies in the court, and I already think that Alfonso could be one of those allies.

Alfonso de Austria is a significant figure, he clearly cares for the Kingdom of Spain and wishes that the country returned to its golden age, and, perhaps most importantly, Alfonso is aware of the fact that he was disinherited from the Spanish throne. This means that, not only could Alfonso be a very useful ally, but he also couldn't become a potential threat. Of course, this was all based on just one meeting with the man, but I think that he has the potential to take that role and, unless something should change that, I think I am going to approach him to be part of my plan and my vision for Spain's future. Similar to what Marie Victoire de Wurttemberg was for Alix and I in Louisiana, I think that Alfonso de Austria can play a similar role for me in Spain. Perhaps, rather than simply being Steward of Castile, I could try and see him promoted, making him Steward of all of Spain - which would fit with my ambitions to unify Spain into an absolutist monarchy - as repayment for an alliance. Of course, I believe I'm thinking a bit too far ahead of myself now, perhaps I should actually learn the language first.

"Alright, thanks mom. Shall we begin then?" I got up on an elbow and faced my mother, ready to learn as she opened the book. This wasn't a Castilian language textbook, rather, it was a fairly simple novel and, using this, my mother began teaching me the language. She would read out a sentence, surprising me with her fluent Castilian, then she would make me try and guess the words, using my knowledge of French and of the mutual Latin roots of the language, and then, she would translate the whole sentence into French, revealing what I got right and what I got wrong. We went through a few paragraphs like this, going sentence by sentence, and my mother and I were finally cooperating on something, working together in a healthy and engaging way. I wasn't going to master the Castilian language in one day, certainly not, and I wasn't going to learn the whole language this way, but this was a good start, and probably the best I was willing to do on a day like this after riding from Versailles to El Escorial on the longest carriage ride of my life. It was an excellent beginning, and I look forward to actually learning the language.

* * *

"I would like to introduce you to some friends of mine. Now, they can't all speak French, but, once you've learned Castilian, I think they can be your friends too." Maria Caterina offered, bringing me through the Spanish court here at El Escorial, coming to introduce me to her friends. We entered one of the palace's lounges and came across a group of women, presumably Maria Caterina's friends. At the same time, a trio of other noblewomen sat at the other end of the room, sitting on a few couches next to a window, clearly their own group, independent of Maria Caterina's friends. I had to wonder why they were so separate, and I had to admit that I was curious about this group - were they like Anne, Alix and I's trio in Versailles? Were they part of the group only to break off for some petty noblewomen reasons? Or was it something else entirely? Something that I didn't have a reference for - I wasn't sure, but I did want to become sure. In any case, I listened closely as, Maria Caterina, in Castilian, introduced me to her friends. I didn't need to be a master of the Spanish language to know that Maria Caterina introduced me as Yolanda de Borbon, Duchess of Anjou and Parma, future Queen of Spain, which I suppose was a fine and accurate introduction.

"Yolanda, this is my best friend, Duchess Maria Ana of Veragua. Her husband is a descendant and heir of Cristobal Colon, the famous explorer. Her father-in-law was the Viceroy of New Spain before he died. She is a part of a very notable family." Maria Caterina explained, revealing just the caliber of nobility present here in El Escorial. Versailles had foreign ambassadors, French royals, ancient Dukes, and the descendants of foreign royalty, but El Escorial had quite an impressive set of nobles and courtiers as well. The Dukes of Veragua were the descendants of Christopher Columbus - Cristobal Colon in Castilian - and their role in the Spanish colonies evidently continued until quite recently, with Maria Ana's father in law serving as Viceroy of New Spain. The Viceroyalty of New Spain, essentially a governorship with greater dignity, was a royal appointee that reigned over the vast Spanish holdings in North America, stretching from the jungles and lakes of Central America all the way up to the great deserts of the interior and the coasts of Alta California. The Viceroy of New Spain was a major position in the Spanish Empire, and the fact that the Dukes of Veragua held this title so recently shows their status in Spain.

"Now, this is Dona Carlota Lancastre. She is the heiress of a long line of descendants of the English House of Lancaster, kept alive in Spain and Portugal since its extinction in England." Maria Caterina introduced the next woman. Carlota was somewhat younger and fitter than Maria Ana, who was a somewhat plump woman, and her features were lighter in comparison. Maria Ana had black hair and olive skin, clearly Spanish features, this was in contrast to Carlota's somewhat paler skin - not as pale as mine though - and dirty blonde colored hair, her features making much more sense now that I know she is of English descent. Carlota, like Maria Ana, smiled politely at me while we were being introduced, showing warmth despite the language barrier. I got the impression that these weren't the most politically minded of noblewomen, they were more like Duchess Catherine's girls than my friends, but, despite that, they were willing to be nice to me. Of course, I couldn't help but wonder if they were being nice to me because they meant it, or because they knew I was going to be their future Queen, and they felt it may be socially advantageous to make friends with me? I didn't want to think this way, but my mother forced me to.

"These next three women are all Ladies, married to notable lords and of notable families. They are, Isabella de Toledo, part of a family of landholders in central Castile, Maria Ximena de Monreal, of Catalan origin, and finally, Luisa de Medina, a noblewoman of the House de Guzman, one of Castile's old noble houses." Maria Caterina introduced three more of her friends, women which were somewhat less notable, but they still held impressive titles, came from various backgrounds, and demonstrated the diversity of the Spanish court. Alfonso de Austria, Maria Ana, Isabella, and Luisa are all Castilian, but Maria Caterina and Maria Ximena both come from the Crown of Aragon. Maria Caterina originates from Borja, in Aragon, but even then, her family has significant links to Italy and the Papacy, then Maria Ximena's family is from Catalonia, originated near Barcelona. Then Carlota was Castilian now, but her family was ultimately of English origin and her family married into Castile via Portugal, meaning that, even in this little group of six women, there was a great variety of backgrounds.

"Pleasure to meet you all, I look forward to seeing more of you in the future. I apologize for the language barrier, I am working to learn Castilian as quickly as possible." I smiled politely and greeted Maria Caterina's five friends. The six of them did seem to be a fine group, if possessing different interests than Alix and I, but I didn't want to make an enemy of them, nor their powerful husbands. Thus, I was polite and I even apologized to them, and, as I waited patiently for Maria Caterina to translate, grateful for the Aragonese woman and her assistance. Dona Maria Caterina and Don Alfonso were both proving to be helpful souls and, while I felt Alfonso would be the only one to assist me politically, I had a feeling that Maria Caterina could assist me in the court. She knew all the noblemen and the noblewomen, she had an ear for the gossip, and she had an established popularity here, one that neither Alix nor I had. Should I ascend to the upper echelons of Spanish politics, I wouldn't be seeing the true faces of these courtiers, I would be seeing their sycophantic and conniving side. Alix, as my right hand woman, would also be subject to this careful and purposeful behavior, but, someone like Maria Caterina could serve as a spy. The Borja heiress could be my spy, telling me what the court really thought of me, my decisions, and, perhaps most critically, my husband, Carlo Francesco. It was just an idea for now, but I was interested to see where this goes.

"Come Yolanda, I want to see you the basilica itself. You're a pious woman, aren't you?" Maria Caterina asked, already moving us toward the basilica, but, I wasn't quite ready to go yet, I still wanted to know who the three women by the window were. I wanted to know why there was such a division in the Spanish court and I wanted to know what set this group apart from the other noblewomen. I could see the basilica at another time, besides, I'm not a particularly pious woman. That's not to say that I'm not a Catholic - I am, and I certainly believe in God - but I'm not one to commonly pray and visit churches. I suppose that is different to the typical Spanish outlook, as I don't believe that King Fernando III praying from that window in his apartments is in any way unique amongst Spanish nobility. Iberia is a very religious region of Europe, it always has been, a likely consequence of their centuries long struggle against the Islamic invaders, before their last remnant was finally crushed in Granada in 1492. I may want to adjust my lifestyle somewhat to fit in, even if it does feel awkward being in a church due to my orientation. I don't want it to be awkward, in fact, I wish I could separate my Catholicism from my sexuality, but the insistence that I am a sinner simply because I enjoy the company of women makes it difficult to do so. I do not feel like a sinner when I am with Anne, I do not think that Alix is a sinner, and I do not think that anyone like us is a sinner, not anymore anyway.

There was a time, when I was still young and stupid, when I still thought that this was a sin, but I've learned from that. Anne and I's love was pure and, after seeing what King Philippe has done to her since uncovering our affair, I have no qualms when I say my love for Anne was much truer and much more legitimate than King Philippe X's. That's not to say that heterosexual love is impossible, clearly, it is, but I also haven't seen a good example of it. My father loves my mother, but Yvonne has made it clear that the feeling is not mutual, as she only saw the marriage as a power play. King Philippe and Anne's marriage was obviously not a fine example either, with Anne being a lesbians and with Philippe loving her so much that, out of his affection and care, he humiliated her, isolated her, and how tried to psychologically torture her by marrying off her lover. The only loving marriage I've seen thus far is Marie Victoire de Wurttemberg and her late husband, and even that was cut short by a tragedy. If you are looking for sin in marriage, perhaps you shouldn't be looking at lesbianism, rather, you could look for the lies, the politics, and the need to socially advance that defines royal marriage. Love between women, in my experience, is pure in comparison. Are there unequal and unhealthy lesbian relationships? I'm sure, but now is not the time for that argument, rather, I have a group of women to meet.

"We can do that in a moment, Maria Caterina. I would like to be introduced to that other group of women." I requested, trying to be simultaneously firm in my decision and polite to the women who was showing me around El Escorial. The fact is, Maria Caterina hasn't done anything wrong to me and I have no reason to be mad at her, but I did notice that she was trying to get me out of this room in a hurry. That hurry, combined with the fact that I was already interested in that mysterious trio, only made me want to meet these women more. I seem to have developed a fascination with what people don't want me to know, similar to the Dauphin Louis Charles' interest in the matter, and I think that there is something to be said about that interest being important in politics. Any secret withheld has a reason for being withheld, and, as someone who wants to succeed at the highest level of European politics, I need to pay attention to just what people tell me, what they don't tell me, and why they decide to do what they do. It is a simple reality of politics.

"Very well, lets go over to them." Maria Caterina, to her credit, kept up a polite face, but I could tell through her tone that she didn't want to introduce me to this particular crowd, that, of course, did nothing but further arouse my curiosity. As we neared closer, it became clear that the group consisted of three women, all relatively young, but one seemed to be a few years older than the other two. Now, despite this seniority, the oldest one didn't seem to be the leader of this particular circle, that honor went to the middle woman, both in age and in position. That woman, black-haired and olive-skinned, rose as we approached and, surprisingly, she didn't wait for Maria Caterina to introduce her, rather, she introduced herself, in perfect French no less.

"Duchess Yolanda," the woman greeted with a slight bow, her two companions getting up and joining her. This was an odd introduction, and the fact that they clearly knew who I was implied that they were, indeed, far more political and ambitious than the typical noblewomen, including Maria Caterina and her friends. I listened intensely as the leader of this trio began "My name is Dona Beatriz de Luxeuil, at your service. This is my closest friend, Countess Genoveva of Pontevedra, an esteemed noblewoman from Galicia. This, meanwhile, is another close friend and my protege, Donna Claudia Caracciolo di Girifalco, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. We've heard a lot about you and we were anticipating your arrival."

"I'm honored to have been anticipated. Hello Beatriz, Genoveva, Claudia." I greeted them warmly, maintaining politeness. In the corner of my eye, I saw a silent glance from Maria Caterina, as if she wanted to leave but didn't want to be improper. I made a confused expression, letting her know that I didn't understand what was wrong, but I gave her a nod nonetheless, giving her my silent permission to slip away. I almost heard a grateful sigh as the Aragonese noblewoman went to speak to the whole group of us and excuse herself.

"My ladies, as honored as I am to have made this introduction, I do have an appointment with my husband. It is the honor of a Christian woman to see to her man, so, I must be going." Maria Caterina excused herself, the sudden and completely unnecessary emphasis on the importance of a husband was lost on nobody, Lady Borja had an agenda here. I gave Maria Caterina a hug before she left, and she took the opportunity to whisper in my ear, telling me news that was obviously meant to horrify me and scare me away from these women, but, instead, it only made me more interested. I think, only on my second day here at El Escorial, I already found a perfect group of friends to surround myself with "I am going to trust your judgement, Duchess Yolanda, but these women are ambitious harpies with ambitions above their station. I have reason to believe they are guilty of a number of sins as well, be careful."

"May i join you?" I asked, receiving welcoming nods from the group as Maria Caterina slipped away. I took a seat with these alleged harpies and sinners - precisely the type of people I wanted to associate with, I think - and I smiled. I meant no disrespect to Maria Caterina and her friends, but I didn't belong with the popular noblewomen in Versailles and I doubt I'll belong with them in El Escorial, even if they are somewhat nicer. No, politically minded women like these were where I truly belonged, and if they truly were "sinners" in the same way that I allegedly was, even better. I looked over to Beatriz and I asked a question that I've been pondering ever since she introduced herself "Luxeuil? Is that a French name?"

"Good catch Yolanda; yes, it is. My family was from Franco-Condado, fleeing here to Spain when it was lost to the French." Beatriz explained, revealing that she comes from the Free County of Burgundy, now part of France as Franche-Comte, which was a Spanish possession until rather recently. The death of the Duke of Burgundy led to the partition of the Burgundian realms, with Burgundy proper and Picardie returning to the Kings of France, meanwhile, the Imperial possessions of Franche-Comte, Flanders, Brabant, and Holland went to the Habsburgs. These territories later formed the basis of the Spanish Netherlands and Franco-Condado, but the letter became part of France yet again in recent decades. The Spanish Habsburgs retain Brabant, Flanders, and Luxembourg as the Spanish Netherlands, but Holland was lost. Holland, instead, became the core of the Dutch Republic, the independent Netherlands. In any case, Beatriz continued "Genoveva is from Galicia and Claudia is from Calabria, in our Kingdom of Naples. They are learning, but, unfortunately, their French is not as fluent as mine."

"I can hardly judge, I am learning Castilian myself." I revealed, smiling at Genoveva, the older one, and Claudia, reassuring them that I didn't fault them for not having mastered French yet. Genoveva was from Galicia, in northwestern Spain, and her complexion was indicative of a northern background. She was the most pale of the three women, though a fair few shades darker than me nonetheless, and her brunette hair was a healthy brown, rather than the raven blacks of the other two women, and, in addition to that, she wore hazel eyes. The woman was perhaps twenty-five, she couldn't have been much older than that anyway, so when I say she is the oldest, that is only relative to the rest of us. Beatriz was the darkest of the trio, possessing straight black hair and deep brown eyes, eyes full of ambition and confidence, paired to a cunning smirk, as if she already knew about my plan and wanted in, even though such a thing was impossible. Then there was the matter of Claudia, young, beautiful, and eager to see success in politics. Her skin was the second darkest here, but, nevertheless, it almost appeared pale in contrast to her midnight black hair and her eyes, eyes so dark you could drown in them, even when they're filled with nothing but excitement and harmless innocence. I wouldn't be surprised if Claudia was younger than me in fact, perhaps only sixteen. This was compared to her apparent mentor, Beatriz, who herself was only perhaps twenty-one or twenty-two. This was a young trio, but an ambitious one, and I could see Alix and I fitting in here perfectly.

"I must admit, we weren't very excited when we found out that Carlo Francesco took a French bride, but then, we looked into you. Your work with Queen Anne, your meeting with the Mysore delegation, and even serving as a colonial governor. I think we underestimated you initially, I think you're more than just a Bourbon bride, I think you're exactly what Spain needs. Your time in the French colonies will be a relief to the Criollos, who have become a troublesome class. These colonial born landholders are very concerned with their own rights, privileges, and importance. Perhaps, the belief that the Queen of Spain has their best interests at heart will calm them down and keep them controllable. Them the fact you've managed to negotiate with foreigners from as far away as India and North America will help you fill out the diplomatic shortcomings of your Italophilic husband." Beatriz smirked, outlining how she felt I could be useful for the Spanish government. I narrowed my eyes slightly, she had no way of knowing my plan, but perhaps she had her own plan. Had I accidentally stumbled upon a Spanish coup attempt? I was hesitant to say that was the case, but it was clear that Beatriz was no fan of the heir presumptive.

"I'm flattered that you think so highly of me. I will be trying to do my best for Spain, but first, I need to the learn the language." I smiled, being polite but not committing to anything quite yet. If my suspicions about this trio are correct, and if it turns out that I can trust them, then they can be very important allies, but I didn't know if I was correct yet, nor did I know if I could trust them. I would certainly keep Beatriz, Genoveva, and Claudia in mind, and I think that, even if I can't involve them in my plan to secure a Bourbon inheritance, I think they can become good friends of mine, but, for now, I was not going to commit to anything. That was a consequence of the kind of intrigue I have in mind. Quite frankly, this kind of plan is not what I would ahve wanted to do and I would not have wanted to be in this situation at all, but now, I'm married and in Spain regardless of what I want, so this plan is the best of a bad situation. Deception and betrayal is not in my nature, I don't think, but, when crowns are in the balance...

"You don't need to be so formal with us, Duchess Yolanda, we would like to be your friends." Beatriz noticed by reluctance to commit to such an agreement, thus, she changed tactics. The focus was not on politics right now, the focus was simply on befriending me and getting close to me. If this is just pure politics, then I suppose that Beatriz and her friends realized that they wouldn't just be able to turn me into their puppet with flattery and niceness, no, they would need to be slower, calmer, and they would need to work for it. The nicer, and perhaps truer possibility was that Beatriz, her friends, and I simply happened to be women with similar ambitions and goals and they truly did want to be my friends. Going with that theory, perhaps Beatriz realized she was being a bit too forward by instantly implying we should commit treason, so, instead, she was going with the more level headed route.

"Of course. I would like that too." I smiled, accepting the offer of friendship. I was not entirely opposed to a potential alliance either, perhaps these women truly could help me see my ascendancy. For now, I smiled at the trio, unable to wait for the day I learned Castilian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao!


	12. The Rise of The Duchess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here's chapter twelve, continuing with Yolande, Alix, and Yvonne in El Escorial.

Interlude.

The Spanish Succession Crisis.

Chapter XII.

The Rise of The Duchess.

* * *

Alix and I sat in a room together, reading over Castilian texts, and trying to hold conversations as my mother oversaw us. We developed an interesting schedule here at El Escorial: in the mornings, we were honored with a breakfast with the King - seeing Fernando III everyday was an interesting experience, seeing him interacting with his wife, with his servants, and with us, and it added depth to his situation, showing his intelligence and his awareness of his surroundings, despite his condition and despite his impotence - then, we had these lessons in the mornings. We would go to have lunch afterwards, and then we separated. Alix and I went to go see Beatriz, Genoveva, and Claudia, meanwhile, my mother went to go see Louis and spend a few hours with him. With the two of us beginning to learn the language, Alix and I were able to really start to ingratiate ourselves with the Spanish trio. Alix and I would then go to dinner, where my mother usually was, but we also sometimes had our Spanish friends with us as well. The evenings then, were when things got interesting for me. Slowly, but surely, I was beginning to be allowed to work with Alfonso d'Austria, assisting him as steward and providing advice. I still needed to get more duties, getting close to King Fernando III himself as well, and I also needed to get Alix some duties as well, but this was a good start. The best I could expect before mastering the language anyway.

" _Thank you, my liege, I am grateful_." My mother abruptly spoke, interrupting our reading - this was all part of her method of teaching, she wanted us to be able to function in Castilian, she wanted us to be able to react in Spanish - the idea was that she was going to say something we could actually use and we had to repeat her words, accurately. This particular example was certainly something we might have to say to King Fernando III during our shared breakfasts, especially if he was going to offer us some kind of gift. My mother likely wasn't thinking of this, but it's also the kind of thing I would have to say if King Fernando really did offer us political duties, so I really did take this lesson seriously.

" _Thank you, my liege. I am grateful_." Alix and I repeated, at the same time. We were synchronized, but I could tell that my mother was listening to both of us. In fact, perhaps being synchronized helped my mother, because it would accentuate any difference. If I said something wrong or if Alix made a mistake, it would be in contrast to what the other said, but, fortunately, neither of us seemed to make a mistake this time. As strange as it seemed, after reaching that absolute low when I returned to Versailles, my mother and I were actually getting along rather well here. Perhaps it was a result of the fact that she had what she wanted: my mother was finally royalty, having breakfast with a King, her daughter on the verge of being a Queen, and all the luxuries of royal family in her hands. My mother knew King Philippe at Versailles, that was true, and, at the end there, she did work with him on the marriage plot, but this was a whole different situation, she was a proper royal now. Ironically, Yvonne could barely look at Fernando despite this.

There was also the fact that I wasn't suffering in the way that I thought I would be. I was married to Carlo Francesco, sure, but I haven't seen him since that visit to Versailles, and we weren't even in the same country right now. I was concentrating on advancing in Spanish politics now, trying to position myself in the best way possible, and the Duke of Parma was hardly in my mind. I had a plan to deal with Carlo Francesco when he finally ascended to the throne, but, other than that, I could almost pretend that I wasn't married at all. I certainly haven't had sex with the Duke of Parma, in fact, I haven't even had any physical contact with him whatsoever. The closest Carlo Francesco came to touching me was asking me to turn around while staring at me. Staring at me? No, he was appraising me, judging my value purely based on my appearance, as if that was all that mattered. Anything else was seen as a threat, and Carlo Francesco revealed that in his conversation with my father, getting a generous dowry out of that.

"Good," my mother spoke again, snapping me out of my own thoughts. Probably for the best too, because I wasn't ready to face my feelings about my father, Carlo Francesco, and that whole situation. I had always thought that my mother was the worse one and that my father was just acting because she forced his hand, and he even played into this, telling me that my mother set him on these tasks, but, in truth, I don't quite believe that. My mother made peace with me before my father when I was going to leave for Louisiana and, despite my previous misgivings, I now do believe there was a legitimate element to that. My father sold me off to get married and practically abandoned our family as he remained at Versailles, meanwhile, my mother is here, my mother is helping Alix and I learn the Castilian language, and my mother is taking care of Louis, despite the fact that she says she didn't want him. Though I think that's a bit wrong - I don't think my mother hates Louis, not at all, she just didn't like having to have another child, she would have rather have had a grandchild - it is interesting that my mother didn't want to be married and only wanted to have a single child, but I doubt there is any great revelation behind it, that would be too good to be true. In retrospect, it's a lot easier to forgive my mother than it was to even begin forgiving my father. Perhaps my mother is satisfied with her news status, maybe she's showing gratitude that I went along with her plan, or maybe she just wants to help me adjust to Spain, but, whatever it is, her behavior has changed for the better.

"How would you address a reigning Queen?" Alix asked, trying to frame it as an innocent question, a product of curiosity, but when I glanced at my brunette friend, I understood what she was asking about. My mother, as a sign of her admittedly impressive intelligence, picked up on something strange about that question as well. Yvonne gave Alix de Lusignan a weird glance as the lesson seemed to fade away, forgotten, as we focused on my mother. How was she going to react to this question? Was she going to figure things out? Honestly, I hope not. I don't think that my mother would attempt to stop us, after all, she's too ambitious to do that - my mother wouldn't like to stand in the way of a potential opportunity for advancement - but, at the same time, she wouldn't want to risk what she currently has either. My mother wouldn't interfere, I don't think, but I also didn't want her to know, for a variety of reasons. One: I didn't want to risk her accidentally revealing something that would incriminate any of us, two: I wanted her to be completely innocent in the event that things went wrong, and three: Alix and I knew what we wanted to do and we had a general plan, but we didn't have anything developed quite yet. Our plans would advance and evolve based on the context we were in within Spain, and we would react to events accordingly. I didn't want my mother to know, not yet anyway, but, before I could intervene, Alix handled the situation.

"Women can rule in Spain. I'm wondering what I would have to say in the event that Yolande and Carlo Francesco had a daughter." Alix answered, smoothly, answering in a believable way. Alix couldn't simply feign ignorance, she was too smart for that, and my mother knew that, so, instead, the Cypriot Princess displayed her knowledge and her education, displaying a realistic scenario. Now, women can rule in Spain, but an older daughter would be passed over for a younger son, should one be available. So, this was a possible scenario, but not a particularly likely one, but still, it was a valid question. Especially given that, much like French, the Spanish language did have genders, thus, this little question, relating to our political ambitions, could appear innocent. That was the idea anyway, but my mother still seemed suspicious, as if she knew her brain caught something and she wasn't willing to let it go, even if Alix's explanation did, technically, work. I watched my mother, acknowledging that, perhaps, some part of my intelligence did come from my mother, and, so did my stubbornness.

"Right...we'll cover that first thing tomorrow. I'm going to go see Louis." my mother abruptly decided, her eyes still narrowed at Alix, trying to figure out precisely what she means. I glanced at Alix again, actually rather shocked to see that my mother ended the lesson like that. I knew her schedule, I knew that seeing Louis was just an excuse to end this early. The truth is that my mother is suspicious of something and, being unable to let go of the suspicion but, at the same time, being unable to get an answer out of Alix, my mother called the lesson to an end. The suspicion would only prove a barrier to learning, thus, it was over, but I didn't really like how this ended so easily. In any case, my mother gathered the books and left the room, leaving the Jerusalemite heiress and I to our own devices.

"So, how did it go? About how you expected? Better? Worse?" Alix asked, revealing the miniature conspiracy behind all of this. This was a way of testing my mother, to see how she was going to react to little questions like this. We would keep it subtle, obviously, as we didn't want Yvonne knowing anything for certain, but we wanted to test her reaction and see what was going to happen. I knew what I wanted as the end result of all of this scheming and activity in Spain, I wanted a Bourbon inheritance, and I was already beginning to think of what things would be like in the aftermath. Things were going to change, of course, but my mother and I would still have a relationship, and I wanted to know how that was going to look. There was an implicit question in all of this: was power worth potentially pushing my mother away? I didn't know, and I was poking and prodding because I wanted to know if there was going to be a problem. I hoped there wouldn't be, after all, my mother would either keep her current status or increase it, but I wasn't certain how she was going to respond to all of that. Thus the prodding, but, on the other hand, I didn't want to prod too much with my mother. Things were going good with her and I didn't want to lose the progress I've made with my mother.

"I don't know. About what I expected, maybe worse, maybe not, I don't know. The problem is I'm not sure if she's mad because she's figured out what's going on or because she knows you're hiding something from her." I replied, explaining my worries and my confusion over this. Perhaps my mother managed to figure out everything just from this little hint and the question or perhaps she simply knows we're hiding something from her, either way, I wish I had a clearer answer, because I wanted to know what this future was going to look like. I wanted to know what my mother was going to do if she did know. Like I said, I didn't think she was going to reveal anything, after all, surely Yvonne knew that she could play this to her advantage, but that didn't mean that she likes this. The fact is, while my mother's plot to marry me was really about her own need for power and status, I don't think my mother really wanted me to have power. She accepted my governorship, yes, but the fact I'm now married shows that she preferred my marriage over my political career. That was the hard part, the contrast between her acceptance in me leaving then her role in me being recalled makes it difficult to tell what she really wants here.

* * *

"My wife says you've befriended Beatriz de Luxeuil and her gang of friends." Alfonso d'Austria mentioned as the two of us walked through the halls, still speaking to each other in French as I was learning the Castilian language. The two of us were walking through the halls of the El Escorial compound as I moved to fill time before lunch. My mother was off thinking or doing whatever it is she's doing, while Alix went to go write some letters back to France - she didn't have much love for her father, but she did stay in contact with him, after all, family was family despite everything - and I had to wonder how long until I was willing to write my own father. I think that my mother was staying in contact with him, but I wasn't sure, and I knew that, eventually, I would have to write to him, despite the anger and the betrayal I felt from Duke Louis Joseph. That didn't mean I knew what I was going to write to him about, what do I say to him now, knowing what I know? Perhaps it would be better to wait for my father to write to me, but would he? Maybe it would be a test then, seeing if my father was going to write to me.

"Yes I have. They're a fascinating group of people, Beatriz and I have a French background in common, and all three of them are just brilliant." I explained, smiling at the thought of my new friends. Beatriz was almost like the perfect bridge between me and Spain. Beatriz has the French background, with her father's family coming from the Free County of Burgundy, Franche-Comte, which was once in Spanish hands as Franco-Condado, but she also has a Castilian mother. Beatriz is my path to connecting with Spain and the noblewomen of the country, then Genoveva and Claudia represent the diversity of the Spanish Empire. Genoveva is a Countess from Galicia, a region of Spain which is almost more similar to Portugal than it is to the rest of Spain - just north of Portugal, the dialect spoken there is related to Portuguese, and even the people are paler, as Galicia was never conquered by the Moors - while Claudia Caracciolo isn't even from Iberia. Claudia, beautiful, olive-skinned, and raven-haired, is the archetypal Italian woman, a heiress of Neapolitan nobility in Calabria, and here she is in Madrid, right in the heart of the Iberian peninsula. Castile, Burgundy, Galicia, and Calabria, four completely different regions spread across western Europe, all represented in just these three Spanish noblewomen.

"Well, I'm glad that you've found a group of friends so quickly, but aren't you the least bit concerned about them?" Alfonso asked, and I was reminded of Maria Caterina calling them sinners, now Alfonso was touching on this again. Now, I certainly had my own ideas as to what was going on here, but I wasn't completely sure, though the implication is that Alfonso and Maria Caterina either knew, or at least had their own strong suspicions. I was curious about this, so I wanted to see what I could get out of Alfonso d'Austria about this. At the same time, I was playing multiple games here, so I had to be careful. I wanted to know what Alfonso knew about Beatriz, Genoveva, and Claudia, but I also wanted to work with Alfonso on my political ambitions, completely have him help me, and I wanted to potentially elevate Alfonso to a higher position if I did succeed. I wanted to get information out of Alfonso, but I had to be subtle, because I didn't want to alienate a potential friend and ally simply because I wanted to know a little bit of gossip about some other potential friends.

"What is there to be concerned about? They're a group of young, healthy women." I replied, stressing the point that they clearly weren't sick. Similar to Alix speaking to my mother, my intelligence was kind of a curse, because it was very difficult to believably feign ignorance. I was a successful diplomat, negotiating with foreign delegations and even American tribes, I was an accomplished governess, and now I was searching for political duties in Spain, Alfonso knew all of this, and now I had to plead innocence with this group of women. Thus, I made it seem like I assumed this was a question of health, as if I was assuming this was about me being harmed. The three women obviously weren't going to hurt me and they didn't have some sort of plague, what was the risk in befriending them? This could go one of two ways, both could work for me. The way I preferred was that Alfonso fell for my deception and explained what was going on with these women, but, even if this didn't work, I conveyed the fact that I was an adult woman smart enough to decide who my friends are, after all, they're not going to hurt me. Thus, I waited for Alfonso to react, wondering how the Habsburg would-be royal would react.

"I'm not saying they're going to hurt you, but perhaps they could be damaging your reputation. I am not suggesting that this is true, but there are some very scandalous rumors going around the court about these women. They're all young, they're beautiful, but Countess Genoveva and Dona Beatriz especially are getting into their twenties, and they're all still unmarried. That doesn't help the rumors that - " I cut Alfonso off, signalling that I got it and implying that such a thing was unmentionable, maintaining the facade that I was this pious, straight Christian woman which I most definitely wasn't. I was Catholic, I did believe in that, but I knew that I didn't agree with every element of the dogma and I didn't go to church, not at all really, so I certainly wasn't pious. My sexuality, meanwhile, is a well established topic. In any case, I cut Alfonso off and responded to him.

"Alfonso, I'm very Versailles, there's scandalous rumors about everyone. I'm sure the same thing is true here in Spain, some women are bored vipers who love nothing more than to create vicious gossip about others. These women, for whatever reason, are unmarried, and a conscious choice could be twisted into something completely different by just a few gossiping hens trying to outdo each other. So long as these rumors are just rumors, why shouldn't I be friends with these women? I can actually speak to Beatriz now, even as I'm learning the language, and I'm already finding common interests with all three of them." I explained, dismissing the rumors as mere rumors. I also explained the process of how a rumor can grow from some grain of truth into a monstrosity of sensational nonsense, the very kind of gossip that women like Duchess Catherine specialized in back at Versailles. I haven't meant the gossiping group of El Escorial yet, as I didn't think that Dona Maria Caterina and her friends were like that, but I'm sure they exist somewhere. On top of that, I told Alfonso that it will take more than just rumors to make me move away from these women now that I legitimately like them. It was a bit of a hard line to take but, considering that I explained myself and left the convenient caveat that I would consider it again if these rumors were ever proven, I don't think that Alfonso will be mad at me, not at all.

"If that's how you feel, then very well. I trust your judgement." Alfonso d'Austria accepted, putting that particular topic to bed. I did, however, get something out of this conversation, and that was the fact that Beatriz, Genoveva, and Claudia were at least rumored to be lesbians. The fact is, however, my argument was actually true, these rumors didn't actually confirm anything. For all that I know, the three women are completely straight, they just aren't married, and there's also the fact that this doesn't really matter. These women being lesbians could provide some sort of solidarity and form the basis of a pact between us, but it could also be entirely meaningless, and I could find another way of aligning with women even if they weren't. Of course, it was still something interesting and something that I wanted to know. I wanted to be friends with these women and having something else in common with them would bind us together, but again, expecting that they're lesbians is a foolish thing, despite these rumors, because it is an unlikely thing. For all the women of Versailles, all the noblewomen, the wives, and the daughters, I could only say that Queen Anne, Alix, and I were lesbians, why should I expect anything different here? Simply because these women are the most significant women in my life doesn't mean that they're in any way plentiful.

"How is the empire going? Are things stable now that the succession is secure?" I asked Alfonso, moving away from the subject of my newfound friendships entirely. I, naturally, transitioned the conversation to politics, things that I wanted to know. I wanted to pursue a career in Spanish politics, obviously that is going to entail managing over the massive Spanish colonial empire, and by talking about that, I could mention my own colonial credentials from those few months I spent as governess of Louisiana. This experience could be a wonderful window into Spanish politics. As I mentioned, the Spanish Empire was a huge asset for this Kingdom: the Spanish possessions in the Americas stretch from the mighty forests in the far north of Alta California, down into the great deserts of Nuevo Mexico, then the great interior of Nueva Espana, where the Aztec Empire once reigned, all of which was a Viceroyalty.

The vast Spanish New World continues down the Isthmus of Panama, into the Viceroyalty of Peru. The South American Viceroyalty consists of the Kingdom of Nueva Granada, stretching from the great jungles of the Amazon up to the Caribbean in the north. The heart of the Viceroyalty lies along the Andes, the great spine of South America, the former core of the great Inca Empire, which was vanquished by the conquistador, Francisco Pizarro. The southern Andes, particularly Cerro de Potosi, have proven to be a great source of silver, the great resource which feeds the Spanish Empire, but not a resource great enough to avoid the great bankruptcies which have ravaged the Spanish state, much to Alfonso d'Austria's chagrin. The silver of the Andes mountains flows down the rivers of South America, converging on the Rio de la Plata, the river of silver, which empties into the southern Atlantic Ocean. This basin marks the southern extension of the Viceroyalty of Peru, extending all the way down Patagonia, right to the southernmost tip of the Americas, which hooks back into the Atlantic Ocean ever so slightly. It almost serves as a geographic metaphor for the Spanish Empire, the slightest bit of a hook back to the Atlantic, demonstrating how, despite this great empire on the land of the Americas, Spain has failed to convert this into naval control of the southern seas. These seas, instead, are the domain of the English and the Dutch, who usurped the Portuguese as they floundered under Spanish mismanagement during the Iberian Union.

"The succession is a relief, though more in Europe than the colonies. The Aragonese are grateful that they have avoided French dominance while the Milanese and the southern Netherlands are grateful that they avoided Austrian dominance." Alfonso d'Austria explained, giving a very sensible assessment of the Spanish holdings in Europe. These resentments were largely geographic, as Aragon, which is closest to France, is fearful and resentful of their northern neighbor. The Duchy of Milan, meanwhile, borders South Tyrol, a direct possession of Austria, while the Spanish Netherlands border the Habsburg ruled Holy Roman Empire. These territories only became part of Spain because of the Habsburg inheritance of the Imperial parts of the Duchy of Burgundy, therefore, it is understandable that the Austrians would want those lands back, and it is equally understandable that the people there would fear the tyranny of Vienna. It was an interesting perspective on the various elements of the Spanish monarchy, and Alfonso continued on with other parts of Spain "Naples and Sicily are satisfied that they are going to be ruled by an Italian King, these two components of the Crown of Aragon hope to benefit under the Farnese dynasty."

"The Italian possessions feel underrepresented?" I asked, remembering the fact that Carlo Francesco offered to reign over just Naples and Sicily if King Fernando III was to partition the Kingdom of Spain. This is an interesting development, it implies that there is some sort of division within the Spanish Empire, specifically, within the Crown of Aragon, and that could be something that I could help with. If I managed to do something about this Spanish problem with the Italian possessions, then I could become extremely popular on the political scene, meaning that this could be the beginning of my ascendancy. Of course, I needed to know about this problem before I could even begin trying to address it, thus, I was asking the Spanish steward. King Fernando III was not an imbecile, despite his grotesque appearance, malformed jaw, and bloated, misaligned lips, but Alfonso was clearly a much smarter individual. The steward and custodian of El Escorial represented what the Habsburg dynasty could be if not for their selfish, paranoid, and self-destructive inbreeding.

"All our possessions feel unrepresented. In the golden age, everyone is happy to be part of Spain and everyone wants the glory of the monarchy, but, when things are bad, nobody has any respect for the empire or what it could be. The colonies want more privileges, autonomy, and freedom, but, at the same time, they demand greater investment and security from both foreign nations and the natives. The southern Netherlands are unsatisfied with their declining economy power and being a typical battlefield between the Spanish, the French, the English, and the Dutch whenever a war comes. Then our Italian possessions feel like their wealth and their resources are being squandered by the regime. The succession is a relief because the people think a fresh dynasty will, somehow, fix their problems and their livelihood. At the same time, nobody wants a French or Austrian dynasty because nobody trusts them, and that distrust is foreigners may be one of the few things holding our country together at this point." I just listened as we continued walking through El Escorial, taking in Alfonso's passionate and emotional assessment of his great country and its problems, but also the lack of simple solutions.

"What would you do, then?" I aimed to subtly testing Alfonso d'Austria. The implicit argument behind his complaints is that a local Habsburg could do better, if given the chance, but Alfonso is obviously disinherited, so, what then, does he propose as a solution? A new dynasty obviously wasn't the solution, and I did agree with that, as, quite frankly, a new dynasty meant nothing, what Spain needed is a new type of ruler. Spain needed someone ambitious, interested, intelligent, vicious, and dominant, some who wanted to move Spain forward and had the capability of doing it. Alfonso, due to factors out of his control, wasn't going to be that person, but I was still interested in what he had to say. Alfonso d'Austria has been in Spain all his life, he is not only part of this court, but he is a leading member of it and he works closely with King Fernando III as well, he knew this monarchy deeply, especially the Crown of Castile, due to his position as steward. The problems Spain is facing right now mainly seem to be concentrated outside of the Crown of Castile, but his perspective could still be telling, especially given that his wife is Aragonese, giving him a real insight into the entire Kingdom of Spain, across all of its various components.

"What would I do? Well, I would eliminate much of the waste. The Crown of Castile and the Crown of Aragon are elements of tradition, they don't make sense today, the Spanish monarchy must be streamlined. Viceroys in every individual Kingdom is also unnecessary. A Governor of the Spanish Netherlands, a Viceroy in Italy, and a the colonial Viceroys, all of Iberia can be in the monarch's direct rule. Too many high ranking nobles are profiting from entirely unnecessary positions as all of the rest of Europe is evolving into absolute monarchies. Decreasing this waste and this corruption will leave more resources for the concerns of the state. We need more troops across our territories to properly protect our borders and project our influence, we need a larger navy on the seas to connect to our colonial empire, and we need to improve infrastructure all across the realm. Bridges, fortresses, roads, wells, levies, all of it." Alfonso explained, showing that he was absolutely livid about all of the money going to waste in Spain. I had to agree with him, all of the silver coming into Spain and it was squandered. Expensive wars were a problem, but that was a problem that was difficult to avoid, thus, Alfonso focused on the financial problems that we could actually do something about. Alfonso definitely had a point about reallocating resources, but he did miss something.

"I understand why you want fewer Viceroys, but how does that address the under representation of these minority groups?" I countered, pointing out a distinctive difference between Alfonso's reasoning and his actual plan. I did see why he wanted to reduce corruption and I did agree with it, but I also felt that more Viceroys may be a good idea actually. The problem is autonomy - these Viceroys aren't supposed to function as rulers acting on behalf of a monarch, they should function as minions with delegated duties, this was the way to transform Spain into an absolute monarchy - in that respect, weakening and dividing the Viceroys may actually be the better idea. The colonial Viceroys in particular: there is a Viceroy in Barcelona, there is a Viceroy in Aragon, and there is a Viceroy in Valencia, however, in all of the American mainland, there are only two Viceroys. If we divided up Nueva Espana and Peru, we could reduce the importance of the Viceroys, reduce their pay, and bring them under greater government control. They would also be able to give more specific, more focused investment in the colonies, focusing on one part of the colonial realm rather than having to manage a territory the size of a continent.

"As I said, they are complaining because times are bad. Repair their worn and broken roads, build them bridges across their rivers, and manage not to raise their taxes, and they will be happy again." Alfonso gave his perspective, doubling down on his methods and connecting the two parts of his previous theory. I didn't entirely agree with the Habsburg steward's political philosophy, but I did, to a degree, understand what he was getting at. Alfonso d'Austria's philosophy, in many ways, comes from the same place as King Philippe X's, the two of them believe that the common people are fundamentally stupid and that they need to be manipulated and controlled, hence, Alfonso wanted to essentially bribe the people with infrastructure. That could work, but it wasn't the perfect move, I would rather win the loyalty of the people, as Machiavelli advised. Centralize authority while giving more respect to local traditions and languages - Italian can be spoke in Naples, Flemish and French in the southern Netherlands, Catalan in Barcelona, and such - streamline the economic process, which I agreed with Alfonso on, and, if that failed, I wanted to build up Spain's armies as people would choose between loving me for my generosity and my love or they would fear me and the might of my armies. Of course, this was all theoretical, Fernando III was the King and Carlo Francesco was his heir.

"Well, I must say, your perspective is a very interesting one and you've given me plenty to think about." I replied, everything about this conversation was political, even this remark was double-sided in that way. There was the truthful side, as Alfonso's speech did give me plenty to think about, comparing and contrasting his views with my own, but there was also a sharper edge to all of this. The duplicitous side of all of this is that this was flattery and it was very intentional. I wanted to show Alfonso that he mattered to me and that I respected him, valuing his opinion, this would help align him with my goals. That was an important goal for me, both in the long term and the short term. First of all, it would hopefully help me with my immediate political goals, convincing Alfonso that I should work with him - and it wasn't just the flattery here, it was the fact that I could hold my own in such a discussion to begin with - allowing me to begin my political career here in Spain. Later on, being aligned with Alfonso d'Austria could prove fruitful, especially if I wanted to utilize his skills for the benefit of Spain as a whole. In the meantime, I would sit and wait, waiting for the fruits of my labor to ripen and pay off.

"Thank you, Duchess Yolanda, your intelligence shines again." Alfonso smiled as we separated, a genuine smile that, when combined with his statement, shows that I did manage to impress the steward of Castile and Leon. I smiled as well, letting one of my little plans - elements of the larger scheme that Anne and I thought up while still at Versailles - play out. I meant no disrespect to Anne, but perhaps at this stage it is fair to say it is my plan, or perhaps my and Alix's plan, as our presence in Spain, before Carlo Francesco has even become King, has called for a significant amount of improvisation and a change in approach. The plan has evolved, it is no longer a matter of outmaneuvering Carlo Francesco once he ascends to the throne, allowing for Bourbon control of Spain, no, now I intend to have beaten Carlo Francesco before he even arrives in Spain. I want a Bourbon inheritance to be preordained before even the Farnese inheritance, a victory in a game that the Duke of Parma didn't even know we were playing. It was a wonderful thought, utterly devious, almost delightfully underhanded, but all of that was just theoretical, in the future. For now, I would quietly work to ascend in Spanish politics, an unlikely and unsuspected force.

* * *

"Come on, just try. Show of what you've learned." Beatriz asked me in French, the Spanish trio of Beatriz, Genoveva, and Claudia wanted to know what I've learned thus far. I've made progress with the Castilian language these last few days, learning even despite that odd day where my mother and Alix had their little moment, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to hold a conversation in Spanish, not quite yet anyway. Beatriz and her friends seemed to think otherwise, and that was a compliment - these women believed I was intelligent enough to be able to hold a conversation in a language after barely a week of studying - that was a ridiculous expectation, even if I was fluent in a fairly similar language, but still, it was a flattering compliment. I took a deep breath and decided that I might as well try, just to see what could happen, thus, the conversation shifted from Beatriz and I speaking to each other in French to me speaking to all three of them in Castilian. If I succeeded, we would all finally be united by a common tongue, if I failed, well, then I had more learning to do.

"Hello Beatriz, Genoveva, Claudia. My name is Yolanda d'Anjou, Duchess of Anjou and Parma. I am pleased to meet you." it was a bit stilted, formal, and academic, but I managed to introduce myself in Castilian. I checked the three women, trying to gauge their reactions: I saw a confident smirk on Beatriz's face, she was right and now she was silently bragging about it, Genoveva's reaction seemed to most down-to-earth to me, she was proud, she knew I was learning quickly, but she knew that I still had a long way to go, and then there was the matter of Claudia. Claudia's reaction was a delightful smile, like she was thrilled to finally be able to communicate with me, and that made me happy too, but I wasn't quite sure why. Well, I am excited to be able to finally talk with all three of them, in their language no less, but I'm not sure why I'm excited about Claudia in particularly. The Neapolitan woman and I haven't even held a proper conversation yet, all I really know about her is that she's from an old noble family in Calabria, within the Kingdom of Naples, that she's a protege of Beatriz and Genoveva, and that she's, in my opinion, the most attractive of the three, but was that all that this was? Some silly, common attraction?

"Bravo Yolanda, you'll be writing treatises by the end of the month." Claudia spoke, a tinge of Italian decorating her Spanish, and I had to admit that hearing my name coming off of her tongue was a lovely sound. A version of my name. Yolande, Yolanda, one is French, one is Spanish, they're virtually the same name, but I'm but sure if I'm entirely happy with either one. I always felt that my name was a bit too medieval, out of date, that it made me feel like some old woman, rather than a young noblewoman. I wasn't sure how other people perceived my name, but I would imagine that, for some people, it was difficult to think of me as a young virgin daughter, since my name came across like this archaic thing. I wondered though, if that was just my own insecurities and paranoia, because no one in my life actually judged my name, as far as I know. Anne certainly didn't, and she was my first love, Alix didn't, and she was my first love, and even Yvonne didn't, and she was my mother, the one who named me to begin with. Now, here was Claudia, saying my name, the Spanish version of my name anyway, perhaps for the first time, and I had to say that I liked the way it rolled off her tongue. I'm sure it helped that her pronunciation came with a very generous compliment, after all, I was nowhere near being able to write a treatise, let alone by the end of this month, but still, I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm glad to properly meet you Yolanda." Genoveva smiled as well, the Galician woman was also rather happy to get to properly speak with me. It was odd to consider her an elder, after all, she was only about eight years older than me, nine years older than Claudia, and perhaps three or four years older than Beatriz, but she was the oldest of the group. I think that it didn't help matters that she wasn't the leader of the group, Beatriz was - that sense of authority and leadership made a person seem older than they were, and Genoveva didn't have that going for her - so I suppose that she was the elder of this group, but this was a very young group as well. One other interesting thing about Genoveva was that she looked a bit out of place, due to her pale complexion. There are two massive caveats to that though: first of all, King Fernando III is rather pale himself, as a combination of his German ancestry and his lack of activity due to his condition, and, second of all, there is the fact that I am, by far, the most pale of all of them. I have ivory skin, dotted with freckles, and my hair is a fiery orange red, that is in contrast to the typical dark hair and olive skin complexion of the Mediterranean, and I know that, even visually, I'm an outlier in this court.

I wondered how that was going to play into my rise in politics. It shouldn't be a very big deal, however, people, even nobles, can be very simplistic and judgmental based on the absolute smallest of things. Spain is a Kingdom on the Mediterranean Sea, Spain has significant possessions in Italy, and, while Spain does have the southern Netherlands - where, critically, my mother is from - thus, the character of Spain is darker, swarthier than the character in France. Alix, with her brown hair and more southern French complexion, fits in somewhat better than I do. Anyway, the point is, I don't fit in with the typical appearance of a Spaniard and, combined with the fact that I am a woman and that I am a foreigner, some people may resent any and all power I attain here. Certainly not these three women, nor Alfonso d'Austria, those four people were smart people, individuals who understood that the complexion of a ruler had nothing to do with their quality, or lack thereof. The kind of people I had to worry about were the foolish, the ignorant, and the hateful, the type of people who were looking to hate their monarch for any reason. They hated Fernando III and his Habsburg predecessors because they were inbred or because they mismanaged the state, they hated the Bourbons because they saw us as nothing more but an extension of French aggression and expansion, they hated the Austrian Habsburgs because they would either bring in an age of dominance by Vienna or because they would repeat the mistakes of the Spanish Habsburgs. These people would probably hate Carlo Francesco and the House Farnese as well, either because he was too Italian for Madrid or because of the true fact that Carlo Francesco was somewhat incompetent and even he knew that.

"Muy bien. Lets see how far we can go with this. What do you think of your husband?" Beatriz continued in Spanish, asking a very interesting question. I narrowed my eyes somewhat, wondering what Beatriz was getting at. In a formal setting, it was rather inappropriate to ask such a thing, perhaps even unacceptable, but, admittedly, this wasn't the most formal of settings and we were all friends. I couldn't help but mentally connect this to the fact that all three of these women, but Beatriz especially, was rumored to be a lesbian. Was this some sort of attempt to figure out my sexuality? Was this a question subtly related to this trio's own political ambitions? Or was this simply an innocent question that I was thinking too much into? I wasn't sure, but I also noticed that these was a somewhat concerned glance from Claudia, a glance directed at Beatriz, as if the protege was questioning her mentor's suggestion.

"What do you mean? I barely know my husband. He is still in Parma." I answered rather simply, limited by both my own novice understanding of the language and by the fact that I was treading carefully here. I was willing to tell my new friends about my sexuality, provided that they were willing to do the same, I was, potentially, willing to bring them into my own plan, should they prove trustworthy, and I certainly had no qualms about talking bad about my husband, but I was being careful. I wanted to trick Beatriz into giving me more, I wanted her to reveal what she was getting at, and I didn't want to reveal everything at once. That being said, Beatriz was a very smart and very capable woman to go toe-to-toe with, thus, I gave her a truthful remark. Carlo Francesco is in Parma, I've only met him once, and I really don't know all that much about him, in fact, the most disingenuous thing about my statement is addressing the Duke of Parma as my husband. The truth is that I didn't see the Italian monarch as my husband, if anything, I saw him as a potential obstacle at best and a political rival at worst. I was willing to reveal all of this to Beatriz and her friends, but first, I wanted to make her work for it, giving me something in exchange for this information.

"I mean politically. You are an educated woman, I know that you have high ambitions here in Spain, so I know that you must have an opinion on the heir presumptive to the Spanish throne. What is it?" Beatriz explained what she wanted, and she also explained her expectations here. As I mentioned, a well known level of intelligence was a curse when trying to feign ignorance and, even though I've managed this trick a few times recently, it wasn't going to work so well with Beatriz de Luxeuil. The Castilian-Burgundian woman knew how much I knew, she knew that I must have strong opinions, and she wanted to hear that. I would even go so far as to suggest that Beatriz already has a good idea of what I'm planning, simply out of her own intuition. I'm not sure how, but, admittedly, it could be as simple as her knowing that Carlo Francesco isn't cut out to rule the entire Spanish Empire and that I am a very smart, very ambitious woman. It wasn't exactly a massive leap to image a potential solution for these two problems, and Beatriz definitely seemed to have made that connection, now she was trying to figure out what I wanted. Beatriz wanted to know if we could help each other advance here.

It was obvious to both of us what was going on here. Much like Anne, Alix, and I in France, Beatriz, Genoveva, and Claudia want to advance in Spanish politics. They don't see that happening under Carlo Francesco, but, they could see that happening in another scenario. A scenario where, rather than Carlo Francesco ascending to the throne as Carlos II, someone else could take the throne, someone more aligned with our values. It would, of course, help if that person had something like an officially acknowledge claim to the Spanish throne, however poor. This, then, was a critical junction in my time in Spain: Beatriz had outmaneuvered me, essentially, and I would either have to give her what she wanted or she would force it out of me. This could go one of two ways: either Beatriz was trustworthy and I would gain this trio's support, or Beatriz was a liar and this would be the end of my plan before it even could properly begin. I took a deep breath, looked at Beatriz, at Genoveva, and at Claudia, and I hoped that I really could trust them, because I didn't want to be betrayed here.

"Well, I must admit I don't think he's the best candidate for the role. I know that a Bourbon inheritance is controversial, but actually, I think that aligning Spain with France would probably benefit Spain more. French troops could help defend the southern Netherlands, French land also means easier access to those Netherlands and to Milan as well, especially if the Duchy of Savoy could be brought into a larger triple alliance. France is, therefore, a geographically better ally than Austria and, lets be honest, Parma is an international non-entity. The border extends to the colonies as well, with Nueva Espana bordering French Louisiana. With us aligned rather than opposed, we can claim virtually the entire North American interior and deny the English further colonial expansion. This also eliminates Navarra as a source of conflict, and the mere fact that mighty France and great Spain are allied to each other would seriously hamper English and Austrian foreign policy goals. This alliance shifts the focus of the European balance of power to the Paris-Madrid axis, an axis around which European politics shall revolve." I explained, getting excited as I shared my ideas and hoping that, even if this trio didn't agree with me, my passion and my logic could convince them otherwise.

"Yes, it was a strange choice by King Fernando. Just looking at his line of succession, there are much better candidates down the list. Candidates which wouldn't even result in a union with either France or Austria." Genoveva, this time, interjected. I knew what she was referring to here, France had a strictly male system of succession, and Austria did too. The main Habsburg domain favored males because they wanted to keep the Archduke of Austria - who was, at this point, also King of Bohemia and King of Hungary - as the practically guaranteed heir to the Holy Roman Empire, where only males could be elected to the throne. Now, the Habsburgs weren't always going to be elected Emperor, in which case they were careful that all of their lands would be kept in the family, but they still followed a male line of succession. Spain did not, in fact, it was a marriage to the Queen of Spain which brought the Habsburgs to the Spanish throne to begin with. This means that, choosing a Bourbon or a Habsburg woman would allow Spain to remain independent while reaping the benefits of an alliance. Now, if only there was one such woman already in Spain, already learning the language, and already possessing experience as a ruler.

"Of course, if one of these candidates were to ascend to the throne, they would have more to worry about than just Carlo Francesco." I added, speaking in theoreticals, but all four of us knew precisely what we were talking about. I had the claim to the Spanish throne - not the strongest claim, mind you, but a good enough claim to make this work - while Beatriz, Genoveva, and Claudia had the local expertise. I was eased into an alliance with these three and now, it was time to see just what we could do together. The Duke of Parma was an obstacle, that was true, but taking the Spanish throne wasn't going to as easy as simply dealing with him, especially not if there was resentment to a Bourbon inheritance in the Kingdom of Aragon. The Austrians would, of course, likely protest this as well, with military force no less, but I already laid the seeds for a plan there. Queen Anne and the Dauphin Louis Charles were on my side, between his wife and his heir pressuring him, I was confident that King Philippe would support us, because, regardless of his opinion of those two, he knew what a Bourbon inheritance in Spain could mean for France. I was serious about it benefiting Spain, probably more so, but it would definitely benefit France as well.

"You would be right, Yolanda." Beatriz responded, and I took the moment to appreciate just how much I was managing to say and understand in the Spanish language already. I didn't think that I learned this much, especially not to enough to craft these vague, theoretical, yet meaningful sentences, yet here I was. Perhaps the excitement of this plan and our friendship was helping me in someway, letting me understand and say more than I believed was possible, boosting my confidence in the language I was learning. Anyway, Beatriz continued, still speaking in Castilian, and still choosing words carefully to avoid incriminating us "This candidate would need allies, both in the court and in the military. Members of Fernando's inner circle, leading generals, Viceroys...any of those, could be extremely helpful. A claimant to Spain needs to have the support of high ranking Spanish officials to make such an audacious move work."

"I am working on getting close to Alfonso d'Austria. These is also my best friend, Alix de Lusignan. She doesn't have power, not yet anyway, but she is my best friend and I trust her with my life." I leaned in, whispering to the trio, now getting into absolutely dangerous territory. I revealed a number of things: one, that Alix was in on my plan and would be working with us, and two, my efforts to get into Spanish politics via the Steward of Castile and Leon. There was plenty of work left to do, many trusted figures to try and bring to our side, but we were really doing it now, and we had a number of trusted friends working on it. Once I was done whispering the news to the Spanish trio, I leaned back in my seat, smiling at each of them, showing my excitement in all of this. No more tip-toeing around the issue, no more secrets, and no more wondering if we could trust each other, because now, now we were properly planning a coup.

"My brother, Ferdinando, is still in Italy. He's a nobleman in the Kingdom of Naples, he can help us win support amongst the Calabrese nobility, something which could prove to be critical." Claudia added, the youngest of the trio was eager to prove herself to be useful. Gaining support in Calabria, as well as other parts of the Neapolitan realm, would be absolutely critical. The one thing that Carlo Francesco had going for him was that he was popular with the Italian people and, given that the Bourbon dynasty was already considered controversial in the Crown of Aragon, we needed all the help that we could get in the Italian parts of the Aragonese realm, and if Claudia has an influential brother, that could be exactly what we needed. It also helped that regionalism was a major factor in the Italian lands, the nobles of the Kingdom of Naples didn't necessarily see themselves as the same kind of people as the nobles of the Duchy of Parma, especially not given the immense distance between the two Italian realms. Parma was in northern Italy, not the furthest north, but still considerably far up the peninsula, sitting between Genoa, Lombardy, Tuscany, and Romagna, locked between some of the major regions of northern Italy. This was in sharp contrast to Calabria, which was all the way at the bottom of the boot, almost culturally more similar to Sicily than it was to even Naples.

The intense regionalism could prove to be an advantage for us in the Italian realms, but there was still plenty that we needed to do. Winning the support of the military, for instance, was critical, because, even if the coup against Carlo Francesco happened peacefully, we would still be confronted with the armies of Austria. We could not afford any hesitation, any disloyalty from our military if the Austrians were going to rise up against us. The Spanish armies were once a fearsome force in Europe, trampling over any opposition with the great tercio formations, dominating European battlefields with a raw fury born of the reconquista. Spanish soldiers vanquished the Moors and they crushed the greatest empires of the Americas as if they were nothing - granted, the Spaniards were assisted with favorable circumstances, as both the Aztecs and the Incas were experiencing internal turmoils at the time and even the most mild of European diseases ravaged the Americas as if they were the plague reborn - and the Spanish were just as deadly against any other opponent. That was a long time ago, as, since then, the Spanish Empire failed to adapt to the age of gunpowder and, after the series of bankruptcies, the Spanish army was left a shadow of its former self. The reduced state of the Spanish armies meant that we couldn't simply rely on raw force against the Austrians, we needed generals, elite officers, and their absolute loyalty.

"I will see to finding generals who may be sympathetic to our cause." Beatriz agreed. The Franco-Spanish noblewoman, who was just as aware of the importance of this mission as I was, set about the task herself. The stage was set, Claudia would work with her brother to win over Italian support against the Duke of Parma, Beatriz would find us support amongst the military, Alix and Genoveva were going to find ways to help the coup in whatever way they could, and I was going to concentrate on getting closer to Alfonso d'Austria and King Fernando III. Overthrowing Carlo Francesco and becoming Queen of Spain was my future goal, but, in the meantime, I would ascend in Spanish politics, finding friends and potential allies along the way, and positioning myself in the best way possible. If I could have the blessing of King Fernando III himself before he dies, then that would be an immense help to my claim and my rise to power, but I would have to earn that first. The Duke of Parma was right to fear me when he was talking to my father back in Versailles, and no amount of dowry money is going to change that. This wasn't about revenge, certainly not, I wanted what was best for the Bourbon dynasty, but I had no qualms about crushing the Duke of Parma either. He may have been my husband, but I felt more for these three women who I only just befriended than I feel for the man I was forced to marry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I decided to finally reveal the open secret of the coup here. More is coming soon.


	13. The King of The Jacobites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here's chapter thirteen!

Interlude.

The Spanish Succession Crisis.

Chapter XIII.

The King of The Jacobites.

* * *

I sat in a lounge in El Escorial, reading a Spanish novel - I wanted to learn to speak, read, and write this language fluently as quickly as possible, because things were beginning to move rather quickly with my plans - while sitting with Beatriz de Luxeuil, my newfound Franco-Spanish friend and ally. Beatriz was reading from a poetry book in one hand and fiddling with the edge of my dress with the other. I was sat leaning on the armrest of the sofa with my legs out over Beatriz's lap, the Burgundian woman clearly didn't mind. It was a somewhat intimate gesture, I do admit, but we were close friends and we needed to trust each other more than ever now, so I didn't think that it was particularly unusual. It was a brief, quiet moment we were enjoying together, because we both knew that we had a variety of appointments and meetings later in the day, a fair few of which had to do with the planned coup.

"What do you think of the Jacobites? Politically I mean." Beatriz asked all of a sudden, the woman was an excellent ally in plotting this coup, possessing a strong drive, bottomless ambition, and with extensive knowledge of the local nobility and their loyalties. That being said, it was a strange question, an interesting one, but a strange question nonetheless, and that made me question what she was getting at. The one problem with Beatriz, I will say, is that she is perhaps too ambitions and she has her own agenda sometimes. How that involved the Jacobites, however, was beyond me, so I decided that it was safe to answer the question, at least for now. I would, of course, try and keep tabs on Beatriz, though not in an offensive way. I did trust her and I did consider her my ally, I believed that she genuinely was acting to my betterment, but the question is: does Beatriz prioritize my betterment, or her own? That truly was an interesting discussion as well, and I didn't necessarily mind which one was the answer, so long as I knew what it was and could gauge the Spaniard accordingly.

"I think it is a potential bargaining chip with the English. Spanish and French support for the Jacobites could turn them into a significant nuisance for Queen Margaret and King Maurice. That being said, I don't expect them to ever actually retake the English or Spanish thrones." I explained my position on the matter, I thought they were little more than a way of the Catholic powers of Europe gaining leverage over the Protestant monarchy of England, Scotland, and Ireland, and I was willing to trade away support for them in exchange for English neutrality in a potential succession war. A lot has changed since Anne and I were planning a Bourbon inheritance last year, but one thing remained true: France and a Bourbon Spain together had a much better chance against Austria and their allies than we did against Austria, England, the Netherlands, and all of their allies. I still wasn't sure about what exactly Beatriz de Luxeuil was truly asking about, but I hope that I managed to convey what I wanted well enough that she wouldn't do anything opposed to my plans.

"Very well then. Well, I need to need with a prospective general. I'll let you know how it goes." it seems I wasn't going to get much of an answer out of Beatriz, as the woman was due for one of her appointments. Considering that this could prove vital to the resulting coup and our rise to power, I wasn't exactly going to stop her either, thus, I sat up straight, moved my legs, and let her go. The Spanish-Burgundian noblewoman walked off and, just as I was about to settle back down on the couch, I saw Alix entering with a regal brunette woman. The other woman had long brown hair, fairly pale skin, and was dressed in a gold dress with white trim, all of it coming together to produce a classically pretty and elegant young woman. That being said, I didn't know who this woman was, however, based on her appearance - which certainly implied wealth and importance - I certainly should know her.

"Duchess Yolande, this is Queen Antonia Teresa of Spain, the woman you'll be succeeding." Alix introduced, doing well to introduce me to the woman who I'll be replacing as Queen-consort of Spain, if only briefly. I instantly got up and went to greet the woman, realizing that she looked very familiar actually. Then, I started to remember something: this is King Fernando III's second wife. His first wife, a Bavarian Princess, had died young, therefore, the King of Spain remarried, this time to a Princess from Wurttemberg. Alix and I knew another Wurttembergian Princess quite well.

"Pleasure to meet you, my Queen. I am honored." I greeted warmly, bowing my head in a show of respect. On closer inspection, I did recognize her personally, after all, I've been eating breakfast with her on a daily basis, but in that scenario I've only known her as Fernando III's wife. We haven't even shared a conversation together before now. This was the first time that I was properly being introduced to the Queen-consort of Spain, and that was an interesting experience. I will certainly say that she's far too beautiful to be married to the inbred and dysfunctional King of Spain, but I didn't exactly expect that to be any different. Looking at this from the Wurttembergian perspective, a little Dukedom in southern Germany, one that has bounced back and forth between Catholicism and Protestantism in the best, had the opportunity to marry the King of Spain. Of course they were going to take it. Wurttemberg normally has to settle with minor marriages, such as Marie Victoire marrying a mere nobleman in southern France, the chance to have a properly royal marriage was irresistible, even if Fernando III himself certainly wasn't. Antonia Teresa was exactly the kind of female marriage success story that my mother wanted out of me.

"Likewise Duchess Yolanda, I've heard many good things about you, from a variety of sources too. You certainly leave your mark wherever you go." Antonia expertly responded with a series of compliments, a series of compliments that looked good for my political career. Perhaps one of these sources was King Fernando III himself, impressed with my capabilities and how I handled myself, and even if it wasn't, the fact that I was popular with Fernando's wife meant that I had a voice whispering in his ear about me every night, helping my ascendancy. In any case, the variety of sources remark combined with the thing about leaving my mark wherever I go seems, to me, to be a clear reference to my time in colonial Louisiana. This again brings up Marie Victoire, the other Wurttembergian heiress I know of. I wasn't sure how closely related these two were, nor how much contact they held - I will say they look rather similar, although their hair colors were different and I would guess that Antonia Teresa is ever so slightly older than her blonde relative - but it seemed they had, at least, written each other about me. Perhaps the topic came up when Antonia Teresa mentioned my arrival in Spain, causing her relative in Louisiana to write back telling Antonia Teresa to meet with me. Alix, then, facilitated this.

"Thank you, your highness, you flatter me." I replied, remaining as polite and welcoming as possible, even though at the same time my mind was already working hard to analyze how I could use this to my advantage politically. Using the Queen as a backdoor to reaching King Fernando III was the most obvious advantage of this and it was my most immediate concern, but I had to wonder what else I could get out of this. Perhaps, once Fernando III's inevitable death renders her a widow, she could remain in the court and serve as a diplomatic link to Wurttemberg, but even then, that's a rather negligible advantage. Wurttemberg is a minor power at best and it's not like European politics revolve around this small German state, far from it. Their only significance was this married to the King of Spain, though even that, that largely came from the fact that Fernando was desperate to produce a heir and she was available. I wasn't sure of the thought process at the time, but perhaps Wurttemberg's unique position did play into that, to an extent. The fact that the Duchy was Protestant for a period means that Antonia Teresa's ancestors include Princesses from northern German states such as the Duchy of Cleves and the various Saxon states, adding a diversity in bloodlines. This was in contrast to the Spanish Habsburgs, who mainly bred with the Austrian Habsburgs, a solution which was always going to produce inbred heirs sooner rather than later.

"It's not flattery, merely an estimation of your abilities. Come, walk with me." Antonia Teresa replied before gesturing for Alix and I to follow her, the three of us walking through the halls of El Escorial. In some ways, this place was like a modern palace, the interior, the high roofs, and the stylish towers all contributed to that look, but, in other ways, El Escorial very much appeared to be the descendant of Medieval castles and fortresses. The windows were relatively small and perfectly rectangular, the exterior walls were tall, flat, and drab, pardon a few pilasters along the entrance to the palace. The towers, were a stylistic choice, did, from a distance, appear to be purposeful and militaristic, almost more at home at a fortress than at a royal residence. Even the fact that this compound was built around a basilica was rather anachronistic, very much making El Escorial appear to be a palace of the past, compared to Versailles, the palace of the future. Perhaps, the militaristic appearance and the basilica are supposed to represent Spain's role as the defender of the faith, pious and uncompromising, but the dated design, much like Spanish military dominance over Europe, is a thing of the past, for now anyway. I believe that Spain can be redeemed, made a leading great power yet again.

"How is your husband?" I asked, referring to Fernando III, one of the obstacles in my plan. Perhaps that is somewhat of a ruthless way to think of things, I would wait for Fernando III to die a natural death, I had no interest in killing him. That being said, he did need to die for my plan to continue, though, even then, I thought of Fernando III as more of an ally than an antagonist. I wanted for the last Habsburg King of Spain to allow for the first steps of my political advancement, trusting me with royal duties and with affairs of the state. There were three reasons for this: one was simple: I wanted to advance in politics and I wanted for that advance to come as quickly as possible, two: I wanted to be in the best position possible before beginning my coup against Carlo Francesco, in fact, I would like to be effectively in control of Spain long before I was officially in control of Spain, and three: being entrusted with such duties by King Fernando III would add a certain amount of legitimacy to my reign after the coup. That is the tricky thing, while I do have a legal and acknowledged claim to the Spanish throne, it is a weak claim, in contrast to Carlo Francesco's much stronger claim and his status as Fernando III's chosen successor. I needed all the help I could get to legitimize my reign if I was to make it happen. This little talk with the Queen-consort of Spain could, hopefully, help me make progress with that.

"Fernando is...he is fine. As fine as he can be anyway." Antonia Teresa said with a sigh, her sigh indicative of what were, very likely, her own very complicated feelings about her King and husband. I can't imagine that Antonia Teresa was physically attracted to him, the man was, well...he was rather hideous with his deformed face, misshapen body, and distinct odor, but I did think that she had a certain affection for him, perhaps born out of pity, perhaps not. The Wurttembergian Princess wanted her husband to make the most of his reign despite his disabilities and leave the Spanish Empire in good hands, the only problem is that I didn't think that Carlo Francesco's hands were capable enough for the task. The Duke of Parma didn't even believe himself, and I trusted him even less, not even confident in his abilities to reign over Spain's Italian possessions, let alone the rest of it. Perhaps the Queen of Spain agreed with me, based on what she said next "I do fear though, for his legacy. We all know that my husband isn't long for this world, his time is going to come sooner rather than later, and I just want to see that he sees the best for Spain in his final days. I won't pretend to understand all the political and military matters my husband has to grapple with, but I know that you understand. Though perhaps I'm getting ahead of myself here, first, tell me this - what do you want for Spain? What do you want to gain for yourself and for this country?"

"Well, that's a difficult question I suppose. A few months ago I would have told you that all I wanted to do was to serve France and further our interests, but I'm not quite sure if I feel that way anymore. For...a variety of reasons, personal reasons, I am perhaps not as patriotic of France as I once was. That doesn't change the fact that I want to succeed politically though. Now, I'm here, I'm in Spain, I'm going to be the Queen of this country, and I want to see this country succeed. If I'm going to be married and have children here, I might as well see to it that Spain is in the best state possible. The best state to my abilities anyway." I answered, truthfully conveying some of my complicated feelings over King Philippe X, as well as my ambitions for Spain. Of course, by now, I've gone far beyond desiring a strong Spain for my children, no, now I don't intend to have children at all, instead, I intend to build a strong Spain for myself. To the best of my abilities anyway, after all, I knew that ruling Spain was a difficult task, especially with the reforms and the return to greatness I had planned. It was very easy to lose power as a great country, it was very difficult to regain it, and I was choosing to try and regain power with a country that has been on one of the greatest and sharpest declines in European history. The great fall of the Western Roman Empire to the Germanic barbarians is the only thing on a similar level to the decline of Spain.

In the time of Charles V, who was King Carlos I of Spain, he had the largest domain in Europe - consisting of Spain, the Italian possessions, Burgundy, the Netherlands, Austria, Bohemia, Hungary, de jure authority over the entire Holy Roman Empire, and possessions along the coast of North Africa with which to contain the Ottoman corsairs - as well as the vast majority of the Americas. Now, Spain has suffered the weight of bankruptcies and inept leadership, it has lost a great deal of land to France, including all of Franche-Comte and Flemish towns like Valenciennes, and the Spanish army has been rendered an outdated and underfunded force. Rebuilding and modernizing the Spanish army and navy will require great sums of money, money which will be difficult to acquire considering the divided and feudal patchwork nature of Spain - something which I intend to handle with reforms, but it will be difficult to reform the complex composite monarchy of Spain into a unitary absolute monarchy - and that would only be the beginning. It is one thing to give the army modern equipment and uniforms, it is another thing to teach the troops to use them properly. Training the generals, structuring command, and improving the conscription of troops will all take a great deal of time and resources. Then, of course, military might is only part of the equation of being a great power: reputation, economic power, and stability are all crucial.

Reputation. The state must be seen as strong and legitimate in order to be taken seriously by the other great powers, and even by the minor powers below Spain. In these circumstances, after the coup I will need to show that Spain is not simply an extension of France: I must assert my autonomy and pursue my own ambitions first and foremost, however, I must do so without alienating France as an ally. That is, of course, easier said than done. France will have high expectations and strict demands after sacrificing French blood to gain a Spanish throne, meanwhile, powers like England and even the Ottoman Empire will doubt Spain's ability to act independently of France. Those two powers are particularly interesting because, one: England is Spain's chief colonial rival, particularly in the Caribbean, and two: Spain was one of the traditional enemies of the Ottoman Empire due to its alliance with their fellow Habsburgs in Vienna - how will that look under my new order? I will have to decide. Not only that, but Austria will need to decide: what is more important for Vienna? Reclaiming the Spanish throne for the Habsburg dynasty or keeping Spain as an ally against the Turks? It is an interesting question, because I am willing to support the Austrians against the Turks at a later date, even if that is contrary to French foreign policy. France, due to it being an enemy of Austria, is willing to align herself with the Ottoman Empire. I am not sure if I am willing to do the same for Spain.

Economic power. A state needs money to do virtually anything. Fielding armies, developing infrastructure, and improving governance all require money. As well as that, gold can also be an excellent tool of diplomacy: gold can guarantee a royal marriage, coerce smaller states to assist Spanish policy, and even bribe our allies and enemies under certain circumstances. Gold is also a great tool for building up reputation: a state with great palaces, shining cities, and wealthy nobility is seen as more stable and permanent than a state which lacks elaborate symbols of authority. Economy is crucial to the modern state. Fortunately, with the great silver mines of the Andes and Mexico - including the great mountain of silver in Potosi in the former area - Spain has an excellent source of bullion and therefore money. That being said, historically, Spain has not used this natural advantage well. The greatest value of silver comes with trading with the Chinese - the great eastern state, which only accepts precious metals from European traders, offers us porcelain, silk, manufactured goods, and, from other countries in the Indian Ocean, great spices can be found - but Spain has not managed to do so. Most Spanish silver has gone to Dutch and Italian bankers or English traders, who then managed to be the ones to do the trading with China. The reason for this has been a need for quick and immediate funds for Spanish wars or other such immediate concerns. I will try to rectify this, but it is admittedly a difficult problem, especially given many of my desired policies are going to be expensive.

Stability. In the face of a new dynasty, sweeping reforms, and what is likely to be a significant conflict with Austria to keep the throne, stability is crucial. I was committing a coup and then stepping onto the throne of the country I just overthrew, I needed to do everything in my power to ensure I was then standing on the strongest possible foundation. Stability also supports the other two, as a stable state has a far more serious reputation in international affairs and a stable state invites a strong economy, therefore, in many ways, stability is the true cornerstone for my plans. That is why this coup is being planned so carefully. I wanted to be in power politically so that, when I overthrow Carlo Francesco, I'm not a stranger to any power and that the people of Spain do not see me as such. I wanted to have contacts and support in the military so that, if and when the Austrians object, the armies of Spain are prepared to respond - and prepared to respond to rebellions in Aragon should the eastern partner of Spain object to my inheritance - so as to ensure our maximized performance in the coming conflict. Finally, I wanted to win the support of men like Alfonso d'Austria to provide continuity and, to an extent, legitimacy in my rule. The people of Spain, particularly in the Crown of Castile, know of Alfonso d'Austria, the Habsburg cousin of the King, and they know that he would not give his support to me lightly: if I win his support, that could prove to be critical. This was the political philosophy with which I was looking at Spain, but I was still wondering how Queen Antonia Teresa was going to react to my words.

"That is a good answer. I suppose that, one thing I regret here is that I wasn't able to do much as Queen of Spain. I never had a political education, I didn't read the same books and treatises that my sister did, and I haven't even succeeded to give the King a child. I feel like I've failed every single one of my duties as Queen and done little for Spain with my time. I hope that you don't end up feeling the same way." Antonia Teresa sighed, the Queen revealing her own frustrations and regrets over her time as Queen-consort of Spain. I wanted to comfort her here, to reassure Antonia Teresa that she did everything that she could, and to promise her that I'll try and do everything possible to fix any of her errors, but I didn't really know what to say. What could I say? Antonia Teresa truly didn't have a political education, neither one that was formally given to her nor an informal, self-taught education, and there wasn't much a woman could do without an understanding of these politics. Now, the Wurttembergian Princess does have good intuition and she can see that Spain is not doing well, but that isn't enough. I wanted to help her feel better, but I didn't want to be dishonest with her, because Antonia Teresa would see that, and she would find it patronizing.

"Your time as Queen isn't over yet, you can still help. Besides, it's not your fault that you haven't borne Fernando a child. His Bavarian wife, your predecessor, wasn't pregnant either. Quite frankly, the problem seems to be with King Fernando himself. In fact, I doubt he could get either Yolanda or I pregnant." Alix turned out to be the one to comfort the Queen, telling her to stay focused, and explaining to her that the Habsburg King's infertility wasn't her fault. I didn't exactly like the idea of either Alix or I being with King Fernando in such a way, and I knew for a fact that Alix didn't like that idea either, it was just a way of comforting Antonia Teresa and explaining that it doesn't exactly matter how fertile she is if it's Fernando's fault. Antonia took a bit of a sigh of relief in response, clearly having needed to hear that, before continuing her walk. It's stressful to be married to a man in Fernando's condition, and it's hard to be the Queen of a declining state, even - or perhaps especially - if you're the Queen-consort and can't truly do much to help save the Spanish state.

"Besides, no one has a complete education on all matters a country must concern itself with. Even in absolute monarchies there is a certain amount of delegating and assigning tasks to those beneath you, but more educated. For instance, King Philippe in France does not concern himself with matters of naval build-up or the day to day governance of Provence. He assigns agents who he trusts for such matters, agents who report to him, and, if necessary, King Philippe has the power to intervene. Your lack of education isn't perfect, I admit, but by talking to women like me and Alix, you're delegating. You want things to get better for the country you rule and you're trusting that to a pair of people who you know are capable." I added, inspired by what Alix said. The fact is that nobody, not even the most absolute and genius of monarchs, can make every single decision, instead, it is the duty of a monarch to ensure overall trends and ambitions are ensured while making a select few big decisions. It is a pyramid structure in that way, with the monarch at the top, ultimately responsible for everything, but actual military matters are trusted to the generals, actual naval matters to the admirals, and civic matters to the ministers, then, below them, there are soldiers, sailors, and bureaucrats who carry out the actual orders of their superiors. A hierarchy of state.

What separates a strong monarch from a weak one is the ability to manage this hierarchy. Good judgement of character, trust, and the ability to inspire absolute loyalty are all essential for a strong monarch when it comes to this particular hierarchy. The failures of trusted ministers, generals, and admirals are, really, the failures of the absolute monarch responsible for all this, as the monarch needs to make the right choices with such position. That is where monarchy truly excels over any republican or, God forbid, democratic form of government. The common people are smart enough to make broad decisions - overthrow a dangerous ruler or fight for a just one - but they cannot be trusted with the matters of state. Letting the commoners choose who shall be trusted with matter of law, administration, taxation, control, and war is a recipe for disaster. Power should be entrusted to those who are educated and capable, and it is the responsibility of the monarch to choose educated and capable people to delegate power to. That is why a series of weak and inbred monarchs has been so damaging for Spain, and that is why Carlo Francesco is not the right choice to replace Fernando. The next ruler of Spain must understand how a state succeeds, and I believe that I do.

"Well, thank you Yolanda, Alix, you two certainly are wonderful women. I look forward to speaking to you more in the future, the both of you, but, for now, I have to meet with my husband." Antonia Teresa explained, the Wurttembergian Princess pleased with what she heard. Ultimately, it wasn't that long of a conversation, but it was important in a lot of ways: the Queen of Spain's faith in us was confirmed - if she wasn't pressuring King Fernando III to favor at least me, if not Alix and I both, then she will be now - furthering my plans for the coup, while I was left with plenty to think about. I suppose that, while I am not satisfied with everything about Philippe's state, I do still find his France to be an inspiration. Perhaps then, I should say that, while I find Philippe's absolutism appealing, I find his personality detestable and I think his need to hold power and attention under any circumstances exposes his profound weaknesses and inferiority. King Philippe X craves control, of state, of his palace, and of his family because, growing up a child during a turbulent era in French history - religious wars both domestically and abroad - with a regent, Philippe never had any such control.

"Thank you for introducing me to her, I think we made some real progress here." I told my friend as we walked away, feeling as if we truly have made such real progress. My theories on King Philippe are just theories right now, irrelevant to the current circumstances, but my views on state, I believe, are true and they will assist me in my coup and beyond. I want what is best for Spain. I want to rebuild this state, to return Spain to the status of a great power, and to create a functional absolute monarchy out of this complicated composite monarchy. It is fine to have a dozen royal titles within the Crown of Castile, it is fine to have half that many in Aragon in addition, but what is not fine is the sharp differences in administration, taxation, and privileges. I shall not let local customs and medieval rights win against my ambitions to turn Spain into a modern state. At the same time, I want to retain all of the land, all of the crowns, and all of the colonies of Spain, keeping the Spanish Empire as powerful as possible for the beginning of my reign.

* * *

"Yolanda, I have need of you." I turned to see Alfonso d'Austria calling me, a stack of papers, messages, and documents in his hands. I turned to face the Spanish Habsburg as he handed a set of papers to me and gave me instructions "The Duke of Lorraine has sent a long and evidently important letter to King Fernando, written in French. I would translate it myself, but I have plenty of other documents I need to tend to. Can you do it?"

"Of course, my steward. I shall translate and rewrite the document exactly." I bowed my head and accepted the task. Accepting the documents as well as the blank parchment that Alfonso gave me for the translation. Now, as important as this was, it was still from the Duchy of Lorraine, I relatively minor power lying along the border between France and the Holy Roman Empire. A small and feudal collection of scattered territories interspersed among French and Imperial territories, the Duchy, with its capital in Luneville, could not be all that important. This experience, however, was important. I would not be surprised if Alfonso already knew exactly what the message said - especially considering the translation is for the King's benefit, not his - but this is a test. A test meant to gauge the accuracy of my translation, how quickly I can translate it, and how capable I have truly become with the Castilian language. If I succeed, I believe that Alfonso d'Austria and King Fernando III will trust me with further duties, and, if I fail, well...I won't fail, I won't allow it.

I made my way to my apartments and took a seat at my desk, setting about the translation. The Duchy of Lorraine, while greatly diminished today, was once a significant state in European politics. The lands of Upper and Lower Lorraine - stretching from Luxembourg and Trier in the north to modern Lorraine in the south - were a battleground between the early Holy Roman Empire and Medieval France. The Holy Roman Empire won those battles, for a time anyway, and the Empire stretched deep into modern France, as well as incorporating the Netherlands to the north, but, slowly but surely, these lands were reabsorbed into the French sphere of influence. Lorraine, at one point, was even united with the Duchy of Anjou. The Duchy of Anjou, along with the County of Provence, would default to France not long after that, but Lorraine would remain free. The Dukes French, the lands Imperial, and the people divided between those who are French and those who are German. It is, in that respect, the modern legacy of Middle Francia.

The realms of Charlemagne - one of my ancestors for the record, in fact, most European royals are descendants of the ancient Emperor - were eventually divided into West Francia, which would become Spain, East Francia, which would become the Kingdom of Germany in the heart of the Holy Roman Empire, and Middle Francia, whose legacy included the before-mentioned Duchies of Lorraine. Upper Lorraine would become known as simply Lorraine - Lower Lorraine was reduced to a number of petty states, including territories which are currently Spanish such as the Duchy of Luxembourg - and also shrunk. In fact, at this point, the small territory ruled by the Duke of Lorraine is divided between the Duchy of Lorraine proper and the Duchy of Bar, which is actually a purely French fief. In any case, despite these dynastic and legal complications surrounding the Duchy, the letter itself was rather simple. Well, perhaps simple is the wrong word, considering the lengthy amount of contents, but it is rather straightforward at least.

The Duke of Lorraine, aware of this marriage between Carlo Francesco and I, and what it could mean, is asking to create new trade arrangements between his state and the Kingdom of Spain. The Duke of Lorraine proposes doing trade through France, rather than requiring goods to pass through a number of small Imperial states, each with their own tolls and taxes for trade goods passing through. At that point, the letter goes into specifics about what goods Lorraine has to offer, as well as what goods that Spain has that Lorraine might want. Finally, the Duke finished by once again congratulating the Prince of Asturias - the Spanish title given to the Duke of Parma once he became heir apparent - to myself, the Duchess of Anjou. I followed my promise to Alfonso d'Austria and translated the document word for word, grateful that I was still taking classes with my mother and Alix to properly master the Castilian language. I was comfortable speaking it and writing it, as my experiences with my Spanish friends, with Queen Antonia Teresa, and with Alfonso d'Austria show, but I wasn't a master quite yet - nevertheless, I was fluent enough to translate this letter, and that was already indicative of a massive amount of progress.

Progress which was being put to good use. This document, while perhaps not as important as Alfonso made it out to be - really, it was a mundane trade negotiation - was important in that it was a vital test before I could be given something bigger. That being said, even here, seeing the goods I was looking across on these lists and the amounts of money that would potentially be exchanged here, I knew that I was doing something that truly did matter. This also, even this early on, shows how an alliance and better relations could be beneficial for both Spain and France. Obviously commerce does occur between the two countries as it is, but, before now, there was always a risk of war between the two countries, and that has a detrimental effect on trade. Now, with the two countries being aligned - and with me quietly working to make this alliance permanent - trade is significantly safer and will be more constant. Merchants can fund businesses operating across these borders without fear of war breaking out a year later and destroying their investment. There would still be battles on these grounds, thanks to Austrian troops, English invaders, or defensive Dutch actions, but, with peace between France and Spain, the risks have measurably decreased.

Austria, in German, means eastern realm, and that reflects its geographical position. The heart of Austria is in the southeastern corner of the Holy Roman Empire, and, while they may have scattered Swabian holdings closer to France, their threat diminishes without a Spanish ally. The Austrians are, quite frankly, too far to really present a threat to France's borders. Austria does have the Holy Roman Empire, but with religious divides, the ascendancy of states such as Brandenburg-Prussia, Saxony, and Bavaria, and the independence of the Netherlands, both the importance of the Holy Roman Empire and Austrian power over it, are fading. The Habsburgs are practically guaranteed the title of Holy Roman Emperor, but how much that title means is a completely different matter. Theoretically, between the Imperial bodies and the hierarchy, a strong Emperor could assert greater authority over the realm, but that hardly seems likely. Even the capable leaders of Austria are more concerned with expanding against the Turks, solidifying their claim to the old Kingdom of Hungary. The potential for France and Spain in this new European order was immense, but, for now, I'm satisfied with my translation.

* * *

Alix and I walked into a lounge in a largely empty part of El Escorial - we wanted to avoid attention to the best of our abilities here - to meet with Beatriz de Luxeuil and the general she was speaking to. A flash of excitement came over me, not only was the coup a reality, but we were actually moving forward to a great extent lately: the conversation with the Queen, the task from Alfonso d'Austria, and now we were beginning to win over the military. The Cypriot Princess and I entered the room to see Beatriz sitting with a man dressed in a white uniform marked with a number of medals and honors - this man was the real deal. His complexion was somewhat northern, based on his reddish-brown hair and matching goatee, but I could hear him and Beatriz conversing in fluent Spanish.

"Duchess Yolanda, Lady Alix de Lusignan, this is General Luis Enrique Fitz-James, current commander of the Ejercito de Toledo, one of the largest and best equipped armies in Spain, and the one located closest to the capital as well." Beatriz explained. I did find it rather questionable that one of Spain's best armies was right in the middle of the peninsula rather than anywhere where they could exert authority or protect Spain's borders, but I suppose that says a lot about the generals at the border. The ones actually in charge of protecting and expanding Spain aren't taking care of their troops in the same way that the man tasked with defending the capital is. In the long term, this is an error I wish to correct, but, in the short term, this is a fact very beneficial to my coup. By correcting this, I don't intend to in any way diminish the Ejercito de Toledo, rather, I intend to strengthen the other armies to an equal standard, if not a higher one. If General Fitz-James proves himself useful, I may move him to a different, more pressing command, but I will not trust any major Spanish army with another but the most loyal and trusted of generals. If I am to commit a coup, the last thing I want is a coup against me. Though I am getting ahead of myself here.

"Hello General Fitz-James, that's an English name, is it not?" I asked, interested to learn more about this man if I was going to work with him. English nobility in foreign courts was nothing new, after all, I've already meant members of the Portuguese and Spanish House of Lancastre, but it was interesting to see one such foreigner in such a high position. For education, marriage, or even just migration, a variety of noble families reside in countries far away from their place of origin, and that is nothing new. Countless dynasties in the Middle Ages established themselves far from their country of origin, with French dynasties being particularly successful amongst those. Now, based on the tinge of Mediterranean olive in his otherwise fair complexion, as well as his fluency in Spanish, Fitz-James isn't exactly a new arrival and, based on his surname, I may know exactly who he is. In which case, his family hasn't been in England in a very long time, and certainly not as guests of the English court. In face, Fitz-James may have spent his entire life in either the French or the Spanish court.

"Yes, I am the Duke of Berwick, not that the title means much here. I prefer going by my military title, it is much more accurate to who I am now. I am a general, I serve Spain, and I want to see the best future possible for the Kingdom of Spain." General Fitz-James replied, confirming his identity. Fitz-James is a descendant of previous Stuart Kings of England, who reigned before the joint reign of Queen Margaret and King Maurice. A branch of the Stuart family had, after the English Civil War, attempted to convert back to Catholicism and introduce religious tolerance to the British Isles. These attempts failed, along with their attempts to introduce absolutism to England, ultimately resulting in the English inviting the Protestant Margaret and her husband to overthrow this branch of the Stuarts and restore Anglicanism. The supporters of these Anglicans became known as Jacobites, after King James, the same King James featured in the surname Fitz-James. The Dukedom of Berwick, an Anglo-Scottish title from the Stuart era, has traveled to Catholic Europe with the Jacobites, and its holder has ultimately settled here in Spain. That being said, with no actual control and no connection to even the country that Berwick is in, I can understand why Luis Enrique does not associate himself with that title, even though it is his legal right to, and the title of Duke being more important than the rank of general.

"We all desire the best future for Spain, that is why we're here." Alix began, bringing us to the topic at hand. Alix de Lusignan was the trusted right-hand woman that every ruler needed - intelligent, loyal, and, in every way possible, my equal. I can accept criticism from Alix because I know that she is just as capable as I am, if not more so, thus, she is the perfect woman to have near me. My best friend can support me when I'm right and tell me when I'm wrong, any monarch could use that, and, in my opinion, especially an absolute monarch. Complete control and judgement was a massive responsibility, thus competent advisors, trusted allies, and loyal servants were essential to the functioning of an absolute monarchy. As, indeed, were good generals, because men like Fitz-James were necessary for maintaining, defending, and expanding the state I am going to be running. Fitz-James, by proving himself loyal and capable in this coup, is positioning himself well to be one of my favorites, my leading general, and the one with the greatest possible opportunities.

"Yes, indeed. I have had the so-called privilege of meeting the Duke of Parma before, I know that he is not the man to lead Spain. Carlo Francesco is weak, disinterested, and incapable of improving the state. His reign would only lead to more stagnation if not outright decline. I would not typically consider supporting a woman under such circumstances, but I am told that you are capable, that you have already served in an administrative position, and that you may be the best option available to us. I am willing to support you and your rise to power on a number of conditions, one: I want to see my troops generously and fairly awarded for their efforts: they will be risking their lives for you, both in the coup and in any resulting conflict. Two: There will be no partition or terms at the end of any such conflict - I am supporting you because I want to see Spain remain strong, I will not commit treason just to see Spanish territories torn away by the Austrians anyway. Finally: Carlo Francesco must be killed before the end of this. If we are going to do this, our work mustn't be undone." Luis Enrique made his demands. The room was silent for a moment as we considering his words and let it weigh in.

"No, I agree. We have to execute Carlo Francesco. If we leave him alive, the Austrians not only have a claimant to support, but a cause that they can present to the English. So long as the Austrians are fighting to place a Habsburg on the throne, we can counter any of their proposals to England with fears of a union between Spain and Austria yet again." Beatriz was the first one to speak, unilaterally accepting that particular condition. Once again, it was both impressive and concerning to see Beatriz seizing the initiative like this. Impressive because the woman was showing her intelligence and he forethought, concerning because Beatriz was showing her ambition and willingness to act independently. That being said, between what General Fitz-James said and what Beatriz added, I had to acknowledge that they had a point. Carlo Francesco was too dangerous to be kept alive - not because of the Duke of Parma's own abilities, but because of what causes other people may use him for - even a year ago, back in France, keeping England out of such a conflict was a priority. That doesn't change now. Placing Carlo Francesco back on the throne against a Bourbon usurper was a lot more appealing to the English than replacing a Bourbon with a Habsburg, especially a Habsburg close to the Austrian throne. At least with me, my gender means I cannot inherit France, placing some distance between the two countries.

"We will definitely reward your troops for their efforts, and you as well." I decided. One thing that was interesting to note is that Fitz-James asked for his troops to be rewarded, not him - I'm not sure if that's down to an entitled sense of thinking that his reward goes without saying, if it's simply Fitz-James acting humble because he knows that's what he's supposed to do as a general, or if it is a genuine sense of soldiers first - so I added the fact that I would reward him as well. That would either meet his expectations or even serve as an additional motivator. I was already planning on doing that, after all, I wanted to turn my loyal supporters into my favorites once I ascended to the throne, both to reward their help and use their proven loyalty to my advantage. The last condition was somewhat difficult to promise though, because we could be defeated in a war, and while I believed we would win, it was by no means guaranteed. Then I faced the general and made a bit of a wager "I will do everything in my power to make the potential war against Austria as easy on us as possible. I will do whatever I can to give us as many allies as possible and isolate our enemies, but, it is the responsibility of you and the other generals to win the war for me. Do that, and there will be nothing to worry about in the peace treaties. Is that fair enough for you?"

"Well, I can accept that." the would-be Jacobite accepted after a moment, understanding that I couldn't really guarantee anything in the peace treaties before the war was really fought, only that I could do everything in my power. As I said, we truly were doing everything in our power to make the coup go as smoothly as possible, to make sure that England specifically stayed out of the war, and hopefully the Netherlands with them, and, by winning over the general, we were already making considerable progress with our victory. I was making progress with Alfonso d'Austria, passing his little test, and hopefully about to ascend to a position where I'm going to be working with both the steward and with King Fernando III. Then, looking at the Anglo-Spanish general, I knew that we would have military support for the coup and that, if nothing else, I would at least be guaranteed one completely loyal general at the beginning of the war with Austria. There was also a distinct possibility that General Fitz-James could inspire other generals to support us once the war broke out. If Fitz-James could inspire generals in Aragon and Italy to join our cause, then that would truly be crucial in securing my authority in Spain.

Aragonese distrust of the French was the problem on the east coast of the Iberian peninsula, while Carlo Francesco's status as an Italian ruler was the problem in the Kingdoms of Sicily and Naples. I fully expected to see revolts in at least one of those regions, if not the both of them, so if Fitz-James could serve as an example for the generals in Aragon ans southern Italy, we could crush revolts and suppress the populace. At that point, it would simply be a matter of the armies and the navies winning the war while I worked on actually winning over those people and convincing them to support my reign. I planned on massive reforms, taking away some of the local privileges, and applying standardizations across the Spanish Empire, I needed some element of popular support to make that happen, I couldn't deal with constant revolts and even the distinct possibility of civil war.

"Well then, we are aligned. To the future of Spain." Alix smirked, my brunette companion and trusted ally satisfied with where we were, she was making the same realizations as I was - seeing what we've done, how far we've come, and what more we have to do to make this coup work - we had something to be proud of, but we weren't done yet. Claudia still had to provide us with our Italian support and I still needed to work on getting close to King Fernando III. The closer I got to the King of Spain, the easier it would be for me to transition into power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	14. Pretender to The Throne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is the penultimate chapter of the interlude. Act two will begin with chapter sixteen, which will post in a few weeks time.

Interlude.

The Spanish Succession Crisis.

Chapter XIV.

Pretender to The Throne.

* * *

Succession is a fickle thing, it always has been. In antiquity, the great Alexander's massive empire, stretching from Greece to the Indus and from Thrace to Egypt, was divided by the bitter wars of the Diadochi. Antigonus, Cassander, Lysimachus, Seleucus, and Ptolemy, all of them would battle to try and replicate Alexander's Empire, and, in the process, they destroyed any hope of the Empire reunifying. In the end, the descendants of Antigonus would reign in Macedonia, the descendants of Seleucus in Persia and later Syria, and the Ptolemies in Egypt. All of them would fall to Rome. Rome, of course, had it's own fair share of succession crises, to say the least. The most famous of which is likely that of Julius Caesar, who was assassinated by his own senators, who were evidently trying to protect the Republic. In response, Caesar's adopted son, Octavian, allied with Lepidus and Marc Antony in the Second Triumvirate to crush the assassins. This, naturally, quickly led to a civil war between Caesar and Marc Antony, the latter of which allied himself with Cleopatra, the last of the aforementioned Ptolemies. The end result of this particular succession crisis was the fall of the Roman Republic and, in its place, the rise of the Roman Empire, but it was far from the last Roman succession crisis. The tradition of succession crises and civil wars was a defining feature of the state right up until the fall of Rome and beyond.

In the east, sitting on the Bosporus, was Constantinople, the New Rome, the capital of the Eastern Roman Empire. This Byzantine state continued the long Roman tradition of infighting, to the point where succession crises and civil wars were perhaps the primary cause of the Byzantine Empire's thousand year decline. Many of the great disasters of Byzantine history, including the Fourth Crusade, were sparked by such civil war, with rival claimants often inviting foreign armies to press their claim then reaping the consequences. In addition to crusaders, Norman warlords and Turkish mercenaries were often tools of these Byzantine succession crises. These Turkish mercenaries were men of the Seljuk Empire, the Sultanate of Rum, and, finally, the Ottoman Empire, the three of which would end up being Constantinople's greatest enemies. It was the Ottomans who would finally deliver the death blow to Constantinople, taking the city from the Palaiologos dynasty. The Byzantine Empire had, under Justinian, nearly reunited the Mediterranean world and brought back the Roman Empire, but, in the end, its constant infighting left it vulnerable to foreign invaders. Now, in that context, here I am, preparing a coup.

The Macedonian Empire, the Roman Empire, and the Byzantine Empire were all haunted by succession crises, what is to say that the Spanish Empire would survive such an event? There is already reason to fear the loyalty of Aragon and of the Italian provinces, I know for a fact that, at very least, the Austrians would object to such a coup, perhaps the English and the Dutch too, and all sorts of generals and military leaders will approach this situation with their own ambitions. Europe, in theory, has strong rules of inheritance and standards of royal blood, but, in practice? The situation is a little different. Prior to Habsburg rule of the Duchy of Milan, it belonged to the Sforza dynasty, originating with a mercenary captain who effectively conquered his way to the title of Duke, marrying the daughter of the last Visconti Duke for some added legitimacy. The Medici, another powerful Italian family, and one that's still reigning, is also of unusual origin, coming from powerful bankers to being bestowed Grand Dukes of Tuscany. For all the rules of succession in Europe, there have proven to be exceptions, and whose to say that Spain couldn't be one of those outlying exceptions? By starting this coup, am I risking the chance that Spain falls into the hands of some rogue general?

It was, admittedly, an unlikely result, but I could see it being possible. Perhaps, in order to avoid either a Habsburg or a Bourbon Spain, the English would accept this result - though, if Carlo Francesco Farnese remains alive, he would remain the obvious candidate to support - and, should the war be proving difficult to them, the Habsburgs too would likely take a neutral interloper over a Bourbon inheritance. This is all theoretical, I doubt the situation would get so bad as to allow rogue factions to rise up with their own interests, but it is a possibility, and that is something I must fully consider before attempting this. I believe in my cause, I feel confident thanks to the support of Dauphin Louis Charles in France, and I think that the Anglo-Dutch alliance can be persuaded to stay out of the war, but is that worth the risk? Well, I suppose it is going to have to be, because the alternatives are either a Farnese Spain or the rule of the Austrian Habsburgs.

I consider Carlo Francesco a liability and s revitalized Austro-Spanish alliance is even more dangerous. In that respect, it is in France's interests, Spain's best interests, and, indeed, my interests, to go through with my coup, hopeful that the risks will be minimal. The main thing helping my coup is that it is being well-planned and arranged for ahead of time. I am making sure that I'll already have established political power in Spain before trying to make myself Queen, Fitz-James is going to provide us with military support, controlling the army closest to Madrid, and, all the while, Alix, Beatriz, Genoveva, and Claudia are working diligently to improve our chances of success. The coordinated and calculated nature of this coup minimizes the risks.

The problem with Alexander's succession was the lack of a clear successor at the time of his death, thus, all the generals fought amongst each other for power. The problem with Caesar's assassination is that it was a frenzied and desperate attempt to protect the Republic, meaning Caesar's allies were unaccounted for. Then the problem with many of the Byzantine civil wars and succession crises is the dependence on foreign intervention. In this coup, we're avoiding all of that, and, hopefully, that counts for something. We are learning from the past and hopefully this will pay dividends, though, the risk still remains, as learning from the past does little to address unanticipated threats. I cannot predict what will really happen once King Fernando III dies, I can only say that me and my allies are doing everything possible to ensure the transfer of power is as seamless as possible. This includes General Fitz-James's condition to have Carlo Francesco killed. The Anglo-Scotsman turned Spaniard is absolutely right: a disposed pretender is too dangerous to be kept alive.

"What are you thinking about?" I snapped out of my thinking to see Alfonso d'Austria approaching me, the Steward of Castile and Leon was, with any luck, coming with another task for me. Another opportunity for me to prove myself politically and establish myself in time for Fernando III's seemingly inevitable natural death. I would, of course, need to navigate his question first. I wanted to maintain my innocence in case Alfonso was against the idea of the coup, while placing subtle hints for him in case the Spaniard was willing to support us and join our efforts. I had a feeling that, once Fernando III was dead, Alfonso d'Austria would side with me over Carlo Francesco, but I wasn't entirely sure if he was willing to commit to such a coup before the reigning monarch is dead. The coup I am planning is completely illegal, treason against the state, against the wishes of the Habsburg King, I am not sure if the very Steward of Fernando's state would be so willing to break the state's laws. Whether or not he was willing to cooperate now, I was going to use him to increase my own power and I plan to incorporate him into my postwar regime. Of course, if he did cooperate now, that would be great, I'm only saying that I don't necessarily expect it.

"Oh, nothing important. Just adjusting to my new home...It's a new country, I'm meeting new people, and having to adjust my own loyalties. For so long I loved France, I loved my state, my home, but...recent events have hurt my perception of Philippe X and his reign. Now, I'm in Spain, I'm going to be Queen of Spain, and I need to realize that Spain's interests are not France's interests. It's a lot to think about." I revealed, getting off of the subject of the coup, though still alerting Alfonso to my ambitions, responsibilities, and my struggles. It helped that everything I said was true - France meant the world to me just a year ago, though seeing Philippe tear Anne and I apart did a lot of damage to that - how am I supposed to love France the same way I once did when the King of France ruined my love life? Perhaps it does sound a bit trivial, childish, and petty to let such a personal thing color my ambitions, but King Philippe, in his absolutism and his cult of personality, has made it impossible to separate himself from France, and vice versa.

"The fact you are aware of that already means a lot. I'm not sure if your husband realizes that ruling Spain means favoring Spain's interests over Parma. A massive European Kingdom and its colonial empire is far more important than a minuscule statelet in Italy. On a more topical note, I don't think the Austrians have made that realization either. King Fernando did not trust his Austrian cousins to put Spain ahead of their homeland." Alfonso replied, revealing two very important things, things that he perhaps should not reveal, and the fact that Alfonso has revealed this means something. I don't want to be too hopeful here, but I think that the fact that Alfonso is sharing this with me suggests he is taking my hints. Alfonso, echoing my thoughts and even the Duke of Parma's own thoughts, is worried about the future King Carlos II's ability to focus on Spain over Parma. Carlo Francesco was offered the entire Kingdom of Spain and, seeing that offer, he instead asked if he could rule just Naples and Sicily instead. That is a ridiculous and, quite frankly, it fails to inspire confidence.

"What do you mean the Austrians are a more topical note?" I asked, noting something that Alfonso casually mentioned. This came right before the second important thing that Alfonso revealed: King Fernando's reasoning for not choosing the Habsburg candidates. Fernando III knew that choosing an Austrian Prince would effectively turn the Spanish Empire into a puppet of Austria - a candidate born and raised in Vienna is obviously going to play into Vienna's global vision - and the same thing applies to any Bourbon candidates. A Bourbon heir is going to take Spain and use it to fulfill a French plan for western Europe. That meant that Spain needed a neutral candidate to remain strong, and, unfortunately, the neutral candidate with the best claim was Carlo Francesco. I don't necessarily think that Fernando III believes that the Duke of Parma is the ideal future King of Spain, instead, the King of Spain has decided that an independent Spain under dubious leadership is better than Spain being hijacked by Austrian or French interests. Alfonso d'Austria, meanwhile, is beginning to realize that there is another way, there is me. A bourbon candidate, yet one that cannot inherit France, someone aligned with France, but not interested in being subservient to King Philippe, and someone who is not only politically capable, but already involved in Spanish politics, and becoming more involved with each passing day.

"Oh, yes. King Fernando III, satisfied that the succession is finally secure, wants to make peace between the Bourbon and Austrian camps. I am to host the meeting, between the Austrian ambassador, and, I have decided that you should represent France here. The idea is that the meeting is going to settle grievances and make sure that Carlo Francesco is allowed to safely travel to Spain and inherit the throne. Would you be willing to do this?" Alfonso asked, and, on one hand, it seemed like a bit of a step backwards. I just made it clear that I was working to move beyond France and focus on Spain, yet, here I was, having to represent France at a diplomatic meeting, one that seemed mostly like a formality no less. Though that wasn't the whole picture as, when I thought about it, I realized that Alfonso was getting me into this meeting, rather than any French diplomat or representative. This meant I was going to hear the Austrian goals from a representative of the Archduchy itself, giving me somewhat of an advantage. I didn't think that I was going to be able to stop a war with this knowledge, but an insight into what Austria wants may shed light on their war goals. Perhaps Austria will go for Iberia itself, aiming right for the Spanish throne for political reasons, or, alternatively, economic concerns dominate and the Austrians will push for the southern Netherlands and Italy. I want to try and figure that out.

"You don't seem very confident in this idea." I noted, observing Alfonso's tone. I knew that this meeting would do nothing to maintain the peace because, once Carlo Francesco arrives in Madrid, I intend to depose him. The Ejercito de Toledo under General Luis Enrique Fitz-James will secure the capital, Claudia's noble brother in Italy will win over the Neapolitan and Sicilian nobility, and I will quickly convert my political position into the role of a reigning Queen. The Austrians, at this point, will likely declare war, but, at the same time, Carlo Francesco will be quietly executed to pull the Austrian cause out from under them. As I said, England and the Netherlands are much more likely to fight to restore the Farnese than to put an Austrian Habsburg on the Spanish throne. It made sense for the English and the Dutch to fight to limit French power, ensuring a neutral Spanish throne, but it didn't necessarily make sense for England and the Netherlands to commit their troops and their lives to fight in order to strengthen Austria. England's Parliamentary system and the fact that the Netherlands is, similarly, a Republic, does indeed help that. Margaret II would need to get approval from from her bickering nobles while Mauritz IV must consider his actions carefully, as a drawn-out and unpopular conflict will hurt his chances of seeing his son elected Stadtholder after him.

The Dutch Republic was a complex state, effectively a union of a number of provinces in the northern half of the Netherlands, specifically the Protestant ones which broke away from the Spanish in the previous century. In theory, each one of these provinces could appoint their own Stadtholder, serving as a local executive, however, in practice, a plurality of provinces would choose the Orangist candidate, meaning the line of Mauritz IV and his ancestors. Orangist originates from the Principality of Orange, a tiny Provencal holding of the reigning Dutch family, which is in theory a French fief, though in practice independent, and in union with the Dutch Republic. In any case, due to their status as Stadtholders of multiple Dutch provinces, holding of independent fiefdoms in both France and the Holy Roman Empire, and their present close ties to England, the House of Orange-Nassau are the de facto rulers of the Dutch Republic. Perhaps a different noble reigns as Stadtholder in Friesland or Utrecht, but the real power lies with Mauritz IV, as he is the strongest and most significant of the Dutch lords. This complexity may be the very thing that allows the House of Orange-Nassau to remain in power, but it also means they must be careful, making sure their heirs have enough support in the provinces to become the largest Stadtholders, resisting the competing republican faction.

"I'm not confident in this meeting because it was never about legal inheritance. It was always about power, for both the Austrians and the French. Neither King Philippe nor Emperor Leopold actually care about ensuring the most legal succession in Spain. Your marriage to Duke Carlo Francesco is proof of that, you know it, and I know it. The Bourbons wanted to make the most of a Farnese inheritance and, had it not been you, it would have been an Austrian bride. All these attempts to undermine each other, win over the Spanish throne, your two countries aren't just going to be friendly after that." Alfonso responded, revealing that he's aware that this whole thing really is a sham. This never was about the Spanish succession, this is about the rivalry between France and Austria, both countries seeing Spain as a way of achieving continental preeminence. England, which has typically positioned itself against France and allied with Austria accordingly, now must balance its interests, wanting to keep France in check, but not wishing to allow Austria to become too powerful in the process. This is why I feel England would fight to put a Farnese back on the throne, as the Duke of Parma inheriting Spain doesn't benefit ether France or Austria too much.

"Yes, you are absolutely right about that. Still, if it is what the King wants, I shall attend this meeting." I responded, accepting Alfonso's rant and agreeing with it, but being willing to play along nonetheless. Of course, it helped that I would try and figure out Austria's war goals and ambitions in this meeting, offering false promises, asking what it would take to make things right, but, rather than actually offering anything, merely trying to figure out what Austria actually wants out of this war, so that we can counter it. If the Austrians push heavily for a partition of the Spanish Empire to bring peace, that's indicative of the fact that they want the southern Netherlands and our Italian possessions. Surprisingly though, I think if the Austrians are less hostile, that indicates they want more land, as they could try and arrange some sort of marriage in the future, in hopes of inheriting Spain yet again without crisis.

That course of action, to me, indicates that the Austrians would attempt an invasion of Spain itself, desiring an undivided Spanish Empire first and foremost. More land is desirable, but Austria would alienate all of Europe if the annexed all of Spain outright, while leaving all of Spain in the hands of an independent branch just leaves Austria where they aware now. Perhaps then, Austria would prefer to partition the Empire, annexing all the land they can and leaving a Spanish rump state for a junior branch of the Habsburgs. These are, of course, just theories, for now anyway - I'll know more once I actually attend this meeting and here from the Habsburgs themselves what they want. Thus, Alfonso and I both agreed to go to this meeting, doing what Fernando III wanted.

* * *

"Thank you for doing this, both of you. I want peace over my realm and a smooth transition of power." Fernando III himself explained, Alfonso and I meeting with him prior to hosting the Austrian ambassador. Presumably, Fernando III would go and talk to the Austrian as well, after which our meeting would begin. Fernando looked relatively okay today, his shoulders were uneven and his breathing a bit heavy, but, otherwise, he didn't look too jaundiced, and he seemed to have mental clarity. It was becoming apparent that Fernando had good and bad days, times where he seemed as functional as any monarch in Europe, and times where his condition did seem to be affecting him, whether it was physical fatigue, tiredness, or mental lapses. Generally speaking, his condition did seem to be more physical than mental, though there were times where he would be forgetful, unable to focus, or inattentive. It was a tragic existence, there was a capable ruler in Fernando III, but, due to circumstances out of his control, he was a balding, increasingly dysfunctional, and likely dying obstacle to inheritance plots. I almost considered if it would be more humane to have Fernando III killed, but I decided against it. My plan would wait for nature to take its course.

"I live to serve, my King. I will oversee the meeting and try to achieve the best result. You should go and meet with the ambassador though. This meeting may be a lengthy one." Alfonso responded, encouraging the King to meet with the Austrian representative so that we would start this meeting as soon as possible. Alfonso is right, we don't know how long this could go, so delaying is only going to waste more time. The morganatic Habsburg also demonstrated that, likely out of a combination of his position in the court and hiss blood relation to King Fernando - even if a past marriage to a commoner woman rendered Alfonso's line unable to inherit, he was still family to the Habsburg King of Spain - Alfonso has the ability to break protocol with the King. In Versailles, I don't think anyone could tell Philippe to hurry along, but Alfonso is able to do that to Fernando, and that says a lot about their relationship. I'm sure part of it is that Alfonso helps take care of Fernando, doing what he can not, and taking more responsibilities than an ordinary steward, but still, it is interesting to see their dynamic.

"Well, lets go." I said as Alfonso and I entered the room. The Steward of Castile and Leon took his place at the head of the table, serving as a representative of King Fernando III, and as a moderator between our factions. Of course, Alfonso was not exactly a neutral moderator, having already made it rather clear that he favors my cause, and, the fact that I was the wife of the heir presumptive of Spain put me in a higher position than a mere Austrian ambassador, but, by all appearances, it was going to be a neutral setting. A neutral sitting in which both France and Austria could air our grievances, say what we wanted, and, hopefully, by the end of it, come to peace. Alfonso and I both knew that wasn't going to happen though, there would be no real peaceful settlement out of all this. There was also the fact that I wasn't really acting on France's behalf anymore, I was acting on my own behalf.

As much as I loved France and wanted my country to succeed, at this point, I was more concerned with my role in Spain and rebuilding this country. There were some lingering loyalties and feelings towards France, and I would have to consider them before my proper ascension to the throne, but nothing that will make me obey Philippe X at this point, not unless our interests intertwined. Now, I did have a certain debt to Dauphin Louis Charles, meaning that, before he becomes King of France, I will have to compensate him with some Caribbean holdings, as payment for his support for my coup. It was an unfortunate sacrifice that I had to make, but I knew that French support would be invaluable in a war against Austria, and I knew that the Archduchy would not take my coup lightly. This very meeting would hopefully give me an insight into how they will respond to this, and I will share this insight with the French.

"My Steward, Duchess Yolande, I introduce to you, Baron Ferdinand Nikola Pejacsevich, ambassador of the Archduchy of Austria, the Kingdom of Bohemia, and the Kingdoms of Hungary and Croatia to the Kingdom of Spain." a crier, speaking in French - the lingua franca of European courts, and, so it seems, this meeting as well - introduced the Austrian ambassador. A relatively young man, dressed in a white coat, burgundy trousers, and black leather boots, wearing a neatly trimmed brown mustache, entered on this grand introduction. The man's name marked that he was of Slavic origin, though clearly assimilated into German culture, this served as clear evidence of Austria's push eastward in recent decades. The Siege of Vienna turned the tide against the Ottomans and, since then, the Habsburgs have pushed deep into Hungary and down the Dalmatian coast, this young noble is evidence of Austria's recent acquisitions. He also serves as a symbol of Austria's increasing indecision, its inability to commit to either the east or west, as here he is, perhaps a Slav, perhaps a Hungarian, but serving as Austria's ambassador to Spain. An eastern Baron working to see Austria inherit a western Kingdom.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Baron-ambassador. My name is Alfonso de Austria, Steward of the Kingdom of Castile and Leon, and proxy of King Fernando III of Spain. This is Duchess Yolanda de Anjou, representing the Bourbon cause. We understand that both the royal houses of Austria and France have intermarried with the Spanish royal house, and thus have claims. We understand that Austria and France both have the military might to press their claims. We understand that that there has been some controversy over the choice of the neutral candidate, Duke Carlo Francesco I Farnese of Parma, for the Spanish throne. Thus, as a representative of the Kingdom of Spain, I want to hear what your causes want, and what it will take to ensure a smooth transfer of power." Alfonso began and, I noticed, despite speaking in French for this meeting, he introduced both himself and I with the Spanish versions of our names. That, in a way, shows Alfonso's support for my cause, as, even in his language, he is accepting me as a member of the Spanish court and introducing me accordingly.

"Yes, of course. A smooth succession must be allowed. Though, I must ask, is Duchess Yolanda acting merely as a representative of the Bourbon cause or is she acting as a proxy for her husband? Her exact nature here, and whether or not she has the ability to dictate terms, will affect how this meeting proceeds, will it not?" the Baron replied, making a false gesture of accepting the Farnese inheritance, yet immediately questioning this meeting and my presence here. I didn't think that it was anything personal, after all, I didn't do anything for Ferdinand Nikola to develop a grudge against me, rather, I thought that this was simple politics. The Habsburg ambassador wanted to find a way to protest my presence here, saying that I couldn't possibly represent both France and Parma, that such a thing would be an unfair conflict of interests. The Austrians would not allow such a close relationship between France and the Farnese, and that would be too close to a Bourbon inheritance for their interests. I was considering how to respond, allowing myself to keep my presence here yet also not wanting to give an inch to this Habsburg ambassador. I wasn't representing Parma, but letting the ambassador think that I was could give me some power and leverage in this meeting, power and leverage I could use to get more of what I want. In any case, Alfonso responded before I could.

"The Duchess is merely representing Bourbon interests. Besides, even if she was representing Parma, while it is true that Carlo Francesco is the heir to Spain, but he does not rule yet. King Fernando III still has the power to decide what happens to the realm and today, I am acting as his representative. Is that to your satisfaction, Baron Ferdinand Nikola?" Alfonso asked, his tone commanding. The Steward did two things in that moment, one: he took a dominant role in these proceedings, making sure that both the Bourbon and the Habsburg faction understood that he was in charge here, and two: he also reasserted the authority of King Fernando himself. Alfonso has made it clear that Fernando III is still King and, despite these developed inheritance plans, he still has the power. Carlo Francesco may be poised to inherit Spain, but that doesn't mean he has any power in this country, not yet anyway. The Baron calmly nodded, accepting while trying not to lose face. Alfonso, seeing this, took control of the meeting once more "Very well. Duchess Yolanda, you may speak first."

"Very well, and thank you, my Steward. King Philippe X is satisfied with the alliance with the future Farnese King of Spain. We simply want to escape being encircled by hostile and treacherous powers, this alliance allows for that. Beyond that, our requests our minor: an agreement to respect the present border between France and the Spanish Netherlands - this includes the gains of the last war, including the town of Valenciennes - as well as an agreement to ensure the French retain control of all of Burgundy. Trading rights in the Caribbean, between Spanish ports and our colony in Nouvelle-Orleans, and also trade agreements in Europe. Particularly across the Pyrenees and to the Netherlands. King Philippe X has also accepted that no change will occur over the Principality of Andorra." I listed off the demands of France, making sure that everything was rather clear, and that France seemed like the reasonable party here.

The Caribbean islands I agreed to cede with Louis Charles - which is not a specific treaty quite yet, merely a personal agreement between myself and the Dauphin - was not mentioned, as I will deal with that once I make the coup. I also made sure that France would not disturb the border situation, not asking for any land, merely that France's gains of the last century or so were to be maintained and respected in the future. This came for two reasons, one: King Philippe X fought for these gains and he wanted to maintain them, and two: I wanted to inherit an undivided Spanish Empire for myself, thus, I wanted to make sure France did not start any partitioning. If France demanded land, Austria would follow suit, and I think that, overall, an undivided Spain was better for the Bourbons than for the main Bourbon country, France, receiving more land. It is a matter of the greatest possible gain. The trade rights, in both Europe and the Caribbean, were simply that, economic relations which would hopefully benefit both states. The Principality of Andorra, meanwhile, is a tiny feudal holding in the Pyrenees, presently shared between two Princes, one was the Bishop of Urgell, a Spanish subject, and the other was King Philippe X. The French crown inherited the co-rulership of Andorra when the previous holder, the Counts of Foix, defaulted to the French crown.

All of this combined to make France seem innocent and accepting, presenting ourselves as the better ally for King Fernando III in Spain's future, while making Austria appear as the villain here, as none of us expected their conditions to be nearly as forgiving as our conditions. Our conditions largely maintained the status quo, the only differences being that this marriage created an alliance between France and the heir presumptive of Spain, and that France wanted to take advantage of the new situation economically. It was, then, very generous terms, terms which also placed Spain in a good position for my coup. That is not why Philippe came up with these conditions, not knowingly anyway, these conditions are largely the result of this marriage already being a diplomatic victory for France. Now, going forward, all there was left to do was for me to launch the coup and ensure the Bourbon dynasty receives everything we want. Then, it will simply be a matter of French and Spanish troops achieving a military victory over Austria while England and the Netherlands remain neutral.

"These seem like fair terms to me. For both France and for Spain, but what of Austria?" Alfonso made it clear that my terms were fair and that he liked them before turning to Baron Ferdinand Nikola, putting pressure on the Habsburg. I think that Alfonso knew that a political game was occurring around him, the man is too smart to not be suspicious of such mild terms from France. To think that a neutral power is inheriting Spain and France isn't even pushing for the southern Netherlands? It is rather surprising, though that does have to be leveraged against the fact that, with me married off to the Farnese heir, France is already getting an alliance with Spain and thus improving their position vis-a-vis Austria. That being said, Alfonso seemed to accept this game, if not play into it, placing Ferdinand Nikola into this awkward circumstance. The ambassador himself seemed to realize he had been outplayed, as he seemed nervous as he began speaking, making his case for Austria and listing off Vienna's demands for this Farnese inheritance.

"Right. The Archduke of Austria, Leopold VI, in his position as Holy Roman Emperor, believes that the Imperial holdings of Spain - the Duchy of Milan, the Duchy of of Brabant, and the Duchy of Luxembourg - should default to the Emperor. These territories were only gained by Spain open the partition of the Habsburg Empire of Charles V, so, now that the Habsburg branch in Spain is disappearing, these uniquely Habsburg holdings should return to Austria. Furthermore, as the County of Flanders, technically a French fief, has been attached to these Imperial holdings in administration for nearly two centuries now, the County of Flanders should default to the Habsburgs as well. We understand that this is a larger transfer of land, however, we believe that this is the correct and legal way for the Farnese inheritance of Spain to proceed. We do not make claims on southern Italy, Spain proper, or the American colonies." Ferdinand Nikola made his demands of land, justifying them as he spoke. The fact that he felt the need to justify them so much is proof of his weak standing here. The Baron-ambassador knows that France is planning something and that France has outmaneuvered Austria, but also knows that he is duty-bound to make these claims.

There is a lot to unpack with his claim. The Duchy of Milan defaulted to the Habsburg Emperor upon the dying out of the House of Sforza in Italy. The southern Netherlands, meanwhile, were a result of the Burgundian inheritance. The Dukes of Burgundy died out in the late 15th century, their lands split between the two feudal lords of the Duke, the King of France and the Holy Roman Emperor. The King of France received the Duchy of Burgundy itself, the heartland of the state and the largest individual territory. The Holy Roman Emperor received the Free County of Burgundy - since reconquered by France - as well as the southern Netherlands. These southern Netherlands include the Imperial holdings of Brabant and Luxembourg, as well as Flanders, which had traditionally been a French fief. A French fief populated by the foreign Flemish and ruled by rather independent Counts, but a French fief nonetheless. The Austrians inherited Flanders nonetheless and, truthfully, have governed it as part of the Holy Roman Empire for the last two hundred years, despite the more complex legal status of the County. Thus, the Habsburgs have some legitimacy in asking for these lands to default to them, but that didn't mean that it made this in any way acceptable.

This also somewhat confirmed my suspicions, revealing that the Austrians would, most likely, push for the Imperial territories in a conflict. The legal reasons are part of this, but, really, the truth is that the Austrians want the southern Netherlands for the economic benefits. The County of Flanders and the surrounding areas, with their great cities like Brugge, Ghent, Ypres, and Antwerp, were once the wealthiest and most populated region of Europe, contributing to the independent streak of the County, and, while the region is not quite as wealthy or important today, it is still a very valuable region. Certainly more valuable than the largely rural and underdeveloped lands of eastern Europe that Austria has preoccupied itself with recently. This value, combined with the aforementioned legal claim, as well as an Austrian desire to limit the power of a united Spain and France, will likely turn the Spanish Netherlands into a major battlefield in the coming war. The Duchy of Milan too, as Lombardy has long been the battleground of Europe, hosting the armies of foreign invaders as they fought and fought over and over again to tap into the incredible riches of Italy. The coming war will be no different in that regard.

"With all due respect, Baron-ambassador, these lands have been Spanish since the abdication of Charles V. Felipe II, Felipe III, Felipe IV, and Fernando III, four Habsburg Kings, have reigned over these lands. The marriage of Carlo Francesco and Yolanda de Anjou brings two descendants of these claimants to the Spanish throne, so, claims via the female line. Just because neither of them share the surname Habsburg does not change the fact that their claims to these lands, Habsburg lands, are strong. Are they legally part of the Holy Roman Empire? Yes, but as Carlo Francesco and Yolanda are legal heirs of Fernando III, there is no why these lands should default to the Emperor. I compel you to be reasonable, my Baron, and respect the legal integrity of Spain's borders." Alfonso d'Austria countered, the Spaniard clearly had pride in his state and he was not going to let it be partitioned.

Two things emerged from this speech from the steward. The first thing was that Alfonso d'Austria said that both Carlo Francesco and I had legitimate claims, and it almost seemed like he was implying that we were ascending to the throne as dual monarchs. This was not the arrangement, at least not as far as I was aware, but it did seem interesting how Alfonso worded this. Perhaps that was simply Alfonso acknowledging my claim and using it to strengthen the rule of our descendants, but perhaps it was something else, indicating that he was supportive of my coup. The other thing was that Alfonso outright refused to surrender the Imperial lands and actually defended the Farnese inheritance of these Imperial lands and, perhaps unintentionally, a Bourbon inheritance as well. The claims may come from the fact that Carlo Francesco and I both have Spanish Habsburg ancestors, but that fact makes our claim stronger than the claim of the Austrian Habsburgs. Fernando III's inheritance chart confirmed that succession, and now Alfonso is verifying it.

"We are being reasonable, Alfonso. We are allowing the Kingdom of Spain to retain all its pre-Habsburg territories: Castile, Aragon, Navarra, Granada, Sardinia, Sicily, and Naples. We are being generous, all we are asking for is a return of the Imperial territories. By law, these lands belong to Emperor Leopold VI anyway, falling under the ultimate suzerainty of the Holy Roman Empire." Baron Ferdinand Nikola doubled-down on his unreasonable position, mentioning the largely irrelevant fact that the Holy Roman Emperor was the lord and suzerain of all Imperial states. This fact is irrelevant because, in practice, Austria has no power over the Electorate of Brandenburg-Prussia or even small states like Oldenburg. There is no way that Austria can claim to have any real authority over the Spanish Netherlands, not at all, the Holy Roman Empire is practically a titular title and Spain is a great power. All the Holy Roman Empire really means is that it gives Austria a way of amplifying their titles and holding their lands together, as the Emperor and the Electors of the Holy Roman Empire get the privilege of primogeniture succession, avoiding being divided up like the small Imperial states. Beyond that, the title of Holy Roman Emperor is largely meaningless.

"The Duchy of Milan and the Spanish Netherlands are Spanish fiefs. Spanish troops captured Milan in the wars against the French in the Italian Wars, Spanish troops spent eight years fighting for the provinces of the Netherlands against the Dutch Revolt, and, while fighting the Dutch, the Portuguese, and even the Catalans, the Spanish still found the time to support you Austrians in the Thirty Years War. Our claim to Milan and the Netherlands has been staked in Spanish blood, and, quite frankly, I am offended that you're even asking this." Alfonso replied, letting a controlled amount of anger show, anger that was greatly reflected in his words, in his recollection of the difficult history of Spain as of late. Spain fought in the Italian Wars, the War of Dutch Independent, and the Thirty Years War, all wars necessary to secure these lands, and now Austria is claiming that these lands should default to them. Alfonso d'Austria was not happy about this, and he was letting it show. I almost feel for the Austrian ambassador, as he is really only the messenger in this circumstance, reflecting what the Emperor wants. Ferdinand Nikola isn't even going as far as the English Earl of Anglesey, who cooperated with King Maurice. The Baron was not going that far.

"Alfonso, do not lecture me on difficult and spilled blood. My ancestors came from Croatia and Bosnia, which were then under the thumb of the Kingdom of Hungary. Bickering and conflicts among the local nobles forced us to immigrate south into Bulgaria, joining a Catholic enclave. No sooner had my family arrived in Bulgaria than the country was conquered by the rising Ottoman Empire. We then moved back to the Croatia lands, slowly, and were forced to ally with and serve the Habsburgs in order to restore Catholic rule over our home country. If you're looking for sympathy, look elsewhere, this is a matter of politics and legality, not your emotions." Ferdinand Nikola coldly countered with his own story, a story of Bosnian and Croatian nobility apparently hopping all over the Balkans trying to survive, before finally becoming a noble family within the Habsburg monarchy. It was a compelling story, I suppose, listing off the tragic history of his family, but that didn't really mean anything, after all, Spain was in the position of power here. The Kingdom of Spain was here trying to make peace and we were discussing their lands, Alfonso didn't have to offer Austria anything, in fact, the only reason this is happening is because King Fernando III wants it.

"And if you're looking for a sovereign state to prostitute its lands away, then you should look elsewhere as well." Alfonso responded, brashly. I knew at this point that this meeting was over, Alfonso did enough to say that he made an honest attempt to make peace, but the Austrians were being uncooperative. I was also happy with my performance here, because it felt like what happened here today helped drive Alfonso into the French camp, even if he's not part of the coup, we came across as reasonable and as a better ally for Spain than the Austrians. I also heard Alfonso acknowledged my claim to Spain, which made me feel better about what I was doing, making it seem like Alfonso would at least support me once I did ascend to the throne. I also now had good reason to assume that Austrian fighting after my coup would be concentrated on the Spanish Netherlands and on the Duchy of Milan. Once the Duke of Parma is dead and dealt with, there is a chance that the Austrians may go for the whole Spanish throne, but, as I said, that would be an extremely unpopular, aggressive, and unacceptable move, one that would not be accepted by the other European powers. Leopold VI would not be allowed to become King of Spain under any circumstance.

* * *

"I apologize, my liege, but nothing could be done. Yolanda de Anjou was reasonable, accommodating, and wanted to preserve the present borders, creating an alliance between Spain and France, and creating trade routes and economic cooperation between our states. In contrast, the Austrians were unwilling to compromise on the issue of the Imperial holdings. Austria feels that, upon your death, the Spanish Netherlands and the Duchy of Milan should default to Austria. I refused this, but I am concerned over what will come next." Alfonso relayed the information to King Fernando as we reported to the King in his quarters. Fernando was laying back on a chair, trying to rest his tired body, but it was clear that he was attentive and feeling the weight of his steward's words. I also thought it was interesting that I was allowed to be here, attending a report about a meeting I was part of, including my performance in that meeting. Not that I was complaining, I liked being here, in fact, I was very interested in what Alfonso was hinting at. The steward was worried about a war with Austria even without my coup.

"Yes, one of the most powerful countries in Europe is being belligerent against us, and I have left an indecisive and weak-willed Italian Duke as my heir." Fernando III sighed, regret in his voice and a realization over just how bad the situation was looking for Spain. Even Fernando III, the man who chose him as heir, was doubting Carlo Francesco's ability to reign over Spain, and I think that just confirmed that Fernando chosen the Duke of Parma simply because he happened to be the most closely related neutral candidate for the Spanish throne. I was surprised to see Fernando and Alfonso admitting this doubt, in front of me no less - not only because I was a newcomer to the court, but because I was his wife and, thus, I figured it would be expected that I had some loyalty no less - and, for a moment, I thought about offering myself up as a candidate for the throne myself. It seemed like this was the perfect time, but, on the other hand, it also seemed too perfect. There was no way that it could be this easy, there was no way that, after all this planning and build-up that I would simply be given rulership over Spain, yet, despite all that, it seemed to be dangling right in front of me. I had to wonder, did I act on all these possible hints and opportunities? Did I dare be so bold?

"Perhaps, if we knew we had this much time, we would have been more careful looking at the list of candidates. We could have been more thorough, more patient. Yolanda wasn't even in Europe at the time we placed her on the list, relying on information for King Philippe and her family." Alfonso mused as I continued to think about whether or not I should present myself. It seemed that, based off of what Alfonso said, that they were in a rush to choose a heir, perhaps thinking that Fernando's condition would deteriorate more quickly than it actually has, and it also seemed that Alfonso d'Austria now seems to regret the fact they didn't get to interview me more properly. Does that mean that Alfonso would have pushed for me to inherit Spain? Perhaps, but maybe it would have simply meant that I was rated slightly more highly. Alternatively, nothing would have really changed as my legal claim to Spain would have remained just as weak as it currently is. In any case, this statement further played into my thoughts, making me wonder if this really was an opportunity to present myself as a potential Queen of Spain, making any coup unnecessary, but...I didn't believe that it could be that simple. My paranoia was almost making me think if this was some kind of trap, perhaps someone had already revealed my coup, and now the King and his Steward were fishing for a confession, but...would the King himself be involved in that? Risking exposing himself to a potential traitor. I didn't know what was going on, but I decided that I would take the opportunity to make myself useful if nothing else. Perhaps this wouldn't get me the Spanish throne legally if this truly was an opportunity, but it also won't incriminate me if this is a trap.

"My liege, if I may. I think, between the alliance and my own connections with both King Philippe and the Dauphin, I can secure French support in the event that Austria declares war." I interjected, bringing up my connections to France and leveraging French support. I was confident that I could make this work, if not through King Philippe himself - though I don't exactly see the King of France refusing an opportunity to join a war where his continental nemesis of Austria is the clear aggressor - then through Louis Charles, who promised me support in my coup. This situation is a little different, though I think that agreement still applies, perhaps more so, since defending against Austria would be crucial for seeing the Bourbon inheritance of the whole Spanish realm. A curious thing happened next, as Fernando III and Alfonso both looked at me, but then turned back to each other, seemingly having a nonverbal discussion. I didn't have to be a genius to tell that this discussion was about me, but was it to my benefit, or my doom? I thought what I said was rather innocent, simply offering help from my home country, yet, here I was, trying to guess what they were thinking about me.

"Tell me now, out loud, and without hesitation, that this is what you believe Alfonso." Fernando finally spoke, wanting clear, spoken confirmation of whatever it is that he and Alfonso were discussing over. The Steward of Castile and Leon looked over at me for just a moment before speaking, and I grew very intrigued as to what was going on at this point. True to the King's request, Alfonso didn't hesitate.

"I believe she is capable, intelligent, worthy of the position, and we have both seen that she has made more of an effort to learn our language, our way of life, and the concerns of our state than the Duke of Parma has. I believe trusting her with authority and equal rank is the only way to make Carlo Francesco's reign a successful one. We cannot undo the choice we have made, but we can make it a better choice, and she is the key to that." Alfonso responded, now making it clear that he supported me. Not only was Alfonso d'Austria supporting me, but he was also arguing in favor of me being trusted with my authority and...with equal rank. Presumably, that meant equal rank with Carlo Francesco, which meant that we would be co-monarchs.

Such a thing was not unheard of in Europe, after all, Queen Margaret and King Maurice were officially co-monarchs in England. In Spanish history, Felipe II had served as co-monarch in England with his wife, Queen Mary, and, before that, in Spain itself, Isabel of Castile and Fernando II of Aragon married to form the Catholic monarchs, the basis for the modern day Kingdom of Spain. That being said, now, in this modern age of increasing absolutism and concentration of power, such an arrangement really was unique. I believe the only other state in Europe with such an arrangement would be the Principality of Andorra, the aforementioned feudal co-principality existing in the Pyrenees Mountains between France and Spain, and a tiny Medieval state is no comparison for a modern Kingdom. Still, being acknowledge as Queen made my coup significantly easier. Now, all I really had to do was secretly get rid of Carlo Francesco, my place on the throne would be unquestioned if I was proclaimed a co-monarch by King Fernando III himself.

"Antonia Teresa has said the same thing. Very well then. Yolanda, I am a dying and miserable man, my own people say that I am cursed and, laying here, hurt, tired, and impotent, I am inclined to agree. I, however, have been born with the task of reigning over Spain, and I must now see that this burden is transferred to capable shoulders. I chose the Duke of Parma as he is free from either French or Austrian interests, now, I choose you because you are capable, because you care for Spain, and because I have come to trust you. I want you to reign as Queen of Spain, equal in authority to Carlo Francesco, and I want you to make sure that Spain is strong and well-guided in the future. That being said, I chose Carlo Francesco for a reason. I am not oblivious to Spain's decline, I know that we are not the power we once were, and I know that the new great powers would like nothing more than to subjugate us and bring us under their will. If you are to do this, I need you to renounce any loyalty to France, and I need you to promise you will not allow Spain to fall under foreign influence." for perhaps the first time, Fernando III really seemed like an equal to the greatest rulers of Europe, willing to do what is unconventional for the future of his state, and being very, very concerned for the future. Fernando felt that I was Spain's best chance of resisting Austria, but the King of Spain did not want to resist Austria only to fall under French hegemony. Therefore, he needed me to fully give myself to Spain, to fully give myself to this mission.

"Yes, of course my King. This is an incredible opportunity, the greatest possible extent of my political dreams being realized, I value that more than I am loyal to King Philippe or to France. I will do everything in my power to serve this Kingdom well, and I thank you for this incredible opportunity." I responded, accepting the position. The realities of putting aside my lingering loyalties and feelings about France would be difficult, but, in becoming Queen of Spain, I will have to put Spain's interests ahead of France. Besides, at this point, my loyalty to myself is stronger than my loyalty to King Philippe or to any man. I have planned for this, I have plotted coups and murders, and yet, here I am, about to be declared the future co-monarch of Spain. Legally, I will be Carlo Francesco's equal, however, I will make sure that the situation quickly changes and that I become the sole, absolutist ruler of Spain. My power, my reign, and my state will be realized. I may be a relative newcomer to Madrid, but I'm also a fast learner, and I am going to succeed as Queen of Spain, I promise that.

* * *

"...it is a beautiful language though, one I do want to learn." I responded to Claudia, the Italian woman and I were sitting together in one of the palace's lounges, discussing the Italian language, a few weeks after my meeting with the King of Spain. It truly is a beautiful language, the mother of both French and Spanish, but, with me having just learned the Spanish language so rapidly, I didn't want to immediately have to learn another one. That didn't change the fact that it would be very useful as a language once I ascend to the Spanish throne, especially given the vast Italian holdings of the Kingdom of Spain. My ascension to the throne as co-monarch with my husband was confirmed by Fernando III publicly, and it was quickly pushed through the Castilian Cortes and the Aragonese Corts, winning over the approval of the Spanish nobility. Fernando''s support has proven invaluable.

"We have a problem!" Claudia and I both turned to see Beatriz entering the room, the Franco-Spanish woman had a concerned expression on her face "Fernando is dead, he was found in his bed this morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a cliffhanger, I know, but we'll resolve it in two weeks time!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the succession interlude, and it'll be a big one.

Interlude.

The Spanish Succession Crisis.

Chapter XV.

Coup d'Etat.

* * *

Fernando III was laid to rest in the Spanish Habsburg crypt below El Escorial in a relatively solemn ceremony. It was overseen by the Archbishop of Toledo, a clergyman named Juan Ramiro de Guzman. The small group of guests present included his steward and confidant, Alfonso de Austria, his wife, Antonia Teresa von Wurttemberg, a representative of the military, General Luis Enrique Fitz-James, and one of his heirs, myself. I was allowed to bring two guests, and I had decided on my best friend, Alix de Lusignan, who had been an obvious choice, and then debated on who my other guest would be. I considered bringing Beatriz de Luxeuil, in order to maximize my political ambitions, however, considering I was already bringing a friend who was involved in the coup, I thought that bringing Beatriz could be suspicious. Claudia was eliminated for the same reasons. That left with me bringing my mother, Yvonne van Vilvoorde, as she was someone who was unaffiliated with the coup, but also someone who was close enough to me that it made sense that I would have her as my guest.

Perhaps I was being paranoid, especially since I was closer to the Spanish throne than ever, and I seemed to have a legal justification to the throne, but I needed to be careful. I needed to make my ascension to the throne look as spontaneously as possible, I didn't want my coup to appear too malicious or prepared, that would only turn me into a target. Therefore, I wanted to hide my co-conspirators, I wanted to hide the fact that this had been in the works since before Fernando III even died, and I especially did not want to come across as a murderous usurper to my Spanish subjects. I envisioned vast centralization and internal reforms, such policies would not be possible without popular support or, at very least, the indifference of the people. I didn't want to make it obvious that I was going to overthrow Carlo Francesco, who was supposed to be my co-monarch, but, at the same time, I also couldn't help but smirk at the fact that I was surrounded by allies.

The only people in this room who weren't involved in my coup, or at least supportive of my rise to power thus far, were my mother and the Archbishop. My mother wouldn't be a problem, I would simply tempt her with luxury and power, and any potential resistance would melt away before me. The Archbishop, meanly, was admittedly a different matter. For the most part, I had been satisfied with our plotting and our advancement of the coup, however, one thing that I admitted was somewhat of a blunder on our part is a lack of focus on religious matters. We did not consider the Pope, we didn't not consider the clergy, and we had not made any significant efforts to win over the relevant Archbishops. That could be somewhat of a problem, especially given that Archbishop Juan Ramiro is a very important man, possessing such titles as Primate of Spain. His Primacy meant that the Archbishop was second only to the Pope in all of Spain. This would be the case for all of Iberia if not for a similar title awarded to Portugal's highest Archbishop. In any case, I suppose I should stop thinking about the Archbishop and focus on him, especially as he was concluding his blessings, about to turn back to the crowd.

"Alfonso," Juan Ramiro spoke once he turned around, approaching the Steward of Castile and Leon. I glanced over at Alix before both the brunette and I focused in, knowing full well that this conversation could be critically important. We were right, based on what the Archbishop said next "The Prince of Asturias has not yet left Parma. I have received no message or reason from him, I was hoping that you would have more news."

"I would hope for that as well, your excellency, but I have not heard anything from the Duke of Parma or his ambassadors. I fear that, unless we take action, there could be an interregnum." Alfonso warned the Archbishop sternly, clearly implying that something needed to be done. Alfonso then glanced at Alix and I, finding that, while we were trying to be discrete, we were clearly listening, then he continued with the clergyman. Now whispering "I don't want to talk here, not in front of so many relevant ears, but I have made it clear that this is another option. An option that Fernando himself allowed for. I think I have made it clear that we should pursue this option, if nothing else, at least discuss it."

"I know your opinions, steward, but I also know there is a chronological order of things. We should act according to that or, at very least, act simultaneously. Before you start, it is not simply a matter of tradition or prejudice, it is a matter of hungry dogs and enemies at our heels." the Archbishop responded in a harsh whisper, making it clear that they have had this discussion before. Alfonso and the Archbishop were trying to be vague, but it was pretty clear what they were talking about. Carlo Francesco was evidently not writing letters to Spain or responding to them, nor was he making an actual effort to travel to the realm that he had inherited, and, with hungry rivals in Europe, Alfonso is willing to push through my coronation just to place someone on the throne and bring order. The Archbishop, however, prefers caution, fearing that my coronation could provoke those same rivals. There is also the fact that the Duke of Parma was declared heir first and the Archbishop evidently believes that meant Carlo should be crowned first.

"We cannot just wait until the Prince of Asturias decides to come to Spain. We either need an arrival or, at very least, an answer soon. You know that as well as I do. The only difference is that I am willing to act to protect my country, you, apparently, are not." Alfonso replied, stressing the importance of the situation, and all but confirming my suspicions. The Duke of Parma was not coming to Spain and he was not giving the government a reason why, that was a major problem for Alfonso d'Austria, and he was thus willing to crown me, the co-monarch, first. This could be perfect for me, as it would make me monarch and...just imagining, I could use Carlo Francesco's absence as a justification to seize him by force. I could use Spanish troops to kidnap the Duke of Parma, ostensibly to return him to Spain and put him on the throne, however, I could then stage an accident. This "accident" would kill Carlo Francesco - Claudia's brother in Italy could be the one to do it - leaving me as the one remaining monarch of Spain. That would be the perfect and most innocuous appearing version of the coup.

"This is not a matter of action or inaction, Alfonso, this is a matter of authority. Neither of us are in a position to decide who shall rule the country." The Archbishop countered, stressing that be believes it is not in his duties to play kingmaker, and neither in Alfonso's. I would disagree with that, clergyman have often meddled in royal affairs, in fact, in King Philippe's regency decades ago, France was practically dominated by a few influential Cardinals. Never the less, I bit my tongue, this situation could play out to my advantage, but stepping in and trying to seize power could unite the bickering factions against me. The argument in this crypt may be playing out between the Archbishop and Alfonso, but similar arguments are playing out in the military, in the cortes, and in the government. King Fernando III is dead and, with Carlo Francesco remaining in Parma, Spain is without a monarch. A country which was once the greatest and most fearsome power in Europe is now a headless monstrosity waiting to be beheaded.

"Which is precisely why we should take advantage of the fact that King Fernando named two successors. One of which is right here, right now, and more than capable of bringing Spain to order." Alfonso replied, now not even hiding the fact that they were talking about me. I caught my mother glancing at me, the redheaded woman could tell that this conversation was about me, even without the full context, and she was questioning all of it. That being said, my mother didn't exactly say anything either, perhaps that signaled that she was complicit in all of this, or perhaps that only meant she was smart enough to have this discussion in private. My mother had the tact to not begin questioning me when two of Spain's most powerful men were already arguing over me.

"Perhaps we should see what the military has to say. The men who shall feel the repercussions of our actions, should we proceed down this path." The Archbishop smirked, thinking that he had finally trumped Alfonso, turning to the seemingly neutral Fitz-James. Juan Ramiro expected the military to take a moderate approach, not willing to commit their troops or their lives behind Alfonso's rather radical suggestion, but I knew better than that. I knew that Luis Enrique was already on my side, and I knew that Fernando III declaring me co-monarch would only help that. The declaration came as one of Fernando's final acts, his death following soon after, which is perhaps why the Archbishop is so hesitant about going with me as Queen. That being said, the implication here is that he is going to do along with whatever the military decides, with Fitz-James acting as a sort of tie-breaker between the two.

"The longer we go without a strong leader on the throne, the more likely we are to face revolts, foreign intervention, or instability. The way I see it, if Fernando III had her declared co-monarch, Alfonso - the man who has worked most closely with her - believes in her abilities, and the nobility already approved her status as a co-monarch, then she already has the support of the last monarch, the government, and the nobility. I think she should thus have the support of the military as well." Fitz-James replied, the Anglo-Spanish general arguing a strong case in my favor, but not making it obvious that he supported me from the beginning. Fitz-James presented me as an option more out of necessity than personal affiliation. Luis Enrique also pointed out that I had the implicit blessing of Fernando III and the cortes - the assemblies of the Spanish nobility - therefore, out of a sense of duty, the military should support me as well. The Archbishop's expression soured, but, as he looked between Alfonso and the Jacobite general, he finally acquiesced. The Archbishop moved the two Spaniards aside and walked up to me. In the corner of my eyes, I saw a confident smile of Alix's face, while, on the other side, my mother's face was a complex mix of questioning, confusion, anger, and...dare I say, there was a hint of pride in them too. As if, despite her own complicated feelings, my mother couldn't help but be prideful in her daughter's rise to power.

"It seems that my colleagues are convinced in your abilities, Yolanda d'Anjou. You have Fernando III's blessing to succeed him, along with your husband, and you have the approval of the cortes. I will allow your ascension to the throne with the full powers as Queen-regnant of Spain, but I have one condition. I demand that you bring the Prince of Asturias in Spain. Fernando III ordered that you shall reign together, thus, if I am going to trust you with the throne, I demand that you see to it that the arrangement of co-monarchy he wanted is preserved." the Archbishop declared, accepting my ascension on one condition, before leaving the crypt. I glanced at my two guests, as well as at Alfonso and General Fitz-James, before following suit. King Fernando III and the Spanish Habsburgs would be left alone to rest, because, from here on out, Spain is entering a new era of rule, an era of Bourbon Kings and Queens, of which, I shall be the first.

* * *

"Yolande!" we had just reentered the palace proper at El Escorial when my mother began her questioning. I glanced at Alix and silently told her to leave, this was going to be a private conversation. The Cypriot Princess left while I turned back to my mother, speaking in French and keeping my voice a measured whisper, I didn't want this to become a massive scene. The last thing I needed was to be embarrassed and made to look immature and argumentative the moment the Spanish throne was finally in my grasp. My mother stopped in front of me but I interrupted her before she could start, laying down the terms of the argument.

"Mother, I don't care if you don't approve of what I am doing. I don't want to argue - " I began before I was interrupted.

"I don't want to argue either, I - " I interrupted my mother in turn.

"with you." I finished my sentence before continuing "I have been working tirelessly since I arrived in this country to advance politically, working with Alfonso, translating documents, and even negotiating with the Austrians. My efforts finally paid off when Fernando III, seeing that I had my own claim and that I was married to the heir-presumptive, decided to declare me and Carlo Francesco co-monarchs. I am on the verge of becoming a Queen, I am on the verge of becoming more powerful than you could ever imagine, don't stand in my way. Stand aside and let things proceed, and you will be rewarded. You will enjoy all the privileges of being Queen-mother of Spain. You will see your daughter rule, and you will see your son become my heir. You will get everything you want and more. Do not try to ruin this for me, do not lecture me on how I should accept a marriage, and do not dare try to stop me. Do you understand?"

"I...I didn't want to argue with you, I just wanted to apologize." my mother surprised me with a sad, genuinely hurt reply. An apology, my eyes widened, I legitimately couldn't believe it. It didn't even occur in my mind that my mother could be apologizing here, it didn't occur to me that she might have a positive reaction to all this, so, instead of waiting to here what she had to say, I trampled over her with terms and conditions. I almost sank into myself with guilt, not liking the way I reacted "I wanted you to get married because I thought it was the only way possible for a woman to realistically attain power in this world. I didn't think that your political efforts would ever succeed in a world that is cold and hostile to women. Marriage turned me from a pathetic and unhappy woman in the lower nobility of Flanders to a French Duchess, a woman living in the greatest palace in the world. I thought that the only way you could achieve a similar leap in power was through a marriage, though it seems I have been proven wrong."

"No, you haven't." I replied, voice wavering, touched by my mother's words. She actually apologized and admitted I was right. The only time something like this had actually happened before was when I left to Louisiana, but that time wasn't genuine. I felt that this time was genuine, in fact, maybe both times were, but, either way, this apology meant more. I could feel that. Yvonne looked at me confused as I continued "You were only doing what you thought was the best for me, and maybe you weren't entirely wrong about the marriage. Your part in having me married and your decision to go to Spain instead of Parma are the reason why I was able to do any of this. The marriage to Carlo Francesco put me in a position to become Queen. He was a means to an end."

"I...thank you, Yolande, but that doesn't change the fact that I could have been better about this. I should have talked to you more. I should have been more honest with you. I should have given your political dreams more credit." my mother sighed sadly, accepting defeat. I never saw her like this before, and it honestly shocked me. I felt numb and confused as she led me over to a nearby sofa, sitting us both down before she spoke again. This time telling me something I never heard from her "I never wanted to get married Yolande. I was disgusted with the idea, but, growing up how I did, in the family that I did, I didn't have any other options. My brother had options, he ended up choosing the military, but I didn't have options. My father wanted me to get married and it was only a matter of whom. I told you about how he wanted a Castilian nobleman to marry me, bringing us closer to the capital, but I found your father instead. I was able to make him fall in love with me, I won his heart, and, even though I couldn't feel anything for him, I got to advance. I moved to Versailles, became a Duchess, and lived in luxury. It didn't matter that I didn't feel anything for your father, he was my ticket to power. It seems that, in absorbed in the life of Versailles, I concentrated too much on the ticket to power and forgot about the young Flemish girl who didn't want to marry."

"I didn't know..." I replied, trying to comfort my mother. I didn't know about this story, only knowing the little scraps I picked up from my mother from time to time. I knew of the fact that I had a maternal uncle, but I never heard of my mother talking about him before, and I think I now understand why. It was a matter of envy, he had options, he didn't have to marry up in the world, she did. Every time I argued why I had to get married, mentioned that I wouldn't have to get married like this if I was a man, I provoked deep seated anger in my mother. I reached into my mother's difficult family background in the County of Flanders without even realizing it, and, by doing so, I provoked an anger that wasn't even directed at me.

"How could you? I never told you. There's a lot I never told you, my Yolande. I never told you about my weaknesses, I never told you about what I really wanted, and I never presented the real version of myself to you. I presented the result of my experiences without the context behind them, and, by doing so, I've come across as vindictive, uncaring, selfish, and greedy." my mother wasn't looking me in the eyes, she was staring down in her lap, damming herself. Seeing her like this, weak, vulnerable, and apologetic, I couldn't help but notice how alike we we really were. The same red hair, the same pale skin, so many of the same features. From the shape of my face to the freckles on my face, I was the spitting image of my mother. If someone came down this hallway and looked at us right now, they would know that Yvonne was older, but I didn't think that they would believe that she was old enough to be my mother. My mother looked young and, even in her figure, it was hard to believe she was the mother of two children.

"What...what do you mean by the real version of yourself?" I asked after a moment, curious but not wanting to push either. This was the first time that I've had a conversation like this with my mother, I had no idea how far we were going to take this. I knew that we were going to brush up on her boundaries sooner rather than later, but I decided to press anyway, seeing how much my mother was willing to reveal. Yvonne looked at me closely, a mother's eyes into a daughter's eyes, she was vulnerable and uncertain, showing me that, whatever this was, it was an important secret.

"Promise me you won't react poorly to this." my mother ordered. I nodded a moment later, doubting that whatever her secret was, it would affect me too badly. My mother seemed to think otherwise, because, even after I nodded, she took a long moment to brace herself before speaking. My mother learned in and whispered very low, making it clear that this is something absolutely secret to her "There is a reason why I only had one daughter for so long. I didn't want children at all, the act of producing children, being with your father...it disgusted me. It always has. I've never been able to stomach having sex with a man. I intended to only have one child, and I suppose that is why I took my anger out on you when I got pregnant with Louis. I promised myself that I would never have sex with your father again when you were born, and I felt forced to when you were adamant against getting married. I apologize for being angry with you, unfair with you. You had no way of knowing how abnormal I was. I remember, one time, you pointed out why I never had more children if I wanted grandchildren so much...I suppose this is why. I suppose I should have said something back then, perhaps things would have been better then."

"Mother...I need you to tell me something." Yvonne turned to me again as I grew dead serious. My mother looked at me confused while I asked a question I never imagined asking my mother, not just because it would risk exposing my own proclivities, but because I never could have imagined this question applying to her. The speech she just whispered to me, however, changed everything. Thus, after a deep breath, I asked that question, whispering it to her just like she whispered to me "The...the reason you don't like having sex with men, is...is it because you prefer having it with women?"

"I never should have said anything...I'm sorry Yolande...you think I'm a monster, don't you? What kind of mother am I that my own child has to ask me such questions? And what kind of mother am I that I can't even say you're wrong?" my mother froze up, indicating that this is absolutely something she never intended for me to find out, but...in the process, she revealed my suspicions. She was silent for a moment, perhaps waiting for me to damn her or to run away, but I never did, and, when she realized I wasn't going to, my mother continued "Yes Yolande, I...I prefer the company of women. I've known this ever since I was still in Flanders, and I knew ever since then that this was something I had to live with. A sexuality that will never be realized, a forbidden side of me that I could never reveal, and deep pain within me because of that. I had to get married despite my sexuality, and, perhaps out of spite for that, I pushed for you to get married despite the fact that I knew how you felt. I advanced despite the fact that I didn't like it, and I hoped that, one day, you would too. That's why, when Philippe approached your father and I with the offer of marrying you to the Duke of Parma, I went along with it. I knew that you would be recalled from Louisiana, but I thought it was for the best. I thought that colony was going to be the peak of your political career and that marriage was the only way to move further."

"Wow." I simply said, that was all I really could say at this. I noticed that my mother seemed shocked by this reaction, shocked but underwhelmed, perhaps she was shocked because she was underwhelmed. She had expected malice, hatred, she had expected me to argue against her, just like I had countless times before, and my mother couldn't contemplate a scenario where I didn't react negatively to this. I could scarcely believe this, the fact that my mother and I were so much alike in this respect. It was also dreadfully ironic to recontextualize our arguments. It turns out, all along, I was arguing against marriage because I was secretly a lesbian, while my mother wanted me to get married because, despite her wishes, she had to get married as a lesbian, and marriage turned out to be the only way for her to escape her constrictive background in the Flemish nobility. I turned back to my mother, still seeing confusion on her face, not expecting me to be tolerant of such a thing, and certainly not expecting me to be like her. I smirked as I said "I never thought we would have this in common."

"You are...?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yes. I didn't realize until Queen Anne exposed my feelings. Queen Anne showed me everything about this...I loved her. Everything was going perfectly between her and I before King Philippe found out. So first, he separated us, sending me off to another continent, and now, he sent me off to get married. Perhaps Philippe thinks that, if Anne sees me married off and under some idiotic Italian Duke I hate, that she'll finally abandon these 'foolish tendencies.'" I revealed to my mother, now finally shocking her with the information that Queen Anne is another lesbian, that she and I had an extended affair, and that the fallout of that affair has influenced everything that has happened since. Suffice to say, this was the single most eye-opening conversation my mother and I ever had, and I imagined that it would change our relationship forever. Our dynamic was already changing since we left for Spain, with her actually helping me by teaching me Castilian, but...now, I think that things are seriously going to be different. This was a major revelation, for both my mother and I. Neither of us ever imagined the other could be the same, and thus, we caused each other so much unnecessary pain and grief. It seems that, in just this conversation, every argument we ever had became stupid and trivial.

"Well...it really does seem we haven't communicated well." my mother summarized with a sigh, wiping away her tears. The fact is that all of this, all of our fighting, all of our issues stem from the fact that neither of us trusted each other with this information. Perhaps, had I known that my mother was practically forced to marry my father just to get out of an oppressive household in Flanders, had I known that my mother didn't want to get pregnant again for the very same reasons I didn't, and had my mother known my sexuality, perhaps she would have had more sympathy. The fact is, my mother had a very real reason for not marrying, but had to be married off anyway, and now, having power, she was confronted with me complaining for seemingly no reason, and that only brought out her anger and resentment at her own situation. At the same time, her background left Yvonne demoralized, lacking options, and having to marry up to escape her circumstances, thus, my mother wanted the same thing that me. My mother didn't believe the political path was going to work out for me, she wanted me to get married, and, I suppose that, the combination of both of our ambitions put me here, on course to become Queen of Spain.

"No...we haven't. I'm sorry." I apologized, following my mother's lead. Yvonne didn't respond, instead, she only grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I breathed a sigh of relief before laying down against her shoulder. My mother and I had made peace before, both in Versailles before I left for Louisiana, and here as we arrived in Spain and my mother decided to teach Alix and I the language. Those times were improvements, but only temporary, but now, now it felt like we were making actual progress and building a more permanent bond. Not everything was perfect, the arguments may no seem silly, but the damage done in them and the words said in those arguments aren't just going to fade away, but this is going to be a start, a good start.

* * *

I was dressed in a burgundy dress with gold and white trim, over that, I wore a red and ermine cape, a gold orb and scepter in my hands. Four noblewomen would flank me when I entered the chapel of El Escorial - Alix, Beatriz, Genoveva, and Claudia - an impressive entourage to bring me up to altar, where Archbishop Juan Ramiro would declare me Queen of the Crown of Castile. An impressive crown containing the main Kingdoms of Castile and Leon, the Kingdom of Galicia in the west, the Kingdom of Navarra in the east, and a plethora of small Kingdoms in the south, remnants of the Spanish conquest against the Moors. The minor Kingdoms of Toledo, Seville, Cordoba, Jaen, Murcia, and, finally, the Kingdom of Granada. The last Moorish holdouts in Spain were in Granada, the last of the once impressive Caliphate in Andalusia, and perhaps that is why Granada is the only one of these minor Kingdoms to get a place on the Spanish coat of arms. The pomegranate of Granada has a place on the coat of arms of Spain along with Castile, Leon, Aragon, Navarra, and the foreign titles of the monarchs of Spain. I would formally be given half of my titles today, the rest would come in another ceremony in Aragon for those crowns.

"It's almost time, the Archbishop is almost down with the prayers." Alix answered, listening in along the door. I fully trusted her to fall into formation when it was time to enter the chapel, but, for now, I didn't mind her listening to the Archbishop pray in Latin, waiting for the end of it. In fact, right now, I appreciated the fact that my friends were here to support me, to give me my signals, and everything else today entails. Alix especially, Alix knew what this day meant to me more than anyone else in this room. Queen Anne, the Cypriot Princess, and I had all dreamed of our political futures in Versailles; Anne could dream about the French throne, as she was adjacent to it, and the Polish throne, as she was a candidate to be elected King, meanwhile, Alix was descended from the ancient Kings of Jerusalem and Cyprus, while I had no such claim. Now, out of all three of us, I was the one about to become Queen, I was about to rule Spain. Officially, I would be sharing power with Carlo Francesco, but that was a loose end that was going to be tied up soon enough - as of now, I don't even think he's left Parma, let alone made a move for all the Spanish holdings he inherited - and I would rule exclusively soon enough.

"Just a few more moments and we'll have won without even needing to raise a sword. It'll truly be a bloodless coup." Beatriz smirked, it was dawning on the Spanish and Burgundian woman just how perfectly everything fell into place lately. Beatriz had been concerned when King Fernando III died, fearing that it was too soon, that his succession change wouldn't stand considering how it came so shortly before his death, but everything seems to have worked out well, at least in Castile. The Crown of Aragon, including the Italian possessions, may be a different matter, but we shall cross that bridge soon enough. Once I have established myself in Spain, it is only a matter of dealing with the Austrians and beginning my great reforms. The different laws, autonomous governments, and tax-rates of these realms would disappear, though that didn't mean that I was going to take away all their privileges. I had no interest in provoking the rest of the population in forcing Castilian down their throats, all I really needed was for communication between these regions and the capital to be in Castilian, I didn't care what language was used in local affairs. Also, while trying to centralize authority, I was willing to accept a possibility where Spain was never a true absolute monarchy.

Perhaps the Iberian peninsula itself could be an absolute monarchy, but between the Spanish Netherlands, the Duchy of Milan, and two complete Kingdoms in the form of Naples and Sicily, as well as royal authority over Sardinia, there would always be a composite element to the Spanish Empire. The vast colonies were also a unique matter, being ruled by Viceroys and possessing a certain amount of autonomy thanks to the sheer distance across the sea. The Spanish Empire was a scattered realm, both geographically, culturally, and politically, and, while I could improve that, institute greater royal authority, I doubted I would be able to get every part of it to function as a unitary state under my tyrannical control. Not even King Philippe managed that part, with various parts of France having different laws, customs, tax-rates, and such, really, all Philippe did was rob the nobility of their power, effectively placing himself and his agents in control over each part of the feudal patchwork of French lands. The point of my reforms was to simplify and strengthen the Spanish realm, not to reduce it all to a singular legal entity. I didn't even think that could be done, it seemed impossible for such a geographically divided realm.

"I know we haven't know each other for long, but I can see it in your eyes Yolanda. You were born for this." Genoveva smiled, the older woman encouraged me, the brunette was happy to see me like this, and I must have been beaming with positive energy. I had no reason not to be positive, the Crown of Castile was just one room away, I was surrounded by friends and allies, and I had military support from France to ensure my succession is secured from the Austrians. The meeting with the Croat, Ferdinand Nikola, showed the Spanish government that the Austrians are going to be the aggressors, unwilling to accept the Spanish throne slipping out of their grasp, and thus, the fact that Alfonso de Austria was on my side was going to further secure my position. Perhaps not everyone in Castile or Aragon or Italy would support my rule, especially not once Carlo Francesco was going to be removed from the picture, but once the Austrians blatantly attack the Kingdom of Spain, the people will accept my reign and allow me to do what I want to do. The acceptance would also play into my reforms, allowing me to strengthen my position even more.

"She's right, I believe in you." Claudia contributed as well, the fourth woman of my entourage voiced her support. The combination of my affection towards the Italian noblewoman and the praise of all four of them filled me with confidence and pride, killing off any lingering nerves in my stomach and giving me the energy to make that march through the chapel, past the faces of hundreds of my new subjects, and to that crown and the Archbishop who would declare me Queen of Spain. Thus, the four women lined up behind me, Juan Ramiro finished the prayers, and, exactly at the perfect moment, I entered through the doors and began the walk, one foot ahead of the next, appearing as the perfect image of authority and regality. General Fitz-James and his soldiers stood as honor guards along the walls of the church, welcoming my arrival, Alfonso de Austria stood at the foot of the altar, symbolizing his role as the de facto second-in-command of the Spanish government. I had no problem with this, he would serve as my right hand man, as steward, as an advisor, and as an expert on local affairs. Alfonso really was the perfect candidate for that job, having made his career in the Crown of Castile while also having a wife from the Kingdom of Aragon. Finally, I found my mother's face in the first row, sitting there with my brother, Louis d'Anjou. I smiled back at her, a testament to our improved relationship, and at my brother too. Louis was going to be my heir, the perfect candidate. First of all, he was young enough to be my son, second of all, he was a Bourbon, and, finally, this way meant that neither my mother or I would have to be pregnant again.

"Yolanda Maria Ana Catalina Yvonne Josefina Luisa Margarita Teresa de Bourbon-Anjou, Princess of Asturias, Duchess-regnant of Anjou, and Duchess-consort of Parma, Piacenza, and Guastalla." the Archbishop began, introducing me by the full Spanish version of my name and listing off my present titles. I also noticed that the Crown of Castile sat at a pedestal near the altar. The Spanish coronation traditions meant that the crown would be present at the ceremony, but it would not actually be placed on my head. I wasn't sure why this was the case, but, considering that I was trying to ingratiate myself with the Spanish people, I was not going to object to their traditions. I would follow along with this form of coronation, even if I felt it was strange to have the crown here but not use it. I focused my attention back on my subjects as the Archbishop continued "As Archbishop of Toledo and Primate of Spain, acting on behalf of God and his representative on Earth, Pope Callistus IV, I henceforth crown you as the sovereign monarch of the Kingdom of Castile and Leon. I henceforth crown your husband King Carlos II in absentia, as your co-monarch and equal. I declare the two of you joint sovereigns over the Kingdoms of Castile, Leon, Galicia, of Navarra, of Granada, of Toledo, Sevilla, Cordoba, Jaen, and Murcia. Overlords of the colonial Kingdoms of Nueva Espana and Peru. True monarchs of England, France, Ireland, and Scotland. True monarchs of Jerusalem. True Archdukes and Archduchesses of Austria. Dukes and Duchesses of Brabant, Milan, and Luxembourg. Counts and Countess of Flanders and Tyrol. Lords and Ladies of Vizcaya. Grandmasters and Grandmistresses of the Order of the Golden Fleece, Defenders of the Faith, and Overlords of the Caribbean and the Mediterranean!"

I couldn't help but smile at my long list of titles, knowing that the list would only grow when I journeyed to Aragon for my second coronation. The fact that the Crown of Castile had been the dominant partner in the Kingdom of Spain meant that, today, I had also received the titles in the Holy Roman Empire, including those of the Spanish Netherlands, and, along with all of that, I received Spain's claims upon Austria, upon the Crown of England, and upon the holy land in Jerusalem. I did, however, notice the fact that the Archbishop of Toledo made sure to also crown my husband, even though he was absent and unresponsive. I suppose I should have expected this, but still, I would have preferred if Carlo Francesco had not been mentioned on my ascension to power. Oh well, it will only be so much longer until the Duke of Parma is finally out of the picture...though perhaps I should not think these kinds of thoughts within in a church. This was a day to be happy, I was finally reigning over a country in an official capacity and, soon enough, I would be crowned again in Aragon, completing my royal titles.

* * *

There had been some controversy over where my Aragonese coronation would be held. The crown of Aragon was stored in the Cathedral of Zaragoza, which was also a major historical and cultural center for the Aragonese people, however, the Crown of Aragon is more than just the Kingdom of Aragon. The name Kingdom of Aragon is somewhat of a misnomer in some ways, as the realm is more Catalan than Aragonese, with the largest and most important cities in the realm, Barcelona and Valencia, both being Catalan cities. There were also the Italian realms to consider, with Sardinia, Naples, and Sicily all being part of the Crown of Aragon. Palermo was an appealing city, and Naples even more so, with the latter city even being the de facto capital of the Crown of Aragon prior to the joining with Castile. The choice I had ended up with, however, was Valencia, another city which had once been the de facto capital of the Crown of Aragon, and a city which seemed like the best compromise of locations. Valencia was on the Mediterranean, much like Naples and Palermo, but it was on the Iberian peninsula, much like Zaragoza and Barcelona. Valencia was a Catalan city, but the Catalan identity of Valencia was not as strongly defined as the Catalan identity of Barcelona, which had even been in revolt against Spain before, attempting to establish Catalunya as an independent Principality, rather than a part of the Crown of Aragon. Yes, Valencia seemed like the best compromise for the coronation, thus, I made arrangements for the nobles and clergy of Aragon to gather in Valencia, with the actual crown being moved there as well.

My mother, Alix, Claudia, and I had arrived in Valencia for the coronation. Beatriz and Genoveva remained in Castile, along with Alfonso, to help secure my rule and my position in the larger, western half of the Kingdom of Spain. My mother and Alix were here simply because they were close to me, they've been around me since I came to this country, and I wanted them to see me crowned Queen of Aragon, while Claudia was here for another reason. As mentioned, the Crown of Aragon had, over time, accumulated a great amount of land in Italy. The Kings of Aragon had received a Papal claim to the Kingdom of Sardinia and Corsica in the Middle Ages, despite the fact the two Mediterranean islands were independent at the time, and this claim sparked an eventual Aragonese invasion of Sardinia. Corsica, meanwhile, has remained a part of the Republic of Genoa, despite the de jure Aragonese rule over the island. Sicily first, then Naples, also became part of the Aragonese realm thanks to their wars against the French House d'Anjou. That, I suppose, makes it ironic that all of Spain, including its possessions in southern Italy, is now going to be ruled by the House de Bourbon-Anjou, but there really isn't much relation.

The link that is there, is that both the Medieval House d'Anjou and the modern Bourbon dynasty are that they are both part of the larger Capetian dynasty, meaning that we are all descendants of Hugues Capet, the first modern King of France. The other link, which is more incidental, is that both the House d'Anjou and the Bourbon-Anjou cadet branch originate from the region of Anjou. Of course, even that is a difference, given that neither my father, nor I, have ever had any actual authority over our Angevin Duchy. Thus, two Angevin dynasties have no reigned over southern Italy. The fact that I am now going to reign over southern Italy is the reason why Claudia is here, she's a Neapolitan noblewoman - from Calabria no less, the region that bridges the Neapolitan and Sicilian realms - and, thus, she is a noblewoman of the Crown of Aragon. There is also the fact that, quite frankly, Claudia is my friend and I don't really need to justify her presence here. Thus, the four of us were walking from the former Aragonese capital when a ragged messenger finally headed off our group, clearly having been searching the city for our party. I glanced at my closest friends and allies, wondering if any of them had any idea what was happening.

"My Queen! I bring urgent news from King Carlos II!" the messenger bowed before us and began, instantly catching my attention with the name of who sent him. I wasn't expecting this, I didn't think that Carlo Francesco was actually going to make a move now, not after all these weeks of silence and inaction since Fernando III died. Nevertheless, I wanted to hear the message, which he was also presenting in written form "His majesty Carlos II is offering to alter the arrangement made by King Fernando III. Carlos is offering to abdicate the Spanish throne, leaving you in full control of Castile, Leon, Aragon, Valencia, and the Spanish Netherlands, in exchange for the Kingdoms of Naples, Sicily, and Sardinia, and the Duchy of Milan. He will have complete authority over these Italian realms, and you will have complete authority over the Spanish realms. He also is willing to accept an annulment of the marriage on grounds of non-consummation, a defensive alliance, and economic and trade agreements. All of which are detailed in this letter."

"Thank you, you are dismissed." I took the letter and get a neutral expression as the messenger turned and left, likely trying to find voyage back to Parma or Naples or whatever it was he was going. I waited until he was out of site before turning back to Alix and Claudia, asking "We can't allow him to do this, the Kingdom of Spain is not going to be partitioned. What are we going to do?"

"I think we'll be best off planning if we assume the worst. If we assume the armies in Naples and Sicily have fallen under Carlo Francesco's control, then we can only be bolstered if they turn out to be on our side." Alix de Lusignan replied, the brunette raising a very good point. Depending on the Spanish armies in the region being on our side is dangerous, instead, we should plan on having to rely on armies from different regions. This way, worst case scenario, a battle occurs, though I didn't even think it would come to that. Confronted by military force, I think the armies loyal to Carlo Francesco would either retreat or even defect, even if we did lose control of those armies, I didn't see a scenario where soldiers of the Spanish Empire would fight and die for the Duke of Parma being put on the Neapolitan and Sicilian thrones. We would plan for it, just in case, but I thought that open battle was unlikely. The only forces that I could see as being willing to fight and die for Carlo Francesco are the actual Parman troops, and those don't even come close to the scale of Spanish armies.

"Right, can we get Fitz-James and the Ejercito de Toledo?" I asked Alix, hoping that the trusted General and member of the coup would be able to do this, but it seemed like more of a reach now. Depending the Army of Toledo made sense when we thought that the center of the coup was going to be Madrid, but, now that it seems that the center of everything has shifted to Naples, allying with an army in central Iberia seems to have been a poor decision. I suppose it is true that God laughs in the face of the best laid plans - all our preparations, plans, and ideas going into this coup have been flipped on their head by the fact that Fernando III declared me co-monarch with Carlo Francesco - ever since then, we've been forced to adapt and adjust our plans accordingly, reacting to the changes around us. Carlos II trying to seize the Spanish holdings in Italy has only been the biggest of these upsets.

"I mean, we can, but...I'm concerned about leaving the capital undefended. This seems exactly like the situation the Austrians would pounce on." Alix replied, noting the possibility that, seeing Spain essentially in a civil war, the Austrians may see an opportunity to seize the Netherlands and Milan, if not outright going for the capital in Madrid. There has been no declaration of war from Vienna, not yet anyway, but that was a possibility we had to keep in mind, and I agreed with the Cypriot Princess that we couldn't just leave Madrid without an army to defend it. That was not ideal, this meant that the most loyal and elite army we had at our disposal was out of the equation, and so were many of the other important Spanish armies. Those in Aragon had to remain in case of Austrian landings off the Mediterranean, the famed Ejercito de Flandes was the largest army defending the southern Netherlands from a potential Imperial invasion, and Milan stood on the doorstep of Austrian South Tyrol, meaning our troops there had to remain as well.

"There is another way." my mother suddenly spoke for the first time in the conversation, causing all of us to shift our focus onto her "Yolanda, your uncle, Willem Jeroen van Vilvoorde is currently stationed in the Presidi with ten thousand troops and a naval attache. These are the closest and most loyal troops we have access to, and the towns of the Presidi are far enough away to be safe from Austrian aggression."

The Stato dei Presidi was a series of fortresses, fortified towns, and garrisons of the Spanish Empire on the coast of Tuscany, and on the island of Elba, a relic of the Italian Wars, once fought between Spain and France over dominance of Italy. Ten thousand troops was not the highest of numbers - our main armies in Naples and Sicily were bigger - however, as I said, I felt that battle between our fellow Spanish troops could be avoided, and ten thousand troops with naval support was more than sufficient to defeat whatever Parman troops Carlo Francesco could have with him. This was not the ideal way to do this, I would have preferred more troops, or at least have known my uncle better, but it also seemed like the best option available to us.

"Okay, fine, but we need to be very careful about doing this. Carlo Francesco would expect an invasion from the north, especially if he finds out we're using Presidi troops, so, we need to outflank him. Using the naval detachment, we sail the troops south of Naples and attack the city from there. Ideally, we will force Carlo Francesco to abandon Naples and retreat to Parma, via the Papal States. We bring order in Italy and reaffirm the loyalty of our armies, then we can deal with pacifying the Duke of Parma and his country." I quickly rattled off what I felt was the best possible plan. We needed to stop Carlo Francesco and find a way to have him killed in all of this, but, right now, the biggest priority was getting him out of southern Italy and securing our hold on the Spanish Empire. The longer Carlo Francesco is in the Kingdom of Naples, the more damage he can do and the more loyal to him the troops will become. If we manage to get him to flee and abandon Naples, any popularity he had would fade away, allowing us to act.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Claudia interjected, the Calabrian noblewoman evidently saw a way to add onto my plan "Should anything happen to Carlo Francesco in our lands, there will be suspicion, but, if we are forcing him north, into foreign parts of Italy, we can strike with plausible deniability. Once your uncle dislodges the Duke of Parma from Naples, I can have my brother and his allies waiting just across the border in the Papal States. We can get rid of the problem then and there, wrapping up the only loose end in your plan!"

"Right, right. Thank you Claudia, that's actually rather helpful." I replied. This way, it will appear that Carlo Francesco just managed to escape us before, perhaps out of an incident of confusion on the border or simply an uprising of local peasants, managed to get himself killed. For us, meanwhile, this would eliminate Carlo Francesco as a factor before he had a chance to bring the Austrians or, heaven forbid, the English and the Dutch to his side. So long as this was purely a conflict between a Bourbon inheritance and a Habsburg inheritance, it wouldn't seem like an appealing conflict for the English. The English would think that, no matter what they did, they would be fighting to empower a foreign country and a potential enemy. Just because England is currently allied with Austria does not mean that the arrangement is going to be permanent. Austria, as a deeply Catholic country and masters of the Holy Roman Empire, are not a natural ally to the Protestant England, who often marry Princesses from minor Protestant German states. This is an alliance of convenience and, should a Protestant power in northern Germany, such as Saxony or Brandenburg-Prussia, become a significant force in European affairs, I could see England switching allegiances in the long term. For now though, with me being ineligible for the French throne and thus unable to unify France and Spain, I didn't think England would fight if Carlo Francesco was eliminated.

"So...what are we going to do?" Alix asked, wondering about our next moves, how we were going to put this plan into place.

"Okay, first things first, we're going to proceed with the coronation. I am going to be crowned Queen of Aragon, Valencia, Sardinia, Mallorca, Naples, and Sicily, all of it, and I am going to make sure that Carlo Francesco is not mentioned in the coronation ceremony whatsoever. This is going to establish my legal authority over the Crown of Aragon and it's going to to make it clear to the people of Spain that I am not going to allow the realm to be partitioned. After that, we're going to split up and make sure everything is ready for the actual move on Naples. Alix, you're going to help me write a letter to Carlo Francesco, ostensibly to negotiate, but really just to stall for time. Mother, I want you to write to your brother and get him to maneuver his troops south of Naples and move onto the city. Finally, Claudia, I want you to write to Ferdinando and get him and his agents ready to assassinate the Duke of Parma, outside of the borders of the Spanish Empire." I detailed, giving everyone their jobs and made sure all the pieces would be put into place.

Thus, we put our plan into action. The four of us proceeded to the coronation, which proceeded after only a short delay - I took the opportunity to give the Archbishop of Zaragoza - the highest Archbishop in Aragon and the man entrusted with the physical crown - modified instructions for the ceremony - and then it began, giving me legal authority over the rest of the Kingdom of Spain. The changes I had made were mostly on the subtle side, such as not repeating the mistake of crowning Carlo Francesco in absentia and, indeed, avoiding any mention of my husband whatsoever, but there was one bigger change. The Aragonese realm was always going to be the more problematic, less loyal part of the realm, after all, Aragon has more reason to be wary of France and French influence, and now, with Carlo Francesco trying to establish himself in the Italian possessions, I decided that my coronation needed to be a clear and firm sign of my authority. Therefore, somewhat breaking with the Spanish traditions, I had the Crown of Aragon actually placed on my head, so as to make it absolutely unquestionable that I ruled over these lands and I was going to rule over them my way. As another subtle sign of my authority, I also told the Archbishop to emphasize the Italian realms of the Crown of Aragon, which he did, in fact, all of the lands of Aragon and the history of them was emphasized in my coronation. Perfect.

Next, in contrast to our hard line domestically, Alix and I wrote to Carlo Francesco, trying to appear open and willing to him. We expressed a willingness to negotiate over Naples and Sicily, but we spelled out Spanish claims to Milan, Sardinia, and the Presidi, trying to make it clear that those should belong to me. We did, however, promise that Spanish troops in Milan would defend Parma itself and that Carlo Francesco's home country would be under a Spanish guarantee. I expressed an openness and a willingness towards the idea of annulment, but I stressed that Papal approval would be needed, citing the example of King Henry VIII of England and his historic annulment crisis. The origin of the Anglican Church was really only mentioned in this letter to strike Carlo Francesco's paranoia and slow down negotiations by making him reach out to Pope Callistus over the possibility of annulment. To further stall for time, we turned his point about trade deals into a whole mess of potential treaties and alliances, proposing instead that Spain and Carlo Francesco's Neapolitan realm should pursue a grand customs union with other Italian states such as Savoy, Tuscany, the Papal States, Mantua, and Carlo Francesco's Parma. This part was incredibly ambitious and solely there to make these negotiations take longer, allowing for the movement of our armies.

Speaking of the armies, to that end, my mother wrote to her brother - my uncle - Willem Jeroen van Vilvoorde, getting the Flemish general to move his troops according to our plan. Perhaps it was the family ties, perhaps my mother's convincing, or perhaps simply a loyalty to the preservation of the Kingdom of Spain, but General Vilvoorde agreed and his troops set sail. I couldn't help but smirk at that, a Flemish General in command of Spanish troops stationed in garrisons in central Italy...my new realm really was a massive and incredibly diverse realm spanning virtually every region of western Europe. I knew that I still had to dislodge Carlo Francesco and establish my authority over the Italian realms, and I knew that, after that, I would, most likely, have to face the armies of Austria and their allies in open battle, but I couldn't help but be excited. Full and singular control of the Spanish Empire was in my grasp and I was excited about that. I knew that I was going to have to fight for it and I knew that many, many people across Europe would die over this, but I felt that this would all be for the greater good. Spain would be revitalized, reforms would shape it into a modern state, and I would do everything in my power to improve and modernize the country.

The first necessary drop of blood for all this would be Carlo Francesco. Claudia wrote to her brother, the nobleman Don Ferdinando Caracciolo, who assembled a group of like-minded Calabrese noblemen, and moved to Rome. Ostensibly, they were on a Pilgrimage to the Holy Vatican, going to see the Pope at his grand capital, but, in truth, they were positioning themselves for when Carlo Francesco fled north. Presumably, he was going to flee from Naples to his Duchy of Parma, where he felt safe, and that journey - really any journey north from Naples - would take him through the Papal States. Ferdinando and his men would tasked with finding Carlo Francesco by any means necessary and killing him, secretly. Ideally, they'll catch his carriage passing through the Papal lands and make it look like a common case of banditry went wrong with fatal consequences. They would not announce themselves as assassins or make any grand gestures to show why they're doing this, they would just pose as anonymous highwaymen. Their rewards would come later and in secrecy, but they would be generous.

I was crowned, Carlo Francesco would be distracted, the armies would be prepared, and the assassins were put in place. The stage is set for the coup and for my final ascension to the Spanish throne.

* * *

"This letter just came in from Rome! It says it's about King Carlos!" Beatriz announced as she entered the throne room of El Escorial, followed closely by Claudia and Genoveva. Alix and Alfonso were standing on either side of me, the two most trusted members of my new government, my new order. Alfonso de Austria was not involved in the coup, he didn't know exactly what we had been planning, nor did I want to incriminate ourselves now, not when we were so close to getting away with this, but that shouldn't be a problem. Ferdinando was given special instructions by Claudia, he would not address the letter he sends to Spain, nor would he mention carrying out the murder, instead, the letter would be anonymous and it would simply report the events, as they happened.

"About Carlo Francesco? Not from him?" I asked, confused. I was feigning confusion, which I still didn't think that I was pretty good at it, however, I also didn't need to be all that convincing, after all, I've never appeared close to Carlo Francesco. In fact, I could even argue that, in such a situation, I would be pretending anyway - I would be trying to seem sadder and more shocked than I actually was - because I knew that, as his wife, I should feel sad if I heard that something this bad happened to my husband, but, at the same time, everyone knew I had no real connection to my husband. On top of that, what little link there was, would have been further strained by this attempt to partition this empire and the brief civil war that it turned into. A dull reaction from me, therefore, was to be expected to an extent, so I suppose it doesn't really matter if I'm a bad actress. Beatriz, however, easily played her role.

"It doesn't say who it's from, only that it's urgent and that it's about Carlo Francesco. Perhaps he has been interned by the Papacy?" Beatriz speculated, the Franco-Spanish Burgundian woman did what she needed to do. I knew that Alfonso de Austria was skeptical of my affiliation with these women, due to the rumors about them - the admittedly true rumors, it appears - but he seemed to be believing it for now. I took the letter from Beatriz and opened it, reading it. Alfonso and Alix looked over my shoulder, the three of us scanning the document while, in front of us, Beatriz and Claudia stood impatiently, wanting to know what was in the letter but not feeling bold enough to climb onto the throne and look over our shoulders; again, playing their part. The letter, exactly like I instructed, was framed as the anonymous recollection of events, citing that highwaymen outside of Rome, seeing a lone carriage rushing out of Naples with fine clothes, golden jewelry, and the Duke of Parma and his entourage inside. The bandits moved to rob the carriage, stealing the jewels and trying to take the nobles hostage. Carlo Francesco, apparently, resisted, and a struggle began, leading to the bandits putting the Duke down with a dagger. The bandits, seeing their plan for a clean robbery falling apart, fled before they could complete their looting or take any of the entourage members hostage for ransom. That was the story, a botched robbery, in reality an assassination.

"Well...this is a complication." I sighed, keeping my expression level, making it seem like I was putting up a strong face for a professional reaction, saving my true reaction to later, which was, to an extent, true. The only difference is that I'm framing this as if I'm hiding an emotional reaction, rather than hiding a feeling of relief and success, our coup had succeeded. I turned to Alfonso, seeing that the steward had a similar expression, albeit one mixed with guilt - it seems that, now seeing him dead, Alfonso perhaps regrets his hard line against Carlo Francesco - so, it seems, I was smart to leave him out of the coup. Alfonso de Austria will support me and he will be an excellent ally, but he is loyal to the crown and he was loyal to Fernando III before he died, so I doubt that Alfonso de Austria would have been willing to go along with murdering Carlo Francesco, even if he didn't think that the Duke of Parma was the right candidate. That being said, I could proceed with this, especially because the next part of my plan was to add legitimacy, to appear reconciliatory. The implicit message behind this being that, while I fought against him to maintain the Empire, I didn't want him to die "Alfonso...could you write to Pope Callistus IV? I would like to look into recovering Carlos II's body, so that he may be buried in the crypt."

"Yes...I will. Right away, my Queen." Alfonso got his bearing and accepted this, leaving the throne room. As Alfonso walked off, Beatriz and Claudia walked up to the throne, ostensibly wanting to hear what happened, but this was, of course, an orchestrated scene. We waited until Alfonso left to write the Pope, the Steward of Castile and Leon didn't seem to expect a thing, and then, we smiled at each other. We celebrated, quietly, so as to not draw suspicion or have Alfonso overhear us and figure out what was going on, but we were happy. We were victorious, and now, the whole Spanish Empire was mine and mine alone.

* * *

"You know, I have to thank you for everything you did for me, mia Donna." I thanked Claudia when I ran into her again later that day. The Calabrian noblewoman was dressed in a black and red dress with silver trim, her obsidian hair down, long and straight, and her skin a gentle tan in contrast to my paleness...in short, she looked absolutely beautiful. Claudia was beautiful enough to pass for the muse of a Renaissance painter, yet, at the same time, she was intelligent in her own right and possessed a budding ambition. The young Italian was exposed to Beatriz, Genoveva, Alix, and I, and she was learning anything and everything she could from us, absorbing the highest level of politics. Not only that, but she was getting involved in it, her role in this phase of the coup being critical. Claudia provided us with the link to Don Ferdinando, and Ferdinando was the one to eliminate Carlo Francesco.

"Oh? You don't have to thank me, my Queen. I...I was only playing my part, it was the natural thing to do." Claudia replied, growing slightly shy and flustered, as if she wasn't used to getting praise like this. She probably wasn't, I realized, at least not from someone in my position. It was really only then that it all dawned on me, that I realized everything I had done over these past few months, and that I had become the sole sovereign of Spain. The way Claudia addressed me echoed in my head, my Queen she said, and she was absolutely right. Castile, Aragon, Naples, Sicily, Sardinia, Milan, the southern Netherlands, most of the Americas, the islands of the Caribbean, and even the Philippines just off the coast of China, I now ruled all of that. Spain was not the strongest country in Europe, not at the moment anyway, but with all the resources at my disposal, all of the people supporting me, and all of my ambition guiding me, I could become the most powerful woman in all of Europe. Hell, I could, possibly, even become the most powerful person in Europe, period. Perhaps, with all the resources of Spain and the Spanish Empire, I could become more powerful than even King Philippe. Imagine that.

"You don't have to call me Queen, Claudia. You can still just call me Yolanda. I'm not going to ask all of you to treat me any differently now, after all, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your help, all of your help." I replied, smiling lightly and grabbing Claudia's hand, making my position clear. There would be royal protocol with messengers or government ministers or such, sure, but I didn't need that between me and my friends. I know that I was the one reigning over Spain and that I had the power, but, in reality, I considered Alix, Beatriz, Claudia, Genoveva, all of them, my equals. I wanted to be an absolute monarch, I wanted to reign over Spain completely and push through my vision for the Kingdom, but that didn't mean that I was going to be like Philippe. I thought of Anne being humiliated and paraded around as a little more than a passive accessory of King Philippe, I thought about how I was sent off to another continent because my presence reminded Philippe of his wife's infidelity, and I remember that cold, detached relationship Philippe had with his own son, Louis Charles, and I decided that I wasn't going to be like that. I wasn't going to let my power and my political future poison my familial and personal relations.

"Okay, thank you, Yolanda." Claudia smiled, grabbing my other hand. I couldn't help but smile too. I liked the way that the Italian brunette said my name, I liked the hint of an Italian accent in her Spanish, and I liked the way that she looked up to me, admiration and pride in her little brown eyes, as if she completely ignored what I just said and still saw me as a Queen. It seemed like she was starstruck with me and I couldn't help but find that touching. The way that she is looking at me right now, I couldn't help but think it was the same way I looked at Queen Anne a year ago.

"My Queen!" I panicked, broke away, and turned, seeing Alfonso rushing into the room, a document in hand "The Austrians have declared war!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, another cliffhanger. I know I'm terrible, sue me. Ciao!


	16. Ascension of The Bourbons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here we are for act two!

Act II.

The War of The Spanish Succession.

Chapter XVI.

Ascension of The Bourbons.

* * *

How does one wake up as a Queen? That was the question I asked myself early one morning as I laid in a new bed in my new quarters - I was granted King Fernando's apartments once the succession crisis was over, taking the rooms with few adjustments - already planning on how I was going to take on my day. I had grand reforms in mind, but I recognized that those would have to wait, for now, my priority was making sure that Spain had a functional government to prop up its military for the duration of the war. Once the Austrian threat was neutralized, I could concentrate on centralization of power, the unification of the realm, strengthening of civil and martial institutions, the development of the colonies, and the development of a new foreign policy. The latter would, by necessity, begin immediately, in fact, it's already begun in many ways. Spain, in terms of alliances, trade, and commerce, is going to realign itself towards France and its allies, at least for the time being. I don't intend to become a French puppet, not at all, but, in times of war, relations with allies always take priority.

That brings another matter to mind, the fact that, as soon as I've ascended to the throne, Spain has been plunged into a major European conflict. Now, I expected this, obviously, after all, I overthrew an already controversial inheritance and I've placed myself on the throne of one of the largest empires in all of Europe, that's always going to cause an international reaction, but that didn't make it any easier. I would have to work with my generals and admirals to coordinate this conflict from Madrid, lacking the skill or the education to actually lead these troops in the field. I was a seventeen year old girl and now I was going to be trusted with managing a conflict all over Europe and possibly spilling into the Atlantic as well. If the English and the Dutch were to join this conflict, they would absolutely attack the Spanish and French colonies in the Americas and abroad, that is what they have always done, and that is what they will continue to do, so long as these Protestant powers maintain their dominance of the high seas. That was a lot to consider.

I don't want to say that I regret what I did, I don't, at all. I'm happy to be in this position and I'm thrilled about the possibilities, I want to put my ideas into action, I want to see my ambitions become reality, and I want to see mere concepts in my head turn tangible and real. I want to rule and nothing is going to change that, but I wouldn't be a responsible Queen if I wasn't as terrified as I was excited. I had an entire country to rule now, all of Spain, its scattered holdings in Europe, and its colonies, were now my responsibility, and thousands of Spaniards, Austrians, and Frenchmen would die over this succession. I thought that these deaths were for the greater good, a necessary price in blood and iron to secure the future of Spain, but that didn't mean that I could take them lightly.

I wasn't becoming Queen to lounge around in palaces with wine and courtiers, I was becoming Queen to govern and rule a country. Anything less would be an insult to each and every soldier, French of Spanish or otherwise, who laid down their life in defense of my inheritance. That was a chilling thought, I had to admit, and not just our men, all of the Austrians, Hungarians, Slavs, Germans, and Italians on the other side who would die as well. It would be callous to just ignore the deaths of my enemies, after all, they were people too, they prayed to the same God we did, and they were simply fighting for their country and what they believed was right, I had to weigh their deaths as well. The deaths of my enemies needed to be purposeful, just like the death of Carlo Francesco - I would not be a tyrant that reigns by massacres and fear - each and every death would occur purely because it was necessary.

The Duke of Parma needed to die. Carlo Francesco was a young man with a stronger legal claim to Spain than I had, even pushed out of Naples, he would have become a symbol for my enemies in Europe to rally behind. If Carlo Francesco survived, this war would be a war to overthrow an usurper, not a war between two equally flawed and equally greedy European royal houses. Carlo Francesco was too much of a threat, not just in his own right, but in what he could be for my enemies, that is why he needed to die. That being said, I would present a very different image publicly. Carlo Francesco was buried in the crypt here in El Escorial as King Carlos II of Spain, with myself, Alfonso de Austria, and the Archbishop of Toledo attending a solemn ceremony. We also wrote to his younger brother, the new Duke of Parma, wishing our condolences, and clearly stating that, even in the struggle over Naples, we never intended for Carlo Francesco to die. I imagine this would fall on deaf ears in Parma, still in pain and in mourning, but it was necessary. I needed to present myself as a just ruler to my people and to the rest of Europe. I didn't care that the moniker of usurper was accurate, it wasn't flattering.

Public image was the key to absolute monarchy. Taking away the voice of the people and even the nobility to concentrate royal authority is only possible with either the approval or, at very least, the ambivalence of the people. The commoners of the Kingdom of Spain may not have sway over the royal court here in El Escorial, but they had to ability to rise up in revolt, the ability to take up arms against us, and even the ability to storm our palaces and ill us. This voice of the voiceless was a very real force in politics, and thus, to do anything, I needed the passive acceptance of the masses. Presenting the Austrians as aggressors would help with this, raising a patriotic fervor among the people to resist foreign aggression, but I couldn't be dependent on it. I needed to be popular in my own right, and, going back to my reforms, that's part of the reason why I'm being patient. I didn't want my people to go through the strain of a major conflict and a vast change in government at the same time, especially in areas like Aragon which will be further integrated into the Spanish throne.

No, I just secured my position from Carlo Francesco, there is no need to immediately jeopardize everything with unneeded risks. As I said, I'm only seventeen, and, while my youth could symbolize a lack of experience, it also meant that I had plenty of time to see my agenda out. I would see this war through and I would begin my reforms when the time was right - perhaps there would be a lull in the fighting when things would be calm enough to accomplish that, otherwise, I would simply wait for the end of the war - we do have somewhat of an advantage of being on the defensive in this war. The Franco-Spanish alliance controls Madrid and, therefore, unless the Austrians manage to take the city, which will be difficult for them to do and even more difficult for them to keep control fo Madrid, the state of affairs benefits me. Of course, that didn't mean we could simply concentrate troops in Madrid and wait for the war to end, not at all, after all, the heaviest fighting was going to be over the Imperial territories: the Spanish Netherlands and the Duchy of Milan.

The Ejercito de Flandes, perhaps one of the most famous and experienced Spanish armies, is already stationed in the southern Netherlands. This army, famous for its fearsome role in the Dutch Revolt, is perhaps the very reason why Spain still reigns over those parts of Flanders, Brabant, and Luxembourg that we have. That war was a long time ago though, and the great tercios of old are a distant memory: warfare has changed to the domain of the musket and the bayonet. To this end, under the advice of General Fitz-James, all of Spain's armies are working quickly to rearm and train with new weapons before the outbreak of hostilities. Our troops are being equipped with new muskets and modern socket bayonets - these spike shaped blades would be placed next to the barrel rather than in it, allowing for troops to fire and stab without interruption - this also frees up our current arms for reserve troops and the many, many conscripts we will need to raise for the coming war. The shared burden of all countries involved in such conflicts.

All the major powers of Europe keep large standing armies, that much is true, however, in recent conflicts, the size of these armies has grown exponentially to fifty thousand, seventy thousand, perhaps even a hundred thousand troops in each army, and that is simply not viable in peace time. Thus, in times for these grand conflicts and the formations of these great coalitions, additional troops are gained through means of conscription and even impressment. Therefore, our most trained, professional, and experienced troops will be the one armed with the most up-to-date and modern weaponry that is fiscally possible, while our conscripts will be armed with the relatively standard equipment we currently have. Our navies are, unfortunately, a different matter. Spanish ships are deployed across the globe and there are only so many quality shipyards we have. The time and expense of reequipping our navy to the most modern standards is simply not available to us. Our sailors and admirals will have to make due and hope that we can convince the English and Dutch to stay out of the war.

As important as it is for our naval rivals to remain neutral, it is absolutely critical that France joins the war. All of our plans and strategies are built on the assumption of French support, and, while I trust Louis Charles will keep his promise and do everything in his power to force his father's hand, I can't help but have a little bit of lingering fear King Philippe will refuse to come to my aid. It might only just be paranoia, a result of laying here on this new bed in nothing but a nightgown, left to think my own thoughts and analyze my fears, but it might also be a result of my experiences with King Philippe. This is the man who torn me away from my lover to send me across the ocean, only to then take that governorship away from me a few months later. Now, that set off a series of events that led to me being where I am today, as Queen of Spain, but that still doesn't make me trust him.

Maybe, maybe Spain can fight off Austria and its allies off alone, but I would prefer the fight alongside France, and French aid would be absolutely critical in the event that Queen Margaret and King Maurice bring the Anglo-Dutch union into this war. In any case, that is the state I found myself in as the sun began pouring into my quarters, soon joined by the sound of the church bells of the monastery. These apartments once belonged to King Fernando III and thus, as a consequence to the Habsburg's religiosity, there is only a thin internal door and a window between me and the basilica at El Escorial. It didn't exactly bother me, considering that I was already awake, but it was a jarring interruption to my previous deep thinking. Not the only interruption I was going to get this morning, it seems, as I soon heard some scurrying outside my room and, finally, a knock on my door.

"Come in," I cried in Castilian Spanish, by now used to speaking in this language my reflex. I sat up in my bed and made sure my nightgown looked as presentable as possible, ready for whatever this early interruption was. I could have refused it, after all, I was the Queen and these were my private apartments, but I knew that I had a busy day ahead of me, between my new reign and the succession war, so I might as well go ahead and start my day. At my command, I saw Beatriz and Claudia enter, already dressed, with a number of ladies-in-waiting and handmaidens behind them.

"My Queen," Beatriz bowed fluidly as Claudia followed her action. The Calabrian noblewoman's actions mirrored the Burgundian woman's actions perfectly, however, for whatever reason, the Italian seemed so much more genuine while doing it than her elder counterpart. I don't want to say that I distrust Beatriz, because I don't, however, I recognize that she is perhaps too ambitious, too independent. Beatriz de Luxeuil is not the kind of woman who is forever content to be a background figure, a member of someone else's court, and an adviser at best, no, she has higher aspirations. That makes her somewhat of a threat, I have to admit, and I need to be aware of that. That being said, she clearly wasn't a threat to me at this moment, far from it, in fact, she seemed to be reveling in my success, perhaps even vicariously. Though living vicariously through me would only appease Beatriz for so long "We can say that openly now...my Queen, it's great isn't it? Well, to that end, Claudia and I decided that you should be tended to and dressed as a Queen. As your friends and trusted allies, we're going to help your servants prepare you for the day. Between foreign dignitaries, a war, and our own vulnerable position, you'll have a lot to get to."

"Right, of course." I accepted a bit hesitantly before seeing what the two women had in store for me. They stood me up and positioned me in the center of the apartments so they had as much room as possible, servant women still hovering all around us, searching my various closets and dressers for the clothes that will suit their vision for me. Beatriz and Claudia evidently weren't waiting for them, because I was soon instructed to lift my arms. I found myself blushing as my nightgown was pulled over my head and taken off by the Burgundian Spaniard. Claudia wearing a similar embarrassed expression, yet Beatriz herself seemed relatively unaffected as she then dressed me in underwear, a corset, and stockings, all of which were in white. These were the first layers of what seemed to be an increasingly elaborate outfit...one fit for a Queen, you could say.

"You look beautiful." Claudia pointed out, the Italian woman was still flustered. I was too, come to think of it, not only because of the fact that I was barely dressed, but because of the way that I was being pampered, I was the center of everyone's attention. I suppose that was to be expected now that I was Queen, but it still felt awkward, especially given that Beatriz and Claudia were my friends. I didn't want to be treated any different by them, but here we were, they were here by their own choice and they seemed happy about it. Perhaps it was another celebration of our success, the fact that we had an opportunity to dress me up as the Queen of Spain, the reigning monarch of a country, with all the pomp and grace that deserves...I could see that being enjoyable, even if I didn't want to turn it into a regular thing. On the other hand, I had to admit I liked the way that Claudia was looking at me right now.

The Italian woman was already dressed, wearing a black gown with white and red trim, a form fitting dress that clung to her hips in a wonderful way, narrowing at her tight waist, and then rising to her chest, her already ample breasts accentuated by the corset she was wearing beneath her dress. Then the gentle slope of her cleavage up to her thin little neck, all that caramel skin on display, all perfectly smooth and unblemished, the very definition of youth, and that image didn't end at her neck. The straps of her dress came up on either side, just the inch wide straps and the little frilly white sleeves covered her arms. Thin, but not too bony, her arms symbolized that she was the perfect image of femininity, soft, gentle, and small, but possessing a certain strength nonetheless. Claudia didn't need muscles or brute strength to be strong, she had a cunning mind, an ambition that will take her far in this world, and she had connections and allies which would give her the dumb, brute force when the situation calls for it. Finally, my eyes found her hands, likewise small and gentle, but I also noticed something else. Her hands were trembling. That led to another realization, the fact that Claudia hadn't actually touched me yet, it had been Beatriz doing all the work, with the Calabrese noblewoman only watching. An interesting realization as I turned my attention up to her face.

The heart shaped face, the soft pinkish lips, presently parted as her upper teeth lightly pressed down on her lower lip, a testament to Claudia's current attraction, one echoed by the light pink blush coloring her cheeks. Her nose was thin and elegant, perhaps a bit long, but in its straight slope and its position at the center of her face, I wouldn't have it any other way. Chocolate brown eyes were fixated on my body, crowned by the healthy lashes of a beautiful young woman, the eyelashes themselves located under a pair of nicely arched black eyebrows rested on the bottom of her forehead, perfectly sized for her face, neither too small nor too large. Long, flowing black hair completely the image, coming all the way down to the middle of her back. In short, she was a perfect specimen, and here she was calling me beautiful. I was a pasty, out of place creature here in Spain, my complexion clearly didn't belong in the Spain or, well...anywhere in the Mediterranean really, but that didn't seem to bother her in the slightest. That left a bit of a fluttering feeling in my stomach, a feeling I hadn't quite experienced ever since Queen Anne and I were separated by King Philippe. We had seen each other again after that, but it was never the same, not after we were exposed like that.

"Right, I think this will do, what do you think?" Beatriz snapped me out of my thoughts as she had two Spanish servant girls present a sleeveless dress to me, a gown that was in two different shades of pink - mostly a dark pink, but trimmed in a lighter, secondary shade - then, finally, the look was completed by a small but noticeable amount of golden trim. It was the kind of dress that belonged in the Spanish summer and, in its colors, it seemed evocative of the Kingdom of Spain itself. The dark pink almost seemed to be a mixture of the purple seen in the lion of Leon in the coat of arms of the Kingdom of the same name, and the red seen in the coats of arms of Castile, Aragon, and Navarra. The gold, meanwhile, was likewise seen in the heraldic symbols of Castile, Navarra, and Aragon, as well as the crowns of Spain and the Holy Roman Empire, both of which were seen in the grand coat of arms of the Kingdom. It really did seem like the perfect dress to wear as I ushered in my new reign, and, going back to my own pale appearance, dressing in the colors of Spain - or at least colors evocative of them - could help ingratiate me with my new subjects in the time of war. Yes, I suppose that Beatriz did make a good choice, though perhaps I should have been paying attention as well.

"Yes, it will do, thank you Beatriz." I regained professionalism and accepted the dress. Claudia seemed to regain professionalism as well, as she took the dress from Beatriz and took control. The servant women stepped into action as well, but I couldn't help but focus on Claudia as I stepped into the dress, the Italian pulling the fabric up my legs as the ladies-in-waiting assisted from behind. It was more of a straight skirt, not a wide and flowing ballgown with a hoop skirt or anything, and I preferred that style, but, as somewhat of a consequence of that, I often had a little bit of trouble getting the fabric over my hips in quite the right way. This being a new dress and Claudia's hands trembling, I thought this was going to be no exception, but, somehow, the dress came up to my torso without a problem. I'm sure that the servant women behind me and around me played a big part in that, but, to me, it felt like it was all Claudia.

My corset was covered up as I put my arms through the little frilly shoulder sleeves - in the light pink and similar to the ones Claudia wore - and then stood there, waiting for everything to be tightened and adjusted around me. The women tied my dress into place behind me while, in front of me, Claudia's capable hands made sure everything fell into place perfectly. Her hands finally stopped trembling as they landed on my hips, perfectly still, moving the fabric ever so slightly to make sure if fell over my legs in just the perfect way. I took a deep breath as she looked up from her hands up to me, brown eyes meeting blue ones, a raven-haired brunette looking into the eyes of fiery redhead, two very different complexions, but that didn't seem to matter right now, it didn't matter that it looked a bit odd, it just felt right, and that was more than good enough for me.

I couldn't say what was going to happen next, I didn't know where this little spell was going to take us, but I never got the chance to find out, because out silent little moment was interrupted by a bit of a rough pull and the handmaidens behind me pulled my dress in tight, tying it back in such a way to make sure if held flush against my corset. It was a necessary step to make sure the dress was worn correctly, but I would be lying if I said it wasn't unexpected, and that I wish Claudia and I weren't interrupted like that. It's for the best though, there are too many women here, it's too public. I knew that I could trust Claudia with whatever would've happened between us, and I knew I could trust Beatriz to keep this information secret, but all these servant girls? Most of whom I didn't even know? That was something that I couldn't make work, thus, I shook off whatever thoughts or feelings promoted that. Claudia seemed to do something similar, as she released my hips and retreated over to where Beatriz was, joining her mentor in coordinating all this.

"There we are. You look wonderful Yolanda, a Queen." Beatriz dictated once I was completely dressed. I breathed a bit of a sigh of relief at that point, satisfied that they weren't going to make me sit through hair and makeup as well. I would brush my hair myself and make my red mess of hair tolerable...I never did well with other people messing with my hair. I didn't need it to be perfectly braided or styled, I liked wearing it down, and I felt restless sitting there as someone else tried to brush it to perfection. No, I would make it good enough myself and be content like that. It never bothered Queen Anne and it certainly doesn't bother me. I don't want to be too hopeful, but it doesn't seem to bother Claudia either.

"Thank you Beatriz, Claudia, all of you. I will finish up here shortly, but I want you two to meet me in the throne room soon, we all have plenty to do." I commanded, immediately fitting the outfit and stepping into the role of Queen, already orchestrating my subjects. I felt powerful as I gave the orders, and I felt even more powerful when they followed the orders, particularly Beatriz and Claudia because I knew how great they were in their own right. I stood there as Beatriz, Claudia, and the others listened and cleared out of my apartments, leaving me by my lonesome. I quickly headed over to my dresser and straightened out my hair, making it straight and neat enough to satisfy me. I looked down on myself, regal dress, red hair, and piercing blue eyes on a youthful face, I had to admit that I looked like an impressive sight, like a Queen. Satisfied, I left my room and began my reign.

* * *

I noticed a change as I walked through the halls of El Escorial. This hadn't been the first change I noticed here: at first, I had been a bit of an outsider, a woman who was clearly French, and a woman who didn't necessarily have a reason to be here - given that, initially, my reason for being here was being married to Carlo Francesco, the heir of Spain - but, over time, as I got closer to Alfonso de Austria and King Fernando III, I was more accepted. At the same time, I was not oblivious to the occasional whispers and gossip that followed me every once in awhile, especially when I was with Beatriz, Claudia, and Genoveva...evidently their reputation as "sinners" is a well known one in the Spanish court. That was a slow change though, a result of me becoming more familiar and confident in El Escorial, but this...this has been a rapid change, a change practically overnight.

I was the Queen now, all of their expectations, ambitions, hopes, desires, and prejudices were all being placed on me. To some, I was Spain's future, for others, I was their chance at personal advancement, and now, everybody was going to see me as either a threat or a savior of their way of life and their futures. It didn't matter if they liked me, it didn't matter whether or not I belonged, and it didn't matter what I actually represented, because, right now, the entire Spanish court now evolved around me and everything else at El Escorial did accordingly. I was relieved to see this, because, after all, I had been worried that the court might reject me, feeling that I was too new to be accepted as Queen, though...I suppose that it helps that whoever was going to rule after Fernando III was going to be an outsider. King Carlos II never actually entered Madrid, at least not while reigning as King of Spain. That alone made me more popular among the court, as did the fact that Fernando III had declared me one of his two successors. That means that, in practice, I've been ruling since his death, so that gave me some more legitimacy, some more acceptance from the royal court. An acceptance of court which will hopefully be indicative of an acceptance of the people.

"My Queen," Dona Maria Caterina greeted as she and her husband approached me, Alfonso and Maria Caterina walking arm in arm. It was interesting that the Steward of Castile and Leon was married to an Aragonese noblewoman - from Aragon proper no less, not from a Catalan, Valencian, or Italian part of the realm - but I suppose I could hardly judge. Alfonso wanted to marry the highest ranking noblewoman possible, trying to regain royal standing for his immediate family, despite the fact that lineage was born of a morganatic marriage, and Maria Caterina was available. Tangentially related to a notable Renaissance family of Popes and generals, Maria has a notable name and, based on the fact that they're walking together hand-in-hand, they seem to be quite affectionate with each other. Genuine love was definitely a rarity in noble and royal marriages, so I thought that was good for them.

"Alfonso, Maria Caterina, hello!" I greeted the pair in turn as we met in the middle of the hallway. The Borja noblewoman dislodged herself from her husband in order to hug me and kiss my on each cheek, I reciprocated the warm gesture before the two of us separated. Maria Caterina gave me a respectful nod, gave her husband a fond look, and then left us to our business. In what was then a rather notable contrast, I looked over to Alfonso, gave him a soft smile, and a nod. With that, the Steward of Castile and Leon and I walked towards the throne room. On the surface, from these two greetings, it seems like I would be closer to Maria Caterina, after all, I embraced her, kissed her on the cheeks, and didn't even touch Alfonso, yet...I was closer to he Habsburg cadet. That kind of reflected the relationship we had though, Alfonso de Austria was my right-hand man and he fit that role perfectly. For now, he was still just the Steward of Castile and Leon and the Custodian of El Escorial, but, in practice, he was more than just an administrator of part of the Kingdom and a keeper of a royal palace, he was my expert on local affairs, he was the man experienced in the Spanish government, and he had power and influence beyond his station.

"Hello Yolanda, you look wonderful. Hi Alfonso." on my left came Alix de Lusignan, the Cypriot Princess, the heiress to Jerusalem, and my most trusted friend and ally. The Poitevin brunette was dressed in a blue and white dressed with her long brown hair down her back, the very definition of a refined French woman, and she possessed a mind that could counter any of these so-called enlightened philosophers of Paris. Alix is a woman that deserves greatness, she deserves to be more than just the heiress to a indebted family of failed crusaders wasting away in the southern half of central France, she deserved to be honored and respected across Europe and abroad. In fact, I would say that, out of anyone in her family, Medieval or recent, she's the only one who ever really deserved such titles as Queen of Jerusalem or even Queen of Cyprus. She is simply a higher quality of woman than the rest of her family, and that's why I'm proud to have her in my inner circle. Thus, flanked by the institutions of Spain on my right and the genius of France on my left, I entered the throne room.

Beatriz and Claudia were there, as instructed, and Genoveva was with them as well, the Galician woman having joined the other two-thirds of her trio. I was glad that all three of them were here, this trio helped me come to power and they made it clear that they were very, very talented women, thus, I wanted them to be a part of my new government. The three women were not the only ones here, there was my mother - I wanted her here, and not just because we've recently made up and had our mutual confessions - and, finally, General Luis Enrique Fitz-James. I was surrounded by my allies, I was surrounded by talented and capable people who would help me win this war and carry out my vision for the Kingdom of Spain, and I was also surrounded by friends and loved ones. The perfect inner circle for a monarch, at least in my opinion - perhaps it was heavy on unproven young women and the military was underrepresented, but that didn't make me feel any less complete as I looked at the figures in my throne room - I took a seat on my throne.

"Ladies of the court, General Fitz-James, at attention." Alfonso de Austria called, the Habsburg Steward commanding military like discipline as he stood at my stood. Opposite of him, Alix stood as well, the vacant throne of the Spanish consort between us; a throne that shall remain vacant for the duration of my reign. I allowed Alfonso to continue, recognizing that the Steward had the knowledge and the commanding voice to control this room. I would speak when necessary and ensure that my agenda was carried out, making it clear that I had all the real power in this room, I simply didn't need to flaunt it every moment. Perhaps that was how I could convince the Spanish people to accept absolutism, with subtlety and tact, rather than outright declaring myself their supreme lord. It was just an idea though, one I dropped as I listened to Alfonso "The Kingdom of Spain, the Kingdom of France, the Duchy of Bavaria, the Duchy of Savoy, the Electoral Archbishopric of Cologne, and the Bishopric of Liege have found ourselves at war with the Archduchy of Austria and their holdings in Germany, Hungary, and Bohemia, with the Electoral Duchy of Brandenburg-Prussia, the Electoral Palatinate of the Rhine, and the Duchy of Brunswick-Luneburg."

I listened as Alfonso drew the lines in this war, explaining the powers on each side. To begin with our coalition, the Bourbon alliance between my Spain and France has seemed to hold, with King Philippe X joining the war. I didn't know yet whether or not Louis Charles was the deciding factor in all this, but I didn't particularly care either, I was satisfied to have France on my side for now. The Wittelsbach dynasty, the Catholic half of it anyway, also came out in strong support for our coalition. The Wittelsbach core lands in Bavaria have joined our side, as well as their ecclesiastical holdings in Cologne and Liege. These Bishoprics were important, Cologne as a relatively large Imperial state and as an elector of the Holy Roman Empire, and Liege, as the largest of the Imperial states bisecting the southern Netherlands, lying between Brabant and Luxembourg. The Duchy of Savoy was also on either side, the Italian state could prove to be a critical link for Spanish Milan, as Savoy bridges the gap between France and Lombardy.

Then there were our enemies. The Holy Roman Emperor Leopold VI commanded the German coalition, dominated by his own lands, spread across Austria, Bohemia, Hungary, Croatia, Moravia, Silesia, and Transylvania. Leopold VI was a force to be reckoned with, fortunately, without the support of the English and the Dutch, his coalition could be beaten. The Duchy of Brandenburg-Prussia was on his side, but as a divided and relatively poor Protestant country, I questioned their support for the Catholic Emperor in Austria. The situation for the northern Hohenzollerns in Berlin was further complicated by the Baltic War. Sweden is at war with Denmark-Norway, the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, and the Tsardom of Russia, with Brandenburg neatly wedged between the Polish state and Swedish possessions in Pomerania, Berlin could easily be distracted by problems closer to home. The Electoral Palatinate represented the branch of the Wittelsbach dynasty that was not allied to our cause, the patchwork nation along the Rhine feared French advances. Brunswick-Luneburg, meanwhile, was another small Protestant German state, thus, I figured that their contribution too, would be limited. Brandenburg at least has a notable army going for it, Brunswick has no such advantage.

"The balance of power benefits our alliance. We should take advantage and push forward with an offensive." Beatriz proposed, the Spanish-Burgundian woman unveiling her agenda for the war, just as aggressive as her ambitions domestically. Beatriz de Luxeuil wanted to end this war quickly and with decisive action, forcing the Austrians into battle and defeating them, potentially even invading their lands and besieging their fortresses. The leader of the Spanish trio desired a quick end to this war so that we would pursue our internal agenda. I could understand her desire, after all, war was not ideal for much, especially not a war like this where we were fighting to keep our succession intact. We would experience a constricted economy, devote considerable resources towards this war, and we would lose thousands of lives in the process, all for the reward of no land, no great conquest, and likely no definitive victory. All that would happen is that Austria would sign a treaty accepting our inheritance but remain aligned with England and the Dutch against France and Spain. That's assuming we win, which, while likely, is by no means guaranteed, especially not if Margaret and Maurice have a change of heart.

"I would disagree, Dona Beatriz. King Philippe X has historically distrusted aggressive strategies preferring methodical wars of maneuver, concentrating force and taking key fortresses rather than pushing deep into enemy territory. If we were to act on our numbers, we would be doing it without French support." Alix, meanwhile, also brought up a valid point, displaying one of the advantages the two of us brought to Spain. For a time, however brief, Alix and I were both close to King Philippe, conducting a diplomatic meeting for him and then serving as his governors, we've learned quite a bit of King Philippe in the time we spent near him, this being one of them. King Philippe loved his armies, seeing them as fearsome and disciplined tools of the French state, but, perhaps because of that, or perhaps simply because he was distrustful of any of his generals winning acclaim in glorious and unlikely victories, Philippe kept his armies on a tight lease. Supplies, positioning, and numerical superiority were practically prerequisites for Philippe's armies to actually enter battle.

Wars of maneuver thus developed. If two armies were of a similar size, or at least both strong enough that neither possessed a distinct advantage, generals would simply compete for the better positioning, the more favorable terrain, and the best chances on paper, rather than simply committing to open battle. This brand of chessboard warfare was then rather slow and indecisive, not to mention expensive. The sheer cost of maintaining armies that large for that long was a massive drain on money and resources, though, to be fair, the Austrians and their allies would suffer the same expenses as we would. Thus, those seemed to be our options, if we were too aggressive, we couldn't depend on the support of the relatively cautious King Philippe and his French armies, however, if we went at the pace of the French, we would suffer the burdens of war, both political and economic, for as long as it would take. Considering this is a defensive war, perhaps Philippe X will be content to hold the line at our borders, not even advancing to the Rhine. I absolutely did not want that. I may not be willing to be as aggressive as Beatriz is proposing, but I'm not simply going to wait for this war to end. I am going to make sure that Spain does everything possible to end this war quickly.

"What about the Wittelsbach troops and the Savoyards? Would they be willing to push alongside us?" Beatriz asked, still wanting to commit to an offensive doctrine in this war. I suppose that, technically speaking, with Bavarian, ecclesiastical, and Italian support, we could push into Austria, even without French aid, but I didn't think that we would be able to accomplish that. The fact of the matter is that Spain is in an awkward position in this alliance. France has been aligned with the Wittelsbach dynasty for a long time now, particularly the Bavarian branch, and, while Savoy has been historically allied to both Spain and France, they were only allied with France at the beginning of all this. Spain was now aligned with these powers, but, fundamentally, they were France's allies, not Spain's. We aren't quite able to just make Bavaria or Cologne or Savoy bend to our will, not unless they were willing to do these things on their own. We were the second strongest member of the alliance, yes, but we were also the newest member of the alliance, and the one the war was being fought over. Having already committed troops to my succession, our minor allies might become upset if we ask more of them than they are already giving. Right, I decided my stance on the matter.

"No, I don't think that's very likely." I finally interjected, having made my decision "Right now, the alliance is shaped around King Philippe and his ambitions, the Bavarians and Savoyards aren't likely to join us in an offensive if France doesn't want to, not unless it matches their interests. The ecclesiastical allies are particularly worrisome in this regard. I don't think the Archbishop of Cologne or the Bishop of Liege are going to be keen on joining an aggressive push into Austrian territory, there isn't exactly anything holy or righteous in that. I think our best chance is deploying our armies near our borders, just slightly into enemy territory, and forcing them to respond without committing to a grand campaign. If our Ejercito de Flandes and the French armies can push to the Rhine and our Italian troops can take positions in Sudtirol, we will have the advantage. This kind of limited aggression is something I believe the French will be willing to go along with, combining elements of both of your proposals."

"Willem Jeroen should lead the Ejercito de Flandes. He can speak Castilian, French, Flemish, and Italian, thus being able to communicate with any of the troops in the army, he has proven his loyalty in Naples, and, in that same campaign, he's proven his ability to move rapidly and decisively." my mother interjected, once again recommending her brother. On one hand, it was interesting to see how my mother was all of a sudden mentioning this man a lot, a sharp contrast to the fact that she hardly ever spoke about her life in Flanders before hand. On the other hand, this was exactly the type of behavior that my mother was prone to. Her daughter was now a Queen and her son was the heir of the Spanish Empire, so, naturally, Yvonne now wants to elevate her brother, seeing him become a great and famous general. I've made up with my mother, but I knew what kind of woman she was, she was a habitual social climber, she wanted to elevate herself without end, and that meant elevating anyone she was associated with as well. That being said, my uncle did do exactly what he needed to do in Naples on short notice with a limited number of troops, so I suppose the General Vilvoorde is worth consideration, at very least.

"General Fitz-James, what do you think?" I asked, knowing that Luis Enrique was a proven and respected general, as well as my initial choice for being involved in the coup, if he approved of Vilvoorde, then my uncle was the right choice. Based on my proposal, the armies in the Netherlands and Milan would play a key role in the coming conflict, with the Ejercito de Toledo serving as a reserve force in defense of the capital, thus, the general of the Ejercito de Flandes needed to be someone capable, someone that we could depend on.

"Well, my Queen, everything that I have heard about Willem Jeroen has been positive. I must admit that I don't know him personally, but I know he has succeeded in all his previous posts and, most recently, in Naples. I believe that he is capable of leading the army. Leading our forces in the north, he can also be supported by France, Liege, and even Cologne, so I think that is another positive in his favor." General Fitz-James answered, giving a fair, if a little impersonal, estimation of the general. The Jacobite also brought up a good point, even if my uncle struggles in his new command, we have allies in the region that will support him. The Rhineland is also one of the few regions free of Austrian territory, with their closest holdings being a small patchwork of feudal lands in southern Swabia. The Holy Roman Emperor will be able to move his armies across his subjects, but the armies will need to be raised somewhere else, and that gives my uncle the chance to prepare. I suppose then, giving him command is far from the worst option, but that does bring up another question.

"Excellent, thank you General Fitz-James. I trust your judgement and I hope that General Vilvoorde will serve us well with the famed Flemish army." I accepted, trusting my uncle with the Ejercito de Flandes. One of the two major regions was now covered, but the other still remained. I was going to assemble a grand force in Milan for the Italian front of the war, so, with Vilvoorde leaving the Presidi, I needed someone to command this concentration of Italian force. The generals in the Kingdoms of Naples and Sicily have since pledged their loyalty to me, but, considering their support or ambivalence for Carlo Francesco, I didn't quite trust them. There was also the fact that the Austrians could attack those regions as well, so I didn't want to leave our territories in southern Italy undefended. In any case, I needed a commander for Milan "If I could ask one more thing of you, General Fitz-James, would you be willing to leave your command for one in Italy? I need someone I trust in the Duchy of Milan and you have proven yourself capable in forming and coordinating armies."

"My Queen, I graciously accept this command, but, if I may, I have one condition." General Fitz-James accepted after a moment, but, much like when he joined our coup, Fitz-James had a condition for this. I nodded, wanting to hear it "I propose the Colonel Carlos Santiago de Guzman de la Cruz takes up command of my troops in my absence. He is my second in command and I trust him with the Ejercito de Toledo. I also believe that he is capable of defending Madrid in the event of an Austrian raid on Iberia itself."

"Very well, if you trust this Colonel, I will promote him to a general and accept his command." I made the deal with General Fitz-James, getting a man I knew and trusted in command in Milan, and, not only that, but I had a man he knew and trusted in Madrid. The placement of Willem Jeroen van Vilvoorde, Luis Enrique Fitz-James, and now Carlos Santiago de Guzman de la Cruz meant that I had three competent generals in command of my principle armies, I had set the stage for Spain's involved in this War of the Spanish Succession. I was now prepared for the martial part of this conflict, now, I could turn my attention to the diplomatic side of this conflict, doing everything in my power to keep England from joining this conflict. Accordingly, I addressed the throne room "Thank you for your help Beatriz, General Fitz-James, I think we have made excellent progress preparing Spain for war. Now, Alix and I are going to meet with Queen Margaret's ambassador to Spain. With any luck, we will be able to ensure the neutrality of both England and the Netherlands."

"Yes, of course. Good luck my Queen, Dona Alix." Alfonso wished us luck and bowed before clearing out of the throne room to tend to his daily duties. My mother gave me a warm smile before heading off, likely to write her brother on the new developments, and General Fitz-James was likely going to write him as well as he left, his new Italian command fresh in the Anglo-Spanish general's mind. Beatriz, Genoveva, and Claudia were the last to leave, our allies wishing us luck and offering their services for the meeting, but I politely declined. Alix and I have managed a diplomatic meeting before, and, before even that, I met with another English ambassador alongside Queen Anne. We didn't need help for this part.

* * *

I thought of the Earl of Anglesey and Kamal Abdul-Sultan as I walked with Alix to conference room in El Escorial. I also thought of Ferdinand Nikola, the unfortunate Croat tasked with making Austria's demands to Alfonso de Austria and I. I have succeeded in diplomatic settings before, impressing Queen Anne in the meeting with the Englishman and the entire French court with my success with the Indian delegation. I had to admit that, thus far, my life has been rather remarkable. Regardless of my opinion of King Philippe, I have to admit that growing up in Versailles at the peak of French power was probably the most important place to be in the world. I've seen men from both familiar realms like England and Austria, and realms as distant as the Sultanate of Mysore of the Natchez tribes. I have been to the Americas at the highest point of European colonization to date. Now, I am the Queen of a realm that includes most of the Iberian peninsula, much of the Italian peninsula, most of the southern half of the Netherlands, and almost the entire western half of the Americas, with a considerable Atlantic coast as well. My American colonies stretch from the southernmost tip of Patagonia all the way to San Francisco in Alta California and beyond.

"What are you thinking about?" Alix asked me as we neared the room where we would be hosting the ambassador. It was a different room to the one where I had met with Ferdinand Nikola, but largely similar in appearance and identical in function. Alix and I took our places at the table. I was sitting at the head, a golden shield displaying the coat of arms of Castile and Leon behind me - a golden castle on a red field for Castile, filling both the top left and bottom right quadrants, while a purple lion on a white background for Leon filled the top right and bottom left quadrants - a simple coat of arms that only included one half of the Kingdom of Spain, however, on the other side of the room, there was another golden shield. This one representing the Crown of Aragon, the other half of the Kingdom of Spain. I suppose that, for whatever reason, Navarra and Granada didn't warrant inclusion in this room.

This second shield had the stripes of Aragon in the top left and the bottom right quadrants - a series of red and golden vertical stripes - while, in the top right and bottom left quadrants, the Italian possessions were symbolized by the arms of the Kingdom of Sicily. A complex symbol, two triangles displaying the stripes of Aragon made a sort of hourglass shape, while, in the blank triangles exposed by this hourglass shape, there was a pair of white backgrounds displaying black eagles. The Aragonese hourglass represented the modern Aragonese rule, whilst the black eagle on a white field was the coat of arms of the Norman Kingdom of Sicily. The predecessor to the Angevin and then Aragonese states on Sicily. Thus, the Crown of Castile and the Crown of Aragon were both represented in this room, but in a simple form. Though I suppose only so much detail can go into a golden carving of a coat of arms.

"I'm thinking of the fact that, right now, we're sitting in a Spanish palace as the Queen of Spain and the second most important woman in the Kingdom." I answered, hoping that the Cypriot Princess could also step back and appreciate how far we've come and how quickly. Just a year ago Anne and Alix dreamed about being Queens one day, promising that they would try to find me a Kingdom to rule somehow, yet, here I was, a Queen, and the only one of us three to be one. I obviously wish that there was a way I could give Kingdoms to Anne and Alix as well, but, for now, I just want to celebrate the fact that one of us does rule. It's 1700, we are on the verge of a new century and a woman reigns over one of Europe's great powers. Not as a regent, not as the last ruler of a dynasty before her husband's dynasty takes control, no, I am a Queen regnant and, not only that, but I am the beginning of a dynasty, not the end of one.

Queen Elizabeth was a powerful and respect monarch, but she was the end of the Tudor dynasty. Queen Margaret II is respected as well, but she will probably be the end of the Stuart dynasty, as if she has any children with King Maurice, they'll be from the House of Orange. Jadwiga of Poland was another respected woman, a King no less, and a woman that Anne tried to style herself after in many ways, but she didn't get to establish her own dynasty. Jadwiga was merely the woman to reign Poland between the end of the Piast dynasty and the rise of the Jagiellonian dynasty. Christina of Sweden was the last Vasa, as the German House von Palatinate-Zweibrucken, a dynasty originating from a cadet branch of the Protestant half of the Wittelsbach dynasty. Women who reign over countries, even the powerful and notable ones, are more often than not the end of a dynasty, but I am the beginning of one, and I think that is rather impressive.

"And yet, we're still meeting with an English ambassador." Alix joked in reply, bringing us down to earth and reminding me that not all that much has changed. I suppose she was right about that, we've come so far, our lives have immeasurably changed, yet, here we are, once again trying to negotiate with the English. Granted, there were notable differences here: it was Alix and I rather than Queen Anne and I, we were representing Spain rather than France, and the war we were trying to keep England out of was now a reality. The war machines of France, Spain, Austria, Bavaria, and Brandenburg were already in full motion, guns and bayonets armed and at the ready, war could not be avoidable, but, at this stage, we could still control the scale of the conflict. The English and the Dutch were neutral and, based on the fact that they were willing to send an ambassador to here, they were willing to avoid joining the war.

"My Queen, the English Ambassador, Lord Trelowarren." the double doors to the room were opened and England's ambassador to Spain entered. Black leather boots, white tights, a red and gold floral patterned vest, and a red longcoat entered the room, wrapped around a relatively young English noblewoman. Reddish-brown auburn hair, the excess of which was tied into a ponytail on the back of his head, and a fashionable goatee that marked him as a typical northern European Protestant man of class. Hazel eyes in an almost golden color scanned the room, unimpressed with the grand carved coat of arms on the walls, unimpressed with the legendary wealth of the Spanish Empire, and unimpressed in the great palace of El Escorial, the towering symbol of Catholic might, authority, and culture in Europe for a time. This was a negotiating tactic in a way, the implication was that, if the Spanish royals couldn't even have an impressive palace, then they weren't going to have an impressive army either. Thus, the English weren't going to be deterred by fear, they needed convincing: they needed concessions. I, however, was not willing to give the English much, if anything, so we shall see how these negotiations go.

"Hello Lord-Ambassador, it is a pleasure to meet you. This is Dona Alix de Lusignan, she will be joining me for this meeting." I went through protocol, exchanging pleasantries. I was a Queen now, I greeted first, one could not simply speak to me, they needed to wait until they were spoken to. Obviously I would drop these grand ceremonial rules when speaking with my friends and family, but, right now, in the face of a potentially hostile foreign agent, I was going to maintain the rules and the protocols of court. On that note, I was glad that I was still wearing the dark pink dress from this morning, it made me feel like the leader of this country, it made me feel like I commanded respect, and it made me feel like I belonged here. Lord Trelowarren won't admit it, after all, he is trying to secure the best position possible for Queen Margaret and King Maurice in these negotiations, but I think he is impressed by me.

In the same way he was coding his actions to be unimpressed and aloof, I was coding mine to be bold and uncompromising. I was attending this meeting personally, so, if Lord Trelowarren was going to mention me being an usurper, he would have to say it to my face, knowing full well that it could offend me. The other representative of my regime was Alix de Lusignan, another woman, showing that I was not going to be a weak and conservative monarch. I could have depended on a Spanish dignitary, I could have even had the ambassador to England with me, but I didn't, I had my woman with me, my trusted friend, and another graduate of the Palace of Versailles. All of this was meant to symbolize that I was going to be a force for change in Spain.

This was all well and good, but I wanted to intimidate him with subtle shows of Spanish force, not threaten him into action against us with signs that I was going to disrupt England's status quo. Therefore, there were no guards in this room, for the dual purpose of showing that this is a purely peaceful meeting, and for establishing my confidence, showing that I'm unafraid of the English ambassador. My husband had just been forced out of Naples and killed, but I felt comfortable and secure in my palace. That was a sign of confidence, but one that is not a threat to England and to its interests. It was important to show that we're not an easy target if England was going to enter the war, but, at the same time, we can't be too aggressive and pressure England into taking up arms against us. This was a matter of measured strength and soft power, hinting at our strength without overplaying our hand.

"Hello Queen Yolanda. My lieges, Queen Margaret and King Maurice, send their regards, they wish you good luck and a prosperous future." the Lord began. Now, on paper, such a warm greeting seems to be a good sign, but it was only that, a warm greeting. Margaret and Maurice said that more out of a sense of politeness and obligation than out of any legitimate emotion. That being said, Lord Trelowarren looked confident as he sat down across from us on the table, as if he already knew he would be coming back to London with exactly what his lieges wanted. The only question now is, what does England want? If Margaret and Maurice would rather stay out of this war, then what is going to be the price to ensure that happens? If they want to join the war, then what obscene, unacceptable demands will they make? I was interested to see how this goes. I was also aware of what King Maurice and Anglesey had done all those months ago, willing to accept a Bourbon inheritance in exchange for a permanent Anglo-Dutch personal union.

That was not so easily acceptable. I was satisfied to have the Kingdom of Spain, but I knew that, even if war was avoided here, I would find myself at war with England and the Netherlands sooner rather than later. The combined might of England and the Dutch Republic made a powerful foe, a foe which would be able to do great damage to France and Spain. Naturally, we're all looking forward to the die that either Margaret or Maurice will die so this union will end, so that a more beneficial balance of power can be attained, but, obviously, King Maurice doesn't want that. Maurice wants his dynasty on the English throne and, more than that, he wants the same descendant to be both King of England and Stadtholder of the Netherlands. Maurice wants his successors to be as powerful as possible, however, a divided England and Netherlands is in Spain's best interests, so I am not willing to allow for the two countries to unify.

"Yes, thank your lieges for me. I am honored to be in the minds of men and women of such high esteem and good character." I reciprocated the formality, extending my good graces to Margaret and Maurice, even if I didn't real mean it. How could I? I've never meant either of them, my whole estimations on their character are based on interpretations of their actions and things I've heard about them. I will say that I assume Margaret is of higher character than her husband, based on the business with the Earl of Anglesey, but I don't really know for sure. In any case, this ambassador and I had business to discuss "That being said, I'm sure you're anxious to get to the reason why we're all here. I have inherited the Kingdom of Spain, I had a legitimate claim via the chart of succession created by King Fernando III, I was appointed co-monarch with Carlo Francesco before Fernando died, and I was the natural choice to fill the void when Carlo Francesco failed to arrive in Madrid. Unfortunately, Carlo Francesco tried to partition the realm from Naples, I tried to stop him, but, he fled and was killed. Now, as the sole monarch of Spain, the Austrians have protested my succession. Troops are lining up on the battlefields of Europe as we speak, and I want a definitive answer now as to whether or not the Kingdom of England and the Dutch Republic will be joining this conflict."

"That, Queen Yolanda, is a difficult question. Of course, the thought of fighting in favor of an Austrian inheritance of Spain is not particularly appealing to England, though a cadet branch of the Habsburgs has ruled Spain before and we were satisfied with the status quo. Right now, France is the biggest threat to England and, with your inheritance, two key things have changed. One: we have lost Spain as a potential ally against France, not allowing us to fight on the southern flank. Two: not only does an alliance now exist between France and Spain, but we need to worry about the possibility of an outright personal union." Lord Trelowarren countered. This meeting was being conducted in French, the lingua franca of European diplomacy, and the English nobleman raised some valid points. I would wager that, perhaps, Trelowarren is more closely aligned to Margaret while the Earl of Anglesey obviously had some kind of plan going on with King Maurice. I say this because Trelowarren's concerns were about England's position and future, not about personal ambitions or dynastic advancement.

"A personal union between France and Spain is not a concern. Women can not inherit under French Salic law. Yolanda will never inherit France and, considering she's a healthy young woman, I very much doubt King Philippe is going to outlive her." Alix countered, my best friend immediately setting about precisely tearing the Englishman's argument apart. The fact that she so immediately responded and easily dismissed Trelowarren's argument was meant to assuage the English concerns. It was a particular method Alix liked to use, she only shot down one part of the argument, but, the way that she did it, she made it seem like a lot of the English fears were completely unfounded. Lord Trelowarren wasn't a fool though, he wasn't even going to let that point be dismissed so easily. Trelowarren was going to dig and he wasn't going to let us simply trample over him before he could think.

"That's all well and good, but what is your concrete plan for succession? How are we to ensure that France doesn't inherit Spain in fifty years?" Trelowarren asked, showing that he simply didn't want to let this go now only for it to come back and hurt England again in the future. This was again a valid concern for the English, after all, if I was in Queen Margaret's position, I would also be concerned about a Franco-Spanish union. I had to be aware of the fact that while the Bourbon inheritance made perfect sense for me and my perspective, it was a nightmare scenario for France's enemies in England and Austria, especially since these powers happened to be allies with the Kingdom of Spain when it was under Habsburg rule. The balance of power shifted, Paris and Madrid uniting created a unified block stretching from our fortresses in Morocco to Antwerp, from the western tip of Brittany on the Atlantic to the Milanese-Venetian border in northern Italy. This was an alliance that would be almost unstoppable in continental Europe, and that was a frightening sight for the powers that would be left out.

"My younger brother, Louis d'Anjou, is my heir. He is a healthy young boy with my mother and I here in Spain." I replied, being truthful of my plans. Louis was sixteen, almost seventeen years younger than me, that meant that he was very likely to outlive me, probably having a decade or more of his own rule before passing the throne on to his eventual sons or daughters. This will ensure that the Bourbon dynasty is well established and permanent in Spain, while also establishing a comfortable distance from the French royal family. I want the Bourbon dynasty because the same ruling house will bring a sort of blood solidarity with our French allies, strengthening the bond, but I also don't want to be too close to France. I want Spain to remain independent, so that not only means that I want to avoid France inheriting Spain, but I also want to avoid marriages with our French cousins. A French regency or even just a particularly powerful French wife can do a lot of damage to the Spanish state. I know never to underestimate what a politically minded woman can do in a marriage.

"You don't intend to get remarried?" Trelowarren asked, the English Lord fishing for information.

"No, I do not. I want the Bourbon dynasty to continue in Spain. I don't want a husband's house to reign. Sharing a dynasty and an alliance with France is important to the security of my Empire." I replied. I wasn't going to lie to the ambassador, I wasn't going to pretend that the alliance with France wasn't beneficial to us, at the expense of our enemies. The Englishman would see through that lie, he knows that this alliance isn't exactly in England's best interests, therefore, I need to acknowledge that, even while minimizing how harmful this alliance will be. Hence, I'm making it clear that an actual personal union between France and Spain is almost impossible, and contrary to my interests as well, but I'm also being transparent about the fact that this is going to strengthen France and give me a powerful ally as well. Though, at least for England, the concern of Spain growing too powerful isn't really a factor. England doesn't fear Spain the way they used to, so, in their eyes, we're only trading Austria for France. Essentially, England doesn't really care that Spain is allying with France, what they care about is the fact that France is allying with Spain. A small distinction, but a rather important one, I think.

"What about your plans for Louis' future? A French name and a French dynasty, you're not hoping for a French bride, are you?" Trelowarren asked, still fishing, still trying to make sure we're not going to get too close to Spain in the future. I've already made it clear to myself in my head, though granted, the English Ambassador didn't exactly hear any of that. I did, however, have some other tentative plans to share in this regard.

"Well, while I feel it's probably about fifteen years too early to really start thinking about marriage options, I believe Spain has suffered enough from dynasties keeping it in the family. I don't intend to marry Louis off to a Bourbon. I'm not exactly sure where I'll marry him off to, but there are a number of options that seem appealing. Perhaps a Bavarian heiress could strength our links with the Wittelsbach dynasty, but I could also strength Spain's interests in Italy. The House of Savoy, the Medici in the Grand Duchy of Tuscany, maybe even making peace with the Duchy of Parma, all of those are viable options." I answered, again, truthfully. I was being transparent in the fact that I didn't really have a plan for my brother's marriage this early on, but all the options I listed were possible. Other possible options included various Catholic German Princes, the Gonzaga dynasty of Mantua and Montferrat, and perhaps even Anne's relatives in the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, should the Sobieski dynasty remain in power. This was over a decade away, I could worry about a suitable betrothal for my brother later on.

"Right, I see. Well, I will report to my lieges that you do not wish to see a Franco-Spanish union, but obviously, their actions are their decisions. I will also say this, I don't think you are satisfied with the status quo. You're clearly an ambitious woman and you have the Spanish Empire's resources at your disposal, as well as an alliance with France. Should England remain neutral, how can we know that you won't attack us next? Seize our colonies or attack our allies and Protestant brethren in the Dutch Republic?" the ambassador replied. The first part was a positive sign, showing that Trelowarren believed there was no threat of England's biggest fear: a Franco-Spanish union, but the second part was less positive. The second part indicated that Trelowarren sees me as a threat despite that, perhaps because of it. England doesn't want a country that was once its largest and most fearsome enemy to regain power. England doesn't want Spain under smart and competent leadership because, well maybe then Spain allying with France would be as much of a problem as France allying with Spain.

"Your colonies have nothing to fear, Lord Trelowarren. Spain already has plantations on Cuba and Hispaniola, the best parts of the Caribbean. We already have a grand colonial realm spanning the vertical length of the Americas. I am more interested in the development and long term future of my colonies than expanding into whatever you're building in Virginia." I replied, pointing out that the colonization of the Americas really has been a game of first choice. The warm and fertile Caribbean, the great empires of the Aztec and Inca, and the silver mines of the Andes all fell to the Spanish. The Portuguese, meanwhile, have made fortunes off of the sugar and brazilwood they produce in Brazil. The English, French, and Dutch, meanwhile, have been forced to contend with lesser lands. I tried to make the most of Louisiana while I was governess of it, but even I have to admit it doesn't compare to the lands the Spanish conquered, several centuries ago by now.

"Spain spent eighty years at war with your Protestant brethren in Amsterdam, I promise you we know when a conflict simply isn't worth it. We're content with the Catholic parts of the Netherlands." Alix replied, referencing the decades of conflict that resulted in the present Dutch Republic to begin with. I had no interest in being bogged down in the extended guerrilla war the Dutch would begin in response to any Spanish invasion. Levees would be broken, lands flooded, and towns burned to keep them out of Catholic hands. The Dutch were an uncompromising group of people, and I knew that trying to take their lands simply wasn't worth it. If I was going to expand the Spanish Netherlands, I would prefer to expand into the bordering Imperial states like Liege or Trier.

"Spain will also cease all support of the Jacobites. I will try and pressure King Philippe to do the same." I added. Any realistic attempt at the Catholic Stuarts regaining the English throne was long gone, however, the French and now Spain know that there is a high Catholic population in Ireland. Irish Catholics dissatisfied with Protestant rule, Jacobite supporters, and French agents have often banded together as temporary nuisances to Margaret and her husband. Ceasing our support of these rebellions would remove a thorn in England's side.

"I will report this to my lieges." Lord Trelowarren gave a noncommittal reply, which, to be fair, was all he really could do. Pleasantries were exchanged again, a little bit of formality, and then the ambassador left. Just like that. Now, we had to wait for him to return to England, then, we would have to see how Queen Margaret II and King Maurice would react. As I've said, I suspect Margaret to be the reasonable one and Maurice to be the threat, though, on the other hand, if Margaret is unwilling to commit English troops, I doubt the Dutch would enter the war. Maurice of Orange is much more of a threat as King Maurice of England than as Stadtholder Mauritz IV of the Netherlands. The Dutch do not have the numbers or population to enter a conflict on this scale. They would be able to do some serious damage on the seas, perhaps even steal a number of colonies, but the Dutch ability to actually field a large army on the European continent is severely limited. As dangerous as it would be to invade the Netherlands, there is simultaneously little danger in being invaded by the Netherlands.

We have done everything we can to convince the English monarchs that we are not a threat to their colonies or their continental allies. We have made it clear there will be no Bourbon personal union between France and Spain. We have promised to cease our support of any further Jacobite uprisings. If England and the Dutch Republic still decide to declare war on us at this stage, then there was no avoiding it.

"What are you going to do now?" Alix asked, wondering what my plans were now that we've dealt with the war and the dignitaries, at least for today.

"I'm a Queen, I need to make my new position and grandness known to my court and my people. My mother should be getting Louis ready soon, we'll be meeting for a portrait." I explained, rising to my feet. The people's hearts wouldn't be won in a day. I simply couldn't go from a vulnerable usurper to a strong monarch overnight, but I could spread symbols of my rule across Spain. Thus, to that end, I soon left this room for my appointment with the painter.

"There you are." Yvonne smiled, Louis in her lap, as she sat in one chair. I sat down in the other. We were angled in at one another, in triangular formation. I wore my dark pink dress, plus a silver tiara I was given by the painter. My mother wore a red dress with golden trim, another set of colors evocative of the Spanish coat of arms, and Louis wore a blue outfit marked with golden fleur-de-lis, symbolizing the Bourbon dynasty and our ascension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been the start of act two!


	17. Fate of The Spanish Empire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here is chapter seventeen of Duchesse!

Act II.

The War of The Spanish Succession.

Chapter XVII.

Fate of The Spanish Empire.

* * *

History has always been defined by great powers.

The very origins of modern civilization lie with the cities of Mesopotamia, cities which would soon become the centers of great empires. Sargon of Akkad ushered in the Akkadian Empire, the first of its kind, and then came the age of the Assyrians, Babylonians, and Chaldeans. All the while, in the city of Susa, at the southeastern fringe of Mesopotamia, Persia was rising. The Medians, Achaemenids, Seleucids, Parthians, and the Sassanids would all dominate the Middle East for a time. By the time of the latter three dynasties, however, the balance of power had shifted yet again. The age of Mesopotamia and Persia had gave way to the age of the Mediterranean. The Greeks, led by Athens and Sparta, banded together to resist the Achaemenid Empire, proving that even mighty Persia could be beaten.

The Greeks, however, did not seize the moment, at least not immediately. Athens and Sparta fell into a series of conflicts over dominance of the Greek world, conflicts which would leave both cities scarred and exhausted. The dominance of the Greek world then, would go to an unlikely source, the Macedonians, far in the north and dubiously foreign. The Greeks would question how Hellenic the Macedonians truly were but, when Alexander the Great led his armies across the entire Achaemenid Empire, from Egypt to the Indus, nobody could argue that a Hellenistic Age had begun. Idols of Zeus and Heracles appeared from Iberia to Bactria, trade across the Silk Road was conducted in Koine Greek, and, all across the realm of Alexander, his Diadochi successors would wage countless wars and build countless cities of Macedonian settlers to hold these conquests. The Diadochi seemed content to rule the world, but the balance of power was already shifting again.

The Hoplites of the Greek world found their match in the Legions of Rome. Exemplified for all the world to see why Pyrrhus of Epirus was defeated by the Romans and driven from southern Italy. The Romans would conquer the Diadochi one by one: Macedon fell first, as Rome established its dominance over the heart of the Greek world. The Seleucids would fall next, driven from Asia Minor by the Romans, pushed beyond the Taurus Mountains. Concurrent invasions by the Parthians would reduce Seleucia to just Syria, which itself would fall to Rome sooner rather than later. Egypt was the last to fall, but it was famously absorbed as well, kept alive a few decades longer than it perhaps should have due to the machinations of Cleopatra. The last ruler of the Ptolemaic dynasty could not keep Egypt out of Roman hands forever, and, eventually, she killed herself to avoid being humiliated by Octavian.

The Greek states were vanquished and, before even that, Rome had already crushed Carthage. Thus began an era of peace in Europe, something that the continent has not experienced before or since. The Pax Romana meant that Rome was dominant even as the birth of Christianity transformed the religious dynamics of the Roman Empire and Sassanid Persia clashed along the borderlands. This peace, eventually, came to an end. The Empire was split in half, barbarians overran the western half and nearly the eastern half as well, and modern Europe was born as the Germanic and Slavic peoples migrated into place. The Eastern Roman Empire would survive, but this Byzantine Empire, despite its best efforts, would never enjoy the dominance that Rome once had. In fact, no one had. The Arabs would conquer lands from Morocco to Sindh for a time, but they were not able to keep that area united. The Caliphate itself split in half, with the Abbasids reigning in Baghdad and the Umayyads in Cordoba, right here in Spain.

The Arabs weren't the only one to try and establish a sort of dominance on the level of antiquity. Charlemagne tried as well, giving birth to the Holy Roman Empire, which, in his hands, seemed to restore stable Christian rule in the west, but that was no match to the civilizational dominance enjoyed by the ancient empires. The Holy Roman Empire continues today, but, despite stretching from the Netherlands to Bohemia, it doesn't evens seem to be as strong as the Empire of Charlemagne. The Holy Roman Empire has left us with Austria, a powerful state encompassing multiple regions itself. Austria, Bohemia, Hungary, Croatia...the Habsburgs govern an impressive state, but the problem is that there are a great number of impressive states in Europe.

England, which has become the master of the British Isles and is exercising a colonial ambition around the world, with both settlements in North America and a very successful East India Company emerging in the Orient. The Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, which has emerged as one of the largest and strongest states in Catholic Europe, serving as the bulwark against the Ottoman Empire. The Russians, lying beyond Poland, represent the continuation of the Orthodox Church even after the fall of Constantinople, rule immense lands and have the potential to grow even largest, as their scouts reign unopposed over the endless wastes of Siberia. The Russians and the Poles, however, have found a match in the Kingdom of Sweden. A northern state with a small population, Sweden has nevertheless managed to be a great power, championing the Protestant cause and sending its elite armies into countless battles, rarely ever losing. Then there is France itself, the preeminent European power, but by no means a great and powerful empire on the scale of Alexander's Empire or Rome. France has one of the highest populations in Europe, mighty armies, capable leadership, and vast colonies, but it still can't dominate Europe. Then there is the matter of my Spain.

The Spanish proved themselves militarily, brutally conquering back the Iberian peninsula piece by piece from the Islamic invaders, and, in the case of Aragon, finding time to establish control over much of the Mediterranean as well. At one point, Aragonese control extended as far away as Athens, reigning over the Duchy created after the Fourth Crusade. Castile was not idle either, creating the first colonies in the Canarias, born around the same time our then rival Portugal was colonizing Madeira and the Azores. That experience and belligerent character should have set Spain up for martial dominance and, to be fair, for a time the Tercios were the dominant fighting force in Europe, but that is not the case anymore. I am going to try and make sure Spain has an army capable of challenging and beating any other army in Europe by the end of my reign, but, for now, I am going to have to contend with only some modernized guns going into the war against Austria.

Geographically, Spain is positioned well. The coast of Aragon, the islands of Sardinia and Sicily, and the control of the Kingdom of Naples in southern Italy give Spain dominance over the western Mediterranean - the eastern Mediterranean is, unfortunately, still the domain of the Ottomans, with Corsair raiders along the coast of Algiers as well - but the Mediterranean is nowhere near as important as it once was. A whole different set of continents has been discovered and, because of that, the Atlantic Ocean has become the important waterway for European dominance. Spain has managed to dominate the American continent, stretching from Patagonia to Alta California, but Spain has not been able to exert as much influence over the Atlantic. First it was the Portuguese with their control of the African coast and Brazil, then the Dutch rose up on the high seas, attacking Spanish and Portuguese ships alike, and now, the English navy is a strong and fearsome force. Spain is placed in a dominant position geographically, but Spain has not been able to convert that into actual dominance.

Economically, Spain has again failed. The gold and silver imported from the new world should have turned Spain into an economic superpower, as bullion could have given us the resources to trade for the riches of the orient. The Indians and, especially, the Chinese, in their arrogance, reject European goods, dismissing them as inferior to their manufactured goods, silk, porcelain, and spices, but they do accept precious metals, particularly silver. The Spanish colonies have provided the silver, but, unfortunately, it hasn't been Spanish merchants that have actually traded with the Chinese, rather, the silver went to debtors in Germany and Italy, to English and Dutch merchants, or, worst of all, intercepted by pirates before it even reached Europe. The costly and ineffective wars of the 16th and 17th century were disastrous for Spain. I hope that I can reverse this under my reign, but the fact remains, Spain has failed to achieve economic dominance.

Finally, culturally, Spain has also failed. Cultural dominance in Europe is currently impossible, due to a number of factors: first of all, the divide between Catholic Europe and Protestant Europe means that there is effectively one cultural sphere in the south and another in the north. Second of all, even within this Catholic sphere, Spain has not been dominant, beaten out by Italian artists, musicians, and architects and French philosophers and scientists. Spanish is barely even a lingua franca within in Spain, let alone across the European world - Spanish will likely never achieve the grand scale of Greek or Latin, the former of which was a trade language from the Mediterranean to India, the latter was the language of the Roman world, from Egypt to Britannia - that title belongs to French. French itself barely just became a lingua franca, having only just usurped Latin as the language of international diplomacy in the Catholic world. The Spanish Empire, in many ways, is not even an Empire. There is no Imperial title, Spain is not even the largest country in Europe, and Spain has failed to proliferate itself beyond its borders. Spain's history as a great power has been defined by failures and shortcomings, but I am not going to let that stop me, I am going to do everything in my power to build up my new Kingdom and defeat the Austrians.

"Now just what are you thinking of?" Beatriz teased. I rose to attention and straightened my back - I had been sitting slouched over at my desk, examining the Spanish Empire and its position in history - seeing Beatriz and Alix standing in front of me. The Franco-Burgundian Spanish woman had a good natured smirk on her lips, showing that, while she was teasing me, the respect and the happiness was still there, which is good given that I saw Beatriz as a potential threat if her ambitions grew beyond her station. To her right, stood Alix de Lusignan, with her brown hair and a skin tone somewhere between mine and Beatriz's, darker than mine but still relatively fair-skinned and northern European. This was an interesting pair of women, both were determined to rise politically, but both had very different means of achieving it - Alix was determined and loyal, she decided that her best chance of advancement was with me, permanently allying herself to a Queen - Beatriz, however, was concerned about her own advancement first and foremost. There were two things I could see in Beatriz de Luxeuil: that she would have ascended herself if she had royal blood and, because she doesn't, she intends to use me as a puppet. I like and respect Beatriz, she is an excellent friend and ally, but I have no intention of being anyone's puppet. I want to serve Spain, I want to serve my agenda, and, most importantly, I want to ensure that both remain independent.

"I'm thinking about my country and what we're going to do. The generals are dispatched and they're going to take command soon, so we are forced to wait when it comes to the war. Our agenda is somewhat limited considering we're a new regime and depending on our people to support the war effort, but there are things we can start doing now to establish our vision for the Kingdom." I replied, taking control of the situation and stating my agenda for the day. My uncle, Willem Jeroen van Vilvoorde, and my ally, Luis Enrique Fitz-James, were moving to take control of our armies in the Netherlands and Milan, respectively, but we need to wait for them to not only arrive, but to also write back to us, establishing contact. Until that is done, the capital is going to be rather idle, and I'm not satisfied with that, so I am going to try and place the beginnings of my domestic policy.

One thing I want to address is the Spanish palace situation. Presently, the Spanish court is at El Escorial, but this old palace and monastery is just one of the four seasonal royal sites of the Spanish monarchy. Next, in the winter, we shall be returning to the Alcazar de Madrid, an expanded and renovated Medieval fortress, dating all the way back to the time when this area was still under the rule of the Arab Muslims. The next palace, where the court spends the spring, is Aranjuez, a more modern and grand palace, not comparable to Versailles in size or greatness, but closer in style and architecture. Expansions and renovations could make Aranjuez more comparable to Versailles, perhaps even the equal to the French court. The fourth seasonal site was yet another palace in Rascafria, showing just how complex and unnecessary the situation of the Spanish court was. I wanted to simplify this situation and create a single Spanish palace, a grand site worthy of holding the court over the whole year, however, building a whole new palace during a war was an expensive and unjustifiable offense. Perhaps then, I should settle for choosing one of the palaces and beginning some light renovations and expansions, improving the palace. I've only been to El Escorial so far, but I didn't think that should be Spain's main palace. El Escorial was a crypt and a basilica, I wanted a dedicated palace of a newer design. I wanted an endlessly wide and formidably tall baroque palace, something that could convey the size and might I envisioned for the Spanish Empire, but also something modern, an attractive sight for my subjects.

Of the current Spanish palaces, Aranjuez was perhaps best equipped for that role, at least until funds could be set aside for a brand new palace.

That is not to say that the other palaces have no purpose, no, I have no intention of getting rid of any of them. El Escorial shall remain as the crypt for the Spanish royals - this will hopefully give my regime some more legitimacy, given that I will one day be laying in the same tomb as my Habsburg predecessors and even Carlo Francesco - and as an important religious site. The Alcazar at Madrid could perhaps be replaced with a modern palace, perhaps the site of the permanent Spanish capital I shall be building later in my reign, but the actual land shall remain with the crown regardless of what I do. The same applies to Rascafria and all the other minor royal sites and properties belonging to the Spanish crown. The history of Spain shall be preserved, and the palaces of the past shall remain, serving as symbols of Spanish wealth and potential retreats for the royalty in the future. A whole new palace was still my goal though, after all, it could help symbolize my transitions of the Spanish state - El Escorial and Aranjuez and such are palaces in Castile, Aragon may be governed from here, but the distinction remains. A new palace, albeit one still in Madrid, could serve to show the transformation of Spain from a composite realm to a more absolute monarchy, with a new palace to usher in this new dynamic. Essentially, I will not be forcing Aragon into Castile's palace, I will be creating a new palace for both realms and both of their individual concerns.

"So what is this short term vision? What do you intend to do to concentrate Spanish power without disrupting the realm too much during the war?" Beatriz asked, voicing the complexity of the situation. I had plenty of ideas of grand palaces, great centralization, and military modernization, but we were in a war to ensure that my dynasty keeps the position we just acquired, this is not the time for such bold and massive steps, especially not if England and the Netherlands get involved in the war. England is especially problematic, because England also holds a long term alliance with Portugal, meaning that England could open a new front for the war in Iberia itself. Now, Fitz-James has planned for this, leaving Colonel Guzman de la Cruz behind to be the General of the Ejercito de Toledo, meaning that we still had capable leadership in the heart of Spain, but that didn't mean that I wanted it to happen. Especially as Portugal, while not necessarily a great power on the continent, was still a force to be reckoned with. The Portuguese have beaten the Spanish before, achieving their independence in the process, and it's not impossible that they could do so again. All of this meant that I needed maximal loyalty and stability on the home front, and that meant that, rather than grand plans, I needed small, tangible steps.

"Well, lets think what isn't immediately relevant to the war. We can begin reforming the colonial situation. In the long term, I think having the entire new world divided into two Viceroyalties is too little, I want to see Nueva Espana and Peru divided up into smaller, more governable units. This is for the purpose of localizing administration, increasing focus, and hopefully allowing the resources of these colonies to be used more wisely and across further regions. That is a rather large change and is going to have to wait a little bit longer. For now, there are two policies I think we can use to increase the population and development of our colonies. First of all, we should remove restrictions on settlers: anyone from anywhere in the Spanish Empire can journey to the Americas, regardless of language or region. Second of all, I want to offer the colonial lords a compromise: in exchange for greater and more consistent taxation, we will offer them the ability to form their own manufacturing and the ability to trade with France and our other allies, provided tariffs are paid." I explained my colonial policy.

The removal of restrictions means that anyone, even Catalans, Basques, Italians, the Flemish, and French Walloons can journey to the colonies, a privilege which, before, has largely been restricted to Castilian Spaniards. This can accomplish a number of things: one it greatly increases the number of people immigrating to these colonies, two: it removes certain volatile populations from Spain itself, as they can get their desired autonomy in the colonies, and three: it potentially increases the talent pool of explorers, generals, and admirals in these colonies. The economic compromise, however, is a sort of long term gamble I have for the colonies. Presently, the colonies are mostly about the extraction of resources and the construction of plantation agriculture, with manufactured and luxury goods only coming from Spain. That is, at least, the theory, because, in practice, everything from rum to silk is sold to the colonies by smugglers. Granting the colonists local industry gives them greater economic potential and independence, while the ability to trade with France or with German sailors, in theory, benefits the colonists and hurts Spain, removing us a monopoly. However, in practice, most trade will still come from Spanish ships and, with tariffs, we will still profit off of this foreign trade.

The whole point of this policy is to give the colonies the illusion of greater freedom and prosperity when, in reality, Spain was still going to be extracting all the raw materials we wanted, the locals were still going to be buying Spanish goods, and the colonies would still be under the thumb of Spanish troops. The development of industry in these colonies would create a diversified economy which we could tax, and, while it may slightly reduce the market for goods from mainland Spain, it would not eliminate it. I also, perhaps too ambitiously, hope that these colonies would one day be fully integrated into the Spanish state, meaning there won't be a need to worry about the differences between mainland Spain and these colonies. In what is somewhat of a contradiction to my opening of the colonial economy, I also want to strengthen the mercantile economy in a number of ways. Slavery, while a somewhat archaic and unpleasant institution, is undeniably a part of the Spanish Empire and our colonial economy, and there are ways to ensure the state is the principle beneficiary of this industry.

The Asiento de Negros, the contract to sell slaves to the Spanish colonies, has almost never actually been in the hands of Spanish merchants. Control of the west coast of Africa meant that the Portuguese were the ones who first had the means of providing the slaves. The Dutch later took the contract, which they still hold, after achieving their independence and eating away at the Portuguese monopoly of the African coast. Traditionally, the Portuguese and the Spanish have agreed to respect the boundary of the old Treaty of Tordesillas, however, it may be time to the accept the reality of things has greatly changed since then. The Spanish navy could force the issue and acquire the rights to certain slave ports in West Africa, and these ports could allow us to retake the Asiento, regaining the right to sell slaves to our own colonies. The Asiento and the slave trade to the colonies could be immensely profitable for the crown, even if we just took part of the trade. Allowing the Dutch and even the French to be involved in this slave trade, at least initially, would not only give Spanish sailors time to adjust to this new role without disrupting the flow of human labor to our colonies in the Caribbean and beyond, but it would be in line with my otherwise open economic vision for the colonies.

"With all due respect, my Queen, why should we allow the colonies greater privileges? The whole point of these colonies is that they are a source of wealth fueling the Spanish state, why should we risk them becoming a burden or even, God forbid, think of breaking away from our dominance?" Beatriz asked, showing that she feared the colonies. That was foolish, in my opinion, we shouldn't fear these colonies, rather, we should see them as a part of our state, a distant source of untapped potential, far beyond simply extracting raw materials. Imagine if the colonies could produce exotic goods for Spain itself, meaning we could import them at a low cost for our people to enjoy, or even that we could sell them to foreign powers, placing all of the cost on English or French buyers. Imagine that Spanish colonies in the Caribbean and French colonies in Louisiana could trade with each other, benefiting each other, building each other up, and the profits of that labor would eventually feed to Spain and France in Europe. These colonies being deprived of wealth and stunted was arguably a bigger threat than growing them. If the colonists were happy and wealthy, they have no reason to want to overthrow the Spanish state, not as much if they see their silver shipped across the Atlantic, with their tax money on top of that, with negligible benefit to the colonies themselves. No, the key is with finding a way that both the colonies and the mainland are happy.

"Yolanda was in Louisiana for months, both of us were. We saw what a colony looks like from that perspective, and we saw how both the state and the colony could benefit from the colony having some of its own prosperity and development. These colonies can be more than just a collection of mines exporting precious metals and local aristocrats profiting off of their plantations. They can be sources of food, industry, taxable population, and innovation, if we allow them to be. The narrative of colonies and empires is one of us and them, we can turn it into a narrative of one entity." Alix replied, something odd about her tone and the way she looked at Beatriz, as if she didn't want to disagree with the Spanish woman, but had to. I put that odd moment behind me for a moment and concentrated on the fact that Alix was seeing the vision that I was going for, and seeing that such a vision could be achievable, could be possible.

"Okay, well, beyond that, what do you want to try and do?" Beatriz asked, both realizing that she wasn't going to win this argument and wanting to know more about my plans. I think that, within this, Beatriz is also looking for a particular plan or agenda of mine that she can insert herself into, finding a niche where she can gain her own power and influence, both furthering herself and winning my approval. Beatriz likely felt that, if she won my trust and showed off her abilities, gaining experience in the process, she would be in a better position to influence me and get the puppet monarch she desires. She was wrong about this, of course, but I could also use her intellect, ambition, and resourcefulness for my own purposes. Beatriz, thanks to her own motivations, will do everything in her power to complete any task I give her, and that means that, even though she can be somewhat of a threat, I could delegate considerable tasks to her. Luxeuil would believe that she would be gaining power in the court while my vision for the Spanish Empire would be carried out.

"Well, one thing that could be very useful for my reforms, both small ones in the near future and larger ones after the war, would be to get a comprehensive analysis on the administration of the Kingdom of Spain. I want to know how I can streamline the bureaucracy, centralize the state, standardize taxation, simplify the law code, and codify the nobility as seamlessly as possible. Could you do that for me?" I asked Beatriz, knowing that this would be a complex and time-consuming task, one that would involve deeply looking at each part of the Kingdom of Spain and its laws, but, at the same time, knowing that she was capable of the task. This also seemed like it would be a tedious job for a lowly subordinate, but, in reality, it is a lot more complex than that. I need someone who I trust and who understands my desire to improve the Spanish state for this.

Biases can dilute a survey of this nature, favoring a particular noble family and their allies or biased towards a particular reason, however, Beatriz doesn't have strong ties any large noble family. In fact, most of the traditional high-ranking nobility of Spain has rejected Beatriz and her little trio because of the rumors surrounding them, so this ostracism could be an advantage. Regionalism isn't really a factor because, while born in Castile, Beatriz de Luxeuil is only half-Castilian, her other half coming from the Free County of Burgundy, and Franco-Condado is not even part of the Kingdom of Spain anymore, having fallen to France in previous wars. This meant that Beatriz wasn't absorbed by regionalism, at least not as much as most Spanish nobles, who connect more with Castile or Aragon than the actual Kingdom of Spain, if even that. Some nobles don't even connect to the larger Kingdom, viewing themselves as part of a particular subdivision, such as the Catalans in the Principality of Catalunya or some of Claudia's family connecting to Calabria first and the Kingdom of Naples second.

"Right, of course. I can get started right away." Beatriz bowed her head and rushed off to get to work, embracing her new objective with vigor. I knew that she would get results and get them quickly, and I was also satisfied that she was going to be distracted for the time being, preoccupied with this rather than developing some sort of scheme to gain leverage over me. Recognizing her talent and trusting her with a manageable amount of power and influence was probably the best way of dealing with Beatriz, letting her be idle and leaving her to plot is exactly the type of situation that leads to her doing something like getting involved in the coup against Carlo Francesco. That was my thought process anyway, but I wasn't entirely certain quite yet.

"What do you think about all this?" I asked Alix, turning to my trusted friend. It's weird to say considering that I've only known Alix de Lusignan for the last year, but she's become a confidante and an advisor for me, and she's probably the person outside of my family that I've been with for the longest continuous period of time. If there was one person I trusted to tell me when I was making the wrong decision, it was Alix, so I wanted to hear what she thought about this situation with Beatriz. Was I doing a good job balancing her talents with her nature as the leader of a group and a social climber, or was I taking a risky gamble that would not only harm me but also waste Spanish resources in the process?

"Well...I don't exactly think I'm an impartial source about this." I didn't know which way Alix was going to react with this, but I certainly wasn't expecting this answer from her...what did she mean about not being an impartial source? Well, fortunately for me, Alix was able to pick up on my confusion before I even needed to voice anything. I watched as she looked back, making sure Beatriz closed the door to my office before she left, and then Alix decided to come behind me desk and whisper anyway, all hinting at whatever she had to say being rather secret. A secret soon revealed once Alix started whispering "Look...you have eyes, don't you? You can see that Beatriz is an attractive woman, you know as well as I do that she's incredibly smart and fierce and virtually unstoppable when she sets her mind on something. You can't exactly blame me for being a bit...enthralled with that, can you?"

"No, I suppose I can't...but you do know what you're getting yourself into, right? Beatriz isn't exactly the type of woman to sit back and be courted over, if she feels the same way, she will take control of the situation, if she doesn't, she will get you out of her way immediately." I replied, worried for my friend. Beatriz liked being in control and I was fairly certain that applied to every aspect of her life, I could see this ending poorly for Alix, if she wasn't careful. The problem is that Alix and Beatriz both seem very similar and critically different. They're alike in the fact that they're both ambitious and dominant women, and I think that could make a bit of a competitive and argumentative dynamic in the relationship. Then, they're different in their like goals. Alix is legitimately loyal to me, my friend - my oldest friend, even if that's a bit sad to admit after just a year - while Beatriz seems to see me as a means to an end. How are they going to reconcile that fact if their respective goals ever clash? I expect that they will, relatively soon no less.

"No, I suppose it's not entirely logical...but it worked for you and Anne didn't it? She was a Queen, desperately trying to gain power, desiring the ability to have a say in France's future, and we both know how you are, it worked for the both of you. Maybe it could work for Beatriz and I, a sort of complimentary dynamic, making each other stronger together...still, it's just an idea for now. Nothing has actually come of it yet." Alix replied, hinting that she still thought the relationship was possible. The comparison to Anne and I was compelling, I suppose, after all, she was a Queen and, despite that, we were relatively equal in our relationship. I suppose the nature of sex between women reinforces that, after all, while there are dominant and submissive dynamics, there is never only one who can be dominant and only one who can be submissive. Lesbianism is reciprocatory in that regard, Beatriz could be on top and in control when pleasing Alix, but she would have to lie back and let Alix please her if she wanted to be pleased. I tried not to think of two of my admittedly beautiful friends having sex for too long, concentrating on the rest of what Alix told me. Nothing was set in stone yet, this was just a crush Alix had, and it wasn't guaranteed that Beatriz even felt the same way.

Simply because they were two women with compatible sexualities did not mean that they were going to be attracted to each other. Alix and I have compatible sexualities and we function just fine as friends, and I don't possess any desire to move beyond that. Now, perhaps my feelings for Alix are affected by the fact that I was with Anne when I met her, and maybe things would be a little different if we both happened to be single at that time, but that is only a theoretical. As it is, Alix and I are only friends and we will remain that way. Alix and Beatriz, on the other hand, is an unknown matter - perhaps Beatriz is attracted to her, perhaps not - but what would a relationship between them look like? Maybe it would be the competitive, combative tragic romance I envisioned early, but maybe it could actually be an asset, serving to make Beatriz fully loyal. If she ends up dating my best friend, another French woman, I imagine it would be harder for Beatriz to try and manipulate me, and, eventually, rather than working for me to develop her own talents and further her own interests, Beatriz could become genuinely loyal and work for my regime out of loyalty and belief in Spain, rather than selfishness and personal advancement.

"No, I suppose it doesn't need to be entirely logical." I replied, keeping my answer somewhat vague, but not outright negative either. I didn't want to squash this because it could be to my benefit, however, I didn't want to see Alix get hurt either, so I didn't want to wholeheartedly tell the Cypriot Princess to do this. There is also the fact that, regardless of how this goes, Alix is my best friend and I don't want to use her as a pawn in my schemes to control Beatriz. If this works out to Alix's benefit and mine, then great, but, if it doesn't, then at least I won't be responsible for selfishly driving my best friend to do this to further my own interests. If this completely fails, with neither Alix getting her relationship or Beatriz becoming any more controllable, then at least I could say that I didn't advise her to do this. No, I think that a neutral answer works best in this situation, and I shall see how this all plays out.

"Well, what about you then? I know how you've been looking at Donna Caracciolo." Alix replied, referring to my own little crush. I think I had blushed a little bit when I realized I was thinking about Alix and Beatriz having sex, but I was definitely blushing now. I didn't realize I had been so obvious with these feelings I had for Claudia, but I suppose the little glances, the blushes, and the smiles were going to be noticed sooner rather than later, especially by Alix, who spent so much time with me. I saw Alix smirk at my current expression, as if the redness of my face confirmed everything, and I suppose it has. I was definitely interested in Claudia Caracciolo, and my feelings for the Italian noblewoman would have probably already turned into something if this was a conventional, heterosexual relationship. A beautiful young noblewoman from a respected Italian family would have been an ideal candidate for a mistress.

This is not a conventional heterosexual relationship, however. This is a lesbian relationship, something secret and forbidden, something that arguably doesn't have any ideal candidates. No matter who I'm with, I'm going to hide it, and, considering the rumors already circulating the court about Beatriz, Claudia, and Genoveva, anything like holding hands, intimate moments, or even just an embrace could seriously hurt my reputation in the pious and Catholic Spain. If I was going to have a relationship with Claudia, it would be an absolute secret, something which only my closest friends and allies knew about. This was also only going to be my second relationship, I don't fully know how to go about this or how to approach this. Anne was entirely in control of the early part of our relationship, I was essentially just a naive passenger who happened to enjoy what was going on around me. I would have to be the leader if I approached Claudia. I have the benefit of knowing her sexuality beforehand, but, again, that doesn't necessarily mean any of this will actually work.

"I need to go," I tried to deflect with Alix's question, trying to escape this situation before I had to properly answer the question, but, between my blush and my deflection, Alix knew exactly what was going on. I didn't necessarily mind the fact that Alix knew about my little affection, but that didn't mean that I wanted to stay here and talk to her about it - especially not after I just had sexual thoughts about her potential relationship, who knows how my brain would react to thinking about my own potential future - and, besides, I was a Queen, I was a rather busy woman. Perhaps for that reason, or perhaps simply because she was feeling merciful, Alix let me go without a problem, though I doubted that this would be the end of this discussion, merely a delay.

* * *

"My Queen, more well-wishes and congratulations on your rule. This time from the Grand Duchy of Tuscany, the Duchy of Mantua, the Ottoman governorate of Egypt, our allies in Liege and Cologne, and from the King and Queen of Denmark-Norway." Alfonso replied as I entered the throne room, holding a number of letters and documents under his arm, likely the aforementioned well wishes. Tuscany and Mantua were fairly reasonable, small Italian powers that would greatly benefit from royal marriages with Spain, hence the attempt at good relations. The governorate of Egypt, however, was an interesting case. The Ottoman Empire was a large and diverse empire, and not every province or governor necessarily agreed with the imperial policies of Constantinople. While Constantinople may despise the Catholic powers of Europe, particularly Austria and its allies, and corsairs from Tunis and Algiers may harass the navies of Genoa, Venice, and, indeed Spain, not all of the Ottoman Empire wants that. Egypt, as one of the largest, strongest, and most independent regions of the empire, is most likely to defy these policies. Alexandria and Cairo would benefit from trade with Aragon, Naples, and Sicily, just as they had under the Mamluks.

Liege and Cologne were our allies, so it made sense that they also sent well wishes, but given how far the Wittelsbach electorate are from Madrid, it makes sense that this took awhile. Denmark-Norway, meanwhile, is a bit of an odd case. They are a Protestant power and, historically, have been quite a fierce one, but, more recently, their history has been defined as that of an enemy of the Kingdom of Sweden, the latter of which has often been stronger and victorious over the Danes and their Norwegian subjects. Now, with Denmark once again at war with Sweden, maybe that's why the Lutheran power is trying to establish cordial relationships with Catholic Europe, not that it will have much of an effect. Spain is far, far away from Denmark and we are preoccupied with our own war, the last thing we want is to get involved in a war with Sweden when we're still fighting against Austria. Nevertheless, I would return the rather cordial reply to Denmark-Norway, after all, good relations couldn't hurt. Spain and Denmark had only really been at war once, when we ended up on opposite sides in the Thirty Years' War.

"Yes, thank you Alfonso, I will reply to them later today. In the meantime, I want to ask you some questions, getting a local perspective on a few things." I responded to Alfonso as I walked over to take my throne. I knew colonial theory well enough from my own experiences in Louisiana for those handful of months, I trusted Alix to complete the internal survey, and I had competent generals assigned to each of the relevant armies of this war, now I wanted Alfonso's insights on a number of other policies I had in mind. Thus, I took the throne and faced Alfonso; I, dressed in a yellow and light blue dress with a small golden tiara acting as a dress crown, and Alfonso dressed in an esteemed burgundy coat, off-white trousers, and black boots.

"Of course Queen Yolanda, what are your questions?" Alfonso asked, the obedient steward ready to serve. Thus, I asked him a number of questions that would assist in my policies, depending on his local expertise.

"What do you think about Spain's internal subdivisions?" I asked, this particular question connecting to the task I assigned Beatriz. As I said, I trusted her for this task, but that didn't mean that I was going to take her word exclusively, after all, changing the internal chains of loyalty and centralization of a country was always a difficult and tense subject. Beatriz will likely recommend being relatively extreme, centralizing the state as much as possible and giving only as much consideration for local customs as she believes is needed to avoid revolt, but Alfonso could give a more measured and mature perspective on this.

"Well, these regions have a long history. From the outside, it is easy to say that the people of Barcelona and the people of Valencia both are Catalans, but, to them, the implication that they speak the same language is a great insult. Then there is Aragon proper, definitely not Catalan, but not entirely Spanish either. The people of Aragon would not be comfortable in either Catalunya or Castile, they enjoy the situation precisely as it is. The Basques are another tumultuous case, fiercely independent and suspiciously different, their provinces are truly their own. I would warn against trying to change anything there. Galicia is a similar situation and, even within Castile, local nobles are very much used to their ancient provinces and subdivisions." Alfonso replied, painting the picture of a difficult internal situation. There really wasn't a space where consolidating provinces was doable. That meant that I was largely limited to simplifying the chain of command, appointing my local governors and bureaucrats, and centralizing within the present borders, both internal and external.

Fortunately for me, my reforms didn't exactly desire the same type of absolutism as King Philippe sees in France. I understand that the nature of Spain demands certain local customs and autonomies are protected, and I knew that this also applied to the languages of the state. Even in Iberia itself, I envisioned Castilian Spanish as more of a lingua franca than a national language, necessary for conducting trade, official business, and government actions, but if the actual people wanted to speak Catalan or Basque in their daily lives, I didn't particularly care. Maybe that was a bit strange considering my absolutist vision for the government, but I think it will make the minority populations of Spain more loyal and accepting of my further reforms. There was more to the Kingdom of Spain than just the Iberian part of the realm, the Italian Kingdoms and the southern Netherlands were the most notable of these disconnected possessions, but there was also the Duchy of Milan, the Stato dei Presidi, and a number of possessions on the North Africa coast. Ceuta and Melilla were the most notable of these, but there was also Ifni, Oran, Mazalquivir, and the minor Plazas de Soberania. This added yet another layer of complexity to the Spanish realm. That's not even to mention the vast colonies.

"And beyond Iberia?" I asked, getting into said layer of complexity.

"Well, the Duchies of Brabant and Luxembourg, and the County of Flanders are already centralized into the provinces of the Netherlands, so they are already under a unified structure under one governor." Alfonso replied, raising the valid fact that the situation in the southern Netherlands is already the basic situation that I want it to be, which was good. The Habsburg cadet continued "The Plazas de Soberania, both major and minor, are in a similar position, and, besides that, their main purpose at this stage is largely power projection against the Moroccans and the Barbary Corsairs. I think that situation is fine as it is. Similarly, the Presidi are also primarily militant in nature, so my stance there is also effectively status quo."

"As for the Italian Kingdoms, I think I'm more qualified to speak on this." Alfonso and I turned to see a smiling Claudia standing at the base of my throne, dressed in red dress with golden trim, the Italian noblewoman excited to have the chance to contribute to my government. I was excited too, it was nice to see Claudia seize the moment like this, again being assertive and again proving her background made her uniquely useful among her trio. Maybe this was exactly the kind of obviousness that led to Alix figuring out my crush, but I sat up and listened closely as she spoke "The Kingdom of Sardinia and Corsica is really just Sardinia at this point, and it's never really been about Corsica. That being said, they still enjoy their own rights and autonomy. That's a common theme in the Italian Kingdoms. Regionalism is a strong factor here, particularly across the regions of Naples, but even in Sicily. There is no way you can redraw the borders of Naples while keeping everyone happy, the Calabrese, the Barese, Neapolitans...all of them are very different and very individual. My advice with Italy is that the best thing would be to appoint loyal and trusted Viceroys in Naples, Palermo, and Cagliari to carry out your vision."

"I'm inclined to agree with Donna Caracciolo, my Queen. Even within the Spanish Crown, it is as if Naples and Sicily are within personal union with Spain rather than subservient to it." Alfonso added, giving his own perspective. I noticed that Alfonso felt the need to respond even though Claudia already did, but I also noted that he was forced to accept that everything that she said was valid. I suppose that shows how helpful Donna Caracciolo's advice had been, where even Alfonso, who seems to be trying to maintain control of the situation even as Claudia has clearly captured my attention, cannot help but acknowledge her estimations as accurate. On the other hand, it's not the biggest leap, and it is a rather conservative bit of advice too. I had already noted the relative autonomy of the Italian Kingdoms myself, and I recognized that they couldn't exactly be turned into an obedient part of Spain, but the advice from Alfonso and Claudia was appreciated. I suppose that some things in Spain must simply be as they are. I can bring those regions under greater royal authority, but there really isn't a way to consolidate the regions and simplify the internal dynamics of Spain without greatly angering hundreds of thousands of my subjects.

"Yes, I suppose that is true, though I will try and make sure all the parts of Spain benefit from my rule nonetheless. If Spain is going to prosper, then I am going to try and spread the prosperity around with relative equality. As much as I want to build up Madrid until it's the equal of Paris or Vienna or any other great capital of Europe, I also want to preserve Naples a center of Italian art and culture. I want to build up Milan as the crossroads between the French, German, Balkan, and Italian worlds, benefiting from the central location of Lombardy. I would also like to see Antwerp, Ghent, Brugge, and Brussels once again become the great trade cities of Flanders and the Netherlands that they once were." I detailed my plans for Spain's cities. Spain was a composite realm and, even as I created a more absolute state, I think the development of cities should reflect that. Spain is too large and too geographically divided for just one world class city, the composite monarchy deserves more. This is especially the case for places such as Milan, Naples, Palermo, Cagliari, Valencia, Barcelona, and Brussels, which I consider sort of as their own capitals.

Milan is the center of its eponymous Duchy, a city so great and historic it has been fought over for centuries. Lombardy has been the battlefield of Italy, where competing interests have staked their claim to Italy, most famously the Italian Wars between France and Spain, a bloody struggle that largely shaped the current borders of the peninsula. Now, even with the Duchy containing ancient and notable cities such as Pavia, once the capital of the Germanic Lombards, Monza, the home of the Iron Crown of Lombardy, and Novara, the crossroads of Lombardy and Piedmont, Milan is the first among them, the most famous, the most notable, and the largest. Naples is a center of art and culture, the city having returned to greatness in the age of Renaissance, and one of the largest cities in Italy, dwarfing even the aforementioned Milan. Palermo is the capital of the intensely autonomous and ancient Kingdom of Sicily, its history defined in the blood of Romans, Carthaginians, Byzantines, Arabs, Normans, Germans, Frenchmen, Neapolitans, and the Aragonese.

Cagliari stands vigilant over the Mediterranean, angled southward like a dagger at Tunis, Algiers, and anyone else who would dare send their Corsairs against the Spanish navy. The largest city of the western Mediterranean islands of Sardinia and Corsica, Cagliari is also very valuable as a midpoint between the Mediterranean ports of Aragon and the main Italian possessions of Naples and Sicily. Valencia is one of said Aragonese ports, once the de facto capital of the Crown of Aragon, and the city where I was crowned Queen of Aragon, Valencia is a proud and ancient city that deserves to be recognized. Barcelona then, was the capital of the fiercely independent province of Catalunya, a region which nearly broke away from Spain in the last century, at the same point where Portugal fought for its independence. Investment in Barcelona, building up the city, and improving its infrastructure could prove to be the key to taming the rebellious Catalans, securing my hold over the valuable region which controls entrance to Iberia. Brussels then, was the capital of Holy Roman Emperor Charles V, who ruled Spain as King Carlos I. Brussels once oversaw the entire Spanish Empire, the realms of Austria, Hungary, Bohemia, and Croatia, the then united Netherlands, Burgundy, and was the seat of the Holy Roman Empire. This was the city where the cross of Burgundy, the symbol synonymous with the Spanish Empire today, first rose into the levels of a truly great power. Brussels today should reflect the greatness of the city it once was, and I intend to see that it happens, to the best of my abilities anyway.

"Of course my Queen, I think we will have plenty of time and resources to devote to these ambitions once the war is over." Alfonso replied. At first it seemed like a somewhat harsh reply, telling me to stop thinking about these great schemes for awhile and start focusing on the war we were conducting, but I knew Alfonso better than that. While telling me to focus on the present was definitely part of the message, it was also genuine. Alfonso wanted to see the Spanish Empire return to greatness once again and, as a descendant of Charles V, he understood that the Spanish realm contained more than just the Iberian part of the Kingdom. I suppose him being a descendant of Charles V isn't all that notable, after all, so am I, as was Carlo Francesco for that matter. Charles V was the beginning of Habsburg rule over Spain, so everyone with a claim to Spain today is somehow related to him, whether as descendants through the Spanish line or as close cousin by the Austrian line. While the Austrian line did continue through Charles V's brother rather than son, the line remained close due to the Spanish Habsburgs tendency to chose their Austrian relatives as marriage partners. Thus that is the claim of my rival and current enemy, Emperor Leopold VI.

"Has there been any word from the English?" Claudia asked, the Italian brunette very much wanted me to succeed, and not just because of her own political ambitions, so she had taken an interest in the War of the Spanish Succession, as had much of the court. I turned to Alfonso de Austria, wondering if the Steward had any word, because I have yet to hear anything new from the English, having received nothing new from either the Kingdom of England or the Dutch Republic since Lord Trelowarren departed from El Escorial. I would imagine that Alfonso would have already told me if any new news came in, but still, I didn't want to leave anything to chance.

"No, unfortunately not, Donna Caracciolo. We have yet to hear anything from the English or the Dutch." Alfonso replied as expected, but it still felt somewhat deflating. I suppose that this wasn't terrible, after all, no news also meant that there was no declaration of war, but, on the other hand, I also think that, if there was no chance of the English and the Dutch entering this war, they would have written back almost immediately. The fact that they are deliberating this long means that there is an increasingly likely chance that they will enter the war, simply biding their time for the correct moment. That being said, I also did not give up hope entirely, perhaps these deliberations would end in England still deciding to remain neutral, or maybe they have no intention of war and are simply using the threat of it as a bit of leverage for getting certain concessions and privileges. Nothing was set in certain yet. In any case, Alfonso spoke again "Any more questions, Queen Yolanda?"

"Oh...no Don Alfonso, that will be all. You are dismissed, if you wish." I replied, having admittedly gotten sidetracked from my initial goal of asking Alfonso questions, but it was fine, I think I managed to discuss a number of points of my internal policy in the process and I think that I ended up with a greater understanding of what I wanted to know anyway. Alfonso walked away and returned to his office, while I was content in the knowledge that, if any of those unasked questions returned to me, I could simply ask him at a later date. For now, I have what I need.

"Would you like to go for a walk, my Queen?" Claudia asked, offering her hand while bowing her head. The combination of her gesture and the way that she called me her Queen was rather thrilling, I have to admit, especially because Claudia knew well that I, in no way, required her to call me Queen, this meant that she wanted to. It was one thing to be called Queen because I demanded it, it was another thing to be called Queen because people like Alfonso de Austria, Beatriz de Luxeuil, and Claudia Caracciolo di Girifalco believed in me enough to bestow that title upon me on their own volition. I have to admit, I particularly enjoyed it from Claudia. The young woman showed so much curiosity, so much eagerness, and such a willingness to learn, she just has this downright contagious positive energy that I want to be around with,, that I just want to drown in. This is the feeling I've been missing - that I've been craving - ever since King Philippe cruelly ripped Anne and me apart, putting an entire ocean between us, no less.

"Yes, of course." I replied with a small, taking her soft, gentle hand and rising from the throne as we walked together. We kept our hands together as we made our way through the throne room, enjoying the warm feeling of her little hand in mine. A soft presence and this subtle warm, it felt almost like she had wrapped a blanket around my hand, making me feel warm and safe with just that little touch, that little bit of human contact. Alas, the intimacy couldn't last, because, reluctantly, we released each other's grasp as we reached the doorway out of the throne room, both of us well aware of the rumors even a small bit of contact could spawn. It wasn't even Claudia's fault either, the rumors weren't about anything she's actually done, they have simply assumed she's a lesbian because of association with Beatriz and Genoveva, who both have more substantive rumors, respectively. I suppose I can't be too mad considering that they are, after all, correct, but that shouldn't matter, and it shouldn't stop me from showing my feelings to the Italian noblewoman...yet, it has.

We let go of each other and had to content with merely walking close to each other as we aimlessly toured El Escorial. Even then, we still managed to discuss politics, life, languages, our friends, France, Naples, funny stories, and various notable experiences. It was an amazing talk, it was two people who legitimately enjoyed being in each other's company, and it was exactly the kind of reprieve I needed. This was the calm before the storm in a way, because, any day now, I would be establishing contact with my generals in the field, and, at that point, I would be orchestrating the war. The resources of the Kingdom of Spain would be mobilized and put to the test against the great power of Austrian hegemony. I would be put to the test as well, my ability to lead Spain or not would be revealed for all to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We turn to the war next chapter. Ciao!


	18. Wars of Maneuver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! We're going to begin touching on the war here, enjoy!

Act II.

The War of The Spanish Succession.

Chapter XVIII.

Wars of Maneuver.

* * *

A map was laid out on the table in front of me, showing Europe in great details. Three soldiers dressed in white represented the Spanish Empire, one standing in central Spain - the Ejercito de Toledo under General Guzman de la Cruz, one in the southern Netherlands - the Ejercito de Flandes under my uncle, General Jeroen Willem van Vilvoorde, and the newly organized Ejercito de Italia under General Fitz-James in the Duchy of Milan. Two blue soldiers, representing the French armies, stood in Lorraine and in Provence, respectively. The one in French Lorraine, led by Le Coigneux, one of Philippe's favorites - likely because, while loyal and effective, Coigneux was unambitious - Coigneux was willing to fight a slow, methodical, war of maneuver, which is exactly what Philippe wanted - would assist Vilvoorde in the main thrust into the Holy Roman Empire. The one in Provence, meanwhile, was a smaller army under the command of the Marquis de Normanville, was going to join with the Savoyard forces - in green - for the Italian campaign. Smaller, light blue armies were present as well, representing our Wittelsbach allies, were present in Liege, Cologne, and Bavaria itself.

Our enemies, for their part, were presented as well. The Austrians were in red, with multiple armies spread across the board. Two armies were now in Swabia, representing Austria concentrating their forces along the French border. Two armies were in Austria itself, another in Bohemia, and a great number of armies were concentrated in Hungary, both to control the local population and to guard the now much longer border with the Ottomans. The Great Turkish Wars had only just concluded in the east, leaving Austria to manage a lengthy military frontier against the Turks. This meant that, in effect, about half of the entire strength of the Habsburg Empire was out of the war entirely. They could not abandon their post lest they experience Hungarian revolts or Turkish raids. That helped our case, and so did the fact that England and the Dutch Republic still haven't committed to war.

Brandenburg-Prussia, however, did, and their forces were thus represented in gray, taking up a rather dreary corner of the Holy Roman Empire, but a strategically significant one nonetheless. The Electoral Palatinate of the Rhine, another Wittelsbach state, but one aligned in Austria, was represented in gold, so as to avoid confusion with the Bavarians and as a reference to the golden lion on their coat of arms. The state of Brunswick-Luneburg, colloquially known as Hanover, got the unfortunate distinction of being represented in brown, due to a decreasing list of colors. A darker shade of red was reserved for England, in the event that they joined the war, and orange was reserved for the Netherlands, as their ruling house bore that name. England and the Netherlands would be greater forces if they were to join the war, hence, somewhat more distinct colors were going to be reserved for them, should they enter the war. In any case, the present situation was well represented on the board. Alfonso and a military advisor we had summoned, Felipe Hermenegildo de San Juan de Gaztelugatxe y Floridia, a Spanish-Basque nobleman with extensive experience at Madrid's Military Academy. San Juan de Gaztelugatxe was chosen because of his knowledge and experience, and because he wasn't assigned to leading any armies at the moment. Sure, we could momentarily use the expertise of Guzman de la Cruz, but if England, the Dutch, and the Portuguese were to join the war, Carlos Santiago would be deployed to defend Iberia.

"Vilvoorde and Le Coigneux, along with the forces of Liege and Cologne, will move along the Rhine, destroying forward Habsburg forces and occupying the Rhineland. They will occupy the Rhenish fortresses of Mannheim and Heidelberg. At this point, if our forces are still successful, they will move south to the Austrian holdings in Further Austria and in Swabia. Should they still be victorious at this point, King Philippe wants us to set up a defensive line at the southern Rhine and move no further. Our war goals are strictly defensive and the King of France sees no need to push beyond the limits of our supply lines." Felipe Hermenegildo replied, the Spaniard eloquently replied. The man was ultimately of Basque origin, but links to Castile, Aragon, Sicily, and even France and Germany have produced a very cosmopolitan product. Now, standing here with his black hair pulled into a bun and a neatly trimmed mustache, San Juan de Gaztelugatxe y Floridia appeared the very image of a young, ambitious Catholic man. A rising star that I could use to my advantage, as an advisor for me, and perhaps as a general in the future.

"Who is King Philippe to dictate where the forces of an independent ally should stop? We can push beyond the Rhine if we chose to." I countered, not necessarily because I saw something wrong with Gaztelugatxe's plan, or even where the French troops were going to push to, but more for the sake of asserting my independence against King Philippe. Considering that it was just me, Alfonso de Austria, and Don Gaztelugatxe, there really was no need for this, but I wanted to make sure I presented a consistent and strong viewpoint when it came to France. The French state was our ally and a dear friend, our partnership guaranteed in the pact of the Bourbon dynasty, but the French state was not our master. This was not a junior partnership, I was not a subject of the French crown, and I considered myself Philippe's equal, not his subordinate. Perhaps that was contrary to France's whole reason for supporting Spain in this war, but I didn't particularly care. I would make sure that France is well compensated with a loyal ally, a dependable trade partner, and Louis Charles would get the Caribbean holdings he desired, but they would not get this obedient, servant state that I think King Philippe wants out of this Spanish inheritance.

"He should not, my Queen, but what is there to gain beyond the Rhine? The only thing we are fighting for is to keep what we have gained. Perhaps the army would advance is Bavaria was in danger of being overrun by Austria, but beyond that, there is little reason." Don Gaztelugatxe replied, giving a logical and reasonable response, which is exactly what I wanted out of him. Perhaps it was staged, perhaps it was political theater, but it was effective - this gave me a reason to go along with the French plan without making it seem like I was obeying King Philippe - I was doing this because I saw it as a viable strategy, not because it was what Philippe wanted to do. I glanced over to Alfonso, seeing the Habsburg bastard content with that answer, and decided to accept this strategy as well. This also had a secondary purpose: I was showing the men of the court that I was not some ditz of a Queen who they could manipulate for their own ends. I was intelligent, I was aware, and I was ambitious, and I was going to demonstrate that to anybody who wanted to make a puppet monarch out of me.

"Very well, and what of the Italian theater?" I asked, making it clear that, even though I accepted his strategy, I was the one coordinating this meeting. I glanced over at Alfonso de Austria again, wondering what my Spanish contact was thinking. I hoped that Alfonso was proud of me, realizing that I was a strong and just ruler, one willing to listen to her subjects but too skeptical, too analytical to fall victim to them. I hoped that Alfonso de Austria was feeling proud of himself for supporting me in front of King Fernando III, satisfied with my performance as Queen thus far. I wanted Alfonso to see me as a shrewd, confident, and capable young woman, one with the ability to understand all the complexities of state and manage the Spanish Empire. This had to be balanced though, because I didn't want to come across as an uncompromising and aggressive tyrant, as dangerous to her own people as she is to her enemies. This was the struggle of women in power, being strong and powerful without being sen as a threat to the men in power and their institutions.

In the sphere of politics and monarchy, men reign supreme, perhaps more so than in any other arena. A woman like Anne, a Princess of Poland, part of a proud and ancient heritage of Polish nobility, but, regardless of what she wanted or envisioned for herself, she was married off to King Philippe for the sake of alliances and political concerns. Now, in France, should Anne and Philippe have any children, they will belong to Philippe's dynasty, they will be born and raised in France to serve French interests, having next to no connection to the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth or their mother's origins. The succession in France includes men exclusively, men through the male-line no less, meaning the sons of Philippe's daughters will have no connection to France. Even here in Spain, where things are somewhat more reasonable, men are still favored over women. Women can inherit the Kingdom of Spain, as I have, but men are favored. For example, if Louis were to grow up and have a daughter, she would only be heir-presumptive, while a son in that position would be heir-apparent. Carlo Francesco was heir-presumptive as well, but that was in case Fernando III and Queen Antonia Teresa had a child of their own.

"Our plan is to have General Fitz-James occupy the fortresses of Trentino, governing Austrian access to Italy. If that siege succeeds, there are two courses of action in front of us. One assumes an Austrian naval crossing of the Adriatic, depositing their troops within the Papal Stations or Venetian territories, if this were to happen, Fitz-James shall turn around and crush the Austrians before they can reach our holdings in Milan. Otherwise, if the Austrians do not respond, then Fitz-James should push into Tyrol proper with French support, taking the important regional city of Innsbruck. Controlling Innsbruck gives us control of the region and limits Austria's ability to move. Control over Tyrol also provides us with a direct link to Bavaria. I believe that Fitz-James will initially be unsupported in his sieges, but either during the course of the siege or shortly afterwards, he shall be joined by Normanville and the Duke of Savoy." Gaztelugatxe replied, explaining his plans for the Italian campaign. This plan seems more aggressive, more free of French influence. I can imagine that's due to a number of factors, including greater distance from France, the proximity of Bavaria, and Fitz-James having a greater understanding of my personality than either my uncle or Guzman de la Cruz.

Occupying Trentino and Tyrol would mean that a straight line of occupied territory would be created from Milan to Bavaria, a military frontier crossing the Alps and effectively separating the Austrian heartland from the main battlefields along the Rhine. If this plan would work, it would instantly shift the center of this conflict away from the borders of the Holy Roman Empire to the lands of Austria and Bavaria in the east. It would no longer be battles near the French border and along the eastern edge of the Spanish Netherlands, it would be battles on Austrian soil in Tyrol and perhaps along the Austrian border with Bavaria. The suffering of this war would be on Austria's head, not on ours, and their aggression against my Spain would seem unsustainable. Austria was the aggressor in this war but we planned to be the aggressive faction, campaigning at a methodical pace but an aggressive one, and we would force Austria to abandon this war. What we wanted was the present status quo, so the burden of victory was on Austria, all we needed to do was to not lose.

Of course, economic factors such as the cost of war and the reduced trade output caused by being at war with a number of European powers and potential trade partners, would limit that. We could not just fight an inconclusive war forever, waiting for our enemy to realize it was futile and surrender, I would prefer a decisive victory, I am simply saying that, as long as we ensured the Austrians did not win a decisive victory, we were still winning. The Austrians had to actually take everything that they wanted, that meant that they had to occupy Milan, Luxembourg, Brabant, Flanders, Milan, and potentially Naples and Sicily too. Until and unless the Austrians occupy all of those, they have no standing asking for them in a treaty. We still need to win a decisive enough victory for Austria to accept the loss of Spain - essentially, we need to make the cost of continuing the fight greater than the value of the Spanish Empire - but what we need to do to achieve our war goals is infinitely less than what the Austrians would need to accomplish.

"What are our plans in case of an English and Dutch entry into the war?" Alfonso de Austria asked, the Steward of Castile and Leon concerned with the effective worst case scenario of this war. In my limited amount of time in power, I have tried to present a friendly face to England and the Dutch Republic - as represented with my meeting with Trelowarren - making no secret of my ambitious for improving Spain, but making it clear that I had little interest in fighting England or the Netherlands. Quite frankly, I was content with Spain's current borders, this was the case in both Europe and in the colonies. I was much more interested in extracting the greatest possible value out of what Spain already has than out of expanding into more lands that will be squandered. The problem with the Spanish Empire is that it has never realized the full potential of its vast holdings, and I want to accomplish that. Obviously I want to make Madrid a center of European culture and civilization, and obviously I want to make Spain a great power on the same level as England and France, but I don't want to benefit Madrid at the expense of Naples, Brussels, Valencia, and the others. I want to centralize and renovate the capital, but I don't want to leave the rest of the country behind.

"Yes, right away, my Steward. If the English and the Dutch are going to enter the war, we are going to reposition Vilvoorde to the Spanish Netherlands. Coigneux and the French will safeguard the Rhineland while our forces take to the defense of the southern Netherlands, joined by another French army that Philippe has kept in reserve. If we are able to secure our holdings along the English Channel, then our troops will see to raiding the Netherlands. Flooding and heavy fortresses make a complete occupation of the Dutch Republic borderline impossible, it simply requires too many men and resources to be worth it, but we can limit their ability to project power beyond their borders by taking a number of key border fortresses and ports. The naval advantage lies with the Dutch and the English, therefore, I suggest our naval policy should be in defense of the colonies, sticking near the coast and near coastal fortresses." Gaztelugatxe replied, the Basque nobleman detailing his plans for the main theaters of war should Queen Margaret and Stadtholder Mauritz enter the war. There could be further complications, especially if Portugal was going to enter along with England, but, given I'm still hoping the English will remain neutral, I'm content to know we're prepared for this possibility.

"Thank you, Don Felipe Hermenegildo, your expertise has proven invaluable. Alfonso will remain in contact with the generals as the war continues and he will make sure a copy of each letter is sent to you and I as well. The next time a strategic meeting is needed, you will be summoned." I called the meeting to a close with officialism and professionalism befitting of a monarch. I tasked Alfonso with remaining in contact with the generals and being aware of the movements, making sure that all that information was conveyed to Gaztelugatxe and myself. In the event of an unexpected development, a big decision, or even just in the aftermath of the battle, I would call on another meeting like this, to consult a military advisor and figure out the best course of action, how to best proceed. Thus, Felipe Hermenegildo would be kept close at hand, where he could be summoned quickly to help me orchestrate the war. This particular meeting was over, but we would return to this war room a lot, because, while I was no general, I was determined to play a role in winning this war.

* * *

The Bourbon dynasty has dramatically expanded with just my inheritance. The Spanish Empire in the Americas has brought an entire part of the globe under the Bourbon's thumb, even with it being sparsely populated and some of our land claims being rather difficult to actually enforce, but, even besides that, the Bourbons have grown greatly. Spain itself, the southern Netherlands, Sardinia, Sicily, Naples...the realms of the Bourbons in Europe alone have more than doubled, and, obviously, all of that has made the Bourbons very desirable across Europe. Being the woman reigning over the Kingdom of Spain and its colonies, that meant that I was receiving quite a few marriage proposals and flirtatious letters from suitors. I should have suspected this, after all, I was young and gossip spread across Europe that Carlo Francesco and I never consummated our marriage, meaning that I was a virgin on top of everything else, but I still found it annoying. Every young royal in Europe, particularly sons set not to inherit, were looking at me with eyes of pure greed and hunger. They wanted nothing more than to marry me and become King of Spain, pushing me out of power in the process.

A number of Wittelsbach Princes, hoping to use the fact that Bavaria and Spain were in a war together to bolster their standing, the son of the Duke of Lorraine, and even a son of the titular Prince of Transylvania, a Hungarian ruler whose state has effectively been absorbed into Austrian Hungary against his will. I had no interest in becoming the wife of a Bavarian second son wanting a realm of his own, or a Lotharingian heir with royal aspirations, or even the product of a deposed Transylvanian family hoping to replace their lost realm with a Spanish one. I had no intention of getting married again, especially not with a man who wanted to replace my rule with his own, this pathetic caliber of men was not what I was looking for in a mate, far from it.

"Hello my Queen," Claudia Caracciolo entered my office, the young Italian woman wearing a smile on her face, the slight upward curve of her lips very much welcomed on her features...it fit perfectly. I smiled in turn, putting these letters and proposals aside. I would have to respond to them later, making sure I was polite and fair, but still making it clear that I rejected these proposals. I was not going to get married, but I also wasn't going to be rude either, because I wanted to leave as many avenues open as possible for Louis' future marriage prospects, as well as the prospects of his descendants. I had the opportunity to build a uniquely Spanish dynasty here and I wanted to make sure Louis and his descendants would have the best available marriages possible. None of that seemed to matter right now though, nor did the war, not even the Spanish state. All that seemed to matter to me right now was Claudia and I.

"Hello there, Donna Claudia, what can I do for you?" I asked playfully, leaning forward on my desk and twirling a strand of my red hair between my fingers, a shameless smile on my face. I was well aware of the fact that it was flirtatious, probably as flirtatious as any of these letters from other royals, if not more so, but I couldn't find myself caring about that. I liked being flirty with Claudia and she liked flirting as well. I missed Queen Anne, even today, even now, but I could recognize that there was no going back to that now, King Philippe made that impossible and, even besides that, we were in different countries now, with different roles to play and different futures ahead of us. The unfortunate fact is that I may never see Anne again: the closest she'll be to me is in Versailles with King Philippe - Anne may have been able to see me last time we were together in Versailles, but I very much doubt Philippe is going to let her visit me in my new country - under the thumb of her husband. Then, once Philippe dies, her situation will become very complicated. Perhaps Anne will remain in Paris, perhaps she'll even have children to take care of at this point, or maybe she's return to Poland, either to be with her family or to try and achieve her own political dreams in the increasingly dysfunctional Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. Either way, the point is...I need to move on, and I think it's what Anne would have wanted.

Anne would not have wanted me to be miserable. That is why she took the blame when we got caught, letting herself be punished while I was sent off to be the governess of Louisiana. This is why she didn't restart the relationship when we were together in Versailles: Anne knew that it was going to be temporary and that, if we had tried, it would end in pain at best and result in us getting caught by Philippe again at worst. Anne didn't want that to happen to me, she wanted something better for me, she wanted to be sure that, if one of us was going to suffer for this, it was going to be her. I don't necessarily like that, I would rather neither of us suffer. I know that she was married to King Philippe, but it's not like Philippe has been faithful to her, having countless mistresses, some, even, with official standing. All Anne wanted was one mistress, one woman she loved, and Philippe couldn't even allow her that one secret romance. He was a vindictive and biased man, a man who thought that the world revolved around him, but he couldn't hurt me anymore. Philippe had no control over me anymore, I was his equal, I was a sovereign ruler, and I had the ability to choose who I wanted to love. Right now, I wanted to to flirt with a certain Calabrian noblewoman, so that was precisely what I was doing.

"Well, I have been writing to friends back home and...well, across Italy really, and I have learned about a couple of artists, sculptors, architects, and writers that could very much benefit from your patronage. I know that you want to make Madrid and the other cities centers of art and culture, so I thought that I could help you with that. Italia has always been famous for her talented sons and daughters, so, I made some connections and produced a list of talented individuals you could hire, detailing some of their works and accomplishments." Claudia revealed, presenting me with her handpicked and curated list of notable artists. This was exactly the kind of thing that I wanted her to do, to act on her own initiative and help me find ways to carry out my vision for Spain's future. I had planned on building up Madrid and the other notable cities across the Spanish Empire to world class standards, and now Claudia has found a way to help me do just that. She has presented me a list of Baroque architects, famed painters, modern Renaissance men, and even a few notable woman, people who I could give patronage to in order to help turn my new country into the cultural center I envisioned.

That would be difficult to do in a war, of course, but it was still something I wanted to do. The architects in particular were an example, especially because I planned to make a whole new permanent palace for the Spanish court - Italian architects have always been at the forefront of styles and innovation in the European world, especially when it comes to Catholicism and the secular states which follow it - and the painters and sculptors could help fill that palace with works of art. The writers, meanwhile, could spread the word about my grand court and fabulous new state. I wanted Madrid to have the same kind of dynamic, vibrant sociocultural sphere that Paris currently has with its Enlightenment thinkers. Art, culture, philosophy, science, mathematics, humanities, the classics, architecture...I wanted Madrid to be known for all of them. I wanted Barcelona to be known for all of them. Valencia, Palermo, Naples, Milan, Brussels, all of that. I wanted the Spanish lands to be at the forefront of Europe. I wanted a world where even the most remote Spanish town made Vienna look like a pitiful Germanic backwater. Obviously that will take a lot of work and it's probably not an achievable goal, but still, I wanted to greatly improve my lands, all of them.

"Good, good...excellent work Claudia. I'll look over these when I have the chance. I'm certain I'll find clients worth giving patronage to, especially once the war is over." I replied, voicing my thoughts to Claudia. This was the way to fill Spain with art, this was the way to generate cultural discourse, and this is exactly what cultural centers like Paris and Vienna did to achieve their current status. France has been a patron of great artists ever since the Renaissance, hence the great art collections of King Philippe and the French state, meanwhile, Vienna has been built up by Italian architects hired by the Austrians. It is time that Spain does the same, as centralizing the foreign talent here gives a basis for developing those skills among Spaniards. Spaniards will become apprentices, students, and disciples of these imported artists, and that will result in an eventual blossoming of knowledge in Spain itself. Places that become centers of culture and civilization are relatively difficult to unseat, and doing so usually involves tremendous tragedy.

Rome is still a center of Mediterranean culture and civilization, despite the fall of the Roman Empire, despite countless sackings since then, and despite the increasingly absent presence of the Papal States in international politics. The Pope has remained an extremely influential figure and his spiritual influence is strong in Europe, with the Counter-Reformation having fortified Catholicism in Europe, but his secular power, his power as ruler of the Papal States, has somewhat declined. The Papal States are not a leading force in Italian politics like they were in the age of the Borgia, rather, the Papal States are a largely peaceful and passive power, disinterested in alliances or expansion. Places like the Margraviate of Ferrara and the Duchy of Urbino had been independent states at one point, before conquest by the Papal States, but those were minor states to begin with, and their conquests were around a century ago at this point. The Papal States are simply not a major force in European politics anymore, but, upon seeing the great baroque works of Piazza San Pietro, no one would argue that Rome is still a center of art and culture. That has remained to this very day, and that is the lasting power I want Madrid to have. Rome has been at the center of the Mediterranean world for 2500 years, and I want Madrid to be great two and a half millennia after I'm gone.

"Yes, yes, I know, the war has to come first. Still...I think are chances are rather good. It takes time to raise armies and troops, the fact that the English and the Dutch haven't done so yet gives us time, time while we're stronger and more numerous than Austria." Claudia replied, raising an astute point. The longer England delayed, the better a position we would be in, and that could mean one of two things. Hopefully, it will mean that the English and the Dutch will become less and less willing to join the war, not wanting to commit to a conflict when their allies are already in full retreat or outright defeated. Conversely, if Austria is defeated too easily and too quickly, then Queen Margaret and King Maurice may grow paranoid, seeing the full scale threat that the Bourbon pact represents, and thus, they may simply join because they wish to weaken France and Spain by any means necessary.

I didn't think it would come to that. Spain and France is a strong alliance, strong enough to shift the balance of power in Europe, but not so strong to be a quintessential threat to England's continued existence or anything like that. The fact that I have made it clear that I am no slave of King Philippe's foreign policy further supports that. England knows that I have ambitions that differ from France's traditional goals and that means that I am not necessarily a threat to England or its colonies. I have also made it clear that I have no interest in reversing any of Spain's territorial losses in the last century - that means that French Flanders is safe, that means that the Dutch Republic is safe, and that means that the English Caribbean is safe - rather, my intention is to keep and to improve the lands that I currently hold. I am not conquering lands from Austria in this war - though, I am preserving my dynastic claims to Austrian lands via the Habsburgs, but that is more of a prestige thing, something for coats of arms and grand introductions, rather than actual policy - and I think that helps our case.

The Kingdom of England and the Dutch Republic has two options here, either France and Spain wins and the Bourbons get stronger, or Austria wins and the Habsburgs get stronger, neither of which is particularly beneficial to England. England and the Dutch Republic have achieved a very favorable balance of power right now, they have a personal union amongst two of the strongest Protestant powers and they both have growing colonial empires at their disposal, and either way their comparative position is going to decline because of this. Yes, Austria is their ally right now, but that is merely an alliance of circumstance, as there is nothing actually linking England and Austria, that alliance could quickly break down once the circumstances change. The alliance exists because of a common enemy in France, and yes, France is going to grow stronger thanks to my inheritance of Spain, but stronger enough to justify putting English troops on the continent? That is going to be a difficult conversation for the English royals and their Parliament. Not least because, before, England knew that they had Austria and Spain as allies in their previous conflicts with France, and they would not have Spain any longer, in fact, Spain would be their enemy. Now, I am not going to pretend that Spain is still the strongest country in Europe, but it is certainly still strong enough to be a factor in English decision making.

"The dance of war and diplomacy moves quickly, for all we know, by next month, England will be more concerned with events in Ireland and Scotland than in the situation on the continent." I smirked, mocking the state of affairs in Europe. The aforementioned changing circumstances of European politics mean that, eventually, it could be possible that France would, in fact, ally with England while my Spain allies with Austria. Changing dance partners so as to prevent anyone from gaining a situation too favorable, and this changing of dance partners often comes with new marriages and monarchs. The interests of Queen Margaret and King Maurice are one thing, but who knows what their successors interests may be. England doesn't even know what their succession will be, as Margaret and Maurice do not have any children together, not yet anyway. Therefore, the existence of this personal union, and this political situation really, are purely temporary.

The events in Ireland and Scotland line, meanwhile, is an acknowledgement of the reality that, to London, the British Isles and continental Europe are very different places. England can separate itself from the affairs of the continent, but it is at the center of the affairs of the British Isles. To that end, a significant rebellion in the British isles would occupy England's attention over this conflict. The Jacobites, however, will not be that revolt, as I have already used that as a bargaining chip with Trelowarren to keep England out of this war. I am going to be a woman of my word about this, after all, while I would love to ensure England is distracted, I don't want to be known as a disreputable, calculating witch in future negotiations. That will hurt my plans for Spain in the long term more than it will help me win wars in the short term. Quite frankly, everything I am doing is through the lens that my reign is just the beginning of a Spanish revival under the Bourbon dynasty, this war is only a small part of my reign, and an even tinier part of the history of the new Spain that I envision. That is not to diminish the war or the men that will die to ensure my reign, only to say that I don't want Spain's history to be defined by a succession crisis. I intend to do far more in my reign, things far more memorable than this little conflict over dynastic inheritance, and I want that to continue under my successors.

"As much I as enjoy discussing the war with you, there are other dances and affairs that I would rather think of." Claudia returned to the flirting, seeing that the conversation was growing rather dry with all this war and politics talk. Yes, while, as Queen of Spain, I had to be concerned with these things and I did find them fascinating, I could also certainly see the appeal in talking about much of anything with Claudia Caracciolo. Speaking of dances and affairs, I remembered something that I heard earlier, and that just happened to be a topic that would allow me to flirt with Donna Claudia some more. I got up from behind my desk and walked around, sitting down on it while Claudia blushed and back up just a little bit, well aware of the fact that I was sitting on the very spot where she was just leaning over. Even now, with Claudia a step or two back from the desk, we were still quite close, intimately close, but we were allowed to be here. Claudia and i were in my private office, a private office which she closed the door to when she entered. No one would enter the Queen's private office unannounced, especially not when the door was closed. That awarded us a certain level of privacy, privacy which I would take advantage of.

"You know, speaking of dances, I hear that Dona Maria Caterina is raising a storm suggesting that we need to host a ball in honor of my reign. I've been able to use excuses of the war to delay her thus far, but I think it'll happen sooner than later." I replied, setting the scenario for my flirtation, based off of something which the Borja noblewoman really was trying to do. Alfonso de Austria's wife thought that a celebratory ball was necessary and, while Alfonso and I have been able to delay her due to questions of cost and importance in a time of war, I do have to recognize that she is right. I don't really want to hold a ball, not interested in such public dances between men and women, but I understood that I needed to keep up appearances. Nevertheless, now that I have set the scenario, I continued "The shame is...I don't know any Spanish dances. If only I had somebody to hold me and twirl me around while she teaches me these things."

"Well...we can't have that, can we? Our beautiful Queen needs to be the definition of elegance." Claudia played along, raising one hand and putting the other around my waist, I reciprocated her movements, settling into this dance, and letting her lead. I knew how to dance and, despite my earlier premise, there really wasn't much different between royal dances in France and in Spain - after all, these balls were often about introducing a young royal debutante to foreign suitors - I just wanted an excuse to be close to Claudia, to swing around the room with her. My office was fairly large, but it was by no means a ballroom, still, this was the consequence of our kind of...what even is this now? It's clearly gone beyond a friendship, but is it really a relationship already? I mean, I wouldn't be opposed to that, but have we really made that step? Are we ready for that step? Anyway, my point is that we have to share this dance in my office, we have to enjoy these little moments in privacy, because that's all a pair of women like us could hope for in this day and age.

We enjoyed what we could get though, dancing together in this stolen moment between planning and war and preparations for establishing my new state and my new order for Spain in Europe. I was waiting to hear about the movements of my generals in the field, hoping for success, but prepared for the very real possibility of defeat as well, and I would have to be prepared accordingly. I already held my coronations and established control over the Spanish Empire, but there were still various procedures and traditions to go through, such as holding a grand ball to usher in my new reign. The war had served as a convenient excuse, but I can't delay such things forever, especially not if I want to be seen as the woman returning Spain to the forefront of European politics. Spain cannot be perceived as a bizarre state ruled over by a strange hermit of a woman, I will need to follow some traditions just to keep up appearances. None of that mattered right now, for a moment, it was just Claudia and I, pressed together humming some classical tune as we danced around my office.

* * *

"A letter from General Vilvoorde - you need to read this immediately." a messenger from Alfonso de Austria stood at the door to my royal apartments, holding a copy of the letter. I accepted it and thanked the messenger, I also silently thanked Alfonso. The steward of Castile and Leon had a copy made for me in record time, showing that the man was loyal and expedient. In any case, I opened the copy of the letter and headed over to the smaller desk I had in my room, reading it over. Jeroen Willem, my maternal uncle, had written a detailed account of the Rhenish campaign, giving Alfonso and I information that filled us in to about a week ago - unfortunately, politics and war were far from instantaneous, letters and messengers needed to travel from the front to Madrid - being on the same side as France, for the first time in generations, meant that these letters did get to Spain faster than they once would have. In previous conflicts, when Spain was usually allied with Austria, France would disrupt lines of communication from the southern Netherlands to Spain proper, that isn't the case this time. A week long delay was far from perfect, but it was already a great improvement over what Spain used to contend with.

Vilvoorde and the Ejercito de Flandes marched across the allied Bishopric of Liege - receiving the Wittelsbach Prince-Bishop's reinforcements along the way - and then through the Duchy of Luxembourg, which forms the eastern half of the Spanish Netherlands. At this point, Vilvoorde marched to the Saar, aiming to follow the tributary to the Rhine, where he would meet up with Coigneux and the French forces. That plan didn't come to fruition, at least not yet, because Vilvoorde encountered an Austrian force near the town of Volklingen, within the lands of the minor Count of Nassau-Saarbrucken. Thus began a series of maneuvers, both armies vying for positioning before actually engaging in battle. Perhaps all of Europe had taken inspiration from King Philippe and his ways, because this was a very cautious era of warfare, where generals accumulated expensive armies of up to a hundred thousand men and simply stand-off until the odds were as favorable as possible, but, fortunately, my uncle was ready to force the Austrians into battle.

Vilvoorde split off the forces of Liege from his own, then he crossed the bridges over the Saar onto the north bank, making it seem like he was heading for some hills to the north. The Austrians, falling into the feint, crossed the bridges as well, wanting to counter any Spanish positioning, however, this was exactly what General Vilvoorde wanted. The Prince-Bishop's forces then took control of the bridges, making it impossible for the Austrians to cross back over to the southern bank, not withing a fight anyway. This already but the Austrians at a disadvantage, stuck on the north bank with their movements limited, knowing that they could be attacked from both sides if they weren't careful. The real trap came when Vilvoorde revealed that this wasn't even the full extent of his plan to crush the Austrian force. Positioned on the hills, Vilvoorde began bearing down on the Austrians with his cannons, using favorable terrain to his advantage, but, at the same time, he stalled for time and denied the Austrians open battle. The truth was that Cologne was on its way.

The Electoral Archbishopric of Cologne, another Wittelsbach state, was allied with us, and Vilvoorde had written to them to meet with him outside of Volklingen. The ecclesiastical forces of Liege and Cologne, and the Ejercito de Flandes under my uncle, all converged on the Austrian position at this point, attacking from the bridges in the south, from the hills to the northwest, and from the approach to Cologne to the northeast, surrounding them on three sides, and with superior numbers as well, by this point. The three states on our side provided an odd coalition, nevertheless, they were still more than capable of inflicting heavy casualties on the ill-positioned Austrian forces. The Battle of Volklingen had been nearly a complete victory, however, a late and desperate Austrian cavalry charge enabled a few thousand Austrian soldiers to escape, including their general, the Count von Khevenhuller. Nevertheless, Vilvoorde had won a victory over the Austrians and, more than that, this victory had come without French support. We could win battles against Austria without France, we had the distinction of winning the first real battle of this war, and, even if this battle won't be remembered as particularly great or decisive, it proved that Spain would fight and win battles in this war.

Vilvoorde then detailed his future plans for the campaign. The combined force would march along the Saar to the Blies and the Speyerbach, getting to the banks of the mighty Rhine. As stated in Gaztelugatxe's plans, Vilvoorde and the French under Coigneux would then march down the Rhine to the Austrian holdings in Further Austria and Swabia - essentially a patchwork of petty, feudal holdings dotting the southwestern corner of the Holy Roman Empire, just above Switzerland - where we would then hold the line along with the French. That was all well and good, because, while I did prefer to be aggressive, I did have to acknowledge that the more cautionary style of King Philippe did bode well for our supply lines, particularly in winter when campaigns ground to a halt and our troops camped in. There was the concern of Bavaria but, hopefully, Fitz-James would have success in his Alpine Tyrol campaign and we'll be able to support Bavaria from there. The letter concluded with a more personal note, General Vilvoorde stating that he would love to meet me once all of this was over. I would like to meet him as well, he's a member of my family that I've barely even heard of, let alone met, and he's proven incredibly useful despite that.

Vilvoorde, Fitz-James, Guzman de la Cruz, Coigneux, Normanville...we have assembled a rather diverse set of generals for this conflict. Flemish names, English names, Spanish names, French names, even Basque names if counting Gaztelugatxe, but I suppose that is merely a product of the ages. All regions of the world are prone to war, but Europe is perhaps most defined by it, with conflicts raging from large to small occurring almost constantly. Even right here, right now in Europe, there is this War of the Spanish Succession involving France, Spain, Austria, and Brandenburg-Prussia, possibly England and the Dutch Republic as well, while, in eastern Europe, yet another massive conflict is occurring between Poland-Lithuania, Denmark-Norway, and Russia on one side and Sweden on the other in the form of the Baltic War. Two massive conflicts are occurring and once, and commanders of every nationality are represented on every side of the conflict. French Generals can be found in places as remote as Swedish Estonia, Germans serve from Russia in the east to France and Spain in the west, and Italians have led armies against each other countless times. My uncle, a Flemish man with a French-born Queen of Spain for a niece, is just one of those diverse generals.

The same can be said for all things, really. As I just mentioned, I am a Frenchwoman despite being Queen of Spain, and I have brought Alix de Lusignan with me, another Frenchwoman with ancient ties to Jerusalem and Cyprus, and that applies to my court as well. Alfonso de Austria is ultimately the product of the Austrian House von Habsburg, a centuries old German dynasty ultimately originating from a castle somewhere in the modern Swiss Confederation. Noblemen and women wear names from all across Europe, with English and Scottish names like Fitz-James and Lancastre, to Portuguese names as the product of Iberian marriages, to French, German, and Italian names from Spain's holdings outside of Spain proper. Country of birth and even ethnicity have little to do with loyalty in modern Europe, people will serve whatever opportunity seems greatest to them. Germans have been serving all across eastern and southern Europe ever since the Middle Ages, Frenchmen have taken advantage of the lingua franca to serve all over Europe, and royal marriages have produced Kings with ties to countless countries in Europe. The latter situation was even worse before the Protestant Reformation, as Europe was linked by one religion.

In the Middle Ages, when all of western Christendom followed the Pope and even the relationship with eastern Christianity was not fully defined, some truly bizarre royal marriages occurred. A marriage between Spanish and English royals seems unthinkable today, with religious differences rendering that simply impossible, but, at one point, England and Spain were in a personal union, the King of Spain and Portugal married to the Queen of England. This union didn't last, partially as a result of England becoming strictly Protestant upon the ascension of Queen Elizabeth, but even the fact that it happened is indicative of how much the religious landscape of Europe has changed in the last century and a half. Now, England, Sweden, Denmark, the Dutch Republic, and most of the German states are effectively closed off for royal marriages with Catholic states. This is part of the reason why the royal lines of Spain were so widely claimed, because when the Habsburgs weren't marrying each other, they had a relatively limited number of royal matches available, and that meant that the Spanish Habsburgs ended up marrying with French and, particularly, Austrian royals, culminating in the present situation.

Thus, the arms and armies of France and Austria have been mobilized against each other, the forces of Spain have rallied behind me to secure my succession, and, all across Europe, in Cologne, in Liege, in Bavaria, in Hanover, the Palatinate, and Brandenburg-Prussia, the fires of war have been lit. The War of the Spanish Succession is well underway, and the Battle of Volklingen was just the first of countless sorties that will define this war. We stand at our borders and we have won the first battle, that is an excellent beginning for the war, but it is only that, a beginning. The advantage can be lost as quickly as it can be gained, for war is simply the last resort of diplomacy, thus, war is as much of a dance as politics. Alliances shift with the changes of political tides, battle shift the circumstances of diplomacy even as we move to take advantage of the situation, and battles will continue to occur until a definitive peace is signed. Europe has entered an age of war and Paris, Vienna, Madrid, Munich, and Berlin are all watching these events with great interest.

I smiled as I finished reading the letter, getting up and heading over to the war room, ready to meet with Alfonso and Don Gaztelugatxe to discuss the contents of this letter, talking over the battle and Vilvoorde's future plans, considering how we can adjust them and further our interests. There was a certain excitement to all this, an adrenaline, Europe was marching to war and I was in control. It will be deadly and there will be immense losses in all of this, but we are fighting for the future of Spain here. My ambitions, my visions for the future, my need to make things better, that is being tested against the military might of Austria and all the Habsburg possessions, and I want to win. In a way, I am already winning. It may change, it most likely will change even, but this is an excellent start for such a conflict and I am very, very interested to see how all of this goes.

* * *

"How did it go?" Alix asked as she met me outside of the war room, a stack of her own papers in her hands. The Cypriot Princess, perhaps inspired by Beatriz's survey of the Spanish realms, has set about analyzing past financial documents, trade balances, and taxation rates to see just how much money Spain is making and, perhaps more interestingly, how much money Spain could be making. Accumulation of wealth is a goal for any monarch, but I'm not a greedy and lavish spender, rather, my interest is in spending the money, in reinvesting in the state. Building up infrastructure, improving the cities, building the palace I desired, funding those artists I wanted to patronize, and continuing this war, all of that required vast sums of money. I was immensely pleased to know that Alix de Lusignan herself would be overseeing this project, trusting to her to maximize efficiency in revenue collection and expenditure. Beatriz was working on refining Spanish administration and now Alix was working on refining Spanish finances...perhaps they really would make an excellent couple.

"Pretty well. General Vilvoorde won a battle at Volklingen and then planned to proceed to the Rhine. Alfonso, Felipe Hermenegildo, and I debated our next course of action: let my uncle follow his original plan, order him to pursue the Austrians and destroy them, or directing him somewhere else entirely. We ultimately decided to split his troops, sending Cologne south to meet with Le Coigneux while the Ejercito de Flandes and Liege took a detour to the Palatinate, aimed at Ludwigshafen. If we can remove the Electorate from the war, our position will be much better off." I explained, summing up the meeting and Vilvoorde's modified instructions. We would try and knock out the Palatinate, occupying their main cities of Mannheim and Heidelberg - the key to which was taking Ludwigshafen, which controlled crossings of the Rhine in that sector - before returning to his original plan. Pursuing Khevenhuller was quickly dismissed as an option because it would stretch our supply lines and, even if we crushed Khevenhuller, it wouldn't be a decisive victory anyway. The Count, with his remaining troops, can move faster than our armies and eliminating him would not eliminate Austria's ability to wage war on the Rhine anyway.

"That's good...let me drop these papers off and we'll head to dinner." Alix accepted, liking the fact that I was keeper her in the loop about the war. Alix and I were aware of the fact that we weren't generals and, honestly, neither of us had much intention of becoming generals either. We weren't ever going to lead armies or understand all the mechanics of doing so, but I was Queen and I had to command, and Alix was my trusted ally and assistance, so she deserved to play a role too. Therefore, even though neither of us were really experts in this field, both of us wanted to be well aware of how the War of the Spanish Succession was being fought. I obliged her request, waiting a moment as she slipped inside her office and dropped off the forms she was looking at, likely for further examination tomorrow, before rejoining me, walking together to the dining hall. I had initially planned on rather modest meals when I became Queen, dinners with just myself, my family, and my inner circle of friends and allies, yet, as it turns out, that is a rather large group.

Alix and I entered the dining hall to see how was already here. Dona Maria Caterina de Borja was already here, waiting for her husband, Alfonso de Austria to arrive - he should be here in a moment, coming from the same place as Alix and I did, after all - then, opposite of her, sat my mother, holding little Louis in her arms. My mother was in somewhat of an interesting place in her life right now, in a whole different country than her husband, raising a baby, and having a daughter for a Queen. That seemed like stressful circumstances, yet...my mother seemed to be doing great, better than she had been in years. She had yelled at me about how she didn't want to get pregnant again and that I forced her hand, but now, holding Louis, I could see the love in her eyes, I could see that she loved Louis even if she didn't like having sex with my father or carrying the baby or having to give birth. I think the confession also helped a lot. My mother and I have the same sexuality, and finally having admitted that to each other, seemed to ease a lot of the tension in our relationship, even if it didn't think everything.

Countess Genoveva de Pontevedra sat next to my mother, with Claudia to the left of her, just next to my seat at the head of the table. Alix sat in the seat opposite of Claudia - I loved the fact that every time I ate dinner, I got to sit with my best friend to my left and a woman I was absolutely captivated with to my right - with Beatriz sitting between the Cypriot Princess and the Habsburg couple. We were almost arranged in pairs in that way, Beatriz next to Alix and Claudia at my side, leaving me to wonder which one of us would become a couple first. I looked up to see Alfonso then enter the room, his delay explained by the fact that he had changed into a different outfit, a somewhat more casual ensemble compared to the almost militaristic garb he had worn earlier - that is not to say that Alfonso was under-dressed, not at all, in fact, he's always fashionable and impeccably presentable, this is simply a way of keeping up the appearance of the upper class statesman while dressed somewhat more comfortably - and his arrival completed our group. I gave him a nod before standing for a speech.

"Hello everyone. Friends, family, trusted allies, and confidants. Some of you have already heard this, but I want to announce to all of you that my uncle, Jeroen Willem van Vilvoorde, General of the Ejercito de Flandes, engaged the forces of the Count von Khevenhuller outside of the village of Volklingen. Our allies from Liege and Cologne were present as well, allowing for a three sided attack on the Austrians, during which, we inflicted devastating losses. Khevenhuller was able to break out and escape with a portion of his troops after a cavalry charge, but the Battle of Volklingen was still an early and important victory. This is a good start of the war for the Kingdom of Spain, and I would like to thank my mother, Yvonne van Vilvoorde, for introducing me to him. Thank you. The victory was an important one, and let us hope for many others. To Spain!" I raised a glass of wine to the victory and saw the gesture reciprocated around the table, my mother in particular grateful for my acknowledgement of her.

I sat back down and drank, glancing at Claudia as I did. The Italian noblewoman glanced back, a blush growing on her face, almost like the red wine was reflecting on her face, and I'm sure that I looked the same way. It was just a little moment, but I couldn't help but notice that about myself, the fact that I looked at Claudia before anyone else, before even my mother, who was relevant to the toast, and, not only that, but Claudia did the same. I looked around the table next, my eyes making their way around, Genoveva, the Galician Countess, enjoyed her wine, her own eyes scanning the table, before lingering for just a moment to her right. I followed her gaze, seeing my mother tap only a short sip before turning her attention back to Louis, preoccupied with the child, and perhaps rightly so. I continued around, seeing Alfonso and Maria Caterina clink glasses and drink, the happy couple, the heterosexual couple. A luxury the rest of us would never have. I saw Beatriz take the smallest of sips, wanting to remain alert, determined to be the sober one at every dinner, wanting the control that comes with awareness. I completed my circle and ended up at Claudia again, and again, my eyes lingered.

The servants presented dinner to us that moment, leaving me to eat, and to ponder these little moments of peace during war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao! If you liked this chapter, have no fear, the next chapter is going to touch on similar themes. If you didn't, well, take solace in the fact that the themes will be similar, not the same, I guess? I dunno, I kinda just assumed that if you read this long you were at least okay with the kind of chapters I write.


End file.
